Boot Camp fr
by Maelyne-Ann
Summary: .:TRAD:. Quatre délinquants juvéniles reçoivent une dernière chance de faire quelque chose de leurs vies. ATTENTION M pour violence et angoisse -Traduction en cours- Originale par snowdragonct /s/3424293/1/ nouveau chapitre après siiii longtemps
1. Prologue

_Titre original: _**Boot camp**_  
Auteur: _**snowdragonct**_**  
**__Catégorie: Drame / Aventure  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1+2, 3+4 pour commencer  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Langage grossier, Assez OOC, Violence, ref. NCS  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche; Je me lance dans de la grosse trad, il y a pas mal de chapitres mais ça m'a tellement plu que j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi sur cette fic. Vous trouverez les fanfics de snowdragonct sur ce site si vous voulez lire ses autres œuvres ou voulez connaître la suite plus vite que mon débit de traduction ne me le permet._

**Prologue... **

Pov Duo -

Bon Dieu. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis assis dans ce putain de bus qui s'enfonce à des kilomètres dans la région sauvage la plus paumée de cette satanée planète. Ouais, c'est assez surréaliste. C'est-à-dire… je sais pertinemment pourquoi je suis dans ce bus. Après tout, j'ai été chopé pour vol de pièces d'ordinateurs de haute technologie et piratage pour la troisième fois. Notez le mot «troisième» dans ma phrase. C'est-à-dire qu'en dépit du fait que j'ai dix-sept ans, j'aurais dû aller en prison (la vraie prison, pas un camp de redressement pour mineurs) s'il n'y avait pas eu l'Initiative Peacecraft. Et honnêtement, je devrais me mettre à genoux et baiser les pieds des membres du conseil de la Fondation Peacecraft parce que je pense que la prison m'aurait achevé. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai dix-sept ... et je ne suis rien qu'un gamin maigrichon ... et pour couronner le tout je suis plutôt mignon pour un gars j'ai de longs cheveux châtains (je parle d'une longueur jusqu'au popotin) que je tresse. Bon, avant que vous ne me disiez que c'est parce que je le veux bien je vous répondrais que j'ai une raison assez triste et sentimentale de les garder longs, mais je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet. L'essentiel à retenir c'est qu'il n'y a pas moyen que je les coupe. Et s'ils m'avaient envoyés en prison avec ... avec tous les durs à cuire et les gangs ... je suis sûr que j'aurais fini pendu sur le mur d'un détenu comme une sorte de trophée de taré. Donc je dois me montrer reconnaissant pour l'initiative Peacecraft parce que c'est une loi qui offre une dernière chance aux mineurs récidivistes comme moi. Avant de nous envoyer dans le monstrueux système carcéral, ils font un dernier effort pour tenter de nous réhabiliter.

Voila pourquoi je suis là, dans ce bus, en direction du Camp Peacecraft. Il est situé sur une ancienne base militaire au milieu d'une région sauvage, entouré de quelques millions d'hectares d'arbres, de montagnes et de lacs c'est une colonie de vacances de l'enfer. En fait, camp d'entrainement serait un terme plus précis, parce que c'est la façon dont le programme est conçu. C'est du moins la façon dont mon avocat commis d'office m'a présenté la chose en m'expliquant que ce serait géré comme un camp d'entrainement militaire croisé avec une prison. Confus? Je sais, moi aussi. Mais c'est l'idée générale. Les détenus seront soumis à un entraînement physique, à des cours et à ce qu'ils appellent du travail « de terrain ». Si ça signifie ramasser les ordures au bord de la route, je me barre ! Mais le but ultime est d'éduquer les délinquants pour en faire des membres potentiellement productifs dans la société. Ou en faire des criminels plus intelligents... heh, heh. Et ceux qui réussissent et reçoivent une recommandation pourraient être invités à entrer à la Mobile Suit Corps Académie. A partir de là, on serait incorporé immédiatement dans une organisation quasi-militaire de maintien de la paix visant à empêcher les insurgés de déclencher une guerre civile. Ils sont connus pour être une section d'élite et ils cherchent leurs nouvelles recrues (pourquoi des délinquants juvéniles, pour l'amour de Dieu ?) dans des lieux insolites ... ils veulent des libres-penseurs et des innovateurs, plutôt que des robots aveugles. Et pour une obscure raison, ils semblent penser qu'ils pourraient trouver ces qualités en nous. Allez comprendre.

En tout cas, je vais faire partie du premier groupe à tenter ce programme de réhabilitation de pointe. Aussi drôle que cela puisse paraître, mon avocat s'est débrouillé pour m'y glisser ... Je pense que ça a un lien avec les stupides tests d'aptitude qu'ils m'ont donnés au centre de détention pour mineurs. Du coup, lorsqu'on m'a offert la possibilité de choisir entre esquiver les violeurs et les voyous dans une prison d'adultes et passer quelques mois dans une région sauvage avec des jeunes de mon âge à faire des courses d'obstacles et ramper dans les ronces, j'ai choisi l'évidence. Mais plus ce bus avance au milieu de nulle part, moins ce choix me parait attrayant. Je ne suis pas vraiment un amateur de plein air. Bordel, j'ai grandi dans la colonie L2 ! Je n'avais même jamais vu un vrai arbre avant l'adolescence. On devine pourquoi ils ont mis l'installation ici. Mes stupides idées d'évasion en se fondant dans la population s'évanouissent à chaque kilomètre qui nous éloigne de la civilisation. Au moment où nous sortons de la route goudronnée (notez bien que j'ai dit « nous sortons de la route goudronnée » !) je sais qu'il serait inutile de s'échapper. Je mourrais de faim ou je serais dévoré par les créatures qui vivent et savent comment survivre dans cette nature hostile dans les vingt-quatre heures. Et ce serait triste, non ?

Bon, nous sommes sur un chemin forestier caillouteux maintenant ... et les cahots ont failli m'envoyer au plafond à plusieurs reprises déjà. Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas des règlements traitant de «châtiments cruels et inhabituels» sur des détenus ? Pareil pour arriver à dormir. J'ai réussi les six premières heures du trajet, mais une fois que nous avons passé les derniers vestiges de la civilisation et que l'immensité de la nature a commencé à se refermer sur nous, je n'aurais pas pu dormir même si ma vie en dépendait. Futé, Maxwell, futé. T'aurais pas pu t'arrêter après les deux premières condamnations ? Mouais, soyons honnête, ce n'est qu'un répit. Bien sûr, je vais jouer le jeu et tenter de survivre à leur « camp sauvage », et alors quoi? Dans le meilleur des cas, ils me considèreront comme rééduqué et réhabilité et ils me libéreront ... et puisque je ne mens pas, je dois l'avouer, je vais tout de suite retourner au piratage dans n'importe quel système informatique aussitôt que j'en aurais l'occasion. Ouais, c'est ce que je ferai. Et je recommencerai à me renseigner sur les endroits peu sécurisés pour m'introduire par effraction ... et sans aucun doute je finirai par faire une connerie et les flics me choperont ... et je vais à nouveau résister à l'arrestation, probablement assez pour d'être encore accusé de voies de fait... et je serai enfin dans ce grand système pénitentiaire que je voulais éviter. C'est à peu près comme ça que j'imagine l'avenir. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire? Il n'y pas beaucoup de professions honnêtes dans les bidonvilles de L2, et je suis un rat des rues L2. Et ça, rien ne pourra jamais le changer.

Je jette un œil sur quelques-uns des autres gamins du bus. On est environ quarante. D'un rapide coup d'œil, je peux voir qui seront les « prédateurs » ... et qui seront les «proies ». Sincèrement, je tombe souvent dans la catégorie des «proies» jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un essaie de tester cette théorie et ça finit par saigner. Je suis beaucoup plus fort physiquement que je n'en ai l'air ... et beaucoup plus résistant mentalement que mon attitude le laisse supposer. Je veux dire, je suis sociable, bavard, et absolument insupportable avec les matons, les gardiens et même les détenus. J'ai l'air un peu allumé et stupide mais c'est tout à fait voulu. S'ils pensent que je suis inoffensif, j'aurai l'avantage sur toutes les altercations. Si je faisais cinquante centimètres et cinquante kilos de plus, je n'aurais même pas peur de la prison. Mais je ne les fais pas et j'ai la trouille. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'aurais pas la moindre chance là-bas.

Mais en parlant de «proies», il y a un très joli garçon blond deux sièges devant moi qui regarde par la fenêtre avec des yeux bleus profonds. Il va être une cible dès le départ. Mais ce n'est pas mon problème, n'est-ce pas ? Je le regarde à nouveau... c'est peut-être le moment de parler de ma, euh, orientation sexuelle. J'aime les gars. Mais permettez-moi de vous interrompre ici sur le fait qu'être gay ne me donne pas envie d'être envoyé dans le système pénitentiaire version coriace. Ils ne sont pas du tout mon genre. Et personne ne veut être forcé ... jamais. Mais revenons au beau garçon blond. Il ya quelque chose de si pur et innocent dans son apparence que je ne peux même pas penser à lui avec un intérêt potentiellement romantique. Il remarque mon regard, et me le rend avec un léger sourire, sans doute rassuré par mon apparence inoffensive. Andouille. Et pourtant je lui souris, ressentant un pincement inhabituel de pitié pour le gentil gamin. Il doit être plus jeune que moi, peut-être d'un an ou deux. Je pensais que personne de moins de quinze ans n'était admis dans ce programme, mais maintenant je ne suis plus si sûr. Je crois qu'il doit avoir treize ou quatorze ans ... avec un visage poupin ... mais je peux me tromper. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que les deux garçons qui sont montés dans le bus avec lui ne l'ont pas harcelé. Je me demande pourquoi, et je le détaille quelques minutes en essayant d'être discret. Soit il est plus costaud qu'il n'en a l'air (ce que je peux tout à fait comprendre) soit il a un protecteur ... un ami ou quelqu'un qui a un intérêt à son bien-être. Je devine qu'il lui faudra les deux là où nous allons ... au camp d'entrainement bien sûr. Et juste au moment où je me dis que je vais finir par perdre mes dents à force de les claquer à chaque cahot, nous arrivons au Camp de nulle part.

– _à suivre_


	2. Arrivée et orientation

_Titre original: _**Boot camp**_  
Auteur: _**snowdragonct**_**  
**__Catégorie: Drame / Aventure  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1+2, 3+4 pour commencer  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Langage grossier, Assez OOC, Violence, ref. NCS_ _  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche;__ Voila la suite. Les prochains chapitres ne seront pas aussi rapides à arriver mais c'est déjà un beau bébé qui vous fait entrer dans l'ambiance. Bizarrement, la plus grosse difficulté a été de trouver un joli panel d'insultes parce que « bouche à puces », « vomissures » ou « morceau de poubelle » ça sonne pas bien en français._

**Arrivée et orientation... **

Le bus s'arrêta devant une porte fermée et Duo Maxwell s'appuya contre la fenêtre pour regarder de plus près à quoi ressemblait sa nouvelle maison. Le panneau qui barrait l'entrée indiquait « Camp Peacecraft » assez mal peint sur l'ancien « Rockledge MSC Camp ». Une grande clôture surmontée de fil barbelé marquait le périmètre et le jeune homme secoua la tête tristement. Tout dans ce « camp de vacance » indiquait qu'il allait sans doute être obligé d'y rester. Il bougonna et se cala plus profondément dans son siège.

Le garçon blond situé une paire de sièges en face de lui se redressa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés à la vue des tours de garde et des brigades cynophiles.

Duo souriait. Ouais, Blondie, prépare-toi à un réveil brutal. Il secoua la tête, se demandant vaguement ce qu'un môme classe et doux comme ça avait bien pu faire pour finir dans ce bus infernal avec une bande de loosers de troisième classe. Ce devait être une erreur.

La porte s'est ouverte et le bus est entré dans une enceinte clôturée. Arrivé là, le chauffeur coupa le moteur et attendit après les gardiens qui se trouvaient à bord.

« Bon, bande de sales délinquants, » dit un homme corpulent en uniforme.

« Je suis le sergent Troy et je suis chargé d'introduire les petites merdes que vous êtes dans le camp Peacecraft. Voici comment nous allons procéder. Quand j'aurai donné votre nom, vous passerez à l'avant du bus dans l'ordre de l'appel. Nous irons ensuite à pied dans le centre d'orientation. Là, vous aurez le plaisir de bénéficier de la fouille à nu traditionnelle, d'un examen médical, et puis vous recevrez un uniforme, l'attribution des casernes et vous serez munis de votre identificateur à la cheville. Je ne veux pas de bavardage dans les rangs. Si vous avez une question, levez la main comme un gentil petit garçon, et l'un de nous pourrait daigner vous répondre ... quoi ? »

Duo, incapable de résister à la tentation, avait levé la main.

« Euh, oui, monsieur ... juste une question rapide. Où est-ce qu'un balourd comme vous a bien pu apprendre un mot comme 'daigne' ? »

Des rires nerveux ont rempli le petit bus et le visage du gardien s'est assombri.

« Nous avons donc déjà un petit malin ? » Il jeta un regard à ses papiers.

« Vous avez un nom, grande gueule ? »

«Maxwell».

L'homme jeta un regard à son presse-papiers.

«Ah, oui ... Duo Maxwell. » Il regarda le jeune homme d'un air menaçant.

«Encore un mot de cette bouche à merde et je me porte volontaire pour m'occuper de la fouille à nu personnellement. »

Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent et il se bâillonna de sa main dans un geste moqueur.

« C'est bon ? »

Duo hocha la tête, dissimulant un sourire arrogant alors même qu'il cessait toute provocation pour évincer la menace.

« Très bien alors. Puisque nous ne serons plus interrompus, passons au programme ... Artemis ... Barton ... Brown ... »

Duo leva les yeux brusquement lorsque le deuxième garçon appelé le bouscula en passant. C'était un grand gamin maigre avec des cheveux châtain qui pendaient sur un coté du visage et des yeux étonnamment verts. Il arborait un très léger sourire complice et hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement vers Duo, le félicitant discrètement.

Duo lui sourit en retour. Ah, un autre fauteur de troubles. Peut-être que je pourrais envisager de l'inclure dans le plan d'évasion. Je me demande s'il s'y connait en survie dans la nature.

"Maxwell ... Norton ... Parsons ... Pritchard ..."

Duo se leva et s'étira, jetant la tresse de son épaule à son dos et fanfaronna jusqu'à sa place dans la file d'attente. Alors qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de craindre la prison, c'était un vieux routier des centres de détention pour mineurs et il savait qu'il pouvait gérer les conneries de mômes ayant plus ou moins son âge. Il trébucha quand quelqu'un lui tira la natte par derrière pendant qu'il passait et il se retourna avec un regard assassin pour voir un rouquin aux larges épaules lorgner sur lui. Duo se pencha sur le délinquant, les yeux indigo brillants et dangereux.

« Tire à nouveau sur ma tresse et je te crève. » lui dit-il doucement, permettant à l'autre gamin de voir sa véritable férocité au fond de ses yeux.

Le rouquin s'arrêta de rire et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit. Il avait cru que les longs cheveux indiquaient forcément un caractère efféminé et étaient entretenus par coquetterie mais il vit immédiatement l'étendue de son erreur. Il y avait une lueur menaçante dans les yeux violets qui donnait un air un peu fou au garçon tressé. Et soudain, l'autre garçon comprit que Duo serait capable d'accomplir sa menace.

« Tu ne plaisante pas, hein ? »

Duo hocha lentement la tête.

« Le dernier gamin qui pensait que je plaisantais est encore à l'hôpital avec les os brisés, Gros. » Il se permit de dévisager le garçon trapu de la tête aux pieds d'un regard arrogant.

« On s'est compris ? »

« Euh, oui » murmura le petit gros, en regardant le plancher attentivement.

Duo se détourna lentement, presque tranquillement, et prit sa place dans la file. Le gardien porta un regard suspicieux sur son passage après avoir vu sans entendre le petit échange à l'arrière de l'autobus. Ensuite ils en descendirent, fatigués et grognons, et se dirigèrent vers le centre d'orientation. Là, comme promis, ils furent introduits séparément derrière des paravents qui leur offraient suffisamment d'intimité pour leur fouille à nu. Quand ce fut fini, ils entrèrent un par un dans la salle d'examen pour voir s'ils avaient le physique requis.

Bien sûr, après huit heures enfermé dans un bus, Duo était trop sur les nerfs pour suivre simplement le mouvement. Il n'aurait qu'à créer un petit amusement quand l'occasion se présenterait. Et quand l'examen physique fut presque terminé, il le fit.

« Ecoutez, je vous le jure, je n'ai pas besoin de piqûre ! » S'exclama Duo quand il vit que le médecin avait préparé une seringue.

« Nan mais c'est vrai ils n'ont pas envoyé mon dossier de L2 ici ? On a eu toutes les vaccinations nécessaires là-bas. »

«C'est la procédure standard, petit. » insista le médecin harcelé.

« Peu importe si tu l'as eu ou non, on te l'injectera de toute façon. »

«Je déteste les aiguilles ! »

« Alors, ferme les yeux. »

« Et si vous fermiez les vôtres là-dessus ? »

« Joli… »

« Merci, je vous remercie », minauda Duo, papillonnant des yeux à l'homme grisonnant.

« Vous n'êtes pas mal vous-même. Mais on ne pourrait pas oublier cette satanée piqûre ? »

« Si je dois appeler un gardien, tu ne vas pas aimer. »

Duo décocha son meilleur regard assassin à l'homme.

« Ouais, bon. À vous de jouer. Mais ne croyez pas que mon avocat n'en entendra pas parler ! » Il détourna la tête et tendit le bras, sentant à peine la piqûre de l'aiguille près de son épaule.

« C'est bon. C'est terminé. »

« Vraiment? Tout ça pour ça ? » Duo s'exclama, clignant des yeux de surprise. Il fit un charmant sourire au médecin.

« T'es un bon ! » Il rayonnait.

« Fous juste le camp d'ici, et je considèrerai ça comme une bénédiction. »

Duo arbora un air fier de lui pendant qu'il ramassait l'uniforme qu'ils lui avaient donné et s'habilla rapidement avant de quitter la salle d'examen et accéder à l'étape suivante de l'orientation ... le bracelet à la cheville.

Lorsque Duo entra dans la petite chambre juste à côté de la salle d'examen, il y vit un bureau avec un garde qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer en compagnie de deux de ses collègues.

« Nom ? »

« Euh ... Maxwell. »

« Ouais ... détenu DM02 ... »

Un garde s'avança en tenant un petit appareil électronique.

« Donne-moi ta cheville gauche, gamin. »

Duo le regarda avec méfiance.

« Hey, je te connais pas, mec. Tu poses pas ta main sur ma cheville. »

« Très bien. Hey, Johnson, tu veux bien prendre l'aiguillon à bétail ? » Le gardien dissimula un sourire en regardant son partenaire.

« Whoa. C'est une violation des droits civiques ... et pas qu'un peu ! » opposa Duo.

« Ouais, on le dira au juge… ou tu peux me donner ta cheville sans faire d'histoires. »

Duo posa son pied sur la chaise que le garde avait indiquée à contrecœur, leur permettant de fixer le mince appareil métallique autour. Mais il soupira ostensiblement.

« J'avais espéré un anneau de nombril ou quelque chose d'un peu plus… comment dire… sexy. C'est juste moche. »

« Pourquoi j'hérite toujours des guignols ? » déplora le garde en secouant la tête sérieusement.

« Moi aussi je t'aime » lui répondit Duo avec un sourire en marchant vers le bureau où on lui remit une carte sur laquelle son affectation de caserne était imprimée. Il y avait aussi une clé collée sur la feuille de papier.

« Qu'est-ce que ça ouvre ? »

« Ton casier. Il y en a quatre par caserne, et le numéro de série de la clé correspond au tien. »

Le gardien lui fit remarquer, gentiment moqueur.

« Un gamin intelligent comme toi devrait être capable de le trouver je pense. »

« Je salue votre foi en moi », dit un Duo sarcastique, les quittant pour entrer dans une pièce plus grande où les garçons étaient à nouveau assemblés.

Un autre homme en uniforme LIMM était près de la porte de sortie, alignant les garçons à leur arrivée. Et puis, sans aucun ordre particulier, ils furent parqués en deux rangées dans une cour poussiéreuse où ils furent invités à rester sur place et se taire.

Duo se trouvait à côté du garçon blond qu'il avait remarqué avant. De l'autre côté du blondinet se trouvait le garçon que Duo envisageait comme co-conspirateur le borgne à l'œil vert qui lui avait souri dans le bus. Ouais, ça pourrait le faire après tout.

Puis le directeur sortit de l'immeuble administratif et Duo sentit son estomac se tordre. Il connaissait cet homme ... les larges épaules et le maintien arrogant ... C'était Treize Kushrenada, ancien officier de L2, et maintenant, de toute évidence, le responsable du lieu où Duo serait coincé pour les six prochains mois.

Le directeur marcha à pas mesuré devant les garçons réunis, la mâchoire fixe et les yeux brillants de malice.

« Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là bande de merdeux ... c'est votre dernière chance de rester au large d'un système pénitentiaire qui mâche et revomit des petites raclures comme vous. Alors, vous pouvez vous cramponner à cette chance des deux mains, ou laisser tomber ... comme vous le sentez. » Kushrenada se sourit à lui-même d'extrême satisfaction.

Il était contre l'Initiative Peacecraft de réinsertion de jeunes délinquants et il avait l'intention de la voir échouer. Ce programme «pilote» serait le dernier malgré les efforts déployés et ce qu'ils pourraient en dire.

Ses yeux parcoururent la ligne de prisonniers en uniformes et se réduisirent à la vue du garçon tressé en bout de ligne.

« Et bien, et bien… » a-t-il sourit, les yeux étincelants de haine.

«Maxwell». Il avait déjà rencontré le garçon, il avait même été le premier agent à l'arrêter dans les rues de L2.

Les yeux indigo rencontrèrent les siens et il vit le garçon serrer ses mâchoires de colère. Apparemment, il n'avait pas oublié le traitement brutal qu'on lui avait infligé ni la condamnation supplémentaire qu'il avait reçue quand il avait essayé de se défendre.

Le gardien descendit lentement la ligne jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face au garçon.

« Duo Maxwell ... Je suis surpris de vous voir ici. »

Duo le fixa à son tour.

« 'Pensiez que je serais réformé ? » demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

« Non, j'espérais que tu en baverais en prison » ricana l'homme. Il secoua la tête.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu ne mérites pas une seconde chance, sale petit déchet. »

« Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance » grogna Duo, faisant écho aux leçons qu'on lui avait enseignées à l'orphelinat catholique.

Le directeur se mit à rire.

« C'est une perte de temps pour toi. » Il s'approcha, rétrécissant ses yeux.

« Tu vas faire une connerie dès la première semaine et je vais prendre un immense plaisir à signer l'ordre de t'envoyer sous les verrous. » Son regard voyagea sur les profonds yeux expressifs et le visage en forme de cœur de l'enfant, un visage presque féminin puis sur la longue tresse qui se balançait jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

« Ils vont t'adorer, mon mignon » ricana-t-il.

Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent puis rétrécirent dangereusement.

« Ça peut pas être pire que vivre dans la rue. » dit-il presque à voix basse, en essayant de faire croire qu'il s'en moquait. Mais il ne s'en moquait pas du tout. Bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais le montrer, ça le terrorisait. Et il voulait désespérément rester hors de prison pour cette raison.

« Oh que si, c'est possible », assura le directeur froidement.

« Je vais m'en assurer personnellement. » Il se retourna et fit un geste en direction de la clôture, reprenant son exposé aux prisonniers.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous sommes à la pointe de ce qui se fait de mieux en matière de sécurité ici ... tours de garde, clôtures, chiens ... » Il désigna les jambes des garçons.

« Et des bracelets GPS de cheville. N'essayez même pas de vous échapper. Vous ne pourrez pas. » Il continua à parler des mesures de sécurité et de ce qui était attendu des prisonniers, mais Duo avait cessé d'écouter.

L'attention du garçon se portait maintenant sur l'enfant blond à côté de lui, qui lui adressa un regard sympathique de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas », murmura le blond pour le rassurer.

« Je parie que tout ira bien ici. »

Duo le regarda, incrédule. Le gamin semblait être trop jeune pour se trouver dans un endroit comme ça, avec des délinquants de cette trempe, et pourtant il tentait de rassurer un rat rue chevronné.

« Je m'appelle Quatre. » dit le blond.

« Uh-huh. » Pour une fois, Duo a été presque sans voix. Il ne savait pas quoi dire face à l'optimisme innocent de l'enfant.

« D'où viens-tu ? »

Duo regarda distraitement le garçon, puis de nouveau l'endroit où le directeur continuait à donner les règles.

« L2, » a-t-il dit dans un souffle.

« Et ne le laisse pas voir qu'on parle, » a-t-il averti.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Quatre.

« Avant tout, » Duo souffla tranquillement « On ne doit pas parler dans les rangs. Crois-moi, j'ai transgressé cette règle suffisamment souvent pour bien la connaître. Et deuxièmement, tu ne veux pas être associé à moi. Ce salaud en a après moi et tu n'as pas envie d'être entrainé dans ma chute. »

« Maxwell ! » retentit la voix puissante du directeur.

Il revint furieux vers l'adolescent tressé.

« Ça commence bien, n'est-ce pas ? » renifla-t-il. Il ricana.

« Parle dans les rangs. »

Quatre allait parler et prendre le blâme sur lui quand il sentit le coude de Duo cogner le sien dans un avertissement clair.

« C'est toujours plus intéressant que de vous écouter vous gargariser toute la journée sur le fait qu'on est tous condamnés dès le départ. » répliqua impétueusement Duo, fixant les reflets d'acier dans les yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Le gardien sourit.

« Rien que pour ça, tu vas m'aider à montrer la dernière mesure de sécurité. » Il recula, faisant signe à l'enfant de sortir du rang.

« Approche-toi de la clôture.

Duo le regarda avec méfiance.

« Et si je ne le fais pas ? »

« Tu auras une place réservée dans le bus du port spatial et tu y attendra un transport vers l'installation pénitentiaire de L2 avant la nuit. »

Duo hésita puis ses épaules affaissèrent dans la défaite. Il jeta un regard soupçonneux au directeur et se dirigea tristement vers les limites de leur camp. A 300 mètres de la clôture, son bracelet à la cheville se mit à produire un son bruyant de mise en garde, et il s'arrêta.

« Continue, rat de rue » lui ordonna le gardien en souriant.

Duo jeta un regard assassin à l'homme, sachant que son sourire ne pouvait que signifier que quelque chose de désagréable allait lui arriver. Il soupira et, redressant les épaules, se dirigea vers la barrière.

150 mètres plus loin, il y eut un son comme un claquement, et Duo ressenti une secousse d'électricité qui passa de sa cheville à sa tête, soulevant tout son corps dans une vague de douleur avant qu'il ne s'effondre inconscient sur le sol.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, » dit le directeur calmement aux autres prisonniers,

« Toute tentative d'approche de la clôture sans autorisation préalable entraînera une incapacité immédiate. » Il appuya sur un bouton d'une sorte de télécommande sur son poignet, et fit un geste pour que deux gardes ramassent le garçon étourdi. Ils l'emportèrent en direction de l'infirmerie.

Quatre restait bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. C'était tout simplement injuste ! Il sentit la douleur de la culpabilité en songeant que sa tentative de conversation avait coûté si cher à l'autre garçon.

« Le directeur l'aurait choisi de toute façon. » lui chuchota une voix calme venue de l'autre côté. Il regarda du côté de la voix pour voir un jeune dont la grosse mèche châtain couvrait un œil. L'autre œil était d'un vert profond.

Quatre réussit à lui faire un pâle sourire.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Tu les a entendus, » répondit le grand garçon.

« Le directeur en a après Maxwell. Il l'aurait désigné quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Je suis désolé de lui avoir fourni un prétexte pour le faire. », murmura Quatre.

« Si tu ne lui en avais pas donné un, il en aurait inventé », insista l'autre.

Quatre remarqua que le gars qui parlait était plus grand que lui de quelques bons centimètres, mince et plutôt aimable. Le blond sourit faiblement.

«Merci», il haussa les épaules, toujours culpabilisant.

« Je m'appelle Quatre ».

« Trowa, » dit l'autre, regardant le directeur finir de donner des ordres aux gardes qui emportaient le garçon inconscient.

« Et chut, ou nous serons les prochains. »

Quatre regarda à nouveau devant lui, fixant le directeur pour s'assurer qu'il saurait où se trouvait l'homme à tout moment. Il n'était, de toute évidence, pas prendre à la légère et il était encore plus évident qu'il pourrait être brutal si on l'y poussait.

« Quelqu'un d'autre a une remarque intelligente à faire ? » demanda le directeur Kushrenada, son regard aigu navigant dans les rangs.

Un rictus tordit ses lèvres.

« Apparemment pas. » a-t-il sourit.

« Bien, vous allez rester ici et je vais laisser le Capitaine Chang, de l'Académie Mobile Suit Corps, continuer le spectacle. » Il se retourna et s'éloigna rapidement.

Quelques instants plus tard, un homme mince en uniforme et aux cheveux noirs sortit du bâtiment administratif et s'approcha des garçons.

« Bonjour, » dit-il, les yeux noirs détaillant le groupe comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

« Je suis le capitaine Chang. Je suis l'officier chargé de ce programme. Même si je suis sûr que vous avez tous une idée de ce que cela implique, je vais vous l'expliquer plus en détail. »

Il décrivit ensuite la méthode qui serait utilisée pour satisfaire aux exigences de l'Initiative Peacecraft. Les garçons seraient divisés en équipes de quatre. Chaque équipe aurait son propre baraquement, avec un chef d'équipe désigné par le capitaine lui-même. Pendant leur séjour au camp, les garçons auraient un entraînement à l'extérieur quotidien, des cours, et une formation. L'équipe obtenant les meilleurs résultats obtiendrait automatiquement une place dans l'Académie, tandis que ceux qui en auraient de moins bons en auraient peut-être la possibilité. Ceux qui termineraient avec de piètres résultats auraient au moins payé leur dette à la société et seraient remis en liberté surveillée. La seule façon d'échouer étant de briser les règles du camp ou de commettre un crime durant le programme. Dans ce cas de figure, le délinquant serait expédié dans l'établissement pénitentiaire de sa colonie d'origine où il y purgerait sa peine de la durée décrétée lors du jugement. Quatre décida à la fois de ne pas briser les règles du camp et, bien qu'il ait à peine rencontré Duo Maxwell, il s'inquiéta à l'idée que l'autre garçon aurait probablement de la difficulté à cette tâche.

À la fin de son discours, le capitaine Chang présenta son groupe de lieutenants, qui seraient les instructeurs dans diverses disciplines. Et en dessous d'eux il y avait des caporaux qui seraient chacun attribués à un équipe à titre de conseiller et de guide. Comme les assignations de baraquements avaient déjà été remises, il ne restait plus que procéder à l'appel.

« Quand j'aurai lu votre nom, vous viendrez prendre le règlement, un plan du camp, et un planning de cours, puis vous irez à votre baraquement faire vos lits et vous familiariser avec le plan du camp avant d'aller souper à 18h00. » Il sourit sans beaucoup d'humour.

« Vous avez de la chance ... il n'y aura pas sport aujourd'hui, même si après votre long trajet en autobus un peu d'exercice vous ferait du bien. Considérez que c'est votre dernier jour de repos et de loisirs. On débutera par l'orientation demain matin. »

Il commença à faire l'appel jusqu'au dernier nom de famille « Winner ». Quatre était resté longtemps debout à attendre et se dandinait péniblement d'un pied sur l'autre tout en regardant les autres.

Le châtain Trowa s'est avéré avoir pour nom de famille 'Barton'. Il eut un léger haussement d'épaules et quelque chose ressemblant à un sourire avant de quitter Quatre pour aller faire la queue.

Tandis que le lieutenant lui tendait quelques papiers, il entendit la voix du capitaine Chang s'élever dans l'agitation.

« Pourquoi nous manque-t-il deux personnes de la liste? »

« Je ne sais pas monsieur. Dois-je aller vérifier auprès du directeur ? »

« Bien sûr! Vois s'il sait où sont Maxwell et Yuy. Je détesterais l'idée que nous ayons deux évadés dès la première journée ! »

« Euh, monsieur ? » Quatre se permit de parler, en tenant ses papiers et se tournant vers le capitaine.

« Quoi ? » demanda le capitaine Chang, profondément énervé.

« Maxwell est à l'infirmerie, monsieur. »

Les yeux noirs fixèrent Quatre, et une partie de l'impatience du capitaine sembla disparaitre.

« A l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi ? Mal des transports ou quelque chose de ce genre ? »

« Euh ... le directeur lui a demandé de faire une démonstration du périmètre de sécurité, monsieur, » lui repartit Quatre avec une légère grimace.

Le capitaine jeta un regard interrogateur à l'un de ses lieutenants.

« Ah, les bracelets de cheville, monsieur», répondit celui-ci hâtivement.

« Quiconque s'approche trop près de la clôture reçoit un choc électrique. »

Les sourcils du capitaine se relevèrent.

« Assez sérieux pour causer des blessures? »

« D'après ce que les gardes m'ont dit, ça peut assommer un homme jusqu'à une demi-heure. »

Le visage du capitaine Chang se rembrunit.

« Et ils utilisent ça dans un établissement pour mineurs ? »

« C'était déjà là lorsque le lieu a été rénové, » dit l'autre homme en haussant les épaules.

« Eh bien peut-être que nous devrions voir comment le désactiver » murmura l'officier chinois. Il revint à Quatre.

« Et Yuy ? »

« Je ne sais pas », répondit le garçon avec un geste d'impuissance.

« J'ai seulement rencontré Duo quand nous étions alignés. En dehors de lui et Trowa, je ne connais aucun nom. »

Le capitaine hocha la tête.

« Merci pour l'information - ? » Il regarda Quatre en semblant attendre quelque chose.

« Oh, euh, Quatre Winner... monsieur. »

« Winner, hein? » Les yeux du capitaine brillèrent en le reconnaissant, un peu surpris.

« De la famille Winner ? de L4 ? »

« Oui, monsieur, » soupira Quatre.

Chang le regarda un instant, puis hocha la tête pour le congédier.

« Je vous remercie pour les informations sur Maxwell, recrue Winner. Vous pouvez aller à votre caserne vous installer maintenant. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Quatre se dépêcha, poussant un soupir de soulagement une fois hors de vue du soldat impressionnant. Jetant un regard sur sa carte, il vit que son baraquement était désigné par un 'G' et se situait au bout d'une rangée près des douches communes du camp. Il se dirigea alors dans cette direction.

Quand il y entra, il eut une agréable surprise. Le garçon nommé Trowa Barton était là, devant lui, mettant un drap sur un des lits du haut.

« Hé, comme on se retrouve ! » dit Quatre joyeusement, un sentiment de soulagement inexplicable à l'idée de connaître déjà au moins un de ses colocataires.

Trowa hocha la tête, occupé à border son lit.

« Personne d'autre n'est encore arrivé, alors tu peux choisir le lit que tu veux. Il y a un autre lit du dessus disponible ou les deux lits du bas, au choix. »

« Ouais, j'aime plutôt rester près du sol, » avoua Quatre.

« Peut-être que je vais simplement prendre le lit sous le tien. »

Il fit un pâle sourire à Trowa.

« Pour autant que je sache, le gars qui prendra l'autre couchette supérieure pourrait tout aussi bien être un immense Hulk et je n'ai pas trop envie de passer mes nuits à me demander s'il va m'écraser. »

Trowa rit à cette idée, mais c'était discret, presque un rire retenu comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de rire souvent.

« Ça me va. »

Quatre trouva le casier qui lui était réservé, en tira un drap, une taie d'oreiller et une couverture et se mit à faire son lit.

« A ton avis, où est le reste de notre équipe ? » demanda-t-il en regardant les deux lits vides de l'autre côté du baraquement.

« Perdus ? » S'aventura Trowa, finissant sa corvée.

Il s'assit sur son lit et testa son confort avec précaution. A la manière dont il s'étendit dessus en fermant les yeux, Quatre comprit que leur conversation était terminée.

« Il manquait une paire de personnes à l'appel d'après le capitaine Chang, » ajouta Quatre, presque pour lui-même.

« Peut-être que ce sont nos colocataires. » Il sourit à cette idée, se rendant compte que cela signifierait que Duo ferait partie de son équipe.

Dans le sillage de cette pensée apparut une pointe de culpabilité.

« Le directeur n'avait pas besoin d'aller si loin avec Maxwell pour faire une démonstration » dit-il, tendu.

« Non. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. » Trowa haussa les épaules, manifestement pas enclin à se lancer dans une discussion à ce sujet.

Quatre finit de faire son lit propre puis, pour faire bonne mesure, fit les deux inoccupés en se disant que si leurs colocataires arrivaient en retard, ils seraient heureux d'avoir une chose de moins à faire. Après avoir terminé, Quatre suivit l'exemple de Trowa, et s'étendit pour étudier la carte du camp et son planning.

« Wow ... arts martiaux? Physique ... Histoire militaire ... tactiques mobile suits ... stratégie de guerre ...» Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son jeu favori était les échecs, et tout ce qui concernait la stratégie et la tactique lui convenait parfaitement. Peut-être qu'il pourrait y gagner quelque chose à cette 'punition', après tout.

– _à suivre_


	3. Leçons apprises

_Titre original: _**Boot camp**_  
Auteur: _**snowdragonct**_**  
**__Catégorie: Drame / Aventure  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1+2, 3+4 pour commencer  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Langage grossier, Assez OOC, Violence, ref. NCS_ _  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche;__ Ravie de voir que d'après les stats et les reviews l'histoire plait ^_^. Voici un chapitre définissant mieux les caractères des principaux personnages, et je trouve que snowdragonct excelle à rendre leurs sentiments à travers leur histoire personnelle et non des valeurs absolues… je n'en dis pas plus, enjoy et tout et tout_

**Leçons apprises... **

Duo revint à lui avec un monstrueux mal de tête et gémit en posant une main sur son visage.

« Quelqu'un a relevé le numéro de la camionnette qui m'a renversé ? » marmonna-t-il.

« C'était au moins un camion ! » lui répliqua une voix féminine.

Duo cligna des yeux en regardant le visage attentif face à lui.

« Vous êtes qui ? »

« Docteur Po » dit-elle d'un air agressif. « Et je peux te jurer que si tu recommences à faire un pari aussi débile pour prouver que t'es un homme, je vais devoir te faire interner. »

« Hein ? » Duo avait de la difficulté à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi il était couché sur un lit aux bons soins d'une femme médecin.

« Je suppose qu'il fallait s'attendre à une certaine désorientation », soupira-t-elle. « Tu te souviens de ton nom ? »

« Euh ... Duo » dit-il en la regardant comme si elle était un peu stupide.

« Tu sais où tu te trouves? »

« Dans le lit ? » devina-t-il.

Elle roula des yeux. « Sais-tu où se trouve ce lit? »

Duo regarda autour de lui les murs au revêtement institutionnel. « En prison ? »

Ses yeux se plissèrent. « Tu essaies de deviner ou tu t'en souviens vraiment ? » exigea-t-elle de savoir.

« Je sais que mon nom est Duo Maxwell » lui assura-t-il « Le reste est un peu ... flou. »

« Est-ce que le Camp Peacecraft te dis quelque chose ? »

Il se redressa brusquement ... ou du moins essaya en sourcillant et retomba dans la douleur qui lui vrilla les tempes brusquement.

« Ah, merde! » Il amena ses mains à son front.

« Ton mal de tête est une conséquence normale après une décharge électrique plutôt puissante. » dit-elle sèchement.

« La clôture d'enceinte » se rappela-t-il dans un gémissement.

« Oui ... la clôture. A toutes fins utiles, tu peux imaginer ça comme un très très grand taser. » lui dit-elle. « Et t'as eu besoin de le tester. »

« C'est cet enfoiré de directeur qui m'y a envoyé. » grommela Duo, fermant les yeux pour soulager la douleur.

«Ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit.» lui répondit le docteur Po. « Selon lui, ça aurait été une sorte de pari entre toi et d'autres garçons. Une véritable folie, jeune homme. » Elle lui adressa un regard furieux jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux pour le voir.

« N'essaye plus jamais. Si tu n'étais pas en très bonne santé ou si tu avais le cœur fragile, un truc comme ça aurait sérieusement pu te blesser. »

« C'est déjà fait », murmura Duo, grimaçant à son mal de tête.

Le médecin échappa un petit grognement moqueur.

« Ne fais pas le bébé. Ça aurait pu être bien pire."

« Si vous n'étiez pas une dame, je vous dirais d'aller vous faire f-, euh, frire un œuf. » termina Duo avec lassitude.

« Allez, assied-toi. Je vais redresser les oreillers derrière toi pour que tu puisses avaler un aspirine ».

Duo obéit, laissant le médecin caler les oreillers, et avala docilement l'aspirine qu'elle lui avait apportée avec un verre d'eau. Il la regarda avec méfiance tandis qu'elle s'affairait sur le bureau et prenait des notes sur un bloc.

« Ça fait combien de temps que je suis... eh bien ... ici ? »

« Environ une heure » lui dit-elle. « Et puisque c'est déjà l'heure du souper, j'ai demandé qu'ils nous amènent un repas pour toi. »

Elle le regarda sévèrement.

« Quand tu auras fini de manger, l'aspirine devrait avoir atténué tes maux de tête et tu devrais être en mesure de te rendre à ton baraquement. Tu as reçu ton affectation de baraquement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha la tête, récupérant le papier plié dans sa poche.

« Ouais ... ça ressemble au baraquement 'G'. » Il tourna ses yeux indigo vers le médecin avec une expression presque suppliante sur le visage.

« Je ne mentais pas, doc. Je n'ai pas testé la clôture à cause d'un pari, vous savez. »

Elle eut simplement l'air de se moquer de ce qu'il disait.

« Eh bien, quelle qu'en soit la raison, ne le refais pas. » Ses yeux révélaient une vraie inquiétude. « Compris ? »

« Oui madame. » soupira-t-il, tripotant le papier dans sa main.

Il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas contredire le directeur malgré le fait que ça avait eu lieu dans une cour remplie de témoins. Et malheureusement, le médecin n'en avait pas fait partie.

L'infirmier était arrivé un petit moment plus tard et Duo engloutit son repas et un verre de lait avec reconnaissance, n'ayant pas mangé depuis le pique-nique qu'ils avaient pris pendant le trajet en bus. Quand il eut fini, le docteur Po vérifia ses pupilles, écouta son cœur et prit sa tension artérielle avant déclarer qu'il pouvait partir.

« Sur le chemin, descend au bâtiment de l'administration et donne ce formulaire au directeur Kushrenada. »

Il baissa les yeux sur le papier certifiant qu'il pouvait quitter l'infirmerie en soupirant.

« Je dois vraiment le voir ? »

« C'est le règlement. Du moins jusqu'à ce que vous soyez sous la juridiction du capitaine Chang. Ensuite, c'est à lui que tu devras rendre des comptes. »

Duo hocha la tête, se remettant péniblement sur pieds et s'attardant à l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait que quelques mètres à parcourir pour rejoindre le bâtiment administratif. Il poussa la porte et trouva le bureau d'accueil vide.

« Oh, ça se présente de mieux en mieux » murmura-il, marchant jusqu'à la porte marquée 'directeur'. Il frappa avec précaution, en espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas de réponse et qu'il n'aurait qu'à simplement glisser le papier sous la porte et à s'échapper à son baraquement.

« Entrez ! ».

Duo pénétra dans la pièce où il trouva le directeur confortablement assis à un grand bureau de chêne, écoutant de la musique classique sur une stéréo de collection et rejetant la fumée d'un gros cigare avec un air satisfait.

« Maxwell ». L'immense plaisir qu'il décela dans la voix de l'homme hérissa Duo instantanément. « Alors, as-tu appris la leçon d'aujourd'hui ? »

« Ouais, vous m'avez rappelé ce que c'est qu'un-. » Duo se força à s'interrompre, à ravaler ses commentaires sarcastiques.

« Oui, je l'ai apprise. » dit-il calmement, ses yeux mi-clos jetant un regard meurtrier à l'homme derrière le bureau.

_Et ça a été une putain de leçon. Le directeur est ton ennemi._ Ce n'était pas très nouveau pour le rat de rue de L2 qui avait été malmené par ce même homme la première fois qu'il avait été arrêté.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que j'apprécie ce regard, Maxwel. » dit le directeur, déposant son cigare dans le cendrier. « Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre que la provocation ne te mènera pas bien loin ici. »

« Ni l'obéissance », répliqua Duo.

Un sourire apparut lentement sur le visage de l'autre homme.

« Tu apprends, condamné. »

« Plus que vous ne le voulez. » Psalmodia Duo, permettant à sa haine de briller avec éclat dans ses yeux. « La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié on était toujours dans un camp de redressement pour mineurs. Il y a des règles sur ce que vous pouvez et ne pouvez pas faire à des enfants, connard. »

Le directeur Kushrenada fit le tour de son bureau pour dominer le mince jeune homme.

« Tu te crois intelligent, n'est-ce pas gamin ? Tu les as embobinés pour qu'ils te prennent dans ce camp de gosses pour éviter d'être confronté à l'enfer ? » Ses yeux de fauve s'étrécirent. « Mais ne te méprends pas ... ce _sera_ un enfer... pour toi. »

« Cause toujours », grogna Duo en lui rendant son regard.

Le directeur leva légèrement la main et parût sur le point de gifler le garçon.

« Oh-oh, » le prévint Duo, un sourire railleur sur les lèvres. « Pas le visage. Ça ferait le bonheur de mon avocat. »

L'homme balança sa main brusquement, frappant si fort que la tête de Duo vira sur le côté sous la violence. Il recula d'un pas, hébété. Le directeur se pencha près de lui, son haleine puant le cigare et la bière.

« Mais Maxwell » chantonna-t-il doucement. « Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es tombé sur le parcours du combattant et que tu t'es cogné le visage sur un des supports. »

Duo leva des yeux agrandis d'incrédulité.

« Ta parole contre la mienne », déclara le directeur avec un regard satisfait. « C'est dur un camp d'entraînement ... ils vont s'attendre à des bosses et des ecchymoses ... ou pire. »

Le cœur de Duo se serra en réalisant que c'était vrai. Personne ne le croirait s'il prétendait que le directeur l'avait frappé. Même le médecin, aussi gentille soit-elle, n'avait pas cru que le directeur aurait pu délibérément lui faire prendre le risque de se blesser.

« Ecoute, petite merde tu dépasses les limites ... tu me jettes un regard qui ne me convient pas à nouveau ... et je ferai en sorte que tu te retrouve en prison sur ta colonie. » Le gardien sourit cruellement. « En fait, je ferai en sorte que tu finisses là-bas même si tu ne t'écartes pas du droit chemin. » Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. « J'ai déjà rédigé les documents. Il est juste question de rajouter la date et ton délit. Je sais que tu feras une faute. »

Duo tendit le formulaire médical sans ajouter un mot.

Le directeur Kushrenada le prit et le jeta derrière lui sur son bureau.

« Vas-y, Maxwell, vas à ton baraquement avant l'extinction des feux ou je complèterai ce papier dès ce soir. »

Duo se retourna brusquement, le rire du directeur résonnant dans ses oreilles quand il s'échappa hâtivement du bureau. Il marcha vite dans l'enceinte, sans courir, de peur que les gardes puissent penser qu'il avait fait quelque chose. Quand il atteignit l'ombre des bâtiments, il ralentit, luttant contre le besoin de crier de frustration. De tous les endroits où il aurait pu se retrouver, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça en soit un sous la coupe du directeur Kushrenada ? L'espoir d'avoir quelques mois de répit avant l'inéluctabilité de la prison était anéanti. En gros, il était foutu. Et quand il parvint à cette conclusion, il était également parvenu au baraquement 'G'.

Duo entra doucement dans le baraquement, les yeux baissés. Il alla droit à la couchette inoccupée du haut, la gravit et s'étendit en présentant son dos à la salle, tournant son visage vers le mur. Il ignora Quatre et Trowa qui s'étaient réunis devant le casier de Quatre, comparant leurs plannings du lendemain.

Quatre se leva et le rejoignit, debout sur la pointe des pieds au niveau de la tête de lit de la couchette.

« Duo? Je… je suis désolé. »

Le garçon tressé agita une main pour lui indiquer qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. « C'est pas ta faute. »

« Mais si ! » insista Quatre. « Si je ne t'avais pas fait parler ça ne l'aurait pas rendu fou. »

Duo poussa un gros soupir.

« Si, il l'aurait fait de toute façon. Oublie ça, gamin."

« Mais… »

« Oublie ! » Cette fois-ci, il avait haussé la voix d'agressivement et Quatre s'éloigna.

Il remarqua que Trowa le regardait alors qu'il retournait vers son lit.

« Il ne veut pas de ta sympathie. » fit remarquer le garçon aux yeux verts.

« Ce n'est pas la sympathie, » insista Quatre.

« J'essaie juste de prendre mes responsabilités ...» Il s'interrompit, se souvenant des paroles de son père à ce sujet. _«Il est temps que tu assumes la responsabilité de tes actes._ _Je ne dépenserai pas un sou de plus pour te sortir du pétrin._ _Pour une fois, tu vas pouvoir prendre le temps de réfléchir et peut-être même en tirer une leçon. » _

Le blond avala sa salive, se laissant tomber sur son lit et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, essayant d'empêcher ses larmes de couler de ses yeux. Oh, il avait bien compris la leçon. Les deux mois qu'il avait passé en détention pour mineurs avant d'être envoyé dans ce camp d'entrainement avaient été un véritable enfer. Menacé, harcelé et battu par les plus grands, les plus forts des garçons il avait appris une très dure leçon. Après avoir été frappé à plusieurs reprises il avait appris à se défendre. Et il avait tellement bien appris qu'il blessait davantage ses attaquants qu'il n'était blessé lui-même. Au fil du temps, ils avaient finis par renoncer et, comme l'avait constaté Duo, aucun des garçons qui étaient montés dans le bus avec Quatre n'avaient ennuyé le joli blond.

Mais Quatre avait également compris qu'il n'était pas bâti pour la vraie prison. S'il ratait cette dernière chance, il ne doutait pas qu'il serait détruit et brisé par le système pénitentiaire. Il avait vu dans Duo un caractère similaire ... quelqu'un avec autant d'humanité dans les yeux n'était manifestement pas taillé pour affronter ça. Pour l'amour d'Allah, ils n'étaient que des gamins. Des enfants. Dans quelle mesure les jeter dans une prison pleine de tueurs en série et de violeurs pouvait être une solution ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient tué quelqu'un. Ou même qu'ils auraient pu le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques instants après que Duo eut quitté le bureau du directeur, le capitaine Chang frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez ».

« Je vous dérange? » demanda l'homme chinois en entendant la musique quand il ouvrit la porte.

« C'est bon », déclara le directeur en agitant la main. « Vous pouvez entrer. »

L'officier avança, son presse-papiers à la main, et se tint presque au garde devant le grand bureau de chêne.

« Cigare? » proposa le directeur en amorçant un mouvement vers sa cave à cigare posée sur son bureau.

« Non, merci. » répondit le capitaine Chang avec un petit sourire crispé mais poli.

« Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« Deux recrues manquaient à l'appel », répondit l'officier en levant sa checklist. « Maxwell et Yuy. »

« Ah, oui. Maxwell était ici ... il vient juste de me quitter pour aller à son baraquement, comme il se doit. » Le gardien sourit plutôt béatement. « Il a été particulièrement indiscipliné durant la présentation du camp. »

« Et il s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie ? » demanda l'officier en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Le sourire du directeur Kushrenada s'agrandit.

« Permettez-moi de vous dire quelques mots sur Maxwell, capitaine. Je suis le policier qui l'a attrapé la première fois qu'il a été arrêté sur L2 ... pour vol par effraction. Il a résisté à l'arrestation, blessé deux de mes officiers et a également été accusé de voies de fait. Il est ce qu'ils appellent un 'irrécupérable'. Un condamné à perpétuité. Vous perdez votre temps et de l'argent sur ce déchet, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. »

« Ce n'est pas mon avis » déclara le capitaine Chang raide. « Pour le moment. »

« Vous n'avez aucune idée combien ce bougre peut être calculateur, Chang. J'espère seulement qu'il a suffisamment compris la leçon pour ne pas s'échapper aussitôt que vous aurez le dos tourné. »

Le capitaine Chang fronça les sourcils à cette remarque.

« Je garderai un œil sur lui, je peux vous en assurer. » Il fit un geste avec son presse-papiers. « Et pour Yuy ? »

« Ah, la navette de L1 a été retardée. Il y avait une erreur de paperasse et le temps qu'ils règlent ça, la navette était partie. Heero Yuy arrivera demain en fin de matinée. » Il secoua la tête. « D'après ce que j'ai lu de son dossier, c'en est un autre dont vous devrez vous méfier. »

Il eut un rire sec. « En fait, surveillez vos arrières avec chacun d'entre eux. Ce ne sont pas les recrues militaires, en dépit des absurdités déversées par l'Initiative. Ce sont des criminels. »

Le capitaine émit un bruit neutre. « J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas un grand fan du concept de camp d'entraînement pour mineurs. »

Le directeur se renversa dans son fauteuil. « Ecoutez, Chang ... ce ne sont pas des gamins comme vous avez l'habitude de former. Ce sont des enfants qui soit ont commis des crimes vraiment violents, soit sont les multi-récidivistes. La plupart de ces enfants se retrouveront à nouveau en prison à l'âge adulte. Bordel, je suis prêt à parier qu'ils y finiront tous. En leur proposant ce camp c'est comme les récompenser pour ce qu'ils ont fait. L'Initiative Peacecraft n'est qu'un gaspillage de l'argent des contribuables. »

« Je ne vois pas les choses ainsi » dit Wufei calmement, son visage en un masque inexpressif. « Si nous pouvons faire ne serais-ce que d'un seul de ces enfants un soldat responsable, cela vaudra chaque centime. Et même ceux qui n'obtiendront pas d'assez bons résultats pour avoir une chance d'intégrer l'Académie en tireront des leçons sur le travail d'équipe, la loyauté et la récompenses d'un dur labeur. Ce sont des leçons qui pourraient faire la différence. Et peut-être que grâce à ça, moins de ces garçons finiront en prison comme vous le prédisez. »

Le directeur renifla avec scepticisme. « Vous êtes un idéaliste, Chang. »

« Peut-être », concéda l'officier. « Si vouloir la justice pour ces enfants au lieu de les punir fait de moi un idéaliste, alors j'accepte volontiers le titre. »

Le directeur se pencha sur son bureau. « Vous voulez la justice? La seule façon d'obtenir la justice c'est de diriger ce camp avec une main de fer. Montrez la moindre pitié vis-à-vis de ces délinquants et ils le prendront comme un signe de faiblesse et vous dévoreront vivant. »

« Je ne prévois pas de leur montrer de la pitié » dit fermement le Capitaine. « J'ai l'intention de leur montrer du respect. »

À ces mots, le directeur se renversa sur son fauteuil en riant aux éclats. « Maintenant j'aurais tout entendu ! Du respect ? En fait, vous voulez me faire croire que vous respectez une bande de voleurs délinquants ? »

« Quand j'en trouverai en eux, je le ferai. » Prévint calmement l'officier. « Ceux qui termineront la formation avec des scores acceptables en auront obtenu beaucoup de ma part. »

« -Si vous survivez » ricana le directeur Kushrenada. Il secoua la tête un air dubitatif. « Il s'agit d'un projet voué à l'échec dès le départ, et celui qui vous a envoyé ici pour le superviser essaie probablement de ruiner votre carrière, Capitaine. »

« Je me suis porté volontaire » déclara le capitaine Chang d'une voix monocorde, les yeux froids et durs comme le silex.

Une fois encore, le directeur laissa échapper un rire rauque.

« Vous avez battu tous les records. » Il regarda le capitaine Chang avec une lueur dans ses yeux. « Vous devez être suicidaire. » Il croisa ses mains derrière sa tête. « Ne vous inquiétez pas ... mes gardes surveilleront vos arrières, même si vous n'avez pas assez de bon sens pour le faire vous-même. Ils ont une grande expérience dans la gestion des délinquants. »

« On m'a fait comprendre que les détenus seraient sous l'autorité de mes troupes et de moi-même » souligna le capitaine Chang, redressant légèrement les épaules.

« Oh ... certainement ... ils seront sous votre autorité pour la formation. Mais croyez-moi, vous aurez besoin de surveiller le périmètre et vous apprécierez les patrouilles à pied et les chiens pour les faire se tenir sage. Nous ne voudrions pas que vous nous en perdiez un. »

Le capitaine plissa un peu les yeux, évaluant le directeur avec un regard perçant. « Justement, nous sommes d'accord que mon autorité-. »

« Votre 'autorité', Capitaine, concerne la formation de ces réprouvés. La mienne est de les garder enfermés » coupa le directeur en se levant et en plaçant ses mains à plat sur son bureau, toute prétention de bonhomie disparue. « Et si l'un d'eux déconne, c'est mon travail de les envoyer dans la prison de leur colonie avec leurs semblables. »

« Par 'déconne', vous voulez dire 'briser les lois de la Terre', c'est cela ? » tenta de clarifier l'officier.

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vouloir dire d'autre ? »

« J'ai fait un règlement spécifique à la formation», expliqua le capitaine Chang.

« Alors que les infractions graves nécessiteront de vous envoyer le détenu pour que vous l'expulsiez ... il y a aussi des délits moins graves pour lesquels j'assignerai ... » un sourire sauvage passa sur son visage « ... une peine 'maison'. Par exemple, pour de l'insubordination je ferai faire quelques tours de piste, ou creuser un grand trou inutile idéal pour créer des ampoules. » Il regarda attentivement le directeur.

« Avez-vous un problème avec ça? »

« Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis concerné que par la violation des vraies lois ... pas par des règles de boy-scout que vous imaginez que vos soi-disant recrues vont suivre. Attendez que l'un d'entre eux vous menace vous ou l'un de vos hommes avec un couteau. Vous serez le premier à hurler de l'expulser comme vous l'ai si bien dit. »

« Ce sera certainement le cas », convint le capitaine Chang. « Je voulais juste clarifier la séparation des politiques ici et m'assurer que les garçons seront bien surveillés plus étroitement par mes troupes que par vos gardes. » Il sourit finement, sans chaleur. « Je tiens à éviter les malentendus. »

« Hey ... en ce qui me concerne, ces petits bâtards sont tout à vous. » Le directeur lui rendit son sourire. « Mais croyez-moi, vous verrez rapidement que j'ai raison. Ils sont au-delà de la rédemption. »

Il se réinstalla sur son siège, retirant son cigare du cendrier. « Appelez-moi quand vous voudrez vous débarrasser du gamin Maxwell. Je prédis qu'il sera le premier à vous faire entendre raison et que vous souhaiterez le virer de cette formation. »

Le capitaine Chang hocha la tête avec raideur. « Ce sera peut-être le cas ... mais avant de vous envoyer un des garçons je peux vous assurer que, quel qu'il soit, il aura épuisé ma liste plutôt longue de punitions ... et aucune n'est agréable. »

Le directeur Kushrenada sourit à cette idée. « Oh, s'il vous plaît ... je pourrai voir ça ? »

« Bien sûr » concéda le capitaine avec un demi-salut gracieux. « Je vous remercie pour votre temps, monsieur, et je vous avertirai si j'ai besoin de donner une leçon particulièrement dure à l'une des recrues. Vous pourrez reconnaître que nos méthodes peuvent être aussi efficaces que les vôtres. »

« Je suis impatient de voir ça. »

Le capitaine Chang salua de nouveau, et fit sa sortie, les yeux noirs encore sombres en considérant combien il avait détesté le directeur dès l'instant où il l'avait rencontré. Il tenait à lui prouver que l'Initiative Peacecraft pourrait être une vraie force dans la réhabilitation des mineurs.

– _à suivre_


	4. Rencontres et menaces

_Titre original: _**Boot camp**_  
Auteur: _**snowdragonct**_**  
**__Catégorie: Drame / Aventure  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1+2, 3+4 pour commencer  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Langage grossier oulàà, et pas qu'un peu, Assez OOC, Violence, ref. NCS_ _  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche; Alors pour celles et ceux qui se posent la question, oui, cette histoire est violente, elle a un rating M. Mais pas de gore, tout est amené subtilement, dans la mesure et davantage avec le ressenti que de longues lignes de violence explicite._

**Rencontres et menaces... **

Le soleil venait à peine d'apparaitre dans le ciel lorsque le réveil retentit. Un des soldats ouvrait les portes des baraquements et y entrait d'un pas lourd.

« Tout le monde debout et plus vite que ça! »

Duo gémit, se roula sur lui-même et balança ses jambes sur le côté de la couchette. « Bordel ! Il ne fait même pas jour. »

« C'est pas un problème l'asticot! » gloussa l'homme gaiement. « Ton sourire nous ensoleillera. »

Duo cacha vite sa bouche et Quatre ne put s'empêcher de rire en se levant et frottant ses yeux ensommeillés.

« Allez mes petits bébés ! Vous avez quinze minutes pour amener vos popotins de fillettes dans les douches, vous habiller et aller dans la cour d'exercice. C'est bon ? »

« Chef, oui, chef ! » bâilla Duo en se laissant tomber au sol et s'étirant avec fatigue.

Trowa acquiesça silencieusement en jetant ses couvertures sur son lit puis se prépara à rejoindre les autres pour être prêts à temps pour les exercices du matin.

« Plus que quatorze minutes ! » prévint le soldat en repartant et les laissant seuls.

« Et merde ! » murmura Duo, massant ses épaules et bâillant de nouveau. « Il me faut déjà plein de temps rien que pour démêler mes cheveux et faire ma natte. »

Quatre leva les yeux vers lui en fouillant dans son casier pour récupérer un uniforme propre.

« Au moins ils ne te l'ont pas fait couper » souligna-t-il.

Duo serra la fin de sa tresse possessivement. « Ne parle pas de malheur ! »

Trowa rassembla ses vêtements, serviette et brosse à dents et passa la porte pour se rendre aux douches sans même un 'bonjour'.

« Aimable comme une porte de prison, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Duo d'une voix traînante.

Quatre haussa les épaules. « Calme, mais il a l'air assez sympa. »

Duo renifla en secouant la tête et se dirigea vers son casier. Quatre entrevit le côté de son visage et en eut le souffle coupé. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Hein ? » Duo comprit ce qu'avait vu le blond et de porta la main à sa joue. « Oh, ça ? euh… je suis tombé. »

Les yeux de l'autre garçon s'étrécirent. « Tombé ? Sur le poing de quelqu'un ? On dirait que quelqu'un t'a imprimé ses jointures. »

Duo ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont Quatre était étrangement précis. « Selon le directeur Kushrenada, j'ai dû me faire ça sur le parcours du combattant. »

« Mais tu n'as pas fait le –oh, » s'interrompit Quatre quand il réalisa.

« Allons-y » dit tranquillement Duo en prenant un uniforme propre et une serviette. « C'est bon. On pourra veiller l'un sur l'autre dans les douches. »

« Veiller l'un sur l'autre ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Quatre, suivant le garçon plus grand que lui le long des baraquements et à travers le complexe de douches communes.

« Parce que toi et moi on est trop 'mignons' pour être ici. » répondit Duo avec désinvolture.

Les yeux de Quatre s'élargirent. « Tu ne veux pas dire-? »

Duo s'arrêta, se tourna vers le blond et baissa la voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit proche d'un murmure. « Je veux dire ... te fais pas prendre tout seul ... et ne vas nulle part avec quelqu'un en qui t'as pas confiance ... que ce soit détenu ou un gardien. Compris ? »

« O-Ouais. » répondit Quatre un peu hésitant.

Il commença à comprendre ce que voulait dire Duo quand il vit l'organisation des douches. Il y avait des casiers pour y ranger les vêtements propres mais tous les détenus devaient s'y déshabiller et se rendre aux douches avec seulement leur serviette pour se couvrir. Et à l'intérieur des douches, c'était encore pire. Il y avait deux rangées de robinets, dos à dos, et personne ne pouvait y préserver son intimité.

Rougissant d'être ainsi exposé, Quatre suspendit sa serviette à un crochet près de la douche qu'il avait choisie, ouvrit l'eau en essayant de ne regarder rien ni personne en dépêchant de se rincer.

Ce ne fut pas si rapide pour Duo parce qu'il avait dénoué ses longs cheveux et devait passer un peu plus de temps à les laver et les rincer. Au moment où ce fut terminé, lui et Quatre étaient les deux derniers dans les douches. Avec une facilité témoignant de son expérience, Duo tordit ses cheveux pour faire couler l'excès d'eau et jeta une serviette autour de sa taille mince avant de revenir aux casiers.

Quatre courut après lui, ne voulant pas rester seul dans la grande pièce ouverte. Il n'y avait plus qu'une poignée de détenus qui s'habillait encore dans les vestiaires quand ils atteignirent leurs casiers.

Duo glissa la serviette de sa taille à ses cheveux et tira sur son pantalon rapidement en poussant un petit soupir de soulagement d'être à nouveau habillé. Il enfila ses bottes puis commença à s'occuper de ses cheveux.

Quatre suivait son exemple, à l'exception de la tresse bien sûr, quand un rire strident lui fit lever les yeux sur un groupe de détenus qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la rangée de casiers.

« Hey, Blondie » ricana un garçon roux. « C'est quoi ton nom ? » Ses yeux bruns lancèrent un coup d'œil sur Duo aussi. « Et celui de ta copine. »

Duo se raidit au commentaire, continuant de tordre ses longs cheveux. « Ignore-les, Quatre. » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Quatre obéit sans se faire prier, enfilant une chemise et tentant de la boutonner de ses mains tremblantes. Il était douloureusement conscient que lui et Duo étaient désormais seuls et en infériorité numérique.

« Je te parle », gronda à nouveau le roux en s'approchant.

Quatre leva les yeux à contrecœur. Le garçon qui s'approchait était accompagné de trois autres gars et tous quatre avaient l'air menaçant.

Duo pivota légèrement et s'appuya nonchalamment sur son casier. Ses cheveux humides étaient tordus comme une corde épaisse sur une épaule et sa chemise était encore déboutonnée. Il plissa ses yeux violets à leur approche.

« Lui c'est Quatre, » dit-il froidement. « Et moi, Duo. Et on a tous environ cinq minutes pour foutre le camp d'ici et aller à la cour d'exercice. Vous voulez vraiment continuer et nous foutre dans la merde dès le premier jour ? »

Le garçon roux se moqua de lui. « T'as peur que K. te renvoie à L2, raclure de colonie? »

Il est clair tout le monde avait entendu parler de la confrontation entre Duo et le directeur. Ils savaient qu'il était déjà en position délicate et qu'il avait plus à perdre que tout autre détenu pour le moment.

« C'est bon », ajouta le garçon. « Si t'es gentil, peut-être que je passerai le mot de te laisser tranquille. » Il regarda Duo de haut en bas. « Comme tu viens de L2, je parie que tu connais toutes sortes de façons d'être 'gentil'. »

Une voix puissante franchit la porte et dispersa le groupe avant que le garçon aux yeux indigo puisse se réjouir de la réponse. « Les asticots ! Vous avez deux minutes pour ramener vos culs à la cour d'exercice ou vous écoperez tous d'un rapport ! »

Les quatre garçons se reculèrent tandis que Duo et Quatre suivirent le sergent instructeur à petites foulées, profitant de l'occasion de s'échapper. Duo courut tout en nattant ses cheveux. Ils jetèrent leur serviette dans leur baraquement quand ils passèrent devant, arrivant en cours de gymnastique suédoise juste à temps.

Quatre rentra sa chemise à la hâte tandis que Duo boutonnait encore la sienne mais au moment où les instructeurs prirent leur place, les deux garçons étaient au garde-à-vous sur la ligne avec tous les autres.

Ils commencèrent la matinée en s'échauffant avant de se lancer dans un footing de 3 kilomètres sans problème notable car plusieurs soldats du Corps Mobile Suit les accompagnaient à tout moment. A part une tentative d'intimidation sur Duo qui menaça du regard le groupe de garçons de la douche, il n'y eut aucun incident.

Après la course, les recrues eurent une pause d'une demi-heure avant le petit déjeuner. Pour cette première journée l'un des soldats se chargea de leur expliquer comment se passerait le quotidien. A partir du lendemain, ce temps serait dévolu à la douche et au change.

« Eh bien, ça va nous faire gagner du temps le matin ! » murmura Duo à Quatre. Ils écoutèrent l'homme qui leur donnait un aperçu de leurs horaires, assis dans les gradins.

Après le réveil à cinq heures tous les matins, ils auraient gymnastique et un footing soutenu de 3 kilomètres. Ensuite ils auraient le temps de se doucher et de se changer avant le petit déjeuner de six heures. Après cela, ils auraient deux cours, chaque matin, d'arts martiaux, de tactique ou d'histoire militaire. Puis ils auraient une heure pour déjeuner de onze à douze, une classe d'armes jusqu'à deux heures, et une heure de temps libre avant le sport de trois heures. L'après-midi serait consacré au parcours du combattant et à des randonnées de remise en forme c'est à dire, comme le traduisit Duo, des marches forcées. Le souper aurait lieu à six heures, suivi de deux heures d'étude avant l'extinction des feux à neuf heures. Une vérification des lits serait effectuée à dix heures. La seule variante dans la routine aurait lieu le dimanche, durant lequel ils n'auraient aucun cours mais seraient autorisés à assister à un service religieux à la chapelle et à avoir des visites une fois qu'ils auraient obtenu l'autorisation de le faire.

« Des questions ? »

Duo tenta de lever la main, mais Quatre posa la sienne sur son poignet, ses yeux bleus lançant un regard soucieux sur son ami. Le garçon blond hocha la tête très légèrement en signe d'avertissement.

Haussant les épaules en réponse, Duo détourna les yeux et laissa tomber, admettant que Quatre avait probablement raison. Il devrait garder ses remarques impertinentes au moins jusqu'à ce que l'incident de la veille ait été oublié.

De l'autre côté de Duo, Trowa renifla doucement en secouant la tête. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui échappait à ces yeux verts perçants. Il regarda Quatre, lui signifiant son approbation.

Les trois colocataires restèrent ensemble le reste de la matinée et les garçons de la douche les laissèrent tranquilles maintenant qu'ils étaient à forces égales.

Au déjeuner, Duo se renversa un verre de lait entier dessus en plaisantant avec ses deux coéquipiers alors il fit un saut au baraquement pour pouvoir se changer entre le déjeuner et la classe d'armes. Il marchait d'un bon pas vers la cour d'exercice où se tiendrait la classe, quand une voix le héla.

« Maxwell ? »

Duo s'arrêta, se tournant vers l'homme Oriental en uniforme militaire qui l'avait interpelé.

« Uh-oui ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, sachant qu'il avait seulement quelques minutes pour rejoindre sa classe.

Le Chinois s'approcha plus près, et Duo le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il y avait une ombre indiquant que les yeux noirs du soldat l'évaluaient et sa tête s'inclinait d'une manière arrogante. Ses cheveux noirs jaillissaient dans une courte queue de cheval, lui donnant un air sévère. « Je suis le capitaine Chang. »

« D'accord. » Duo regarda l'homme sans comprendre. _Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire de qui était ce gars?_

« Je suis l'officier en charge du programme du camp d'entraînement. Vous n'étiez pas à l'appel. »

« Euh… non. J'étais à l'infirmerie, » lui dit Duo, ses yeux indigo s'assombrissant en se souvenant de la punition du directeur.

« Le directeur Kushrenada m'en a parlé. » répondit le capitaine, un soupçon de mépris courbant ses lèvres.

« Et il vous a dit quoi ? » demanda Duo, croisant les bras et tapant du pied légèrement. Il était curieux de connaitre la version de l'histoire du directeur.

« Il a dit que vous êtes indiscipliné, pour commencer » déclara froidement le capitaine Chang, fronçant les sourcils devant l'attitude de défi de l'enfant. « Il est clair qu'il a raison. » Il fit un geste vers le groupement de bureaux de liaison militaire. «Nous avons besoin de parler. »

Duo serra sa mâchoire obstinément. « Je vais manquer le cours. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème », Chang haussa les épaules et commençant à se diriger en direction de l'immeuble. « L'officier instructeur sait que vous êtes avec moi. »

Duo soupira et prit la suite de l'homme dans la structure en moellon. Il y avait une petite salle aménagée d'une paire de bureaux et de classeurs, mais pas grand chose d'autre. Il était austère à l'extrême.

Le Capitaine Chang ferma la porte et se dirigea vers son bureau, s'assit et contempla un épais dossier. Il posa une main dessus, les doigts écartés. « C'est votre dossier, Maxwell. »

« Ouais, je m'en serais douté. » Duo chercha une chaise des yeux mais il n'y en avait pas. Il en déduisit qu'il était censé se tenir debout, face à l'homme derrière le bureau.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment joli. »

Duo sourit malicieusement à cela. « La vie ne l'est pas assez. » répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Vous avez grandi dans les bidonvilles de L2 ...» continua le soldat. « Orphelin à un âge précoce ... membre d'un gang de rue, dont la plupart sont morts de la peste ...»

« Tous », corrigea Duo avec véhémence. « Ils sont tous morts, sauf moi. »

« ... Envoyé à l'Église Maxwell » reprit le capitaine, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

« Ouais, je sais tout ça ! » déclara Duo, tendu, ne voulant pas ressasser ces sombres souvenirs. C'était déjà douloureux que l'église ait été détruite, le laissant seul survivant une seconde fois. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

« Alors vous devez vous figurer que vous avez des excuses pour être devenu un criminel ? »

« Non. Seulement des raisons. » Il jeta un regard sur le bureau. « Pourquoi vous n'arrêteriez pas de tourner autour du pot pour me dire ce que vous avez à me dire, hein ? »

« Très bien, » dit le capitaine en se levant et posant les deux mains à plat sur son bureau, fixant le garçon tressé. « La seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici c'est vos résultats. Votre profil psy et vos incarcérations antérieures vous désignent déjà comme un criminel de carrière. Je serai donc heureux de vous envoyer rejoindre un établissement pénitentiaire sur L2 aussitôt que vous sortirez du droit chemin. Il y a des règles ici. » Il a glissé un morceau de papier sur le bureau.

« Notez bien qu'en premier lieu il est précisé que si vous transgressez ne serais-ce qu'une règle vous pouvez être renvoyé purger le reste de votre peine dans une prison. Dans votre cas, je crois que c'est deux ans. »

« Trois, mais qui compte ? » murmura Duo, essayant de retenir la liste de règlements.

« Le second sur la liste devrait être particulièrement pertinent pour vous, Maxwell. Vous devez vous adresser à tous les instructeurs en uniforme selon leur rang ou 'monsieur', moi compris. Mettez-vous au garde-à-vous et saluez quand vous êtes invité à le faire. Vous ne devez pas blasphémer ni manquer de respect à un soldat sur cette base. »

« Aw ... putain de truc ... » Duo marmonna entre ses dents en lisant la page et sachant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à suivre toutes ces règles crétines et pointilleuses.

« Excusez-moi, Maxwell ? » se renseigna-t-il sévèrement.

Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent et il jeta un œil à travers sa frange, un peu assagi. « Euh ... je... il vient juste de glisser ... monsieur ? »

Les sourcils de l'officier s'étaient rapprochés dans un froncement et ne s'étaient détendus qu'un peu au ton plein de bonne volonté de l'enfant. Le Capitaine Chang secoua la tête. « Vous n'êtes plus dans votre gang ici, Maxwell, tout comme la plupart des recrues. Même si les trente premiers jours sont considérés comme une période d'essai je vous préviens, la moindre infraction sérieuse vous réserve un aller-simple sur la première navette disponible pour L2. »

Duo regarda le soldat en soupirant dans la résignation. « Ouais, vous et le directeur K. devez être les meilleurs copains du monde » dit-t-il avec lassitude d'une voix traînante, se rendant compte que si les deux officiers supérieurs voulaient le voir parti, il n'avait pratiquement aucune chance.

Les yeux du capitaine Chang s'étrécirent. « Ne vous avisez pas de comparer le directeur avec moi, Maxwell. C'est un membre du système pénitentiaire. Je suis instructeur militaire et, le temps de cette mission, recruteur. Nos objectifs n'ont rien en commun. »

« Bien sûr que vous êtes pareils.» répondit Duo amèrement. « Vous voulez tous les deux me voir partir pour L2 dans les meilleurs délais. » Ses yeux brillaient de colère. « Et puisque vous êtes tous les deux dans le coup, je suis sûr que vous réussirez. Bordel, vous pouvez tout aussi bien me coller le crime que vous voulez sur le dos et me renvoyer. Personne ne me croira sur parole face à la vôtre de toute façon. » Il redressa ses épaules légèrement, levant le menton. « Y a-t-il autre chose ? Monsieur ? »

Les yeux du capitaine restèrent sur lui pendant un long moment, étudiant son visage, puis il secoua la tête. « Rien de plus, Maxwell. Rompez. »

Duo était presque à la porte quand la voix de l'officier l'arrêta.

« Maxwell - Comment vous êtes-vous fait ce bleu au visage ? »

Duo ne se retourna pas. « Je suis tombé sur le parcours du combattant. »

« Vous n'êtes pas allé sur le parcours du combattant. » lui fit remarquer le capitaine.

« D'après le directeur, si. » répliqua sèchement Duo. « Puis-je aller en classe maintenant ... monsieur ? »

Roulant des yeux à l'accent sarcastique mis sur le mot 'monsieur', le capitaine Chang céda. « Allez-y, Maxwell. »

Dès que le garçon fut parti, Wufei Chang soupira, se réinstallant sur son siège. Il savait parfaitement comment il avait reçu le bleu. Il avait vu suffisamment de blessures pendant sa formation pour savoir que quelqu'un devait avoir collé un crochet au gamin. Mais il ne savait pas qui, ni pourquoi. Il aurait volontiers supposé que c'était un autre détenu sauf qu'il y avait un contour foncé qui ressemblait beaucoup à une chevalière bien visible dans le bleu et aucun des détenus n'avait reçu l'autorisation de porter le moindre bijou. Ils n'étaient même pas autorisés à porter des montres.

Soupirant à nouveau et secouant la tête, Wufei se saisit du dossier suivant, qui était encore plus épais que celui de Duo Maxwell. C'était celui d'un détenu qui allait arriver incessamment ... son ajournement était dû à un retard de la navette et à de la paperasserie bâclée. Bien que le capitaine connaisse le contenu du dossier, il voulut l'examiner à nouveau avant d'aborder le retardataire ... un certain 'Heero Yuy' de la colonie L1.

Duo arriva très en retard en classe. Les garçons étaient assis dans les gradins du terrain de sport et écoutaient plusieurs instructeurs en uniforme les informant de la formation physique qu'ils allaient recevoir.

L'instructeur en chef leva les yeux vers l'arrivant tardif en secouant la tête. « Vous êtes en retard, recrue. » remarqua-t-il avec impatience.

Duo se tenait devant lui, plus ou moins au garde-à-vous. « Le capitaine Chang avait besoin de me voir ... euh ... monsieur. Il a dit que vous étiez au courant. »

« Ça ne change pas la peine prévue pour retard » souligna le soldat. « Quel est votre nom ? »

« Maxwell ».

« Très bien, recrue Maxwell. Je suis le lieutenant Lareau, votre instructeur d'armes. Et pour douze minutes de retard, vous gagnez douze tours de piste. Maintenant."

Duo cligna des yeux de surprise. « Douze tours ? Mais c'est une piste de 800 mètres ! »

« Et ? »

« Ça fait 9 kilomètres 600 ! »

« C'est agréable de constater que vous êtes bon en calcul mental, Maxwell. Maintenant allez-y ... et je ne veux pas d'un jogging tranquille. Je veux que vous fassiez 4 minutes au kilomètre (1) ... ou mieux. »

« Mais- ».

« Mais rien ! » grogna l'instructeur. « Et puisque vous venez de faire perdre une autre minute de temps de classe, faites treize tours ... ou 10 kilomètres 400 puisque vous êtes si friand de chiffres. Allez-y, Maxwell ! »

Jetant un long regard de mépris à l'homme, Duo se tourna vers la piste.

« Maxwell ! »

« Quoi encore ? » demanda-t-il, exaspéré, se retournant vers l'homme.

« Vous saluez avant de partir, recrue. »

« Fils de p- » Duo se rattrapa juste à temps, se mordant la langue. Il cligna ses yeux expressifs et, à contrecœur, leva la main pour effectuer un salut bâclé mais règlementaire.

« Puis-je. Partir. Monsieur ? »

« Allez-y, Maxwell » sourit le professeur.

Duo se retourna sur un juron silencieux et sprinta vers la piste. Il se fixa sur un rythme qui l'avait aidé à échapper à de nombreux policiers ou commerçants en colère ces jours lointains de vol à l'étalage sur L2. Il avait été le meilleur sprinter de sa bande mais personne ne l'avait jamais poursuivi sur dix kilomètres. Ça promettait d'être un sacré challenge.

La concentration du capitaine Chang se rompit lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. « Entrez ! »

Le directeur Kushrenada pénétra dans la pièce accompagné d'un jeune brun. « Chang ... On dirait bien que le dernier de vos délinquants est arrivé. » Le directeur désigna le garçon devant lui.

Le Capitaine Chang hocha la tête en détaillant le jeune homme. Il accorda un regard au directeur. « Je vous remercie de me l'avoir amené. A-t-il eu droit au discours d'orientation? »

« Il a eu celui du centre de détention... c'est à vous de lui donner les lignes directrices du programme militaire. » Le directeur haussa les épaules, un sourire flottant sur son visage. « Vous vous êtes fait une belle petite bande de voyous ici, Chang. Bonne chance avec chacun d'entre eux. »

« Merci », répondit le capitaine Chang, lançant un regard de pierre au directeur. Il était sur le point de donner l'autorisation de partir à l'autre homme, mais la reconsidéra un instant. « Pensez-vous pouvoir savoir comment Maxwell a obtenu ce bleu sur le visage ? »

« Ah, oui ... le parcours du combattant», sourit narquoisement le directeur. « Ça faisait partie de sa peine pour insubordination ... je lui ai fait faire un tour du parcours de débutants. » Son sourire se fit méchant. « Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, il a lamentablement échoué. »

« Je vois. » Le regard du capitaine est tombé sur la main du directeur Kushrenada qui reposait sur la poignée de porte, et plus particulièrement sur son anneau à l'ornementation carrée. « Encore une fois, je vous remercie de m'avoir amené ... euh, la recrue Yuy. » Il lui fit signe qu'il pouvait disposer en fronçant les sourcils quand le directeur partit. Puis il regarda le garçon, debout en face de lui qui avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

« Yuy. »

« Chang. »

L'officier chinois sourit. « Il est bon de te revoir, Heero. »

Le garçon hocha la tête en réponse. « De même, Wufei. » Peu de choses échappaient à son regard aigu et il remarqua les épais dossiers sur le bureau en face de l'officier. « Je vois que tu t'es renseigné sur moi. »

Wufei acquiesça. « Bien sûr. » Ses yeux noirs, étudièrent le visage de Heero. « As-tu oublié que je connaissais ton tuteur ? »

Le visage de Heero se rembrunit. « Je préfère ne pas parler de lui, Wufei. »

« C'est ce qui t'as mené ici. »

« Hai » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Et tu es la cause de ma présence ici. »

Heero leva les yeux brusquement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Quand j'ai vu ton nom sur la liste du Programme Peacecraft, j'ai demandé à être affecté ici. » Wufei montra l'épais dossier. « Je suis content de l'avoir fait. Personne d'autre n'aurait été capable de lire entre les lignes. » Ses yeux sombres se fixèrent sur Heero. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas plaidé la légitime défense? »

« Parce que ça n'en était pas. » répondit simplement Heero. « J'ai attendu qu'il soit ivre mort et je l'ai frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans le coma. »

« Et combien de fois t'avait-il battu ? » lui rétorqua Wufei. « Combien d'années as-tu supporté sa violence ? C'est comme pour la petite fill-. »

« Stop ! » lui ordonna Heero. « Je ne veux pas en parler, Wufei. »

« Le fait est qu'il est facile de voir pourquoi tu as fait ça, Heero. » Wufei secoua la tête. « Tu aurais du avoir le meilleur avocat qu'on puisse trouver au lieu d'un commis d'office de troisième ordre. »

« J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux ».

« Et maintenant, c'est moi qui vais faire ce que je pense être le mieux » lui dit Wufei. « Je veux te voir donner le meilleur de toi-même ici, et finir à l'Académie. Je sais que tu le peux. » Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant le papier en face de lui.

« Même si c'est Kushrenada qui a fait les équipes, j'ai pu obtenir de lui qu'il vous regroupe en fonction de vos résultats. Tes trois coéquipiers ont obtenus les meilleurs résultats aux tests d'aptitude avec le tien. En fait, une paire d'entre eux t'a même battu sur certaines parties. » Il tressaillit légèrement à la vue du nom de Maxwell sur la liste.

« Ton groupe est l'équipe Wing. Lorsque nous parlerons de cette formation demain matin, on nommera les chefs d'équipe et on présentera les objectifs. En dehors du travail de classe et de l'entraînement physique, il y aura des compétitions entre les équipes. » Il regarda le garçon avec lequel il avait grandi et qui était devenu son meilleur ami. « Tu peux le faire, Heero. Comme il s'agit d'un projet basé sur le volontariat, je sais que tu as voulu venir ici ... Je sais que ça signifie quelque chose pour toi. Donc, je m'attends à ce que ton équipe termine en première place."

Heero lui offrit un bref sourire en coin. « Mission acceptée. » C'était une phrase qu'ils avaient utilisé depuis l'enfance, quand ils jouaient sans fin à des jeux de combat de mobile Suit.

Cela fit sourire Wufei à son tour, sachant que ça pourrait aider son ami de longue date à tirer le maximum de cette opportunité. « Tu peux aller à ton baraquement te détendre quelques heures et nous rejoindre cet après-midi à la gymnastique, à trois heures au terrain de sport. »

« Hai ».

« Bonne chance, Heero. Rompez. »

Heero sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers le baraquement indiqué sur sa feuille avec la clé. Il le trouva sans peine et, voyant que trois des quatre couchettes étaient déjà utilisées, il s'installa sur la dernière et s'étendit pour se reposer après plus de vingt-quatre heures de voyage depuis L1.

– _à suivre_

(1) Toute cette partie a été adaptée à notre système métrique. Normalement la piste faisait un demi-mile (donc 800m et quelques centimètres) et Duo se faisait féliciter de multiplier des fractions. Comme ça n'avait plus de sens en français, je l'ai adapté en calcul mental (du coup l'opération devient plus complexe mais pas infaisable). 4km/minute n'est pas hallucinant. Ça fait du 15 km/h. C'est extrêmement dur pour quelqu'un de non-entrainé mais c'est des vitesses atteintes par de très bons marathoniens (certains peuvent même atteindre 19km/h mais ils sont très rares).


	5. Coéquipiers

_Titre original: _**Boot camp**_  
Auteur: _**snowdragonct**_**  
**__Catégorie: Drame / Aventure  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1+2, 3+4 pour commencer  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Langage grossier oulàà, et pas qu'un peu, Assez OOC, Violence, ref. NCS_ _  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche; Merci pour les reviews ça fait super plaisir de savoir que la trad fait plaisir ^_^. Donc je ne vais pas les retarder maintenant qu'ils sont réunis, ils sont là, ils sont beaux et surtout… intéressants ? )_

**Coéquipiers... **

_Treize tours! Treize tours infernaux. Quel genre taré envoie un gamin à peine sorti de plusieurs semaines de détention pour mineurs faire une course de 10 kilomètres et demi ? Bien sûr, courir quelques pâtés de maisons pour échapper aux flics c'était plutôt un bon exercice, mais c'était loin de 10 kilomètres sans relâche à cette vitesse. Pas de mouvement d'humeur, Maxwell ... Débrouille-toi juste pour que ce soit la dernière fois que tu arrives en retard en classe. Toutes les classes. Surtout si c'en est une dirigée par un fils de pute sadique comme le lieutenant Lareau._

Ayant une heure de libre entre le cours et le sport de l'après-midi, Duo pensa qu'il pourrait s'accorder une petite sieste. Il déboula dans le baraquement, bâillant de fatigue, et se dirigea vers son lit. Mais comme il avait déjà un pied sur la couchette inférieure pour grimper, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un y était allongé.

« Oh ». Il recula en apercevant une paire d'intenses yeux bleus.

Le nouveau venu avait l'air asiatique à l'exception du bleu profond de ses yeux. Ses cheveux brun chocolat étaient un peu en désordre ... presque complètement en vrac ... mais ça avait l'air d'être leur état naturel. Les épaules bien musclées remplissaient la chemise d'uniforme à manches courtes que le garçon portait et Duo fut presque tenté de lui accorder un regard admiratif. Mais le petit nouveau avait un vague air renfrogné, et le garçon tressé fit un pas en arrière avant de se souvenir qu'il était là avant et que le lit du haut était le sien.

« Salut », se hasarda-t-il timidement sans tendre la main. D'une certaine manière, son instinct le mettait en garde.

« Hn », répondit l'autre laconiquement.

Encore une fois Duo étudia le garçon au visage sombre en essayant de décider s'il représentait ou non une menace. Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir, pensa-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell ».

« Heero Yuy. »

« Japonais ? » devina-t-il, tentant de former un sourire et espérant engager un semblant de converation.

« Hai », cette fois-ci accompagné par un bref hochement de tête.

_Mouais ..._ Duo pensa que cela voulait dire « oui ».

« Euh ... » Duo leva les yeux. « Ma couchette au-dessus » dit-il, sourcillant mentalement à son absence soudaine d'articulation.

« D'accord. » Cette fois, l'autre garçon semblait vaguement impatient, comme s'il voulait que Duo le laisse seul.

« Je vais... euh ... faire une sieste avant le sport de l'après-midi. »

« Vas-y. » Il témoignait d'une indifférence totale.

Duo s'approcha avec prudence, en mettant un pied sur le rebord de la couchette inférieure pour accéder à la sienne. Une fois là, il roula sur le dos en se crispant, retenant un gémissement en sentant de la douleur sourdre de ses muscles. Il essaya de dormir mais, d'une certaine façon, la présence silencieuse sur la couchette du dessous l'en empêchait. Après plusieurs minutes à tourner et se retourner, il passa la tête sur le côté de la couchette.

Il fut accueilli avec un regard qui avait l'air un peu agacé, alors que ses cheveux balançaient sous lui manquants de peu le visage du nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » demanda-t-il en faisant son meilleur sourire à Heero, le plus séduisant qu'il ait en réserve.

« Voies de fait graves », répondit Heero sans la moindre hésitation. « Et tentative d'assassinat. »

« Oh ». Duo retourna à son oreiller, les yeux levés au plafond. Comme s'il pouvait dormir maintenant, pensait-il avec un soupir.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence ... ou quasi-silence, puisque Duo se tortillait sur son lit à la recherche d'une position plus confortable et les ressorts grinçaient constamment. Quand il entendit un soupir exaspéré de la couchette inférieure, il se trouva à sourire avec ironie. Il y avait eut un murmure léger ... un mot qui ressemblait à 'baka' puis Duo dériva dans le sommeil, un sourire béat encore collé sur ses lèvres.

Quelques temps plus tard ...

« Maxwell ... »

« Hmm ? » Duo était encore au milieu d'un rêve très agréable, flottant sur un radeau pneumatique sur un étang en pensant à quelqu'un avec de vraiment beaux yeux bleus. Quelqu'un appelait son nom doucement ... de loin.

« Maxwell ! » Un coup sec sur le côté de son lit réveilla instantanément Duo et il commença à haleter, jetant une main pour s'accrocher à la première chose qu'il trouverait et assurer son équilibre.

Sa main atterrit sur ce qui lui parut être une figure, et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage terriblement contrarié de Heero à travers ses doigts écartés. En fait, le mot 'grave' aurait été plus approprié. Duo se demanda vaguement ce que signifiait le 'grave' de 'voies de faits graves'.

Avec un cri, Duo se repoussa contre le mur. « Agh! Qu'est-ce? Quessquisspasse ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant calmer les battements de son cœur. Il détestait être réveillé brutalement et essaya de rendre son regard assassin à l'autre garçon.

« Tu as parlé de sport cet après-midi » répondit le garçon aux cheveux noirs. « Je pense que nous avons deux minutes pour arriver à la cour d'exercice. »

« Merde ! » Duo bondit de son lit, s'empêtrant dans sa couverture en descendant, finissant affalé sans ménagement sur Heero et les faisant chuter au sol.

« Baka insensé ! » grogna le jeune garçon japonais en essayant de se libérer à l'aveuglette.

Ce fut ce moment que choisirent Quatre et Trowa pour pénétrer dans le baraquement, s'arrêtant à l'entrée et restant bouche bée en voyant les deux garçons enlacés sur le sol. « Duo? Qu'est-ce que, au nom d'Allah-? » Exigea de comprendre Quatre.

« Ack ! » Duo s'éloigna de Heero en rougissant.

Quatre sourit en comprenant ce qui était arrivé. « Que faisiez-vous ? »

« Rien, Quat! Rien! Je suis tombé ma couchette, bordel ! »

Heero se dégagea du garçon tressé, se remettant sur pieds et défroissant son uniforme. Le regard qu'il jeta sur Duo aurait pu fondre l'acier.

« Désolé », marmonna Duo, s'emparant de sa couverture et la remettant en vrac sur sa couchette.

« Maxwell, tu es un véritable danger ambulant ! » grogna Heero, frôlant Quatre et Trowa en sortant du baraquement.

Trowa regarda le jeune homme après le départ. « C'est qui ? »

« Notre nouveau colocataire, » répondit Duo en réajustant son uniforme et essayant de lisser les mèches folles de sa tresse. « Heero Yuy. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il est vraiment charmant et bavard. »

Trowa renifla, se retourna, et se dirigea vers la cour d'exercice.

« Allez, Duo, » l'invita Quatre. « Nous allons être en retard ! »

« Aw, merde. » Duo regarda leur petite salle de bains par-dessus son épaule. « J'ai besoin de faire pipi avant de partir. »

« Pas le temps! » insista Quatre en saisissant sa main et le tirant. « Si nous sommes en retard, tu vas finir par écoper d'une série de pompes. »

Après avoir eu droit aux premiers tours supplémentaires ce matin, la dernière chose que voulait Duo était d'obtenir davantage de punitions. « Je te suis, Quat. » Il suivit difficilement son ami blond au pas de course, en bâillant et en secouant la tête pour arriver à se débarrasser des brumes de son rêve. _Satané Yuy, il n'aurait pas pu me laisser deux petites minutes de plus !_

Duo et Quatre furent les deux derniers à se mettre en rang et l'instructeur tapa du pied d'impatience dans la boue.

« Les deux retardataires! Sur le ventre et faites-moi cinquante pompes. »

Gémissants, les deux garçons chutèrent docilement face contre terre et commencèrent leurs pompes.

Le garçon tressé jeta un coup d'œil à Heero qui était en rang à côté de Trowa. Il aurait juré qu'il y avait un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres du garçon japonais_. Bâtard._

Après la gymnastique, le groupe fut divisé en quatre équipes pour la formation, et Duo essaya de se retrouver aussi loin de Heero Yuy qu'il le pouvait. Quatre restait avec Duo, commençant déjà à considérer le garçon tressé comme un ami et un confident.

Il fallut attendre le souper pour que les quatre coéquipiers se réunissent à nouveau. Quatre et Duo passèrent tout l'après-midi ensemble et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cantine, ils étaient coude à coude. Mais Trowa était juste derrière eux avec Heero sur ses talons, et Duo leur jeta un regard de ressentiment. On aurait dit qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille.

« Huh. Comme cul et chemise » murmura le garçon tressé.

« Quoi? » demanda Quatre.

« Oh, nos colocataires », Duo haussa les épaules et sourcilla à la vue de la substance grumeleuse qui était censée être de la purée que le serveur moulait à la louche sur leur assiette.

« Putain, à eux deux ils vont avoir du mal à soutenir une conversation. »

Quatre se mit à rire à cette remarque, baissant légèrement la tête. « C'est peu de le dire Duo ! »

Duo roula des yeux, surpris une fois de plus par la nature presque enfantine du blond. Mais un rapide coup d'œil aux yeux turquoise de son compagnon lui fit se poser une question.

« Tu ne m'a pas dit ce qui t'as amené ici Quat » a-t-il commenté en passant, faisant chemin vers une table d'angle.

Duo Maxwell voulait se placer dos au mur, en particulier dans une cafétéria bondée.

« Oh ... euh ... je me suis fait prendre à faire une petite visite informatique sur certains des concurrents de notre entreprise. »

« Oooh ... un camarade hacker ! » dit Duo avec un sourire. « T'étais plutôt bon ? »

Quatre renifla à cela. « Eh bien, plutôt ... jusqu'à ce que je me fasse prendre. »

Duo éclata de rire. « Heh. Je connais ce sentiment. »

« C'est pour ça que tu es là aussi ? »

« Ça ... et quelques autres petites choses, » Duo dit évasivement. « Je suppose que j'ai fait un peu plus que visiter des concurrents. J'ai en quelque créé une sorte de petite banque indépendante en ligne. »

« C'est ce qu'ils appellent du grand banditisme », précisa Heero sèchement, s'installant sur la chaise voisine de celle de Duo, Trowa se plaçant à côté de Quatre.

« Eh bien, t'es un expert ? » répliqua Duo en donnant un regard en biais à Heero.

Heero lui offrit un regard impassible. « En fait, oui. »

Duo renifla avec dérision. « Bien sûr. »

« Donne-moi un ordinateur portable, et je peux savoir tout ce que je veux de toi ou de quiconque. »

« Modeste, aussi », dit Duo en roulant ses expressifs yeux indigo.

Quatre regarda le nouveau venu de l'autre côté de la table. « Duo m'a dit que tu t'appelles Heero. Moi c'est Quatre ».

Heero regarda la main un moment puis la prit avec une réticence évidente. Il n'était pas grand fan des poignées de main et il le montra. « Hn. »

Les lèvres de Trowa se déformèrent dans un léger sourire, et il jeta un regard de côté à Quatre.

« Heero est à peu près aussi friand des poignées de mains que moi », souligna-t-il.

Duo regarda les deux en se demandant comment ils avaient réussi à devenir copains aussi vite. Il essaya de se convaincre que le petit pincement qu'il ressentait n'était pas de la jalousie. Ce n'était pas que Heero n'était pas beau, ni que Duo n'était pas attiré par les autres gars. Il ne voulait simplement pas s'imaginer qu'en connaissant le petit nouveau depuis quelques heures à peine il commençait déjà à y penser de manière possessive. D'ailleurs, les grands (bon d'accord, moyen), sombres et renfrognés n'étaient pas vraiment son idéal de mec. N'est-ce pas ?

« Tu vas manger ça ? » demanda Quatre, en montrant la nourriture qu'un Duo morose remuait dans son assiette. Le garçon arabe avait à peine touché son repas.

« Quoi ? Oh. » Duo baissa les yeux sur le désordre détrempé qu'il avait fait, puis haussa les épaules.

« Boh, j'ai eu pire sur L2 » déclara-t-il, ramassant quelques-unes des bouchées qui refroidissaient rapidement et les enfourna.

Quatre grimaça légèrement.

Les yeux bleus Heero s'étrécirent. « Winner ... tu es Quatre Winner, c'est ça ? »

Le blond releva la tête prudemment. « Quoi? Euh ... Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Le garçon japonais haussa les épaules. « Il est assez évident que tu n'es pas habitué à ce genre de ... nourriture. » Il donna un long regard à l'autre détenu. « De plus, ta famille ne vis pas tout à fait en reclus. Je t'ai vu au journal télé. »

Les yeux de Duo s'élargirent. « Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais CE 'Quatre' » lui reprocha-t-il. « Même quand j'ai entendu ton nom de famille. » Il donna au blond un regard d'incompréhension.

« Comment diable as-tu atterri ici ? » demanda-t-il. « T'aurais pu acheter ton billet de sortie de cette merde au moins dix fois. »

Heero donna un regard oblique à Duo. « Peut-être que ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Maxwell. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit-il, entêté. « Je pense que c'est une question assez pertinente. »

« Eh bien, assez impolie quand même, » dit Trowa en haussant les épaules.

« Aw, vas te faire foutre, Barton, » Duo grogna, menaçant du regard le gamin auburn de l'autre côté de la table.

Les yeux verts rétrécirent légèrement. « Je faisais juste une observation. »

« Moi aussi »

« Est-ce que vous allez arrêter, oui ? » demanda Quatre exaspéré, mettant la main à son front comme s'il avait mal. « Par Allah, je déteste les bagarres ! »

« T'as qu'à lui dire ! » dit Duo, cassant, se retournant sur sa chaise et fixant son regard sur la pièce au lieu de Trowa.

« C'est pas moi qui ai commencé ! » Trowa haussa les épaules.

Heero tapa sa main sur la table, et tous trois le regardèrent. Mais lui regardait le capitaine Chang qui venait d'entrer et surveillait la salle avec un œil critique de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Merci pour rien, Chang » murmura Heero dans un souffle. « Une équipe ? Quelle blague. »

Duo en comprit juste assez pour se sentir insulté. « Hé, c'est toi le nouveau ici, Yuy. On s'entendait très bien sans toi. »

Il répondit sèchement « Evidemment ! ».

Duo jura dans sa barbe. « J'ai pas besoin de cette merde. Je vous reverrai au baraquement. » Il se leva et s'en alla, les poings serrés contre lui.

Quatre fronça les sourcils quand il s'en alla, s'attendant à ce que Duo réponde violemment au sourire satisfait qui flottait sur les lèvres de Heero. «Je suis désolé, Heero » dit-il rapidement. « J'aurais juste dû lui dire que mon père m'a laissé envoyer ici à dessein, pour essayer de me donner une leçon. » C'était assez proche de la vérité, même si c'était un peu plus complexe.

« Ce n'était vraiment pas son affaire», répondit Heero.

« Il est ... » Quatre chercha un instant le mot juste. « ... Curieux. »

« Indiscret »

Le blond sourit. « Ouais, mais il a surtout été assez gentil pour veiller sur moi depuis qu'on est arrivé ici. »

Heero regarda le garçon arabe, interrogateur. « Tu as eu des problèmes ? »

Les yeux aigue-marine jetèrent un œil prudent à travers la pièce, à la table où les garçons de la douche étaient assis. «C'est juste que ... ce matin, il y eu des gars qui nous ont un peu pris à parti. Duo leur a tenu tête. »

« Et vous avez survécu pour le raconter ? » plaisanta Trowa, son regard vert suivant celui de Quatre à la table des gars robustes. Le garçon aux cheveux auburn fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Désolé d'être parti sans vous deux. Je ne pansais pas qu'il y aurait des soucis. »

Quatre sourit en rougissant un peu. « C'est bon, Trowa. Ce n'était rien d'autre que... l'habituelle mise en place d'un ordre hiérarchique. Et puis le sergent instructeur est arrivé, et ça les a dispersés. »

« Hn, » commenta Heero. Son regard bleu vif se fixa sur Quatre. « C'est comme ça que Maxwell eu l'ecchymose sur le visage ? »

« Oh ! Non » dit doucement Quatre, laissant tomber son regard vers la table.

« Ça, c'est le directeur » devina Trowa avec une acuité déconcertante. Il haussa les épaules au regard effrayé de Quatre. « C'est bon, Winner, j'étais là. Quand ils l'ont emmené pendant l'orientation, il n'avait pas de marque. Mais il l'avait ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous voulez bien me mettre au courant ? » demanda Heero, un froncement de sourcils plissant son front.

Alors Quatre expliqua les événements de la veille et la réponse sibylline de Duo à sa question sur l'origine de sa blessure.

Lorsque Duo atteint les baraquements, encore énervé des remarques qu'il avait reçues à la fois de Heero et de Trowa, il se rendit compte qu'après la longue journée d'exercices physiques il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche. Alors il ramassa une paire de serviettes et un uniforme propre et dirigea vers le bâtiment des douches. Malgré l'avertissement qu'il avait donné Quatre de n'aller nulle part seul, il songea que tout le monde était encore en train de souper et qu'il était beaucoup plus capable de se défendre que le jeune blond.

Et c'est vraiment merveilleux de trouver le bâtiment inoccupé et d'avoir toute l'eau chaude à sa disposition. Il prit une longue douche tranquillement et une grosse partie de sa colère et de son irritation commença à disparaitre. Duo poussa un soupir de contentement et se lava les cheveux deux fois pour faire bonne mesure. Il les rinça, les enveloppa dans une serviette et les sécha avant d'enfiler ses vêtements propres. Puis il prit son temps pour peigner ses longs cheveux mouillés et les recoiffer en tresse. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des jours, et au moment où il était prêt à retourner à la caserne, il était à peu près certain qu'il pourrait même tolérer ses insupportables coéquipiers.

Le visage de Heero s'était obscurci au cours de l'histoire de Quatre. « Kushrenada a fait ça ? » Il regarda dans la direction du capitaine Chang à nouveau. « Pourquoi Maxwell n'en a pas parlé au capitaine ? »

Trowa renifla. « Comme si Chang pouvait le croire … »

«Le capitaine Chang est un homme honorable », déclara Heero, son ton devenant soudain froid. « En fait, il est guidé par son sens de l'honneur. Il ne permettrait jamais la brutalité, même dans un endroit comme celui-ci. »

Les yeux de Trowa s'étrécirent. « Et comment sais-tu tant de choses sur lui ? » demanda-t-il.

Heero le fixa en retour. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Barton. »

« Ack ... et ça recommence » leur reprocha Quatre en les regardant avec méfiance.

« Non, je ne vais pas piquer une crise et partir comme une trombe comme Maxwell, » dit fermement Heero.

Trowa semblait distrait en regardant dans la salle. « Euh, Quatre ... c'étaient les gars de la dernière table qui vous ont emmerdé, toi et Duo ? »

Quatre regarda par-dessus pour voir une table vide. « Oh non, dit-il dans un souffle, en regardant rapidement Trowa. « Tu ne penses pas- ? »

En réponse, Trowa et Heero se levèrent et Quatre leur emboîta le pas. Les trois garçons se débarrassèrent de leur plateau-repas en les mettant dans la poubelle à côté de la porte d'où ils sortirent.

Le capitaine Chang les vit partir, ses yeux sombres les suivant en notant la façon dont ils avaient l'air décidés.

Quatre pouvait à peine tenir le rythme de marche rapide de Heero et les longs pas de Trowa et il courut tout du long pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

Ils arrivèrent à la caserne en un temps record et Heero poussa la porte ouverte violemment, ses yeux perçants scrutant la pièce. Il se dirigea directement vers la porte de leur salle de bains et vérifia l'intérieur.

« Pas là », conclut-il, un courant d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il se tourna vers Quatre. « Où peut-il être ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le casier ouvert. « Douche ? »

Heero était à la porte avant la fin du mot Quatre, Trowa sur ses talons. Ils avaient presque atteint le bâtiment des douches quand Duo en sortit tranquillement, sa longue tresse humide et avec un uniforme propre. Son uniforme sale et une paire de serviettes mouillées pendaient sur un de ses bras.

Il s'arrêta quand vit les trois garçons arrivant clairement vers lui, et fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Heero le fixa en retour. « A partir de maintenant, Maxwell, tu ne sors plus seul. Compris ? »

La mâchoire de Duo s'affaissa dans l'instant. « Excuse-moi ? »

« Tu. Ne. Sors. Plus. Seul ».

« Depuis quand t'es ma nounou ? » lui rétorqua froidement Duo.

« Je ne le suis pas», lui grogna en retour. « Quatre m'a dit que vous avez eu des problèmes ce matin. »

« Je peux prendre soin de moi », assura Duo.

Heero renifla avec scepticisme. « Tu n'arrives même pas à descendre de ton lit superposé tout seul » ricana-t-il.

Les yeux de Duo s'embrasèrent de colère. « Ecoute, Yuy ... J'ai pas besoin d'une putain de baby-sitter. »

« Et d'un réveil ? »

_Oh, coup bas._ « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis en train de discuter avec toi ! » lâcha Duo dans la frustration. « Vire de là, Yuy. » Il bouscula le garçon japonais, et se dirigea avec colère vers le baraquement. Quand il y arriva, sa bonne humeur complètement envolée, il jeta son tas de linge sale sur le sol devant son casier et grimpa sur sa couchette.

Dehors, Quatre regardait ses deux autres coéquipiers avec une expression peinée. « Je ne suis pas sûr que sous-entendre qu'il n'est pas capable de prendre soin de lui-même soit la meilleure façon d'aborder Duo », commenta-t-il pensivement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda sèchement Heero. « C'est vrai ! »

« Mais brutal » soupira Quatre.

« Il est évident que toi et Duo pourriez finir ciblés par les agresseurs du camp » nota Heero. « Vous deux… vous vous détachez … un peu trop. Je pense que c'est mieux si, en tant qu'équipe, nous nous assurons de ne jamais laisser personne être vulnérable ».

Quatre donna un long regard à Heero. « Tant que cela convient à toi et Trowa, je ne vois pas de problème » dit-il avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix, se tournant et reprenant sa route vers le baraquement pour retrouver Duo.

Trowa regarda Heero, une lueur d'amusement dans ses profonds yeux verts. « Jolie gestion de la situation, Yuy » dit-il avec ironie. « Même moi, je n'avais pas réussi à me faire détester par Quatre jusqu'à maintenant. » Il se dirigea à son tour vers le baraquement, laissant le garçon aux yeux bleus le regarder partir.

« Dans quoi tu m'as mis, Chang ? » soupira Heero à lui-même, se demandant s'il était trop tard pour changer les équipes ou tenter sa chance en prison. Même au milieu de ces réflexions sardoniques, il savait que les trois autres garçons de son équipe étaient plus capables qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre pour l'instant. C'était leur côté têtu, leur désir d'indépendance qui l'inquiétait. Comment pourraient-ils gagner une compétition axée sur l'esprit d'équipe alors qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas s'entendre pour un repas ?

– _à suivre_


	6. Obstacles

_Titre original: _**Boot camp**_  
Auteur: _**snowdragonct**_**  
**__Catégorie: Drame / Aventure  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1+2, 3+4 pour commencer  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Langage grossier oulàà, et pas qu'un peu, Assez OOC, Violence, ref. NCS_ _  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche;__ Merci infiniment pour toutes les reviews super gentilles, ça motive à faire ça vite… et aussi bien que possible ^_^. Pour celles et ceux qui trouvent Heero imbuvable ça va s'arranger, après tout Duo n'est pas le seul à mettre un masque…sauf que l'un est grande gueule et boudeur alors que l'autre est psychorigide dans les deux cas c'est une bonne méthode pour ne pas se dévoiler…Et enfin… pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai fait un petit schéma du parcours du combattant avec quelques explications pour certains obstacles __www. gilawhost. com/ images/__ 8fseu bgz . j pg (retirer les espaces)_

**Obstacles... **

Le réveil qui sonna à cinq heures fit tomber les quatre garçons de leurs couchettes, bâillant et s'étirant dans la lumière pâle précédant l'aube.

« C'est inhumain ! » grommela Duo, grimaçant en fléchissant les bras et sentant la douleur des exercices de la journée précédente.

Heero lui donna un bref regard de mépris et alla chercher un uniforme propre dans son casier.

Le regard de Duo se sentit irrésistiblement attiré vers le point de vue que l'autre garçon lui présentait tout en se penchant en avant, et le voleur de L2 ne put empêcher un sourire mélancolique de traverser son visage.

_Si seulement Yuy n'avait pas été un tel furoncle au cul ... Et parlant de son cul ..._

Duo se força à éloigner ses pensées de son coéquipier et traversa la chambre pour se rendre à la salle de bains.

Quatre le rejoignit devant la porte, lui exécutant son meilleur regard de chien battu. « Ça te dérange si j'y vais d'abord ? Tu risques de prendre toute la journée pour te coiffer, non ? »

« Mais non ! » rétorqua Duo. « Je peux les brosser et re-tresser en un temps record. »

« Mais toi tu n'as pas besoin du miroir pour...»

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Trowa leur passa devant sans un mot, prenant la poignée de porte de la main de Duo et la refermant derrière lui.

« Enfoiré ! » grogna Duo en se détournant pour aller à son casier prendre sa brosse.

En dix minutes, les quatre garçons avaient utilisé la petite salle de bains et se dirigèrent à la cour d'exercice pour la gymnastique. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas abordé le sujet de la dispute de la nuit précédente, ils restèrent ensemble tout le temps de la séance d'entraînement du matin et durant la course de trois kilomètres.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le baraquement pour se préparer aux douches que la question fut soulevée de nouveau. Duo commença à sortir avec ses vêtements et ses serviettes à la main et Heero tendit négligemment un bras à travers la porte. « Attends Maxwell. On y va tous ensemble. »

Duo se raidit, se retournant pour répondre aux yeux d'un bleu froid. « On en a déjà parlé. Je peux prendre soin de moi. »

« Vraiment ? Alors explique-moi d'où vient ton ecchymose sur la figure. »

Les yeux indigo s'élargirent et Duo porta inconsciemment une main à son visage. « Je suis ... tombé. »

« Sur le poing de Kushrenada ? » demanda encore Heero. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et lui ? Pourquoi il en a après toi ? »

Duo regarda Trowa par-dessus son épaule puis se retourna vers Heero. « C'est peut-être pas tes affaires», railla-t-il, faisant écho aux paroles exactes de Heero la veille. Il repoussa ostensiblement le bras de Heero hors de son chemin, passant par-dessous, et se dirigeant vers les douches.

Quatre avait déjà regroupé ses affaires et s'élançait après Duo; Heero et Trowa fermaient la marche. Les quatre garçons de la veille restèrent entre eux dans les vestiaires et la douche grâce à un seul regard glacé que leur adressa Heero. En une demi-heure, les garçons s'étaient douchés, changés, et se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger sans incident.

L'après-midi, les détenus étaient en formation regroupés par équipes, chaque équipe ayant un caporal devant elle.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir » expliqua le capitaine Chang, cheminant tranquillement devant l'assemblée de jeunes gens, « Chacune de vos équipes a une liaison. Ces hommes sont tous caporaux dans l'organisation Mobile Suit, choisis parce qu'ils ont à peu près votre âge et ont fait leur camp d'entrainement il y a suffisamment peu de temps pour se rappeler les bases du programme. Je vais vous donner exactement cinq minutes pour faire une réunion d'équipe, puis nous allons commencer la formation par le parcours du combattant. »

Le caporal de l'équipe Wing se retourna vers eux. « Je suis le caporal Carter, par convenance appelez-moi juste Carter quand on sera entre nous. » Il regarda Heero, étudiant le garçon au visage grave. « Yuy, vous serez le chef de l'équipe Wing. »

Duo roulait des yeux, se demandant qui était mort et avait fait de Heero un dieu. Quatre repéra l'expression et lui sourit.

« D'après vos scores aux tests d'aptitude, » continua Carter, « la meilleure compétence de Maxwell est la furtivité et l'infiltration ... »

_Ah oui ... pour ce que l'introduction par effraction m'a rapporté._

« Barton doit exceller dans l'infiltration et les armes ... et Winner a élevé la planification stratégique au statut de science. Je propose, Yuy, que vous vous serviez des points forts de vos coéquipiers quand vous devrez relever les défis mis en place par le capitaine. » Il regarda attentivement chacun d'eux. « J'aimerais penser que je suis chanceux d'être affecté à cette équipe, mais le capitaine Chang a parfois un étrange sens de l'humour. »

« Oh, et moi qui pensais qu'il avait un balais dans le cul, » murmura Duo dans un souffle.

Carter se mit à rire de façon inattendue. « On dirait que vous avez rencontré notre bon capitaine » dit-il avec un sourire. « C'est comme ça que nous le surnommons à la base ... ou plutôt, derrière son dos, à la base. »

« Comment ? Chang-balais-dans-le-cul ? » dit Duo en lui rendant son sourire. « Pas devant lui ? »

« Bien sûr que non », lui assura Carter. « On le disait tout bas entre nous quand il nous faisait faire des marches forcées dans des climats à 37 degrés avec quatre-vingt pour cent d'humidité, le bâtard. » Il secoua la tête. « Mais c'est le meilleur entraîneur qui soit. Et vous avez de la chance, les enfants, il s'est attendri. »

Heero eut un léger rire à la pensée d'un Wufei Chang 'tendre', et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui avec surprise. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, en essayant de forcer sa moue habituelle à revenir en place.

« Ça fait bizarre de t'entendre rire » déclara Quatre. « Tu es tellement réservé d'habitude. »

« Constipé t'veux dire » murmura Duo dans un souffle. Mais en même temps il dévisageait Heero avec une expression un peu perplexe, pensant combien le rire du garçon aux yeux bleus était rauque et sexy, et combien c'était malheureux que ces bonnes choses soient gaspillées pour un gars coincé comme lui. « Je déteste ma vie », soupira doucement le garçon tressé, en redirigeant son regard vers le caporal Carter.

Quatre entendit le soupir et jeta un regard interrogateur à son ami mais la voix du capitaine Chang l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse rien dire.

« Retour en formation ! »

Les garçons reformèrent leurs rangs, essayant au moins de paraitre attentifs.

« Des volontaires pour la première course sur le parcours du combattant ? »

La main de Heero se leva immédiatement et ses trois coéquipiers le regardèrent avec étonnement et une totale consternation.

« Whoa! Attends une seconde ! » Lâcha Duo. « Depuis quand tu parles en notre nom à tous ? »

« Depuis que j'ai été nommé chef d'équipe », dit Heero calmement, son vague sourire moqueur réapparaissant une fois de plus.

« J'ai pas voté pour toi. » assura Duo.

« Heureusement que ton vote n'était pas nécessaire », se moqua Heero.

Le capitaine Chang s'était avancé et se tenait debout, tapant du pied avec impatience. « Yuy ! Si vous avez fini de relever les commentaires de votre subordonné-? »

« Oui, monsieur » répliqua Heero, lançant un dernier regard de reproche à Duo avant d'affronter leur commandant. « Nous sommes prêts. »

« Très bien ... Le parcours se présente comme suit ... et attention. Je ne répèterai pas. »

Il décrivit l'ordre des obstacles rapidement, faisant des gestes en mentionnant une série d'échelles de corde, de murs, de tunnels et de diverses autres réjouissances.

« Vous finirez en rampant sous des barbelés puis à la force des bras sur les barres de singes (1) » Il sourit, mais il y avait une lueur sadique dans ses yeux. « Des questions ? »

« Comment serons-nous chronométré, monsieur ? Individuellement ou en groupe ? » Demanda Heero.

« Le temps de votre équipe sera celui de l'homme le plus lent », expliqua Chang.

« Um-monsieur ? » s'enquit Duo, plutôt hésitant. « Il fait quelle hauteur ce mur ? »

« Sept mètre soixante. » Ses yeux noirs brillaient dangereusement. « Peur des hauteurs, Maxwell ? » Il s'approcha avant que Duo ne puisse répondre. « Il me semblait qu'un monte-en-l'air comme vous serait très à l'aise avec ça. »

Duo rougit et regarda le sol. « Ah, ouais… Pas de problème. » Bredouilla-t-il.

« Et je m'attends à ce que vous excelliez, Barton » ajouta Chang en regardant Trowa. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon aux cheveux auburn, qui haussa les épaules en s'excusant presque.

« Euh - ouais - j'ai travaillé dans un cirque. »

Duo sourit. « On va vraiment tout déchirer à ce test ! »

« Deux minutes pour vous préparer. » les informa Chang. « Oh, j'allais oublier l'équipe qui obtiendra la dernière place gagnera le droit d'être de corvée de réfectoire pour la semaine. »

« Y'a des trucs comme ça ? » demanda Duo avec étonnement.

L'officier chinois sourit malicieusement. « Oh oui, Maxwell ... devrais-je vous demander comment vous pelez les pommes de terre ? »

Duo le fixa et retomba dans un silence un peu boudeur.

Heero tira ses trois coéquipiers à lui pour une conférence rapide. « Puisque c'est notre première course, nous allons faire simple. Le premier qui passe un obstacle attend le dernier ... le deuxième avance vers l'obstacle suivant mais ne commence pas avant que le troisième soit en route. Comme ça on sera toujours à proximité les uns des autres. Compris ? »

Les autres garçons hochèrent la tête, commençant à entrer dans la compétition et sentant une petite poussée d'adrénaline.

Ils avancèrent à la ligne de départ et le capitaine Chang regarda son chronomètre. « Prêt ? Partez ! »

Ils sprintèrent vers le premier obstacle, les longues jambes de Trowa le menant le premier et, avec des compétences acrobatiques héritées d'années passées au cirque, il grimpa l'échelle de corde avec l'adresse d'un singe.

Heero le suivit de près, puis Duo tandis que Quatre était sur leurs talons.

Ils atterrirent de l'autre côté et trouvèrent Trowa en train de les attendre, ainsi que Heero l'avait préconisé.

Heero et Duo partirent en tête vers le prochain obstacle, alors que Trowa et Quatre fermaient la marche. Le tronc servant de pont les ralentit à peine et ils étaient encore ensemble tous les quatre lorsqu'ils atteignirent le mur.

Avançant main après main sur la corde, Heero arriva au sommet en premier, Duo et Trowa presque au même niveau et Quatre moins d'un mètre derrière eux. Le garçon tressé poussa un petit cri de plaisir en sautant les trois derniers mètres sur le sol sableux, atterrissant avec la légèreté d'une plume et se mit à rire en voyant que Heero descendait de façon plus classique.

« Baka ! » murmura le chef d'équipe en courant vers le prochain défi.

Conformément au plan, Duo attendit et vit Trowa atterrir avec une grâce féline et courir après Heero. Il donna ensuite une petite tape encourageante sur l'épaule à Quatre lorsqu'ils se précipitèrent pour les rattraper.

Heero se balança au-dessus d'un bassin artificiel, accroché au bout d'une corde et la renvoya lorsque fut en position de l'attraper. Le garçon aux cheveux auburn suivit, puis Quatre et Duo se joignirent à eux. Tous les quatre étaient au même niveau quand ils commencèrent à ramper sous les barbelés, mais Trowa et Heero les distancèrent rapidement.

« Ah merde ! »

Heero se retourna et jura dans sa barbe. « Oh bordel, Maxwell ! »

Sa natte s'était accrochée à un très long fil barbelé, et le garçon aux cheveux longs tentait de se glisser sur son dos pour pouvoir la démêler.

« Trowa… toi et Quatre vous continuez ! » leur ordonna Heero en revenant aider son coéquipier. « Maxwell, je te jure que je vais finir par couper ces cheveux pendant que tu dors ! » jura Heero en arrivant à hauteur de l'autre garçon et saisissant sa tresse.

« Fais-le et je te tue », grogna Duo, retirant les mèches emmêlées en faisant particulièrement attention. « Personne ne touche mes cheveux, Yuy ! Vas-y ... je vais y arriver. »

« C'est un exercice d'équipe, Maxwell. Tu dois terminer avec nous. » Rétorqua Heero. Il s'empara de la tresse et commença à tirer obstinément sur le fil barbelé.

« Doucement, tu vas faire des fourches- ! »

Heero enveloppa finalement la tresse autour de sa main libre et la tira jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit libérée, arrachant quelques poignées de cheveux dans la manœuvre. Il enfonça la tresse dans le dos de la chemise de Duo, son visage à quelques centimètres de l'autre garçon. « Cette chose est une menace, Maxwell. La prochaine fois penses-y avant ! »

« Vas te faire foutre aussi », grogna Duo, recommençant à ramper sous le fil barbelé. Mais son visage était rouge d'humiliation d'avoir ralenti l'équipe et il redoubla d'efforts pour essayer de rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu.

Trowa et Quatre faisaient le pied de grue à côté de l'épreuve suivante quand Heero et Duo s'élancèrent à travers le chemin de pneus.

Le garçon tressé ne dit pas un mot, mais baissa la tête dans l'embarras quand ils commencèrent ensemble les barreaux de singe. A mi-chemin Quatre rata une prise, mais Trowa était assez proche pour l'atteindre et l'aider à la récupérer.

Ils le passèrent et sprintèrent jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée, jusqu'à stopper en face du capitaine Chang qui lorgnait son chronomètre et fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous avez mis près de cinq minutes » dit-il en secouant la tête. Il donna un coup d'œil sombre à Duo. « Dans un combat à tirs réels, ça vous aurait coûté la vie de votre chef d'équipe, Maxwell. »

Duo le regarda, le visage rouge d'effort et de honte. « Alors je suppose qu'on a du bol de faire seulement semblant. » grogna-t-il en tentant de couvrir son embarras par de la colère.

« Allez vous asseoir dans les gradins pendant que les autres équipes passent. », ordonna le capitaine, donnant un long regard à Heero puis hochant la tête à son passage.

Duo observa le mouvement tout en continuant de marcher et finit par fixer son regard sur Heero. « C'était quoi ça ? »

« Rien. »

« Pourquoi Chang t'a regardé comme ça ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Maxwell. »

« Ouais, c'est mes affaires si c'est à mon sujet, » s'énerva Duo.

« Eh bien, peut-être qu'il ne s'agit pas de toi, » répliqua Heero en passant devant Duo et en s'asseyant dans les gradins d'où ils auraient une bonne vue des autres équipes en train de faire le parcours.

Quatre fit un sourire rassurant à Duo. « Allez viens ... on va voir comment font les autres. » Le blond avait l'air presque aussi sombre que Duo, et tous deux allèrent amèrement rejoindre leurs coéquipiers. Heero et Trowa parlaient tranquillement, critiquant la performance du groupe suivant et ne levèrent même pas la tête quand Duo et Quatre s'assirent à côté d'eux.

« Tu t'es déjà senti totalement inutile ? » murmura Duo à son ami.

« Eh bien, j'ai été le plus lent. »

« Pas si tu comptes le temps que j'ai perdu coincé dans les barbelés, » Duo poussa un soupir. Il retira la tresse de sa chemise, examinant avec tristesse les mèches arrachées.

Heero observa le mouvement du coin de l'œil et jeta un regard mortel à Duo. En réponse, Duo leva son majeur à son attention et se remit à arranger sa précieuse natte.

Après une heure pendant laquelle les équipes faisaient l'épreuve de course d'obstacles et une heure d'évaluation des performances de chacun par le capitaine Chang, les garçons furent libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Duo et Quatre marchaient quelques pas derrière leurs coéquipiers en revenant à leur baraquement.

« Eh bien, au moins on n'est pas arrivés derniers. » déclara Quatre avec une joie forcée.

Duo soupira. « T'as entendu notre intrépide chef ? Une troisième place est inacceptable. Bordel, c'est lui qui nous a porté volontaires pour y aller les premiers! Les autres ont appris de nos erreurs. »

« Tu veux dire, des tiennes ? » dit Heero en le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Duo stoppa en regardant le chef d'équipe, encore sous le choc. Même Quatre tressaillit à la lueur du regard glacé que Heero posait sur le garçon tressé. « Hey, Heero, c'était un premier essai, d'accord ? » dit-il d'un ton conciliant.

Duo tourna juste sur ses talons et partit dans la direction opposée.

« Maxwell ... où tu vas ? » demanda Trowa derrière lui.

Duo fit un geste obscène au-dessus de son épaule et continua de marcher. Il se dirigea vers l'intendance, en pensant que personne ne serait là à ce moment de la journée. Pour l'instant, il avait juste besoin d'être loin de ses coéquipiers ... et d'un en particulier. Lorsqu'il aperçut un banc à l'ombre derrière le bâtiment, il s'y dirigea et se jeta sur lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

_Que Heero Yuy aille se faire foutre avec son attitude hautaine ! Ça doit être facile de critiquer quand tu penses que tu es parfait._

Le problème était qu'à un certain niveau, Duo était plutôt d'accord avec lui_._ Il avait déconné et toute l'équipe en avait fait les frais. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'impression qu'il avait perdu sa dernière chance de gagner le respect de Heero. Et il n'était même pas vraiment sûr de pourquoi il le voulait. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant profondément.

« T'as passé une mauvaise journée, beau gosse ? » s'éleva une voix railleuse.

Duo leva les yeux pour voir les mêmes quatre garçons que l'autre jour dans la douche. Leur chef d'équipe, Austin, avait les bras croisés, les yeux verts plissés avec malice.

_Aw, bordel de merde!_ _Cette journée ne cesse de s'améliorer._

« Eh bien, maintenant oui. » ricana Duo, se rendant compte qu'il était seul_._ Puis son instinct de survie de rat de la rue le poussa, et il se leva pour avoir une plus grande marge de manœuvre. « Mais vous coller mon pied au cul devrait arranger ça. »

Le chef d'équipe se mit à rire, son regard tombant sur la longue tresse dans le dos Duo. « Tu peux même pas traverser des petits barbelés, ma mignonne. Tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est de te tirer les cheveux. »

« Me tirer les cheveux ? » Les yeux indigo s'étrécirent. « Et tu me traites de gonzesse ? » Se moqua Duo. « C'est quoi après ? On se gifle et on se mord ? »

« Seulement si tu veux que je le fasse » dit Austin avec une grimace.

« Dans tes rêves » souffla Duo, prenant une position de combat de rues.

La voix du capitaine Chang interrompit leur conversation. « Y a-t-il un problème, Pritchard ? »

« Euh, non, monsieur. » dit Austin rapidement.

« Ils partaient. » ajouta Duo, clignant des yeux à l'autre garçon.

« Je ne vais pas les retenir. » commenta le capitaine. « Mais je voudrais vous dire un mot, Maxwell. »

Les autres garçons se séparèrent et s'éloignèrent, jetant des regards irrités à leur proie triomphante. Duo résista à l'envie de leur tirer la langue.

Au lieu de cela, il tourna un regard impatient vers le capitaine Chang.

Le Chinois releva ses yeux froids et sombres sur lui. « Je me fous complètement que vous échouiez lamentablement dans ce camp, Maxwell. Mais n'essayez pas d'entrainer Heero Yuy avec vous ! Il mérite cette chance. »

« Et pas moi ? » demanda amèrement Duo. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que le soldat aggrave la culpabilité qu'il ressentait déjà.

« Pas de ce que j'en ai vu. » grogna Chang.

Duo croisa les bras en rétorquant : « Et pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter de ce que vous pensez ? »

« Parce que je suis votre seule chance ! »

« Alors évidemment, là, je suis foutu », riposta Duo. « Entre vous et K ... »

« Je vous ai dit de ne pas nous comparer ! » l'interrompit Chang. « Quoi que vous pensiez, nous ne sommes pas ligués. Je ne suis pas ici pour porter atteinte à votre formation et vous envoyer à la colonie pénale de L2. »

« Bien sûr, et me dire que Yuy devrait être mort s'il s'agissait d'un scénario réel est censé renforcer ma confiance en vous ? »

« C'était censé vous réveiller, Maxwell. Ce n'est pas un jeu».

Duo roula des yeux. « Mais bien sûr que c'en est un ! Et si je joue bien, je peux éviter d'aller au trou encore quelques mois. »

Capitaine Chang donna un regard si dur de ses sombres yeux en colère à Duo que le garçon en grimaça presque.

« Vous semblez oublier que vous pouvez également obtenir beaucoup plus. C'est une opportunité, au lieu de la punition que vous mériteriez, voleur. »

« Oh, des insultes ? » Duo remarqua avec étonnement. « Le grand capitaine Chang s'abaisse à des insultes ? »

Wufei le foudroya du regard. « J'ai simplement souligné les faits, Maxwell. Vous avez été reconnu coupable d'avoir volé ... donc vous êtes un voleur. »

« Et pourtant vous dites que j'ai une chance d'entrer dans votre précieuse Mobile Suit Académie. » se moqua Duo. « Vous voulez des voleurs dans votre organisation ? »

« Anciens voleurs», précisa Wufei. « Terminer ce camp vous inculquera plus de fibre morale que vous ne semblez le réaliser. » Il a donna au garçon un regard méprisant. « Probablement plus que vous n'en avez. »

« Merci pour votre honnêteté. » ricana Duo, se cachant derrière la fanfaronnade pour ne pas montrer combien l'insulte l'avait blessé. « Mais, 'savez quoi ? Y'a rien dont je me fous plus que d'aller dans votre putain d'académie. Je suis ici parce que ça m'a empêché d'aller en prison sur L2. Et c'est la seule raison. Alors, excusez-moi si j'en ai rien à foutre des performances de l'équipe de Yuy. »

« Je m'en doute. » gronda le capitaine Chang. « Mais je jure que si vous gâchez ses chances à dessein, je vous renverrai sur L2 personnellement. J'espère qu'au moins vous essayerez ! Et puis, si vous ne voulez pas aller à l'Académie, très bien ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de l'intégrer. Mais ayez suffisamment de respect pour vos coéquipiers pour leur permettre d'avoir le choix. »

Duo le regarda. « Avez-vous terminé, monsieur ? »

« Pour l'instant » répondit le capitaine. « Rompez, Maxwell. »

Duo se retourna et se mit à marcher vers la zone des baraquements. « Ouais ... t'en a eu après moi dès notre première rencontre, Chang » murmura-t-il avec aigreur. Il avait à peu près reconnu que sa journée ne pourrait pas être pire... d'abord le cafouillage sur le parcours du combattant, et maintenant une bonne déculottée par le commandant du camp ... sans parler de la discussion étroite avec Austin et ses copains. « T'es vraiment moisi, Maxwell » soupira-t-il en regardant le sol tout en marchant. Il était tellement rivé sur ses sombres pensées qu'il faillit passer le baraquement.

Le son d'un raclement de gorge le fit s'arrêter et il leva les yeux pour voir Heero appuyé sur le mur extérieur de la porte. « Perdu, Maxwell ? »

« J'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant, Yuy » grogna-t-il. « Me fais pas chier. »

Les yeux bleus le détaillèrent de haut en bas, et il pouvait presque voir de la moquerie sur les lèvres de Heero.

_Et quelles lèvres… elles n'étaient ni trop épaisses ni trop minces ... une forme parfaite,_ et _probablement plus douces à embrasser que tout ce qu'il pourrait imaginer._ _Si seulement elles n'appartenaient pas au plus gros enfoiré du camp._

« Où étais-tu ? On doit revoir notre plan pour le parcours du combattant de demain. »

« Eh bien excuse-moi » lui rétorqua Duo qui redirigea son regard énervé sur les yeux de Heero au lieu de ses lèvres. « Après ton évaluation franche de mes compétences, ou de leur absence, j'ai pensé que vous aviez pas vraiment besoin de moi. J'ai donc fait une promenade dans le camp et je me suis fait coincer par la meute de chacals d'Austin et je me suis pris une bonne engueulade de notre cher capitaine Chang lui-même. » Sa voix montait à chaque mot. « J'ai eu assez d'emmerdes pour aujourd'hui, Yuy ! »

Heero fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'coincé' ? Qu'est-ce que l'équipe d'Austin a fait ? »

Duo avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque pieds contre pieds avec son chef d'équipe. « Quelle différence ça fait, Yuy ? Tant que je ne bousille pas la course d'obstacles à nouveau, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce qui m'arrive ? »

«Nous sommes co-équipiers » répondit sèchement Heero, renfrogné.

« Bien sûr ... évidemment » dit Duo d'une voix traînante, roulant des yeux. Il commença à s'éloigner de Heero, mais une main jaillit et lui saisit le bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Austin ? »

Les yeux indigo se réduisirent à une lueur mortelle. « Vire ta main de moi, Yuy ! »

« Ou bien quoi ? » répondit-il vaguement amusé.

Duo réagit si vite que son poing frappa la mâchoire de Heero au moment où le chef d'équipe esquivait. Mais avant que le garçon tressé ne puisse recommencer, Quatre et Trowa passèrent la porte et intervinrent.

« Ça suffit ! » dit Quatre avec colère, les yeux bleus enflammés en frappant des deux mains la poitrine Duo. « Tous les deux vous devez arrêter vos querelles! Vous voulez être renvoyés en prison ? »

Duo recula d'un pas, ainsi que Heero… ce dernier frotta distraitement sa mâchoire meurtrie, et regarda le garçon tressé par-dessus l'épaule de Trowa.

« Alors ? » demanda Quatre, en observant chacun d'eux. « Est-ce qu'on va pouvoir s'installer et travailler en équipe, ou vous préférez abandonner dès maintenant? »

« Si nous voulons travailler en équipe, » dit Heero froidement: « Il faut apprendre à suivre les ordres... et accepter les critiques constructives. »

« Je prendrais les 'critiques constructives' » rétorqua Duo. « Mais râler sans fin sur une connerie n'est pas constructif. »

Heero le regarda longuement puis fit un petit signe de tête. « Très bien. Passons à la suite. »

« C'est tout? » demanda Duo. « Tu ne vas même pas admettre que t'as été une pure tête de con avec ça ? »

« Non » dit Heero en passant devant lui et rentrant dans le baraquement. Trowa le suivit et Quatre haussa les épaules.

« Au moins, il va laisser tomber l'incident de la tresse » dit-il tranquillement à Duo.

« Ouais ... c'est vraiment un gros effort. » grommela Duo. Il regarda Quatre, la colère s'accumulant. « Bordel, Quat, je me sens assez mal à ce sujet sans qu'on me sorte ces conneries. »

« Je sais. Et je pense que lui aussi. Mais il vient d'être nommé chef d'équipe et c'est beaucoup de pression. Tu dois l'aider. »

Duo ferma les yeux, arrivant peu à peu à évacuer sa mauvaise humeur. « Très bien, Quatre. Je vais essayer. »

Le blond rayonnait et ses yeux bleus se réchauffèrent. « Allez, on rentre ! On va bien trouver une façon de complètement enfoncer les autres équipes demain. »

Duo passa un bras autour des épaules de Quatre, l'accompagnant à l'intérieur où les deux autres étaient déjà en train d'étudier les scénarios possibles pour passer les obstacles, trouver des raccourcis et élaborer des stratégies.

– _à suivre_

(1) Les barres de singes (ang. Monkey bars) : C'est une structure comme les barres parallèles mais beaucoup plus hautes et reliées par des barres espacées d'environ 1 mètre. L'objectif d'avancer de barre en barre à la force des bras, comme les singes. Voir le parcours du combattant des G-boys ici _www. gilawhost. com/ images/__ 8fseu bgz .j pg (retirer les espaces)_


	7. Atténuer les tensions

_Titre original: _**Boot camp**_  
Auteur: _**snowdragonct**_**  
**__Catégorie: Drame / Aventure  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1+2, 3+4 pour commencer  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Langage grossier oulàà, et pas qu'un peu, Assez OOC, Violence, ref. NCS_ _  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche; Oh la boulette taille golgoth… tous ceux et celles qui ont lu ce chapitre peuvent le reprendre, j'avais pas uploadé le bon… désolée 1000 fois parce que celui uploadé était le texte brut moche et incompréhensible et pas travaillé… j'espère ne pas vous avoir effrayé… L_

**Atténuer les tensions... **

Duo se réveilla le lendemain matin avant même que le sergent instructeur ouvre violemment la porte. Il faisait encore nuit et le garçon bâilla et se retourna sur sa couchette, essayant de comprendre ce qui l'avait réveillé.

Puis un coup de tonnerre le fit tressaillir, et il réalisa qu'il pouvait entendre les tambours rythmés de la pluie sur le toit. _Yessss!_ Il sourit encore tout ensommeillé. _Un sursis!_ Ils ne pourraient pas faire le parcours du combattant sous un orage.

La porte s'ouvrit et le caporal Carter entra, l'eau ruisselant de son poncho de pluie. « Debout et grouillez-vous, Mesdames ! » les héla-t-il bruyamment. « Gymnastique dans quinze minutes ! »

« Quoi ? » implora Duo en s'asseyant brusquement. « Tu rigoles ? »

Carter sourit en voyant le visage indigné de l'enfant. « Je ne plaisante jamais, gamin.*» Il jeta un paquet en plastique sur chaque couchette, leur adressa un salut arrogant, et sortit.

« Fils de pute de merde ! » explosa Duo qui ouvrit le petit paquet et y trouva un poncho de pluie compact plié. « Il plaisantait pas. »

Heero se leva et s'étira, levant les yeux vers Duo avec un visage impassible. « Tu pensais que la formation s'arrêterait pour un peu de pluie, Maxwell ? »

« Mais-mais-on va finir tout mouillés! » se lamenta Duo.

Heero lui fit un sourire sauvage. « Peut-être que ça va t'aider à mieux glisser à travers les barbelés. »

Les yeux indigo s'élargirent. « Ah, merde ... les cheveux ...» Il tira distraitement la fin de sa tresse. « Ça va être pitoyable. »

Les autres garçons rangeaient leur couverture et s'habillaient, si bien que Duo comprit qu'il n'avait guère le choix. Il se leva et courut à la salle de bains, battant Trowa d'une fraction de seconde. _Ha!_ _Prends-ça, saltimbanque !_ _Personne n'est plus rapide qu'un rat de rue._

Quelques instants plus tard, les quatre garçons étaient vêtus et prêts, et ils marchèrent avec prudence sous un déluge constant. Esquivant les flaques d'eau, ils firent leur chemin jusqu'au cours du matin, croisant leurs co-détenus à la cour d'exercice.

Le capitaine Chang lui-même était là pour mener la séance d'entraînement de la matinée. Ses yeux sombres étaient froidement antipathiques, mais un petit sourire jouait sur le bord de sa bouche. « Je suppose que vous avez tous pensé qu'un peu de pluie vous accorderait un jour de congé. » Il découvrit ses dents dans un rictus diabolique. « Au contraire. Cela offrira d'excellentes possibilités d'apprentissage. »

« Ben ouais », murmura Duo juste assez fort pour que ses coéquipiers entendent. « On va apprendre combien de temps on peut retenir notre souffle sous l'eau. »

« Nous allons commencer avec du jumping jacks ** ... »

Quand la gymnastique fut enfin terminée, les garçons étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Entre faire des sauts au milieu de flaques d'eau d'un centimètre et demi de profondeur et faire des pompes dans la boue, ils auraient difficilement pu y échapper. C'était presque un soulagement de se lancer dans la course de trois kilomètres. Au moins, ils pourraient essayer de sauter par-dessus les flaques d'eau de la piste détrempée.

Personne ne prit la peine de prendre la douche du matin. Au lieu de cela ils allèrent directement prendre leur petit-déjeuner, secouèrent leurs ponchos et les suspendirent à la porte du réfectoire pour les laisser sécher.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils avaient pu sortir des rangs, remplis leur plateau et s'étaient installés à un coin de table que Duo avait choisie, qu'ils eurent la possibilité de se détendre.

Quatre regarda son ami aux yeux indigo et éclata de rire. « Oh, Duo! Tu ressembles à un rat trempé ! »

En effet, de longues mèches étaient collées à son visage, et sa tresse formait un désordre ébouriffé. Même s'il avait eu le poncho sur lui, il était tout aussi trempé ailleurs.

« Je sais», soupira-t-il. « Est-ce que je vous ai dit que je déteste la pluie ? »

Il observa attentivement ses coéquipiers. « Vous aussi vous avez une sale touche, les gars. »

Quatre regarda Trowa et ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Il a raison! » Quand les cheveux de Trowa étaient mouillés, ils pendaient comme une serpillière sur son visage, cachant totalement un œil. Même quand il les repoussa vers l'arrière, ils semblèrent retomber directement à leur place.

« Hey, Blondie, » lui fit remarquer Trowa, « Tu n'es pas vraiment une gravure de mode non plus. »

Quatre releva une main, sentant ses cheveux soyeux collés sur son crâne. « Ouais, je suppose que je suis une cata aussi. » Il regarda de l'autre côté de la table. « Comment ça se fait que tes cheveux sont comme d'habitude, Heero ? » En effet, même humides, les cheveux de Heero n'étaient pas à plat sur son cuir chevelu. En fait, ils n'avaient pas l'air bien différents de d'habitude.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus haussa les épaules en avalant son petit déjeuner. « C'est pour ça que je les garde courts. »

Duo roula des yeux. « Mais t'es quoi ? Un putain de boy scout ? 'Toujours prêt', Yuy ? »

« Oui. »

Ils terminèrent leur repas rapidement et se dirigèrent vers leur classe du matin, qui eu lieu exceptionnellement à l'intérieur du gymnase au lieu de se passer sous la pluie battante. Le groupe de quarante garçons fut scindé en deux groupes. L'un apprenait l'histoire des Mobile Suit, tandis que l'autre étudiait l'évolution des armes de l'organisation.

Avant le déjeuner, les co-équipiers se rendirent à leur baraquement pour se changer et sécher leurs vêtements. Ils furent ainsi plus à l'aise pendant le repas et leur enseignement en classe de l'après-midi. Ils retournèrent finalement à la cour d'exercice pour la gymnastique de trois heures.

Bien que le tonnerre ait relâché son effort, la pluie continuait à tomber, et les garçons furent de nouveau trempés en quelques minutes. Et après la gymnastique, ils furent à nouveau conduits à la course d'obstacles.

Le capitaine Chang, apparemment peu perturbé par les conditions météorologiques, marchait d'un pas de promenade devant le groupe, sa capuche renversée en arrière et ses yeux noirs brillants avec assurance.

« Bonjour, recrues. » Il dut élever un peu la voix pour être entendu malgré le martèlement de la pluie. « Le parcours d'obstacles d'aujourd'hui pourrait s'avérer être un peu plus difficile. Je vous préviens à l'avance ... le bois sera glissant ... courir sera compliqué ... et le sable a tourné à la boue. »

Duo fit la grimace à l'idée d'essayer de peigner la boue de ses cheveux. « Je voudrais bien voir Chang faire le parcours qu'il veut qu'on fasse. » grommela-t-il à Heero.

Le capitaine se retourna brusquement. « Oui, Maxwell ? »

« Gulp ... » Duo leva des yeux coupables. « Vous avez entendu ? »

« J'entends très bien. » dit Wufei avec un regard qui donna à Duo l'envie de disparaître dans la flaque de boue la plus proche. L'officier chinois lui tourna le dos, marchant le long du rang formé par les garçons. « Maxwell a souligné un point important. Peut-être que ce n'est pas juste de ma part d'attendre de vous plus que je ne peux faire. »

Il y eut des murmures d'assentiment au sein du groupe.

Heero regarda Duo de côté, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? »

« Attends juste, Maxwell, tu vas voir. » ronronna-t-il. Son sourire s'élargit et devint… diabolique.

« Très bien, alors, » dit Wufei, retirant son poncho par-dessus sa tête et le posant de côté. « Maxwell ... puisque vous avez proposé l'idée, vous avez le privilège de faire la course à travers les mêmes obstacles que votre équipe a passés hier, contre moi. » Un sourire sauvage passa sur le visage du capitaine. « Puisque vous l'avez déjà fait, vous devriez avoir l'avantage. »

Duo cligna des yeux, son cœur tombant dans ses chaussures. «Monsieur ? » dit-il faiblement.

« Vous m'avez bien entendu. Allez-y ! »

Avalant sa salive nerveusement, Duo ôta son poncho, sentant instantanément la piqûre de la pluie glacée sur ses bras. Quatre l'approcha et rangea la tresse dans le dos de la chemise Duo.

« Tu peux le faire » dit-il pour l'encourager.

« Bien sûûûr » dit Duo d'une voix traînante sans enthousiasme.

Heero tourna un regard acéré sur son coéquipier. « Winner a raison, Maxwell. Tu peux. »

Il se pencha un peu plus près, en baissant la voix. « Chang a un petit problème avec la hauteur ... tu vas le battre sur le mur. Essaye de gagner du temps là. Sois prudent sur le pont de bois; ce sera lisse comme de la glace. Même chose pour barreaux de singes. Quoi que tu fasses, ne perd pas ta prise. Et oublie cette satanée boue. Jette-toi juste dedans et 'go'. »

Trowa se pencha de l'autre côté. « Imagine que t'as les flics au cul. »

Duo sourit, retrouvant un peu de son assurance. « Ok. » Il regarda Heero avec un léger pli d'inquiétude entre les sourcils. « Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses la leçon quand Chang m'aura battu d'un kilomètre, Yuy. Ça te va ? »

« Pas de leçon», promit Heero. « Vas-y, et ne fais pas de connerie. »

Duo hocha la tête et marcha à côté du capitaine. Il lança à l'officier le meilleur regard de défi qu'il était capable de faire. « Je suis prêt. »

Le capitaine Chang renifla avec scepticisme en regardant Heero et lui adressant un sourire fugace…

« Caporal Carter ... s'il vous plaît, donnez le départ quand vous serez prêt. »

« À vos marques ... »

Duo se tendit et nota que le capitaine en faisait autant.

« Soyez prêt ... eeeeeeeeet ... partez ! »

Tous deux sprintèrent sur le parcours tandis que les recrues rassemblées commencèrent à crier des encouragements.

Wufei atteint l'échelle de corde à peine quelques centimètres devant Duo, et au moment où ils l'avaient escaladé, ils étaient au même niveau. De là, ils se précipitèrent sur le pont de bois.

C'était, comme l'avait prédit Heero, glissant comme de la glace ... mais même si Wufei et Duo avaient tous deux perdu pied une ou deux fois, ils étaient encore au coude à coude de l'autre côté.

Puis vint le mur, et Duo se concentra pour assurer son escalade en maîtrisant la corde et le grimpa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il atteignit le sommet en premier, trop occupé pour remarquer que l'officier chinois avait sensiblement ralenti dans la descente, utilisant la corde pour se laisser glisser vers le bas, tandis que Duo avait sauté les trois derniers mètres comme il l'avait fait la veille.

Ainsi, Duo était en tête lorsqu'il atteignit le bassin artificiel par-dessus lequel il devait passer avec la corde qui se balançait. Il traversa, trébucha de l'autre côté, et faillit retomber en arrière, dans l'eau. Puis il reprit son équilibre et se jeta littéralement sous les barbelés, en ignorant la boue gluante et en utilisant ses coudes et ses pieds pour ramper sur le sol.

« Hey Maxwell » l'appela Wufei en le regardant avec un sourire arrogant pendant qu'il en faisait autant. « Le poids de ces cheveux mouillés doit vous ralentir. »

« Pas autant que le balais dans votre cul ! » Répliqua Duo, incapable de laisser la moquerie sans réponse.

Mais Wufei le précéda d'une courte tête à leur arrivée à l'obstacle des pneus, et avec une facilité acquise par des années d'entrainement aux arts martiaux, il dansa presque en les passant, gagnant plusieurs mètres d'avance avant d'atteindre les barreaux de singe.

Duo sauta littéralement sur la première barre, en essayant de rattraper son retard, et faillit perdre son emprise à cause du poids inhabituel de ses vêtements mouillés, de la boue et des bottes. Il serra les dents et continua obstinément à avancer de main en main, après avoir perdu toute notion d'où Wufei en était. Quand il atterrit de l'autre côté, il tomba un instant à genoux, puis se redressa sur ses pieds et sprinta avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait.

Il franchit la ligne d'arrivée juste derrière le capitaine Chang et s'arrêta en glissant, s'écrasant presque sur ses coéquipiers qui étaient venus à sa rencontre.

« C'était absolument génial ! » Cria Quatre. « T'as été super ! »

Duo haletait, les mains couvertes de boue sur ses genoux. « J'ai perdu ... » souffla-t-il sur entre deux respirations.

Le capitaine Chang était debout près de Carter, haletant et couvert de boue lui aussi, mais adressant un très authentique sourire à Duo. « Vous n'avez pas perdu », lui assura-t-il. « Vous étiez sur mes talons, Maxwell. »

« Le mot clé est 'talons' », souligna Duo, se redressant en poussant un soupir.

« Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. » Le capitaine Chang parlait encore à Duo, mais son regard s'adressa à Heero. « Vous avez fait honneur à votre équipe aujourd'hui, Maxwell. »

Duo resta bouche bée, incapable de croire qu'il avait entendu un compliment franchir les lèvres du sévère officier. « Euh ... merci » balbutia-t-il en suivant autres sur les gradins. Il fut tellement surprit qu'il remarqua à peine que la pluie tombait encore.

« Allez, les troupes ! » Annonça Wufei, redevenant une fois de plus l'officier efficace qu'il était. « Si Maxwell et moi avons pu survivre à un peu d'eau sur le parcours, vous le pourrez aussi. Je veux l'équipe Chase en ligne pour faire le prochain parcours. »

Alors que l'équipe d'Austin s'alignait sur la ligne de départ en retirant leurs ponchos, Duo s'effondra de fatigue sur les gradins avec ses coéquipiers, acceptant que Quatre lui mette son poncho sur les épaules mais sans prendre la peine de l'enfiler.

Le caporal Carter les rejoignit, s'installant à côté de Duo. « Beau travail, Maxwell » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Est-ce que Chang met toujours une pâtée à ses adversaires sur la course d'obstacles ? » demanda Duo, grattant un peu de boue sur le devant de son uniforme et la jetant sur les bottes Heero en ayant l'audace d'adresser un regard sournois à son chef d'équipe, espérant une réaction. Heero se contenta de taper le côté de sa botte sur les gradins pour faire tomber la boue. Son regard restait rivé sur l'équipe suivante qui s'élançait sur le parcours.

« Toujours», dit Carter en haussant les épaules. « On a appris très tôt à ne jamais le défier sur quoi que ce soit. Il ne peut pas être battu. » Il mit la main sur l'épaule de Duo. « Aujourd'hui, ça a été la première fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un aussi près d'y arriver. » Il se releva et retourna vers les autres soldats pour regarder les autres équipes.

Duo rougit au compliment mais n'arrivait pas à garder le sourire.

Quatre se glissa à côté de lui. « Tu te sens mieux maintenant? » lui demanda-t-il, ses yeux bleus chaleureux.

« Je suppose. » admit l'autre garçon un peu tremblant sous la pluie froide. Il poussa Heero du coude. « Tu savais que Chang m'y enverrait à la minute où j'ai ouvert ma gueule, non ? »

« Hn. »

_Bâtard._

Comme s'il pouvait lire les pensées de Duo, Heero le regarda avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. « Où est le problème ? Tu t'en es pas mal tiré. »

« Pas mal ? » répéta Duo. « Pas mal? T'appelle ça juste 'pas mal' Yuy ? »

Heero haussa une épaule nonchalamment. « Tu as trébuché après le bassin d'eau, sinon tu aurais gagné. »

Le caillot de boue suivant frappa Heero carrément à l'arrière de sa tête.

Quelques heures plus tard les garçons étaient rentrés au baraquement, couverts de boue de la tête aux pieds, dont une partie seulement était venue de la course à obstacles.

« Coup bas, Yuy » grommela Duo, remontant sa chemise pour retirer la boue de dessous. « Le coup de la boue dans le cou. »

« C'est là qu'était ta tresse » dit le chef d'équipe en haussant les épaules, secouant son pantalon afin de permettre à des poignées de boue de tomber.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu as réussi à en mettre autant sur le pantalon de Heero » s'amusa Quatre en vidant la boue de sa propre poche.

« J'ai été pickpocket » avoua Duo. « Je suis sournois et rapide. »

« Tu veux dire inqualifiable et incurable », s'interposa Trowa, un doigt coincé dans une oreille alors qu'il tentait d'en déloger la boue.

« Oooh ... Tro a fait une rime ! » se mit à rire Duo en ôtant sa chemise entièrement et révélant un torse enduit et plein de petite plaques de boue. « Oh mon dieu, je vais vraiment avoir besoin d'une douche ! »

« Je recommande plutôt un tuyau d'incendie » déclara Heero objectivement. « Et puisque c'est toi qui a commencé le combat, tu le mérite amplement. »

« J'ai commencé ? »

« Hai. T'as jeté la première poignée de boue. »

« C'étaient des représailles, Yuy. Tu voulais pas admettre combien j'ai été époustouflant contre Chang » Duo examinait sa tresse, réalisant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre pour elle que prendre une bonne douche. « Qui pouvait deviner que tu te vengerais à la fin du cours d'obstacles et que tu me tendrais une embuscade sur le chemin du retour au baraquement ? »

« T'aurais dû, » souligna Trowa. « Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'il se laisserait prendre pour cible sans réagir-? »

« Je l'espérais. » Duo fixa avec bonhomie à Trowa. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de te joindre à la bagarre, tu sais. »

« Quoi ? Et rater un bon combat de boue ? » s'exclama le grand garçon dans une attitude faussement choquée.

Duo se mit à rire. « Wow ... tu fais des rimes et t'as le sens de l'humour, tout ça en une seule journée ! Je pense pas que je pourrai supporter d'autres révélations ! » Il regarda Heero. « Le prochain choc sera peut-être un sourire de Yuy. »

Heero lui lança un long regard. « Peu probable. »

Quatre avait reuni un uniforme propre et des serviettes, et les emballa dans un sac en plastique afin qu'ils restent au sec sur le chemin de la douche. « Prêt à aller te laver, Duo ? »

« Oh Dieu oui ! » Duo ramassa ses propres affaires et se tint près de la porte. « Tu viens, Yuy ? » roucoula-t-il avec une fausse douceur.

« Bien sûr », répondit l'autre brièvement.

Duo sourit, décidant que partager un baraquement avec un furoncle au cul comme Heero Yuy pourrait ne pas être si pourri, après tout.

– _à suivre_

*Jeu de mot que je ne peux traduire mais qui donne quelques indications sur le caractère débonnaire du soldat. Duo lui demande s'il plaisante (« You've got to be kidding! ») et le soldat lui répond que non en utilisant une contraction, qui est le même mot que 'gamin' (« I never kid, kid. »). Donc joli jeu de mot qu'il aurait été dommage que vous ratiez, non ? ^_^

**Mais si vous connaissez, ils en avaient sur le parcours… c'est la course en mettant un pied dans chaque pneu posé au sol. )


	8. Planification stratégique

_Titre original: _**Boot camp**_  
Auteur: _**snowdragonct**_**  
**__Catégorie: Drame / Aventure  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1+2, 3+4 pour commencer  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Langage grossier oulàà, et pas qu'un peu, Assez OOC, Violence, ref. NCS_ _  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche; Pour tous ceux et celles qui ont lu le chapitre précédent dans un français catastrophique, n'hésitez pas à le relire je n'avais pas uploadé le bon fichier, dsl, dsl, dsl. Voici un chapitre avec quelques débuts d'explications et l'arrivée d'un autre personnage important très cher au cœur de Heero ^_^. Enjoy et tout._

**Planification stratégique... **

Fraîchement douchés et vêtus d'uniformes secs, les équipes arrivèrent dans la salle à manger à peine à temps pour souper. Suivant les ordres donnés par le capitaine de Chang la journée précédente, l'équipe qui était arrivée dernière lors du parcours du combattant la veille travailla dans la cuisine durant tout le repas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Duo remerciait sa bonne étoile que l'équipe Wing n'ait pas fini bonne dernière le premier jour. Et le soulagement qu'il ressentait à se racheter, même sous la pluie battante, lui donna meilleur appétit qu'il n'avait eu ces derniers jours_._ En plus, ils servaient des spaghettis, et c'était l'un de ses plats préférés.

Quatre regarda Duo s'en servir une belle plâtrée et ils allèrent s'installer à leur table habituelle. « Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ? » demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

« Je vais essayer, » lui sourit Duo. « J'aime les spaghetti ».

« Au moins, c'est un repas que je peux reconnaître », soupira Quatre, heureux que ce ne soit plus l'espèce substance grumeleuse qu'ils avaient eu avant.

Heero et Trowa s'installèrent comme d'habitude en silence, et pour une fois Duo décida d'en rester là. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était un peu fatigué des joutes verbales constantes ... et il était difficile de se disputer la bouche pleine de spaghettis.

A la fin du dîner, l'un des instructeurs arriva pour leur informer d'une réunion à la bibliothèque. Après avoir rangé leurs plateaux, les garçons se dirigèrent à travers l'enceinte, constatant avec plaisir que la pluie s'était affaiblie en gouttes éparses et semblait sur le point de s'arrêter. Le parcours du combattant ne serait pas pour autant débarrassé de sa boue le lendemain après-midi, mais ça ne pourrait pas être aussi horrible que sous une averse.

Le capitaine Chang était en plein mode soldat quand les garçons atteignirent la dite bibliothèque. Ce n'était, en réalité, qu'un entrepôt transformé pour fournir un espace propice à l'étude et rempli de livres de référence. C'était un modèle d'efficacité militaire, comme le capitaine.

« Chefs d'équipe ... cette première partie vous est principalement destinée. », annonça Chang quand le dernier garçon s'était assis. « Pour commencer, vous avez eu deux jours pour découvrir les points forts et les faiblesses de votre équipe. Si l'un de vous veut mon avis sur le sujet, n'hésitez pas à demander un entretien privé avec moi, et je vous ... éclairerais. » Il eut un sourire triste en disant cela.

« Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai eu peu de surprises. La plupart d'entre vous ont agi conformément à mes attentes. Gardez à l'esprit cependant, que vous venez d'un large éventail de milieux, et qu'au fur et à mesure que vous avancerez dans le programme, vous devrez tous avoir un certain niveau dans toutes les compétences. » Son regard sombre ratissa les rangs assemblés. « D'autre part, les épreuves vont également devenir plus difficiles car notre objectif est d'écarter ceux qui ne conviendront pas à l'Académie. Rappelez-vous que seule la première équipe sera assurée d'y avoir une place. »

Heero jeta un regard de côté à Duo, qui se raidit rapidement, sur la défensive, et le dévisagea à son tour_. Voilà pour le sentiment fugace de camaraderie après le combat de boue._ Le lien de confiance qui s'était tissé sur le parcours du combattant ce jour-là était encore trop nouveau pour être mis à l'épreuve.

_Trou de balle._ Duo détourna ostensiblement son regard ailleurs et s'aperçut qu'Austin le regardait depuis l'autre côté de la salle_._ Il plissa les yeux, heureux d'avoir quelque chose à haïr plus que Heero. A son plus grand plaisir, le simple fait de froncer les sourcils à Austin le fit regarder ailleurs, mal à l'aise. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que, derrière lui, Heero avait également remarqué le regard d'Austin et avait lui avait envoyé une lueur meurtrière.

Quatre rit doucement et décida de ne pas avertir le garçon tressé. Trowa partagea un sourire complice avec lui.

Le capitaine Chang s'était déplacé durant son discours et faisait des gestes devant une table à l'avant de la salle. On pouvait y voir des ordinateurs portables empilés.

« Chaque chef d'équipe recevra un de ces ordinateurs, » disait-il. «Vous l'utiliserez pour garder une trace des succès et des échecs de votre équipe, obtenir des information non disponibles dans cette bibliothèque, et télécharger vos missions. Chaque équipe aura accès à la bibliothèque deux soirs par semaine ... il y aura quatre équipes par soirée dans ce bâtiment, ce qui vous laisse assez de place pour éviter des conflits matériels. Votre caporal de liaison vous accompagnera et vous dirigera. Il vous fournira aussi l'accès à Internet. »

Il leur jeta un œil sévère. « Gardez à l'esprit, de votre utilisation d'Internet sera surveillée de près ... »

Son regard sombre sembla se concentrer sur l'équipe Wing un moment, et Duo et Quatre regardèrent le sol en même temps. Heero sourit, n'ayant jamais réellement été arrêté pour des crimes informatiques, mais il prétendait être meilleur que ses trois coéquipiers. Il aurait une chance de le prouver, plus tard, décida-t-il.

« En outre, » continua Wufei. « Vous utiliserez vos ordinateurs portables pour concevoir des solutions à des scénarios que l'on vous donnera. Par exemple, nous vous attribuerons une 'mission' avec les objectifs à atteindre et les paramètres nécessaires. L'opposition sera vaguement décrite. Vous devrez nous fournir une solution stratégique au problème ... c'est-à-dire un moyen de faire le travail. »

« Ça, ça à l'air cool », dit Duo à l'oreille de Quatre. « C'est un peu comme faire une reconnaissance avant un cambriolage. »

« Oh, le mauvais était d'esprit ! » reprocha Quatre, essayant de ne pas rire.

« Je compare avec ce que je connais. »

« Tais-toi ! » murmura Heero à voix basse, s'adressant aux deux à la fois.

Trowa semblait être très attentif au discours du capitaine. Soit c'était le cas, soit il dormait sous cette touffe de cheveux qui couvrait à moitié son visage. Mais le sourire qu'il fit en entendant le ton exaspéré de Heero suggérait qu'il était réveillé et bien au courant de la conversation à voix basse.

« Des questions ? » demanda le capitaine Chang.

Heero leva la main. « Est-ce qu'on aura un moyen de sauvegarder les données ? »

« On vous fournira le nécessaire pour faire des sauvegardes, et on pourra vous en redonner au besoin. »

Après plusieurs minutes de questions et de clarification, le capitaine considéra que la réunion pouvait prendre fin. « Très bien ... un dernier point à aborder... » Il passa un regard prudent sur la salle. « J'ai observé un certain manque de ... d'interaction entre les équipes. »

Duo renifla tranquillement en regardant Quatre. « Ah ouais ... Austin et ses copains voulaient pourtant interagir avec nous, hein ? » murmura-t-il.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit de ça dont parle le capitaine. »

Heero les dévisagea. « Tu ne peux pas te taire, Maxwell ? »

« Il parle trop, » fit valoir Duo dans un souffle, dirigeant son pouce dans la direction de Quatre.

Les yeux du chef d'équipe se rétrécirent et jetèrent un éclat mortel au garçon tressé qui lui adressa un grand regard innocent, puis lui tira la langue. _Tiens, Yuy! Oui, c'est enfantin ... mais ça fait tellement de bien de voir ce masque impassible s'énerver._

« Avant que j'attribue les ordinateurs », poursuivit Wufei. « Je veux que vous formiez une ligne. Nous allons commencer par une extrémité, et la personne avancera le long du rang pour se présenter. Le suivant continuera, et ainsi de suite. Au moment où nous aurons terminé, chacun devrait avoir rencontré tout le monde. Vous indiquerez votre nom et le nom de votre équipe à la personne que vous rencontrerez, lui serrerez la main, et serez cordiaux. Pas d'insulte ni de lutte de pouvoir pendant la poignée de main ... et aucune menace. Est-ce que clair ? »

Un chœur de : « Oui, monsieur ! » lui répondit, et il les fit mettre en ligne.

Heero senti la tension de Duo quand il cogna dans son épaule en s'alignant. « N'y pense même pas, Maxwell ...» murmura-t-il.

« Penser à quoi ? Mettre mon poing dans la gueule d'Austin ? » répondit-il sarcastiquement.

« Exactement. »

« Je pense que ce que je veux, Yuy. Et je ferai ce que je veux. »

« Si tu le fais, t'es mort », grommela Heero, faisant écho aux paroles qu'avait prononcées Duo durant leur première journée sur le parcours du combattant.

«C'est vrai ! » dit vivement Duo. « Je t'en dois une pour avoir touché ma natte ! » Il avait presque oublié. Mais alors, en pensant à la main de Heero se faufilant dans le dos de sa chemise pour y ranger sa tresse... il eut autre chose à l'esprit.

Au moment où Duo serrait la main au premier de la file, il avait oublié son désir de défoncer Austin. Il ne s'en souvint que quand sa main se referma sur la sienne.

Des yeux verts amusés se levèrent sous des cheveux couleur de sable, et un faible ricanement déforma les lèvres d'Austin. « Eh bien, nous sommes finalement introduits convenablement ...»

Duo le fixa, tentant de libérer sa main.

« Pas avant qu'on ait terminé, mon mignon ... Je suis ... Austin Pritchard de l'équipe Chase. »

« Duo Maxwell ... équipe Wing ... et si tu me lâches pas, je vais te péter ta putain de main. », répondit-il, un éclat mortel dans la voix.

Heero poussa Duo pour le faire avancer, les obligeant à démêler leurs mains pour prendre celle d'Austin dans la sienne. « Heero Yuy ... équipe Wing... et je vais l'aider. »

Les yeux d'Austin s'agrandirent, puis se réduisirent à un regard de haine. « Vas-y, protège la fillette » ricana-t-il.

Seule la solide présence de Heero empêcha Duo de réagir. Le chef d'équipe Wing poussa fermement son coéquipier sur le reste du rang et lui intima l'ordre de ne pas faire de complication d'un regard bleu glacé.

Ils serrèrent toutes les mains et furent rapidement alignés et prêts à ce que le capitaine Chang leur distribue les ordinateurs. Et ce fut enfin terminé. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route pour leur baraquement, Heero ayant l'air fier avec le portable sous le bras.

Quand la dernière équipe quitta la bibliothèque, Treize Kushrenada fit le tour d'un rayonnage de livres derrière lequel il était resté jusqu'alors. « Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée, Chang ? Remettre des ordinateurs à un groupe de criminels ? »

« Ils en ont besoin », affirma le capitaine. « Vous seriez étonné de voir combien une planification militaire a besoin de programmes informatiques sophistiqués. Et les Mobile Suits sont particulièrement high-tech. »

« Vous savez que plusieurs des détenus ont été condamnés pour des crimes informatiques, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le capitaine Chang se raidit à la critique implicite, ses yeux noirs se fermèrent à demi. « J'ai lu tous les dossiers. Je connais ces garçons aussi bien que vous... même probablement mieux. »

« Vous croyez ? » Le directeur se promenait le long d'un présentoir, passant négligemment une main le long des livres. « J'ai fait du système pénal ma vie, Chang. Pensez-vous honnêtement que vous pouvez vous promener ici avec de nobles intentions, passer moins d'une semaine de formation avec eux, et m'apprendre quelque chose que je ne sais pas à propos de ces voyous ? »

« Oui », Le capitaine haussa les épaules en ramassant les documents éparpillés sur la table et les classant dans des dossiers. « J'ai observé chaque session de formation ... toutes les classes. Je les ai observés au moment des repas et je les ai observés pendant leur temps libre. Pouvez-vous en dire autant ? »

Kushrenada rit doucement. « Eh bien, j'ai observé la petite débâcle sur le parcours du combattant cet après-midi. » Il fit un regard sournois à Chang. « Le gosse a fait mieux que prévu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« A vrai dire, oui » répondit innocemment Wufei. « J'ai été agréablement surpris. »

« Profitez-en pendant que ça dure » dit le directeur, sinistre. « Il attend juste son heure. Je vous ai dit qu'il est sournois. »

« Oui ... mais vous ne m'avez pas dit pourquoi vous lui vouez tant de haine », observa Wufei.

« Je hais tous autant qu'ils sont, Chang. » Le directeur secoua la tête. « Connaissez-vous les statistiques de la criminalité dans les colonies ? »

« C'est votre domaine d'expertise, pas le mien. »

« Quand je dis que ces garçons se retrouveront en prison au final, je ne le devine pas, Chang. Je cite les statistiques. »

« Et c'est tout ce qu'ils sont pour vous ? Des statistiques ? »

Kushrenada le regarda avec une lueur dans ses yeux fauves. « Que sont-ils pour vous, Chang ? De la chair à canon potentielle ? Vous les entrainez, vous les mettez aux commandes d'un Mobile Suit, et vous les regardez se faire descendre ? »

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez », dit froidement Wufei. « Avec le temps et les ressources versées dans la formation d'un soldat Mobile Suit, la dernière chose que je veux, c'est de le voir mourir. »

« Et pourtant vous êtes prêt à gaspiller ce temps et ces ressources pour un groupe de voyous ingrats, qui va déserter ou se retourner contre vous à la première occasion. »

« Cette formation est juste préliminaire, Kushrenada. Elle sert à écarter qui ne conviennent pas, sont réticents ou incapables. Ainsi, les ressources dépensées pour compléter la formation ne le seront que pour les candidats les plus prometteurs. »

Le directeur se mit à rire. « Et vous pensez que Maxwell sera l'un d'entre eux ? »

« Mis à part son côté têtu et provocateur, il a un certain potentiel », dit le capitaine Chang en haussant les épaules. Il regarda le directeur avec un regard perçant. « Encore une fois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi vous avez une telle haine personnelle envers ce gamin. Pourquoi est-il différent de tous ceux que vous avez arrêtés ? »

« Parce que le petit salaud a échappé à sa condamnation pour meurtre, voilà pourquoi ! » lâcha l'homme en colère, marchant à travers la pièce et surveillant la fenêtre du coin de l'œil. «Il y a échappé » répéta-t-il, sa voix empreinte de frustration.

« Son dossier ne parle pas de meurtre. » souligna Chang.

« C'est parce que nous n'avions pas les éléments de preuve pour l'accuser. » Treize fit une grimace à Wufei. « La première fois que Maxwell a été arrêté, il y avait eu une série d'introductions par effraction ... dont l'une a entraîné un assassinat. Il va sans dire que mes officiers ont été assez zélés pour appréhender l'auteur. » poursuivit le directeur.

« Quand ils ont arrêté Maxwell, il s'est battu comme un diable... a blessé deux officiers et s'est retrouvé un peu abimé dans le processus. » Il eut un bref rire amer. « Bien sûr, son défenseur public en a fait une grosse affaire... Il a amené Maxwell devant le juge et a essayé de faire de lui la victime ... Il a blablaté sur la brutalité de la police et dit que nous n'avions pas suffisamment de preuves pour porter des accusations. Un coup d'œil à ces grands yeux tristes et ces jolis cheveux longs, et le juge l'a suivi et a relâché le gamin. » Les yeux de l'homme se rembrunirent. « Maxwell a échappé à sa condamnation pour meurtre. »

Le capitaine Chang mit quelques minutes à assimiler cette information, ses yeux sombres devenus pensifs. Il termina d'empiler les dossiers sur la table pour les ramener ensuite à son bureau. « Selon les registres, le garçon avait douze ans la première fois qu'il a été arrêté » dit-il tranquillement, en regardant le directeur énervé.

« Et vous croyez que ça excuse un assassinat ? »

« Même s'il avait été inculpé, jugé et condamné, il aurait été libéré sur parole maintenant », fit remarquer Wufei.

« Au lieu de cela il est rentré et sorti de centres de détention pour mineurs de nombreuses fois ... réalisant des infractions plus graves à chaque fois. »

« Et aucune autre accusation aussi grave qu'un meurtre. » dit Wufei en haussant légèrement le ton. « Alors que la plupart des criminels augmentent leur niveau de violence dans les cas de récidive, ce seul fait donne à penser qu'il n'était pas coupable. »

Le directeur leva les mains, frustré. « Seigneur, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis en train de parler intuition avec vous, Chang ! Vous avez quarante délinquants que vous voulez transformer en boy-scouts. Vous êtes un foutu idéaliste ! Il est clair que vous n'avez pas un gramme d'intuition en vous ! »

Wufei se raidit, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux noirs semblant tirer à vue sur Kushrenada. « Indépendamment de votre opinion sur l'Initiative Peacecraft, monsieur, vous êtes tenu de respecter ses prescriptions. Cela signifie que vous fournir une structure de support dans laquelle je peux travailler et former les garçons. Je vous remercie de vous en tenir à votre travail ... directeur ... et de me permettre de faire le mien. » Il ramassa ses affaires, passa devant l'homme et sortit dans la cours.

Kushrenada lui jeta un regard agressif. « Oh, je m'en tiendrai à mon travail, ne vous inquiétez pas, » gronda-t-il dans un souffle. « Je vais m'assurer les petits bâtards ne voient jamais la lumière du jour à nouveau ! » Il partit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers son bureau, ruminant les moyens qu'il pourrait utiliser pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Au moment où il y arriva il avait les prémices d'un plan et, avec le groupe très uni des gardiens de prison qui lui étaient fidèles, il avait des hommes pour l'aider à l'exécuter.

Se sentant plutôt fier de son idée, le directeur s'offrit un verre de sherry et un de ses meilleurs cigares avant de s'installer dans son fauteuil de bureau et de mettre ses pieds sur un tabouret. « Voyons si tu aimes regarder tes petits animaux se blesser, Chang » se dit-il avec un petit rire de satisfaction. « Tu penses que le camp d'entrainement est un défi ? Eh bien, c'est sur le point de devenir beaucoup plus dangereux ... »

A l'instant où l'équipe Wing entra dans sa chambre, Heero s'installa sur sa couchette, ouvrit l'ordinateur portable et le mit en marche. En quelques instants, il avait démarré, et les quatre garçons se réunirent pour regarder l'écran.

Il y avait un logo du Mobile Suit Corps au centre de l'écran et les icônes autour indiquaient des tâches différentes. Heero fronça les sourcils sous la concentration et ses doigts cliquèrent sur les touches pour étudier les programmes. « Hmm, statistiques d'équipe, logiciel de mission, base de données d'histoire militaire, des règlements ...» Il avait l'air vaguement déçu. « Eh bien, jusqu'à ce qu'on obtienne une connexion Internet, je ne pourrai pas être très créatif avec cette chose. »

Tout en admirant la manière dont ses doigts survolaient sans efforts le clavier, Duo et Quatre se rapprochèrent ... si près, en fait, qu'ils étaient penchés sur son épaule, le touchant presque. Puis il leva les yeux avec un regard qui les fit se reculer, lui permettant de reprendre son examen du contenu de l'ordinateur portable. Trowa renifla en les observant, ayant lui-même gardé une bonne distance. Il était presque protecteur vis-à-vis de son espace personnel que Heero. Il ne pourrait certainement pas supporter le souffle de personnes respirant dans son cou.

«Eh bien ... on peut commencer à entrer des informations sur l'équipe, » dit Heero dans son souffle. Il tapa son nom, puis le numéro 01.

« Hey ... pourquoi t'es le numéro un ? » exigea de savoir Duo.

« Parce que je suis le chef d'équipe ... sans compter que je suis celui qui mettra les informations dans l'ordinateur. », lui répondit Heero.

« Ça paraît logique, » souligna Quatre.

« Maxwell, tu seras le 02. »

« Parce que je suis juste derrière toi ? » lui dit-il d'une voix traînante et sarcastique.

Trowa sourit : « Peut-être parce que tu es plein de- ... ».

« Parce que Duo signifie 'deux', l'interrompit Heero, avant que Duo n'atteigne Trowa pour se venger de ce qu'il aurait pu vouloir dire.

« En fait, ça signifie 'deux ensemble' » souligna Duo.

« C'est une idée effrayante ! » murmura Trowa. « Deux comme toi ? »

Duo sourit. « Ça en fait plus à aimer ! »

« Eh bien, si l'on utilise nos noms pour le système de numérotation, je serais 04 » renchérit Quatre.

« C'est tout trouvé pour vous » dit Heero, en tapant 03 pour Trowa et 04 pour Quatre.

Duo regarda par-dessus son épaule, se rapprochant encore. « Alors, pourquoi on a besoin de chiffres alors qu'on a tous des noms parfaitement utilisables ? »

« Pour deux raisons », expliqua Heero, montrant une patience inhabituelle. « D'abord, c'est rapide, clair et plus facile à écrire dans les préparatifs de mission. Et deuxièmement, si on est surpris par un ennemi, cela ne leur donnerait aucune information sur nous. »

Duo se rassit en regardant Heero d'un air interrogateur. « Tu prends vraiment tout ça au sérieux, hein ? »

« Pas toi ? »

Duo renifla. «Honnêtement, Yuy ... ce camp est un meilleur plan que la prison. Je ne m'attends pas à entrer dans le Corps Mobile Suit. Je veux juste éviter les ennuis, finir ce putain de camp d'entraînement et revenir à ma vie. »

« Tu ne veux pas avoir la chance d'aller à l'académie? » demanda Heero d'un air renfrogné.

« Pas vraiment, » Duo haussa les épaules. « J'veux dire, honnêtement, c'est juste passer d'une prison à l'autre. Ta vie ne t'appartient toujours pas. »

« Mais si ! » insista Heero. « Tu as accès à l'éducation et après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. »

« Ouais, servir dans le Corps Mobile Suit ? »

« Peut-être ... mais pas nécessairement. C'est juste une possibilité. »

« Mais c'est quatre ans… », lui rappela Duo.

« Quatre ans d'école », riposta Heero. « Ce serait comme une école supérieure... en plus structuré. »

« Ah, c'est ce mot, » rétorqua Duo. « 'Structuré'. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien dire 'prison', c'est la même chose. »

« Ça n'a strictement rien à voir », grogna Heero en réponse. Ses yeux bleus s'étrécirent, mais une ombre y apparut. « J'ai été en prison, Maxwell. Dans une vraie prison ... pas cette 'colonie de vacances'. Ils voulaient me juger comme un adulte… et pendant que les avocats réglaient la question, j'étais dans un établissement de détention pour adultes classique. » Il secoua la tête. « Je ne le souhaite pas à mon pire ennemi. »

Le regard Duo se fixa sur le sol. « Désolé. Je ne savais pas. »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas » dit tranquillement Heero. « Alors, pourquoi ne pas essayer de garder un esprit ouvert ? »

Au lieu de s'en sentir offensé, le garçon tressé haussa simplement les épaules. « J'suppose » concéda-t-il. Il regarda Trowa et Quatre, qui étaient restés silencieux pendant la petite discussion. « Et vous deux ? Vous avez l'intention de rejoindre le Corps Mobile Suit ? »

Trowa haussa les épaules. « J'ai pas encore décidé. »

Quatre hocha la tête. « J'aimerais bien. »

Duo soupira, s'écarta des autres et monta sur sa couchette. Il fronça les sourcils vers le plafond, se rappelant le discours que lui avait fait le capitaine Chang sur le fait de ne pas gâcher les chances de ses coéquipiers. Il n'y avait pas pensé en faisant la course contre Chang sur le parcours du combattant. Il avait surtout essayé de ne pas avoir l'air ridicule. Mais il devait admettre qu'il avait été heureux de trouver ses trois compagnons venus le féliciter quand il avait franchi la ligne d'arrivée. Et il s'était senti encore mieux quand Chang lui avait dit qu'il s'était bien débrouillé. Alors, et s'il faisait de son mieux pendant le camp d'entrainement ? Et s'il essayait vraiment d'aider l'équipe à gagner ? Peut-être que ce ne serait pas la perte de temps qu'il s'était imaginée.

Il s'endormit au son des murmures de la couchette inférieure et des cliquetis réguliers des touches de l'ordinateur.

– _à suivre_


	9. Courrier et arts martiaux

_Titre original: _**Boot camp**_  
Auteur: _**snowdragonct**_**  
**__Catégorie: Drame / Aventure  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1+2, 3+4 pour commencer  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Langage grossier oulàà, et pas qu'un peu, Assez OOC, Violence, ref. NCS_ _  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche; J'ai été un peu plus longue mais le chapitre l'était lui aussi… Merci aux revieweuses qui motivent et aux lecteurs et lectrices anonymes ( 118 sur le dernier chapitre ! ) qui donnent envie de faire une trad de qualité. En attendant, bon plaisir avec ce nouveau chapitre et je retourne à la trad du suivant. ^_^_

**Courrier et arts martiaux... **

« C'est absolument inhumain ! » déplora Quatre. C'était le vendredi matin, et ils regardaient tous tristement leur petit-déjeuner.

« C'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça une prison Quat', » sourit Duo. « Si la nourriture était bonne, on appellerait ça le club Med. »

« Mais c'est le troisième jour d'affilée qu'on nous sert de l'avoine pour le petit déjeuner. C'est quoi le problème avec les œufs, les crêpes ou les omelettes ? »

« Peut-être que les poules sont en grève ! » suggéra Duo. « Bon ... laisse-moi te montrer comment rendre cette merde mangeable. » Il se pencha et commença à mettre des noisettes de beurre dans la farine d'avoine. « Ah ... et un peu de sucre ... » Il en aspergea le dessus. « Avec du sucre brun serait encore mieux ... »

« Maxwell, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » exigea de savoir Heero. « Tu viens de gâcher tous les aspects sains de farine d'avoine. »

« Il n'y a rien de malsain quand il s'agit de goût, Yuy. Regarde et apprends. » Duo versa une généreuse quantité de lait dessus. « C'est bon, Quat. Essaye maintenant. »

Quatre prit une boulette de farine d'avoine laiteuse, beurrée et sucrée et la mangea. Ses yeux aigue-marine s'élargirent. « Hey ... C'est mieux. »

« Tu vois ? » sourit Duo, lançant un regard de défi à Heero. « Tu veux que je t'arrange le tien ? »

« Seulement si tu veux savoir s'il y a une vie après la mort, » dit Heero avec un visage parfaitement impassible.

Duo se tut, pencha la tête d'un côté et fixa son regard indigo sur l'autre garçon. « C'était une blague, Heero? Tu viens de faire une blague ? » demanda-t-il en faisant semblant d'être étonné.

« Non. »

« Si, si, je t'assure, on dirait bien que t'en as fait une ! » affirma Duo avec un large sourire. « Je pense que notre chef d'équipe si sérieux est en train d'apprendre l'humour. »

« Jamais de la vie », soutint Trowa d'une voix glacée, sans quitter des yeux le bol de gruau pâteux qu'il continuait obstinément à manger.

« Wow. Tout le monde fait de l'humour aujourd'hui », nota Duo. Puis il s'occupa de mettre encore plus de beurre et de sucre dans son avoine qu'il n'en avait mit à Quatre.

Les détenus étaient en train de finir le petit déjeuner lorsque le lieutenant Mikan entra avec une sacoche. « Courrier ! »

Il parcourut les rangées de tables, lisant les noms et donnant des lettres à mesure qu'il avançait. Quand il atteignit la table où Heero, Duo, Quatre et Trowa étaient assis, il fouilla dans son sac. « Il y en a un bon paquet pour vous les gars. »

Duo était occupé à faire de petites sculptures avec les restes du petit-déjeuner de Quatre quand plusieurs lettres tombèrent sur la table à côté de son bol. « Oooh ! Tout ça pour moi? » Il sourit en les ramassant. « Voyons voir ... Hilde, Hilde, Hilde, Howard, et Hilde ! » Il saisit son verre de lait et finit de le boire d'un trait pour pouvoir lire son courrier avant le cours.

Quatre reçut une poignée de lettres de ses nombreuses sœurs, et Trowa avait une aussi.

Ensuite, une montagne d'enveloppes roses fut déversée sur la table en face de Heero.

Duo leva les yeux et avala de travers, crachant presque son lait sur la table. « Rr-rose ! » souffla-t-il au bord de la suffocation. « Yuy, qui t'écris ? » sa phrase s'interrompit dans une quinte de toux.

Quatre s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise, un sourire diabolique apparaissant sur son visage angélique. « Wow, Heero, celles-ci sont vraiment-hum-roses ! »

Duo faillit à nouveau s'étrangler de rire, frappant une main sur la table.

Heero dévisagea le jeune homme tressé, se mit debout et ramassa la poignée de lettres. En partant, il passa derrière la chaise de Duo et lui tapa vigoureusement sur le dos à plusieurs reprises. « Détends-toi, Maxwell! » grogna-t-il. « C'est pas drôle. »

Duo se mit à jurer sous les coups de Heero pour l'aider à retrouver de l'air dans ses poumons. Haletant en reprenant son souffle, il lança un regard furieux au chef d'équipe aux yeux bleus. « Ah si-si, ça l'est ! »

Heero se dirigea vers la porte en s'arrêtant un instant à la poubelle pour jeter les lettres. Duo regarda Quatre.

« N'y pense même pas ! » le prévint Quatre.

« Trop tard », sourit Duo.

« Eh bien, ne le fais pas, » répondit Quatre. « C'est malhonnête. »

« De quoi ? Ramasser des trucs dans une poubelle ? » se moqua Duo. « Comment ça pourrait être un crime ? » Bordel, quand il était sur L2, la moitié de la nourriture qui lui avait permis de survivre quand il était enfant venait de bennes à ordures et de poubelles.

« Ouvrir le courrier des gens en est un ! »

« Mais c'est pas une boite aux lettres ... c'est une poubelle. »

« C'est un détail technique. »

Duo se leva et s'étira, ramassant ses propres lettres. « Vas-y, Quat ... vient m'aider à faire une descente dans la poubelle. »

« Non ! »

Duo était déjà en train d'aller vers les bacs à côté de la porte. Mais alors qu'il s'en approchait, Trowa le devança tranquillement et retourna son bol de gruau à moitié fini sur le dessus du tas.

« Awww-Trowa ! » gémit Duo, en regardant tristement le tas dégoûtant.

Le garçon aux cheveux auburn sourit tout simplement et continua à marcher.

Quatre vint à côté de Duo et, suivant l'exemple Trowa, vida ses céréales trempées dans la poubelle aussi. « Tant pis, Duo ». Il secoua la tête. « Sale état. Je ne voudrais même pas y toucher avec des gants. »

Duo lui donna un sourire intrépide. « Et avec une cuillère à dessert ? » Il prit une cuillère en plastique et gratta juste assez de farine d'avoine pour lire l'adresse détrempée de l'expéditeur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, il poussa un soupir triste en jetant la cuillère à la poubelle et suivi Quatre dans la cour.

« Hey, Quat' ... je parie que si tu savais qui a écrit les lettres roses tu serais aussi curieux que moi de ce qu'elles contiennent. »

« Elles sont foutues Duo. Laisse tomber ».

« Relena Peacecraft».

Quatre s'arrêta dans son élan. «Heero connaît Relena Peacecraft ? » demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

«Eh bien, puisqu'elle lui a écrit un tas de lettres, c'est très probable », nota Duo. « T'es pas déçu que toi et Trowa les ayez bousillées avant que je puisse les lire, maintenant? »

« Non ! » dit Quatre avec fermeté.

Duo arbora un air un peu penaud, continuant son chemin aux côtés du blond avec une belle moue.

Quatre lui donna un regard en coin et soupira. « Alors, qui sont Howard et Hilde ? » Demanda-t-il vivement, espérant encourager Duo à revenir à une meilleure humeur.

« -Un gars avec qui j'ai travaillé, et une amie. »

« Oh ? » dit Quatre en levant un sourcil.

« Quoi ? »

« Quel genre d'amie est Hilde ? » demanda le blond, taquin.

Duo se mit à rire. « Quatre ... elle est comme une sœur pour moi. »

« C'est çaaaa-, » dit Quatre d'une voix traînante. « Une sœur qui t'écris tous les jours ? Elle t'a pas envoyé la plupart des lettres que t'as reçues ? »

Duo roula des yeux. « Euh, Quat ... J'ai un scoop pour toi, mon pote. » Il se pencha un peu plus près et en baissant la voix, même s'il pensait que ce qu'il dirait était une évidence. « Je suis gay. Et Hilde le sait. »

« Oh ». Quatre continua à marcher dans le silence soudain et Duo a commença à remuer ses lettres.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Oh ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh ... »

« Ah, c'est nettement mieux», répondit Duo, sarcastique. « Désolé de n'avoir rien dit » murmura-t-il doucement, la mine renfrognée. « Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait. »

« Non-ce n'est pas-. »

« Oublie ça», dit Duo un peu sèchement. « Je vois le topo. Mais juste pour info, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Et tu n'es pas mon type ! » Il fit un tas de ses lettres et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, regardant obstinément vers le sol et marchant un peu plus vite si bien qu'il atteignit le baraquement avec une bonne longueur d'avance sur son ami.

Quatre soupira, se rendant compte que sa réaction avait blessé Duo mais ne sachant pas quoi dire pour remédier à cette situation. Il avait été trop surpris par son aveu décomplexé pour simplement dire « Hey, moi aussi ... C'est pas une drôle de coïncidence ? » Tout ce qu'il avait appris jusqu'à maintenant dans la vie, à l'école, et dans les centres de détention pour mineurs c'était qu'il ne fallait pas parler ouvertement de son homosexualité. Trop souvent, les gens réagissaient négativement. Alors, il avait juste été pris au dépourvu que Duo puisse s'affirmer aussi sereinement. Et maintenant ...

Il leva la tête pour voir Duo déjà installé sur sa couchette en train de lire ses lettres avec un froncement de sourcils sur son visage habituellement gai. Il pensa que ce n'était pas le moment de s'approcher de lui. Soupirant à nouveau, Quatre se rendit à son lit propre, s'assit et remit sa petite pile de lettres au-dessus de son casier.

« Tu ne les lis pas ? » demanda Trowa, en regardant le lit du bas depuis sa couchette.

« Pas maintenant», soupira Quatre. Il regarda Duo à nouveau, puis se leva. « Je crois que je vais faire un tour. »

« Pas seul, » dit Heero automatiquement en levant les yeux de l'ordinateur. « Maxwell-. »

«Je lis mon courrier, Yuy. » Les mots sortirent saccadés et froids.

« Barton ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Trowa sauta de sa couchette, lançant un regard légèrement interrogateur à Duo avant de rejoindre Quatre.

Le blond le précéda à la porte, les mains dans ses poches et broyant du noir.

« Ça va ? » demanda Trowa alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la piste et commencèrent à marcher quelques tours.

« Ouais, ça va, » dit nonchalamment Quatre. Il n'aimait pas être en froid avec le meilleur ami qu'il s'était fait au camp. « Je suis juste ... fatigué, je suppose. »

« Ouais, comme nous tous. » commenta Trowa. « Ils nous poussent, hein ? » Il fléchit son épaule en grimaçant.

Quatre le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, frottant sa propre épaule par réflexe. « Tu t'es froissé un muscle ou quelque chose du genre ? »

« Non, ça fait longtemps que je me suis blessé en tombant ... au cirque », expliqua Trowa. « L'épaule droite a mit beaucoup de temps à guérir. » Ses yeux verts étaient distants. « Beaucoup de temps et beaucoup de pilules antidouleur » dit-il avec une grimace. « Je pense que je n'ai juste plus l'habitude de l'utiliser. »

« Tu devrais voir le médecin. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait te donner quelque chose. »

« Non » Trowa secoua la tête. « Leur merde de prescription régulière n'a jamais rien arrangé », ajouta-t-il. Ce qu'il ne mentionna pas, c'est qu'il avait été arrêté une fois pour l'achat de drogues illégales pour l'aider à soulager la douleur. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il était fier, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir que quelqu'un soit au courant. « Ça ira, » dit-il quand il réalisa que Quatre avait l'air soucieux. « J'arrive pas mal à compenser, donc je n'aggraverai pas mon cas. »

« Eh bien, si ça fait mal, tu devrais au moins en parler à Heero. Peut-être qu'il pourrait voir avec le capitaine Chang pour te dispenser de gymnastique une paire de jours. »

Trowa lui fit un de ses rares sourires. « Rien que ça. L'illustre capitaine Chang permettrait une faiblesse ? Tu sais bien que ça se joue pas comme ça. »

« Il attend de grandes choses de nous ... » déclarèrent-ils à l'unisson, en riant au commentaire que l'officier avait fait dans son discours d'accueil.

Quatre fit un sourire sincère au jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains. « Merci d'être venu avec moi, Trowa. »

« Maintenant, tu veux me dire pourquoi Maxwell ne l'a pas fait ? » Demanda Trowa en donnant un coup d'œil observateur du coin de ses yeux à Quatre.

« Je pense qu'il n'a pas envie d'être… avec moi ...», admit Quatre tranquillement. « Je pense que j'ai dit la mauvaise chose. »

« Vraiment ? » Trowa souleva un sourcil. « Je pensais qu'il était plus robuste que ça. Tu veux dire qu'on peut vraiment le blesser ? »

« Eh bien, on peut certainement l'écœurer, » Quatre haussa les épaules.

Trowa se remit à rire et Quatre se retourna vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est juste que tu as rigolé deux fois en quoi, cinq minutes ? » Quatre secoua la tête. « C'est ... »

« Choquant ? » répondit-il ironiquement.

« Agréable, » corrigea Quatre, offrant un sourire chaleureux à son coéquipier.

Trowa lui sourit en retour, baissant soudain la tête pour que sa frange couvre son visage et cache la rougeur qu'il sentait venir. « Merci. »

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence.

« Parle-moi du cirque, » lui demanda tout à coup Quatre.

Trowa secoua légèrement la tête. « Bordel, je n'ai pas parlé autant depuis des années, Quatre. Je ne vais plus avoir de voix. »

Quatre se mit à rire, imaginant que Duo dirait qu'on ne devrait pas vraiment s'apercevoir de la différence. « Vas-y. Raconte-moi ou je vais te harceler avec les histoires de mes vingt-neuf sœurs et du Corps des Maganacs qui veille sur ma famille. »

Trowa le regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Ton histoire à l'air beaucoup plus intéressante.», insista-t-il.

Ils marchèrent et parlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps d'aller en classe d'arts martiaux, et ils s'y dirigèrent directement, retrouvant leurs coéquipiers dans le gymnase.

« Où étiez-vous ? » demanda Heero assez sèchement.

« On se baladait, » répondit Quatre en haussant les épaules et en jetant un coup d'œil pour voir que Duo regardait volontairement dans une direction différente. Il soupira en se rendant compte de le garçon natté ne s'était pas encore détendu.

Le quatuor s'installa sur les gradins pour attendre le début du cours.

Le lieutenant Li était leur instructeur, et comme il discutait avec ses collaborateurs de l'autre côté du tatami, il semblait qu'ils avaient encore quelques minutes à perdre.

Duo s'était assis de sorte que Heero et Trowa étaient entre lui et Quatre, et il s'occupa en faisant le tour de la salle de gymnastique du regard. Quand son attention se posa sur l'équipe d'Austin, il vit que le chef d'équipe aux yeux verts le regardait aussi. Il adressa une lueur meurtrière dans cette direction, s'approchant un peu plus de Heero, inconsciemment.

« Maxwell ... arrête de gigoter », dit sévèrement Heero.

« Je gigote pas. » Duo éloigna son regard des garçons de l'autre gradin. « Mais merde, c'est vachement dur. »

Le lieutenant Li entendit son commentaire alors qu'il s'approchait, et il sourit au garçon. « Fatigué d'être assis ? Allez, Maxwell ... vous et ... Pritchard… allez faire une démonstration de la première technique. »

Duo se raidit en regardant Heero qui haussa les épaules. Le garçon tressé se força alors à avoir l'air détendu en allant sur le tatami.

Austin se dandina jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse face, un sourire arrogant sur ses lèvres.

« Très bien ... si vous avez appris vos leçons d'hier, je suis sûr que vous pouvez démontrer comment vous dégager d'une prise partielle arrière. Maxwell, vous serez le défenseur et Pritchard sera l'attaquant. » Le lieutenant s'approcha et montra la prise qu'il voulait qu'Austin réalise, un bras bloquant le cou de Duo et le second immobilisant son bras gauche, ce qui ne lui laisserait qu'un seul bras libre pour la défense. « Comme ça, Pritchard. Maintenant, allez-y. »

Austin sourit et se déplaça derrière Duo qui se raidit instantanément avec inquiétude. « Détends-toi, Maxwell. Ça ne fera pas trop mal », dit-il à voix basse.

Duo se retint de répondre, son regard coulant automatiquement vers Heero quand Austin glissa un bras autour de son cou. Le garçon épais enroulant alors son bras gauche autour de Duo en le tirant tout contre lui pendant que le lieutenant Li expliquait l'attaque et la défense aux garçons dans les gradins. Ils étaient si près que le visage d'Austin était presque contre celui de Duo, ses lèvres touchant presque son oreille gauche. « T'aime ça, mon mignon ? » Chuchota Austin. En murmurant cela, il caressa le côté du cou de Duo avec un doigt que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir.

Les yeux Duo s'agrandirent, et l'instant suivant son coude trouva le plexus solaire d'Austin, faisant reculer l'autre garçon, à bout de souffle. Avant qu'il ait pu récupérer, Duo pivota et le frappa au visage, le faisant heurter le mur capitonné derrière eux et le colla contre, un bras en travers de la gorge d'Austin.

« Si tu fous encore tes sales pattes sur moi-! »

« Maxwell ! » la voix furieuse du Lieutenant Li le coupa tandis que deux de ses caporaux saisissaient les bras de Duo pour l'éloigner de l'autre garçon. « De quoi diable s'agit-il ? » exigea de savoir Li, s'approchant de Duo pendant qu'on lui libérait les bras et qu'il se retournait vers les gradins.

Le garçon tressé baissa simplement la tête en regardant le tatami. « J'ai-perdu mon sang-froid, c'est tout » murmura-t-il.

« Vous avez perdu votre sang-froid ? » répéta l'officier. Il jeta un regard d'Austin à Duo, un froncement de sourcils sur son visage quand il vit que du sang coulait du nez d'Austin. « Vous étiez censé montrer une technique simple, Maxwell ... pas attaquer un camarade de camp. »

« Oui, monsieur » dit-il en serrant les dents et sans lever les yeux. « Je me suis emporté. »

« Considérez-vous en corvée de réfectoire jusqu'à ce que le capitaine Chang prenne une décision » dit le lieutenant froidement. « Et pour le reste du cours, vous pouvez aller faire des pompes dans le coin. » Il montra l'autre côté du gymnase, et Duo obéit.

« Austin ... allez à l'infirmerie pour que le docteur Po mette un peu de glace sur ce nez et lui jette un coup d'œil. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Le lieutenant Li posa un long regard sur Heero. « Attendez-vous à un rendez-vous avec le capitaine Chang à ce sujet, Yuy. Il voudra que vous ayez un meilleur contrôle de votre équipe. »

Heero hocha la tête. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Très bien ... le spectacle est terminé » dit le lieutenant avant de reprendre son cour. « Suivants ... Jacobs et Strom. Et je veux de la retenue, les garçons ! C'est un entrainement ... pas un ring. »

Quatre se glissa près de Heero en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu sais que Duo n'a pas pu faire ça sans raison… » dit-il doucement.

« Je sais», dit Heero, tendu. Il le savait. Il savait pertinemment que Austin et son équipe avaient cherché des noises à Duo et Quatre au moins à deux reprises, en plus de l'échange lors des présentations de la nuit précédente. Mais il savait aussi que le lieutenant ne considèrerait pas cela comme une excuse acceptable pour le débordement. « Je vais tanner Duo à ce sujet plus tard. » dit-il avec ironie.

Quatre le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il ne se souvenait pas que Heero ait déjà utilisé le prénom de Duo avant.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

Comme prévu, juste après la classe, le lieutenant envoya Duo à l'intendance pour y commencer sa peine. Heero et les autres avaient un autre cours qui les occupa jusqu'à midi. Mais au moment où ils arrivèrent pour le déjeuner, ils cherchèrent Duo.

Ce fut Heero qui retrouva sa trace dans la cuisine, assis dans un coin isolé. Le garçon aux yeux de bleus dut se mordre pour retenir un petit rire en voyant l'adolescent tressé en train de peler des pommes de terre. C'était tellement stéréotypé.

Duo leva les yeux et remarqua son chef d'équipe à la porte. « Quelque chose de drôle ? » demanda-t-il sèchement en ramassant la pomme de terre suivante et en commençant à la peler.

Heero était partagé entre la frustration en sachant ce qu'avait coûté l'altercation de Duo pendant l'entrainement, et l'amusement en voyant le regard triste marquant le joli visage en forme de cœur. Il choisit de s'en tenir à une approche sévère.

« C'était quoi cette histoire ? » Demanda-t-il, levant son pouce par-dessus son épaule comme s'il indiquait la débâcle dans le gymnase.

Duo leva les yeux de ses pommes de terre, ses yeux indigo assombris. « Ça ressemble à quoi pour toi ? » demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as presque cassé le nez d'Austin. Je sais que son équipe a été désagréable avec toi, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour ... »

« Il m'a touché, ok ? » dit Duo sèchement, en regardant derrière Heero pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls.

Heero le regarda un peu confus. « Il devait le faire ... vous deviez montrer une technique de prise. »

Duo se leva, posant le couteau et la pomme de terre. « C'est pas ça, Yuy. Il m'a _touché._ » Il s'approcha, se glissant derrière Heero dans la même position qu'avait tenue Austin. Emprisonnant son chef d'équipe dans la même prise et se plaçant de sorte que ses lèvres étaient presque contre l'oreille de Heero, Duo caressa légèrement son cou avec son doigt, juste entre l'oreille et la clavicule. « Il. M'a. Touché. Comme. Ça. » lui dit-il, son souffle faisant voler les cheveux courts contre le visage de Heero.

Heero ne bougeait pas, à demi-hypnotisé par le bras enroulé autour de lui et le souffle chaud à côté de son oreille. Ils étaient serrés si près l'un de l'autre qu'il pouvait même sentir le cœur de Duo battre contre son dos. « Je ... Je ... ne savais pas», réussit-il à balbutier.

« Ouais ben maintenant tu sais » répondit-il, aussi faible et essoufflé que Heero. Duo le repoussa, regrettant la chaleur de son chef d'équipe instantanément, et vint reprendre sa place et sa corvée. Mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il n'osa pas reprendre le couteau ou la pomme de terre alors il les tordit dans un torchon et les posa sur ses genoux, les yeux baissés. « Alors ... j'ai pété les plombs. » avoua Duo faiblement.

« Je dirai au capitaine Chang qu'Austin a dépassé les bornes. »

« Non ! » dit Duo sèchement. « Tu veux que notre solide commandant me prenne pour une gamine faiblarde ? » Il leva des yeux suppliants. « Tu sais comment il est, Yuy. Il dira une connerie sur le fait que si j'étais un soldat et que j'avais été capturé j'aurais vécu pire, et que si je perds mon sang-froid à chaque fois que quelqu'un me touche d'un peu trop près je ne serai jamais assez lucide pour me défendre dans un combat ! »

Heero dût admettre que cela ressemblait à des choses que Wufei pourrait dire. Mais il ne voulait toujours pas que les débordements d'Austin restent impunis.

Comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Duo se raidit. « Je lui ai déjà rendu la monnaie de sa pièce, Yuy. Et ça ne me dérange pas de prendre une punition pour ça. Laisse faire. »

Heero hocha la tête. « Très bien, Maxwell. » Il se préparait à partir, pensant encore au corps de son coéquipier pressé contre le sien, et à la chaleur de son doigt caressant son cou. Il eut un léger frisson au souvenir de son souffle léger contre son oreille.

« Hey, Yuy ? »

« Quoi ? » Il regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Ça te tuerais de m'appeler Duo de temps en temps ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « C'est possible ... Duo ». Il rata l'éclatant, mais mélancolique sourire que Duo lui fit quand il partit.

« Bon Dieu, comme je voudrais qu'il soit gay ! », murmura Duo, cachant son visage dans le torchon humide.

Quand Heero entra dans la salle à manger, il trouva le capitaine Chang en pleine conversation avec Trowa et Quatre. Redressant les épaules, il se dirigea vers la table.

Wufei leva les yeux pendant qu'il s'approchait. « Je suppose que vous avez parlé à Maxwell ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Bien. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien venir à mon bureau, je voudrais avoir une discussion avec vous. »

Heero échangea un regard avec ses deux coéquipiers et suivit l'officier chinois hors du réfectoire jusqu'à son bureau.

Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, Wufei se tourna vers son ami de longue date. « J'ai eu la version de l'incident de ce matin par le lieutenant Li. J'aimerais la tienne. »

« Maxwell et Pritchard étaient censés démontrer une technique de libération d'emprise. Lorsque Pritchard l'a saisi, Maxwell l'a frappé au plexus solaire, lui a mis un coup de poing et l'a collé au mur. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Wufei.

« Selon Maxwell, il a perdu la tête un moment. »

Wufei montra l'épais dossier sur son bureau. « Maxwell a une longue histoire d'altercations physiques au cours de son temps en détention. »

« Regarde-le, Chang. Est-ce que ça te surprends qu'il doive faire ses preuves encore et encore ? » Heero se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air de plaider la cause de Duo, et essaya de retrouver l'objectivité qu'il avait en temps normal. « Toutefois, ce n'était pas vraiment un cas de légitime défense. » _Pas vraiment._

« Peut-être pas ... » Wufei contourna son bureau pour aller s'asseoir, puis regarda Heero. « Le premier jour du parcours du combattant, j'ai trouvé l'équipe de Pritchard avec Maxwell, derrière l'intendance. » Un léger sourire traversa son visage. « On aurait dit une meute de loups autour de leur proie. »

« Maxwell m'en a parlé », dit Heero, impassible. « Bien qu'il ne m'ait pas donné de détails. »

« Ils se sont dispersés quand je suis arrivé », continua Wufei. « Maxwell n'a pas porté d'accusation à l'époque. »

« Tu sais comment ça se passe dans ce genre d'endroit, Wufei. »

« Pas vraiment. J'ai l'habitude d'avoir des soldats dans le camp d'entrainement... pas des détenus qui tentent de mettre en place un ordre hiérarchique » admit Wufei. « Mais j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur le sujet, et je suis prêt à concéder que Maxwell a pu avoir une excuse à ce qu'il a fait ... peut-être. » Il fixa son regard sur son ami.

« Je vais te laisser prendre cette décision. Je serais parfaitement dans mon droit si j'expédiais Maxwell sur L2 dès maintenant. Techniquement, il a attaqué une autre recrue. »

Un froncement de sourcils barra le front Heero pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

« Ne sois pas sentimental, Yuy. Maxwell ne le serait pas. » Wufei fixa un regard compréhensif sur son ami. «C'est un gosse de rue qui n'est pas tendre. Ne laisse pas sa 'jolie apparence' t'influencer. »

Heero hocha la tête. « Je sais. Il est beaucoup plus que ce qu'on peut voir. »

« Oui, mais est-il un atout pour votre équipe ... ou un handicap ? »

« À l'heure actuelle-? » dit Heero avec un léger sourire.

Wufei secoua la tête, retenant un sourire lui aussi. « J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas prêt à le voir partir pour l'instant. »

« Pas encore », décida Heero, sentant une pointe de soulagement. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas renvoyer Duo jusqu'au moment où il avait pris sa décision.

« J'espère qu'il verra la confiance que tu lui portes. »

« De quoi ? » demanda Heero, réellement surpris.

Wufei lui fit un sourire sincère. « Malgré ta carapace, Yuy, tu as toujours eu un grand cœur. »

Heero eut un sourire rare et authentique. « C'est ce qui m'a valu des amis comme toi, Wufei. »

Le capitaine fit un geste vers la porte. « Vas-y maintenant. Je vais dire au personnel de cuisine de faire travailler Maxwell jusqu'à ce que le nettoyage soit fait, puis de le renvoyer au baraquement avant l'extinction des feux. »

« Merci, » dit Heero, s'inclinant légèrement au lieu de saluer, avant de repartir.

La peine de Duo dura tout l'après-midi et le repas du soir. A huit heures trente, il faisait encore la vaisselle avec un cuisinier bourru pour superviser son travail.

« Alors, êtes-vous convaincu que la corvée de patates existe vraiment ? » dit une voix douce près de la porte.

Duo leva les yeux pour voir le capitaine Chang appuyé à la porte avec un sourire très satisfait. « Ouais ... » Il retira ses mains de l'eau savonneuse et se retourna pour pouvoir plus ou moins être attentif. « Je veux dire, oui, monsieur » dit-il avec une voix traînante sur un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Le capitaine regarda le cuisinier. « Allez au lit, Mitch. Je prends le relai à partir de maintenant. »

« Yep , monsieur. » Le cuisinier sourit à Duo pour la première fois de la journée. « T'as bien bossé, gamin. » Il tapota l'épaule de Duo avant d'ôter son tablier et de sortir.

Duo regarda le capitaine Chang avec inquiétude, attendant la conclusion qu'il espérait... ou un aller-simple pour L2.

Wufei lui jeta un torchon. « Avez-vous un problème avec la recrue Pritchard, Maxwell ? » demanda l'officier, son sombre regard perçant sur le garçon.

« Juste un différend personnel ..., » répondit vaguement Duo en s'essuyant les mains.

« Ah ... » Chang déambula dans la pièce, puis se tourna vers lui. « Le jour du premier parcours du combattant… vous aviez aussi un différend personnel alors ? »

« Ecoutez, monsieur ...» soupira Duo. « Je sais que j'ai eu tort de le frapper. Quand il avait son bras autour de mon cou comme ça, j'ai juste un peu perdu la tête. » Il fit un regard innocent à l'officier. « Ça avait l'air trop vrai, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Le chinois hocha la tête. « Je ne suis pas naïf, Maxwell. Je m'en doute. » Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Ouais, je sais. C'est la partie où vous me dites que je ne suis pas fait pour être un soldat. »

« Parce que vous n'aimez pas être dans une position d'impuissance ? »

Duo acquiesça.

« Personne n'aime être dans cette position, Maxwell, » répondit l'officier en haussant un peu le ton. « Et même si je ne peux pas cautionner le fait que vous ayez blessé une autre recrue, je ne peux pas critiquer l'efficacité de la technique utilisée. Vous avez réussi à briser l'emprise et à échapper à votre agresseur. »

« J'ai perdu mon sang-froid, » dit Duo avec un air maussade.

Capitaine Chang hocha la tête. « Oui. Et vous avez brisé au moins deux des règles du camp et probablement une loi ou deux. »

Duo leva les yeux fixement, la résignation se lisant sur son visage. « Vous allez me renvoyer sur la colonie L2, c'est ça ? »

Le capitaine lui donna un long regard d'évaluation. « Pas encore, Maxwell. Retournez à votre baraquement. »

Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent. « Sérieusement ? »

« Je ne plaisante pas, Maxwell. Foutez-moi le camp d'ici », déclara Wufei, renfrogné. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, mais s'arrêta pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. « N'oubliez pas de remercier Yuy. »

« Pourquoi ? » répondit-il, méfiant.

« Je l'ai laissé prendre la décision pour cette fois. » Le capitaine avait disparu avant que Duo ne puisse dire autre chose. Le garçon tressé jeta alors le torchon sur le comptoir, soupira avec lassitude et sortit à son tour.

Il faisait nuit quand Duo se dirigea vers le baraquement, examinant tristement ses mains fripées. « Si jamais je ne vois plus le moindre plat sale aussi longtemps que je vivrai, ça ne serait pas plus mal » murmura-t-il en poussant la porte pour voir ses trois coéquipiers se préparer pour la nuit. En fait, deux se préparaient à aller au lit ... et Heero était occupé à taper sur l'ordinateur portable.

« Salut chérie, je suis à la maison » dit Duo en bâillant.

« Bien. Voila tes cours d'armes et de classe de tactique », dit Heero sèchement en lui tendant une poignée de papiers.

Duo les saisit en passant et les rangea dans son casier. « Je les lirai demain matin. »

« Ce soir, Maxwell » dit fermement Heero.

Duo regarda le chef d'équipe en essayant de retrouver une trace du gentil gars qui l'avait appelé 'Duo' dans la cuisine. _Ouais ... bien ... la lune de miel est finie._ « Je suis fatigué. » dit-il pour excuser la faiblesse de sa voix.

Heero le regarda avec un implacable regard froid. « J'en suis désolé, Maxwell. Lis ces satanés papiers avant que les lumières s'éteignent dans quinze minutes, ou je te promets que tu vas apprendre à avoir peur de l'obscurité. »

Duo s'arrêta dans son élan, clignant des yeux. « Putain de merde, Yuy! Tu deviens créatif dans les menaces. »

« Essaie de t'en souvenir quand les lumières seront éteintes », déclara Heero, retournant à son ordinateur portable.

Duo le regarda un instant, son esprit vagabondant dans un rêve éveillé très agréable où il était dans le noir avec Heero Yuy. Le garçon tressé se força alors à concentrer son attention sur la pile de papiers de son casier. « Très bien » murmura-t-il, en délaçant et jetant ses chaussures, puis se mettant en tee-shirt et boxers pour dormir, avant de reprendre les feuilles de cours. « Je vais les lire ce soir... mais je proteste. »

Il grimpa sur sa couchette, glissa sous sa couverture et s'installa sur son oreiller pour pouvoir lire.

« Duo ? » Quatre était venu à côté du lit, l'air inquiet. « Ça va ? »

Duo laissa échapper un grognement ironique. « Très bien, Quatre ... au moins je ne suis pas en route vers L2. » Il jeta un regard sous sa couchette, apercevant la tête de Heero. « Le capitaine Chang m'a dit que je devais te remercier pour ça, Yuy. »

Heero leva des yeux réellement surpris. « Pourquoi il a dit ça ? »

« Il m'a dit qu'il t'as permis de décider s'il fallait me renvoyer sur L2. » dit Duo en scrutant Heero. « On dirait presque que tu voulais que je reste. »

« Oui. » répondit Heero succinctement en retournant à son ordinateur.

« Pourquoi ? » Le ton de Duo était à la fois interrogateur et taquin.

Heero arrêta de taper. « Parce que tu as réduit ton temps sur le parcours du combattant de moitié au cours des trois derniers jours. » dit-il en retournant à son travail.

« C'est tout ? » demanda Duo.

« Hn. »

« La seule raison pour laquelle tu m'as pas fait expédier en prison c'est pass'que je peux grimper rapidement à une corde ? »

« Et ramper sous des barbelés. »

La poignée de papiers que Duo lisait atterrit sur la tête de Heero. « Je te hais, Yuy. » Duo se laissa tomber sur son lit, roulant dans sa couverture. « Je dors. »

Heero ramassa les papiers épars et alla les déposer sur le casier de Duo. Il sourit à Quatre qui revenait à son propre lit et s'installèrent pour la nuit.

– _à suivre_


	10. Subtilités

_Titre original: _**Boot camp**_  
Auteur: _**snowdragonct**_**  
**__Catégorie: Drame / Aventure  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1+2, 3+4 pour commencer  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Langage grossier oulàà, et pas qu'un peu, Assez OOC, Violence, ref. NCS_ _  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche; J'ai mis une peu de temps pour traduire celui-ci. Je vais tenter de retrouver ma cadence. Ce chapitre et le suivant sont un peu plus lents, de l'aveu même de l'auteure, mais nécessaire pour placer l'ambiance et les personnages. Bon amusement et à très bientôt j'espère ^_^_

**Subtilités... **

Le samedi matin se déroula selon la routine habituelle jusqu'à la fin du petit-déjeuner, au moment où le capitaine Chang fit les annonces de la semaine.

« Ce matin, au lieu d'avoir cours, vous aurez du temps libre pour faire la lessive et nettoyer vos chambrées. » dit-il aux garçons. Il prit un air dégagé en regardant la salle. « Je sais par expérience qu'un environnement propre et ordonné est essentiel à la planification d'une mission. Et dès la semaine prochaine, nous commencerons les exercices de planification de mission. Je veux vos chambres en ordre, jusqu'aux chaussettes propres et shorts bien rangés dans vos casiers. » Son regard sombre s'étrécit. « Il y aura une inspection cet après-midi, et l'équipe avec le baraquement le plus sale s'occupera du nettoyage des douches ... et je les veux étincelantes. »

« Aïe » murmura duo, en regardant ses mains. « Plus de travaux ménagers pour moi, j'ai fait assez la vaisselle pour ... euh ... nourrir une armée. »

Tout ce qu'il obtint pour son jeu de mots fut un regard réprobateur de ses coéquipiers et il soupira, concentrant son attention sur ses flocons de maïs.

Après le repas, ils se rendirent au baraquement, défirent les lits et regroupèrent les uniformes sales pour emmener le tout à la blanchisserie.

« Hey, Yuy ... J'ai pas eu de douche hier soir ... après ma journée dans la cuisine. J'peux en prendre une vite fait et vous retrouver à la lessive ? » demanda Duo.

« Pas tout seul, Maxwell ... prends Winner avec toi. »

Duo fronça les sourcils en regardant Quatre prudemment. « Heero ... Je t'ai dit, je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre. J'me suis bien occupé d'Austin, non ? »

« Personne ne sort seul », dit Heero sèchement.

« Mais Quat ne veut pas-. »

« Je viens, » le coupa Quatre d'une voix ferme.

Duo le regarda. « T'es pas obligé. »

« J'ai dit que je venais ! » reprit Quatre, levant le ton avec une inhabituelle colère.

Heero les regarda d'un air interrogateur tandis que Trowa était debout près de la porte avec une brassée de linge. Quatre remit son paquet de vêtements à Heero. « Pourquoi vous n'y allez pas avant nous ? Donnez-nous juste une minute. »

Heero haussa les épaules et sortit, Trowa sur ses talons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Winner ? » demanda Duo d'un air menaçant. « Je pensais que tu préférais garder tes vêtements quand j'étais dans les parages, vu ce que je suis. »

« Duo ... tu ne comprends pas, et tu ne m'as pas donné l'occasion d'expliquer. » Quatre le fixa de ses intenses yeux bleus.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer, » Duo haussa les épaules. « J'ai ouvert ma grande gueule alors que j'aurais dû la fermer. Et peu importe combien de fois je te dirais que je ne touche pas les mecs qui veulent pas, ou que tu m'intéresses pas, tu vas pas être à l'aise. »

Quatre grinçant des dents. « Bordel, Duo, écoute-moi ! »

Duo cligna des yeux, surpris en entendant un gros mot franchir les lèvres de Quatre.

« J'ai été surpris que tu l'aies dit avec autant de désinvolture parce que toute ma vie j'ai dû être prudent avec les gens à qui j'en ai parlé. »

La mâchoire du garçon aux yeux indigo s'affaissa légèrement en comprenant. « Tu veux dire que tu-? »

« Ouais, » murmura Quatre « Moi aussi ».

« Oh », dit humblement Duo, sa colère disparaissant en un instant. « Eh bien». Il se frotta le dos du cou en rougissant un peu. « Je me sens stupide, mec » dit-il avec un léger sourire.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai présumé que t'étais totalement contre ... et que tu réagissais comme ça parce que ... eh bien ... tu sais quoi. »

« Je ne savais pas comment réagir ... et tu ne m'as pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour y penser, » souligna Quatre.

« Je suppose. » Duo s'assit sur le bord de la couchette de Heero, glissant d'une main dans sa frange. « Je pense que je te dois des excuses. Désolé, je suis sur la défensive en ce moment. »

« C'est bon», lui assura Quatre. « J'aurais du dire plus que 'oh' ».

« Ça aurait aidé, » admit Duo avec un haussement d'épaules. Il regarda Quatre plutôt timidement. « Tu penses qu'on peut être amis ? »

« On n'a jamais cessés de l'être, » dit Quatre avec un sourire chaleureux. « Même des amis ont des malentendus, Duo ».

« Ouais, sûrement. » lui sourit Duo avec malice. « Donc, t'es d'accord pour qu'on veille l'un sur l'autre ? »

« Comme tu l'as dit, toi et moi, on est beaucoup trop 'mignons ' pour être ici », dit Quatre en lui rendant son sourire. « Allez ... allons nous taper une douche et aider nos colocataires si-stoïques à finir la lessive. »

Les deux garçons saisirent des uniformes propres, serviettes, savon, shampoing et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Ils étaient presque à la douche commune quand une voix les héla.

« Maxwell ... Winner ! »

Ils stoppèrent et se tournèrent tous deux vers le directeur Kushrenada. Duo se tendit instinctivement, regardant brièvement son coéquipier. Il se demanda une fraction de seconde si Chang avait changé d'avis et avait décidé de le renvoyer sur L2 finalement.

Quatre eut clairement la même pensée car il était au coude à coude avec l'autre garçon, déterminé à soutenir son ami.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Kushrenada en les regardant tour à tour.

« Très bien, monsieur, » répondit Quatre tranquillement.

Duo fixa simplement fixa le directeur qu'il haïssait et dont les yeux fauves se plissaient. « Rien à dire, Maxwell ? C'est inhabituel ! » commenta-t-il avec un sarcasme dans la voix. Les yeux de l'homme tombèrent sur les serviettes et les vêtements que portaient les garçons. « En route pour les douches ? »

_Bravo, mec._ Un sourire moqueur se dessina faiblement sur les lèvres de Duo.

« Oui, monsieur » répondit Quatre poliment en regardant Duo avec une sorte de panique dans ses yeux aigue-marine. _Ne lui donne pas d'excuse, Duo ... s'il te plaît!_ « Euh _..._ et nous devons ensuite rejoindre nos coéquipiers pour aider à faire la lessive » ajouta-t-il intelligemment. « Nous devrions probablement y aller ».

« Ah oui, bien sûr. » Le directeur regarda Quatre douteusement. « Pourrais-je vous parler en privé un moment, Winner ? » Il regarda derrière Quatre pour voir les yeux de Duo s'agrandir de surprise. « Vous nous excuserez, Maxwell ? »

La mâchoire de Duo s'affaissa et il essaya de trouver une réponse qui ne lui attirerait pas d'ennuis.

« Allez ! » Ordonna Kushrenada en haussant le ton.

Duo cligna des yeux et regarda interrogativement Quatre. Directeur ou non, il n'allait pas abandonner son ami.

« C'est bon, » dit Quatre en lui faisant un bref signe indiquant que tout irait bien. « Je te rejoindrai. Fais juste… attention ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit le garçon tressé en marchant lentement et en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour suivre des yeux le directeur qui se dirigeait vers son bureau avec Quatre. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, il se mit à courir à perdre haleine au bâtiment qui servait de blanchisserie pour rejoindre ses deux autres coéquipiers.

Quand il arriva en vue tout le monde le regarda avec étonnement, et il s'arrêta, regardant autour de lui plutôt penaud. Tous les détenus se trouvaient dans le grand bâtiment et se servaient de diverses machines pour nettoyer leurs uniformes, tout en restant plus ou moins regroupés en équipes. Duo trouva finalement Heero et Trowa à l'extrémité, et se dirigea vers eux en marchant rapidement.

« Y'a un problème, Du-o ? » L'interpella Austin tandis que le garçon tressé passait devant lui.

« Rien que te péter la gueule ne ferait oublier. » grogna Duo sans ralentir son pas. Il passa avant qu'Austin puisse répondre, et il saisit Heero et Trowa par les épaules, les tirants dans une mêlée rapide. « Hey ... Kushrenada nous a stoppés sur le chemin de la douche ... et il a pris le gamin à son bureau pour une petite discussion. » dit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que le directeur veut à Quatre ? » demanda Trowa, son regard se posant sur Heero.

« Comment je pourrais le savoir ? » râla leur chef en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant vers la porte comme s'il espérait que le blond arriverait dans la seconde.

« Il ne peut pas avoir de problème », insista Duo. « Il a rien fait de mal. Il a même pas eu un seul pépin depuis qu'il est ici. »

« Contrairement à toi ? » ne put s'empêcher de souligner Heero.

« Ha Ha-. Ouais, contrairement à moi, » admit Duo.

« Peut-être que son père a changé d'avis et décidé de le sortir de là », songea Heero, jetant la dernière brassée de linge dans la machine et appuyant sur le bouton de démarrage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Duo. « Changé d'avis ? Tu veux dire que son père l'a laissé aller en prison volontairement ? »

Trowa jura derrière eux. « Tu es encore curieux, Maxwell. »

« Je m'inquiète pour Quatre, » lui rétorqua Duo.

« C'est pour ça que tu lui as à peine parlé depuis hier ? »

Duo regarda le garçon aux yeux verts avec un air menaçant. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses, Barton? On a juste eu un désaccord. C'est tout. »

« Il dit que t'étais énervé après lui. »

« Je suis ... je l'ai été » rectifia Duo. Il grogna de frustration. « Ecoute, même si j'étais en rogne contre lui, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive un pépin, ça te va ? »

« S'inquiéter n'aidera pas », déclara Heero sans ambages en s'asseyant sur le banc qui entourait la pièce. « On peut juste attendre ici. Comme ça, il saura où nous trouver. »

Duo laissa échapper dans un souffle. « Pardon de me ronger les sangs pour quelqu'un » murmura-t-il, jetant ses vêtements et sa serviette sur le banc et tombant aux côtés de Heero.

« Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer », murmura Trowa, s'asseyant de l'autre côté du chef d'équipe.

« Va te faire foutre, Barton ! Pour ton information, on s'est déjà réconciliés avec Quat' » grogna Duo.

« C'était quoi le problème entre vous ? » demanda Heero en levant un sourcil curieux.

Duo roula des yeux. « Rien qui ne te concerne, Yuy. »

Trowa lui sourit, une lueur vive dans son œil vert visible sous sa tignasse. « Dispute d'amoureux ? » dit-il calmement.

Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent, et il donna à l'autre garçon un regard assassin. « Pour ton information, Barton ... Quatre et moi on est juste potes. Bons potes. » Il plissa les yeux, grimaçant. « Jaloux ? »

Ce fut au tour de Trowa de lui rendre un regard mortel, même si une faible rougeur se glissa jusqu'à son cou. « Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour me rendre jaloux, Maxwell. »

« Mais Quat' oui, n'est-ce pas ? » railla Duo.

« Je pense que cette conversation est allée assez loin», déclara catégoriquement Heero, tournant un regard bleu glacé vers l'ado tressé. « Laisse tomber, Maxwell. »

Duo s'arrêta, un instant surpris par l'intensité du regard de reproche du chef d'équipe. Pendant une seconde ou deux, il fut sans voix, puis son esprit sarcastique revint, et il le fixa. « Essaie de me faire lâcher l'affaire. »

Il y avait une lueur dans les yeux bleu de Prusse, et quelque chose ressemblant à un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Heero. « Oh, je pourrais » dit-il à voix basse qui fit battre le cœur de Duo.

Duo essaya de lire l'expression dans les yeux d'un bleu profond, et il se trouva totalement désemparé. Il ne pouvait pas dire si l'autre garçon plaisantait, taquinait, ou menaçait. Mais il était à peu près sûr qu'il ne flirtait pas. _Zut, quand même!_

Poussant un soupir frustré, Duo se leva et ramassa ses vêtements et sa serviette. « Je peux aussi bien aller l'attendre dehors. On n'a pas encore pris notre douche. »

« Tu attends Quatre » ordonna Heero. « Tu ne sors pas seul ! »

Duo roula des yeux. « Oui, maman Yuy. »

« Appelle-moi encore comme ça et je te tue » l'avertit Heero tranquillement en regardant Duo se rassoir en colère.

Quatre suivit le directeur dans son bureau, en regardant nerveusement la pièce. Il avait presque l'impression d'être entré dans une réalité alternative, le bureau était si élégant qu'il semblait ne pas être à sa place dans un centre de détention. Des tapis épais et un bureau en chêne foncé, des épées croisées suspendue au-dessus de la porte, ça ressemblait plus au bureau d'un homme riche qu'à un bureau d'administrateur.

« Ah, vous aimez les épées ? » demanda le directeur en suivant le regard de Quatre.

« Elles sont ... très belles, monsieur, » dit Quatre avec un léger haussement d'épaules. Il regarda le grand gaillard blond en attendant patiemment.

« Asseyez-vous », l'invita Kushrenada en montrant une chaise en face du bureau.

Quatre s'enfonça dans le siège de cuir moelleux en regardant avec méfiance l'homme de haute taille.

Le directeur s'assit sur le bord du bureau, à proximité de Quatre, se penchant en avant avec une sorte de sollicitude. « Je sais que vous ne pouviez pas parler librement là-bas, en présence de Maxwell. J'ai pensé qu'une conversation privée serait peut-être plus facile. »

« A quel sujet-? » demanda Quatre.

« Allez-vous bien, Winner ? » Treize fit un geste d'une main. « Je veux dire, venant d'un milieu ... davantage comme celui-ci. » Il fixa un regard intéressé sur le garçon. « Ce doit être très dur pour vous. »

« Euh ... un peu, » admit Quatre en se demandant où il voulait en venir.

« Et puis d'être logé avec les semblables de Maxwell ...», ajouta Kushrenada en regardant Quatre avec insistance. « Il ne vous a pas menacé ... ou quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme semblait presque plein d'espoir, et Quatre se raidit. « Au contraire » dit-il rapidement. « Duo est un bon ami. »

« Ah, un ami. » L'homme sourit avec indulgence. « Il peut certainement être charmant quand il veut. » Ses yeux fauves se fixèrent sur les doux yeux bleus de Quatre. « Vous savez que n'est que de la comédie ? »

« Monsieur ? »

« Je suppose que Maxwell ne vous a pas dit pourquoi il a été incarcéré. » Le directeur Kushrenada se mit debout et marcha vers la petite fenêtre à barreaux à côté de son bureau. Il regarda le petit jardin se trouvant derrière le bâtiment. « Eh bien, permettez-moi de combler cette lacune » Il se tourna lentement vers Quatre. « La première fois que nous l'avons arrêté, il était soupçonné de meurtre. »

« Duo ? » La mâchoire de Quatre chuta de surprise, et une image de Duo en train de rire, son visage plaisantant, traversa son esprit. « C'est impossible. »

« Je suis le policier qui l'a arrêté, Winner. C'est la vérité ... il y avait eu une série de cambriolages. L'un d'entre eux a débouché sur un assassinat. Lorsque nous avons appréhendé Maxwell tout concordait parfaitement. »

Quatre fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr, son avocat a joué sur son âge et l'a fait libérer», dit le directeur en faisant un geste d'abandon.

« Alors, il n'a pas été condamné. »

« Non, il y a échappé. »

Quatre regarda avec inquiétude le grand homme, aux épaules larges, en se rappelant que c'était l'homme qui avait forcé Duo à activer le périmètre de défense. Malgré le ton préoccupé de sa voix, il était capable de beaucoup de cruauté.

« Vous avez l'air inquiet » dit le directeur en faisant à Quatre un doux sourire. « Je peux envisager un changement de baraquement, pourtant ... » Un froncement de sourcils traversa son visage. « Bien sûr, Chang aura le dernier mot et, pour une raison que j'ignore, il semble inexplicablement tolérant au sujet du passé de Maxwell. » Il fixa son regard fauve sur le visage de Quatre. « J'ai peur qu'il n'attende que quelque chose ... qu'un malheur ... ne se produise avant de prendre Maxwell au sérieux. »

Quatre réfléchissait intensément, se demandant où le directeur voulait en arriver. « Je suis sûr que le capitaine Chang ne mettrait personne en danger ».

« Oh ... certainement pas intentionnellement », spécula Kushrenada en secouant la tête tristement. « C'est un idéaliste, Winner. Il essaie de voir le meilleur des gens. » Ses yeux se plissèrent. « Mais dans le cas de Maxwell, il se trompe malheureusement. »

« Je ne crois pas, » murmura Quatre.

« Ah ? » Dit Kushrenada d'un ton froid. « Vous pensez connaitre le vrai Duo Maxwell ? »

« Bien sûr ! » affirma Quatre. « Et ce n'est pas un assassin. »

Le gardien renifla avec scepticisme. « Et vous savez tout ça en l'ayant rencontré il y a moins d'une semaine, hein ? » Son visage se rembrunit. « Je connais Maxwell depuis cinq ans. »

L'esprit vif de Quatre fit rapidement le calcul. « Vous dites qu'il a tué quelqu'un quand il avait douze ans ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, nous n'avons jamais pu le prouver ... mais personne d'autre n'a jamais été accusé ou soupçonné du crime. C'était Maxwell ... vous pouvez me croire. »

Le garçon aux yeux bleus leva les yeux vers Kushrenada, une trace de scepticisme sur son visage.

« Je vois que vous ne voulez pas y croire non plus», soupira le directeur, couvrant sa contrariété avec un regard patient.

« Même si je vous croyais, je ne peux rien faire, » dit Quatre en haussant les épaules, désireux de mettre fin à la conversation.

« Oh, mais si, » insista Treize. « Vous n'avez qu'à me donner quelque chose à utiliser contre Maxwell, et je peux l'expédier sur L2 d'où il n'aurait jamais dû partir. »

« Vous voulez que je vous aide piéger Duo pour-? »

« Non, il ne s'agit pas de le 'piéger'. Mais il a certainement fait quelque chose ... dit quelque chose ... qui l'incrimine. N'a-t-il pas brisé quelques règles ? » Ses sourcils se rapprochèrent dans un froncement. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il a envoyé un autre garçon à l'infirmerie hier. »

Quatre yeux s'agrandirent en comprenant la véritable raison de toute la conversation. Le directeur Kushrenada cherchait une excuse pour envoyer Duo en prison ... n'importe quelle excuse. Et ce seul fait donna des doutes à Quatre sur la véracité des accusations.

« Il y a juste eu un accident dans la classe d'arts martiaux, » dit Quatre avec un haussement d'épaules. « Ils montraient des techniques, et Duo a un peu mal calculé son coup ». Il n'avait pas encore demandé à Duo ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Austin, mais il prit note mentalement de le faire aussitôt qu'il serait débarrassé du directeur vindicatif.

« Maxwell ne calcule jamais mal son coup,» grogna Kushrenada.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Quatre en feignant la confusion. « Comment s'est-il fait attraper alors ? »

Kushrenada hésita, adressant un regard presque accusateur à Quatre. « Il a fallu un dur travail de la police pour arriver à monter un dossier contre lui. On ne l'a jamais eu pour assassinat ... mais pour à peu près tout le reste. Grand banditisme, agression, vol d'identité, introduction par effraction, recel de biens volés... » Il s'arrêta pour juger de l'effet. « Dois-je continuer ? »

« Peut-être que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que tout cela a à voir avec moi, » suggéra Quatre, la voix froide.

« Ça a tout à voir avec vous ! » S'exclama l'homme, se redressant de frustration. « Vous ne réalisez pas dans quel danger vous êtes ? »

« A cause de Duo ? » demanda Quatre purement et simplement, riant presque en face du visage de l'homme.

« Oui, de-Maxwell ! C'est un assassin. » Les yeux du directeur devinrent sauvages. « Si vous aviez vu le corps ... il y avait plus de quarante coups de couteau, Winner. Quarante! Voulez-vous être le prochain? »

« Bien sûr que non ... mais je ne -. »

« Donc, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! » Treize allait et venait devant la fenêtre sans relâche et se retourna enfin à nouveau vers le visage du garçon. « Aidez moi à me débarrasser de Duo Maxwell ! »

« Comme je le disais ...» continua Quatre, sa voix devenant glaciale. « Je ne crois pas que Duo pourrait me nuire ... ou à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. »

« Vous êtes un petit idiot naïf ! » Le directeur jeta un œil scrutateur à Quatre. « Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, Winner. Il est clair que vous valez mieux que cela. Qu'un enfant comme vous puisse se retrouver avec une peine de prison suspendue sur sa tête me dépasse. »

« Je crois que cela a à voir avec le fait que j'ai transgressé à peu près autant de lois que Duo, » répondit Quatre, sa colère lui donnant de l'audace. « Maintenant, avons nous terminé, ou était-ce un point à débattre ? »

« C'en est un. Si vous m'aidez à me débarrasser de Duo Maxwell, je ferai en sorte que vous ne finissiez pas dans une prison de L4. » Le directeur avait tourné un regard de prédateur au ton de défi de Quatre.

« Et si je ne veux pas ? »

Le directeur haussa les épaules en se tournant vers la fenêtre et croisant les bras derrière son dos. « Il est difficile de prédire ce qui pourrait arriver. » Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, il découvrit ses dents dans ce qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire si Quatre ne le connaissait pas mieux. « Vous êtes un enfant d'une apparence très agréable, Winner. Une peine de prison serait … malheureuse ... pour vous. »

« Je ne peux pas vous aider, » dit Quatre fermement. « Puis-je partir maintenant, monsieur ? »

« Ne soyez pas stupide, Winner. Maxwell a passé toute sa misérable vie à voler et se prostituer dans les rues de L2. Il n'est pas digne d'être protégé. »

« Il l'est pour moi. » Quatre se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Croyez-moi, Winner, faites confiance à Duo Maxwell pour protéger vos arrières et vous vous retrouverez avec un couteau dans le dos ! »

« Je vais tenter ma chance », répondit Quatre, sortant rapidement du bâtiment. Ses mains tremblaient, et il prit une inspiration profonde et relaxante avant de se diriger vers la blanchisserie.

Duo le vit arriver à travers les bâtiments, et courut à sa rencontre, ses yeux indigo se posant sur lui avec inquiétude. « Quat! Ça va ? » Il attrapa le garçon par les épaules en voyant la pâleur de son visage.

« Je vais bien, Duo ».

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »

Quatre lui fit un petit sourire en coin. « Il voulait principalement savoir si tu avais fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse te faire renvoyer. »

« Moi ? » la mâchoire de Duo s'affaissa. « C'était à mon sujet ? » Son visage pâlit, et il lâcha les épaules de son ami. « Mais ... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Duo. Je lui ai dit que tu étais un bon pote et qu'il se trompait totalement sur toi. »

Le garçon de L2 retrouva son aplomb rapidement. « J'étais sûr qu'on en viendrait là », dit-il d'une voix traînante. « Je suis désolé, Quat. J'espère qu'il ne va pas te faire d'ennuis. »

« Il aurait du mal, » dit Quatre en haussant les épaules. « Après tout, je fais toujours partie de la famille Winner. » Il leva les vêtements et les serviettes qu'il avait gardés dans ses bras durant tout le temps. « Allons prendre notre douche. J'ai besoin de me laver après avoir parlé à Kushrenada. »

Duo sourit. « Je connais ce sentiment. » Il retourna à l'endroit où il avait laissé ses affaires, les ramassa et rejoignit son ami. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, il pencha la tête dans un mouvement interrogateur. « T'es resté là-bas pas mal de temps. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait vraiment à te dire ? »

« Il a juste demandé si j'avais peur de toi ... si tu avais fait quelque chose qui allait à l'encontre des règles. » Quatre secoua la tête. « Il a commencé en étant vraiment sympa, comme s'il se préoccupait de moi. » Il sourit légèrement. « Je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas réellement le cas. Pas vraiment. J'ai un talent pour ... euh ... détecter les sentiments et les intentions. »

« Vraiment ? » Duo le regarda curieusement. « Comme ... lire dans les pensées ? «

« C'est de l'empathie, » le corrigea Quatre. Il haussa les épaules, rougissant légèrement. « Je sais que ça a l'air un peu ... bizarre ... »

« Non ! » dit rapidement Duo. « Pas bizarre. J'en ai déjà entendu parler » Il haussa légèrement les épaules. « J'ai juste jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui l'était vraiment."

« Eh bien, c'est comme ça que j'ai su dès le premier jour que je pouvais te faire confiance, » expliqua Quatre à voix basse. « Comme hier... Je savais que tu étais plus blessé que fâché contre moi. »

Duo rougit en regardant le sol. « Va pas raconter des trucs comme ça » le supplia-t-il. « Je suis un rat de rues de L2. Tu n'es pas censé pouvoir blesser mes sentiments. »

« Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi», sourit Quatre. « Guimauve ! »

« Oooh ... mord-toi la langue, » répliqua Duo en riant. Il se calma en atteignant le bâtiment des douches et ils mirent leurs uniformes propres dans les casiers avant de se préparer. « Kushrenada avait autre chose à dire ? » demanda-t-il sans tout à fait regarder son ami.

« Il a essayé de me convaincre que tu étais capable d'assassiner quelqu'un, » admit Quatre.

Duo aspira dans un souffle, regardant Quatre avec des yeux immenses. « Il est toujours obsédé par ça, hein ? » Il secoua la tête. « Je ne l'ai pas fait, Quat. Tu dois me croire. »

«Je n'y crois pas » Quatre haussa les épaules, retirant sa chemise et plissant le nez en voyant son état de saleté. « Regarde cet uniforme ... Je ne sais pas comment on réussit à se salir autant. »

« Parcours du combattant », soupira Duo. Il dénoua ses cheveux et passa ses doigts dedans pour les éparpiller. « Hey, Quat. Merci de ne pas le croire. »

« Pas de problème. » Quatre fronça un peu les sourcils. « Mais tu sais, il est vraiment convaincu que tu l'as fait, Duo. Il ne fait pas semblant de te haïr. »

« Je le sais, » admit Duo. « Peu importe combien de fois j'ai juré que je n'avais rien à voir avec le meurtre ... il est toujours persuadé que c'est moi. » Il fronça les sourcils, en hochant la tête. « J'ai mes défauts, Quat ... je peux courir et me cacher ... mais je ne mens jamais. » Il leva les yeux avec un sourire fugace. «C'est moi en quelques mots. Mais Kushrenada n'arrive pas à croire que je suis innocent. »

«Eh bien, moi, oui, » l'assura Quatre.

« Merci. » hésita Duo. « Tu veux bien me faire une faveur ? N'en parle pas Yuy et Barton. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Ils ne devraient pas savoir pourquoi le directeur essaie de te renvoyer ? »

« Je préfèrerais pas. » Il haussa les épaules. « Ils ne peuvent rien y faire et je ne veux qu'ils se demandent si K. a raison. Tu me fais confiance, mais seulement parce que tu peux ...sentir ... que je ne mens pas. Ils pourraient ne pas me croire aussi facilement. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » concéda Quatre. « Je pense qu'on peut garder ça entre nous pour l'instant. Je veux dire, concrètement, K. ne peut pas faire grand-chose si tu n'enfreins pas la loi. Et puis, tu dépends du capitaine Chang en premier, alors ce sera lui qui prendra la décision. »

« Ouais ... Merci, Quat. »

« Quand tu veux. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la douche, se tournant poliment dos à dos pour préserver leur vie privée puisqu'ils avaient la chance qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre dans l'établissement à moment-là. Et après s'être lavés, séchés et habillés, ils rejoignirent leurs coéquipiers.

« Hé, pendant que j'y pense », déclara Duo à mi-chemin. « Je crois que Trowa a peut-être l'œil sur toi. »

Quatre le regarda avec de grands yeux. « Trowa ? Moi ? »

« Ouais, il s'est énervé parce que j'étais en colère contre toi hier », déclara Duo, grimaçant à ce souvenir. « Je crois qu'il s'est imaginé qu'on était ... euh ... un couple. »

« Wééééé, » dit Quatre d'une voix sarcastique. « Allons, Duo. Tu te fais des films. Je ne pense même pas qu'il soit gay, et s'il l'était, pourquoi serait-il intéressé par moi ? »

« Oh, ne te sous-estime pas, Blondie, » le taquina Duo. « Toi, mon pote, t'es un canon ... ces grands yeux aigue-marine et ces cheveux dorés soyeux ... »

« Je croyais que je n'étais pas ton genre. »

« Seulement parce que t'es un bon pote », lui assura Duo. « Mais t'es le premier que j'ai remarqué dans le bus ... trop beau pour te rater. » Il haussa légèrement les épaules. « T'es juste un peu trop doux et innocent pour que j'ai des vues sur toi. »

« Ah ... t'aime le genre dangereux ? » tenta de deviner Quatre.

Duo haussa les épaules à nouveau. « Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir un 'genre' préféré… c'est juste... je le sais quand je le vois. »

Heero et Trowa étaient en train de sortir de l'immeuble avec les bras chargés d'uniformes propres quand les deux autres s'approchèrent. « Maxwell, pourquoi tu nous a pas dis qu'il était de retour ? » demanda Heero.

Duo grimaça légèrement au ton cassant. « On venait justement vous avertir » dit-il, un ton défensif apparaissant dans sa voix. Il fixa un regard méfiant sur le chef d'équipe.

Quatre regarda Duo de côté, et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? » demanda le garçon tressé.

« Oh ... rien», déclara Quatre avec un air amusé. « Nous en parlerons plus tard », ajouta-t-il.

« De quoi ? » exigea de savoir Duo.

« Ton genre, » lui répondit Quatre en chuchotant puisqu'ils étaient à portée de voix des autres.

Duo lui lança un regard accusateur. « Non, on n'en parlera pas ! » grommela-t-il.

« Si. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez tous les deux ? » demanda Trowa.

« S'pas tes affaires » dit Duo un peu plus fort, en appréciant le regard presque venimeux que le garçon aux cheveux châtains lui jeta. _Comme je te le disais, Quat ... il est jaloux! _Pensa-t-il amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que voulait Kushrenada ? » demanda Heero en fixant un regard sévère sur Quatre.

Le coude de Duo poussa légèrement le côté de Quatre en un rappel silencieux de leur accord.

« Il faisait ... euh ... semblant de se préoccuper de moi, » dit vaguement Quatre. « Je pense que le nom de Winner l'inquiète quant à la responsabilité ou quelque chose. »

Heero souleva un sourcil « Il croit que tu es en danger ? »

« Eh bien ... je suis entouré de criminels », plaisanta Quatre.

Duo se mit à rire. « Wow… C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. »

Quatre se mit à rire à son tour et Duo jeta un bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste expansif tandis que le quatuor retournait au baraquement_. Heh, bouffe ton coeur, Tro'._

– _à suivre_


	11. Jouer

_Titre original: _**Boot camp**_  
Auteur: _**snowdragonct**_**  
**__Catégorie: Drame / Aventure  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1+2, 3+4 pour commencer  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Langage grossier oulàà, et pas qu'un peu, Assez OOC, Violence, ref. NCS_ _  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche; Suite directe du chapitre précédent. Un peu plus de détails sur certaines personnes et découverte de nouveaux personnages… Ils sont quarante, vous ne croyiez quand même pas qu'on n'en resterait qu'aux G-boys ? ^_^_

**Jouer... **

Les quatre membres de l'équipe Wing passèrent le reste de la matinée à nettoyer leur caserne. Prenant l'avertissement du capitaine Chang à cœur, ils veillèrent à ce que leurs couchettes soient bien faites avec des draps propres, les uniformes furent pliés et empilés dans les casiers, et la salle de bain était presque impeccable. Lorsque l'officier Chinois arriva, presse-papiers à la main, ils se tenaient au garde-à-vous, les yeux droits devant, leur respiration s'interrompant dans un soupir sonore de soulagement quand il annonça que leur travail était 'acceptable' et qu'ils ne seraient pas de nettoyage des douches ce soir-là. En fait, toutes les équipes qui réussirent l'inspection eurent leur après-midi de libre pour se détendre ou étudier.

Après le déjeuner, les quatre garçons se retrouvèrent sur le chemin de retour vers leur baraquement pour décider de quoi faire ensuite, quand un garçon nommé Jason de l'équipe Clip s'approcha d'eux, s'amusant à lancer une balle de baseball dans ses mains.

« Hey, Yuy ... votre équipe veut jouer au base-ball ? » demanda-t-il. « J'ai quelques gars intéressés et notre officier de liaison a dit qu'il pouvait récupérer des battes et des bases pour nous dans la salle d'approvisionnement. »

« Je ne pense pas ... »

« Oui, on aimerait, » l'interrompit Duo en douceur, se glissant à côté de Heero. Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule vers le garçon japonais. « Tu peux aller te détendre avec ton précieux ordinateur si tu veux, Yuy. J'ai besoin de me défouler un peu. » Il regarda devant lui. « Vous en êtes ? Quat ? Trowa ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Oui. »

Duo se retourna vers Jason. « Vous jouez où ? »

« Sur le grand terrain d'athlétisme. Donne-moi une demi-heure pour arriver à dix-huit joueurs si on veut pouvoir faire deux équipes. »

« Ok ... on y sera. » Duo sourit. Jason s'éloigna et Duo se retourna vers ses coéquipiers. « Allez, Yuy ... viens jouer au base-ball avec nous ... ça va être drôle pour une fois. »

Heero soupira. « Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous amuser, Maxwell. »

« Peut-être toi, » dit le garçon tressé en haussant les épaules. « Personnellement, j'ai besoin de m'amuser. »

« Ta vie entière n'est qu'un jeu. ».

Duo plissa les yeux au chef d'équipe, son expression devenant sérieuse en un instant. « Essaye de grandir dans les rues de L2 et reviens m'en parler, connard. » Il se retourna et s'en alla au baraquement enfiler un short, un tee-shirt et baskets ... pour mieux courir de base en base.

Quatre regarda Heero, qui fixait l'autre garçon d'un air agressif. « Il ne plaisante pas, Heero. Le directeur a même dit que Duo a vécu dans la rue ... »

Les yeux d'un bleu profond dévisagèrent Quatre avec un regard aigu. « Pourquoi as-tu parlé de Maxwell avec le directeur ? Je pensais qu'il était préoccupé par la responsabilité qu'il avait d'avoir un Winner dans le camp. »

Quatre cligna des yeux en réalisant que leur chef d'équipe était beaucoup plus conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui qu'il ne le laissait voir. « C'est le cas. Il semble penser que ça pourrait être dangereux pour moi de vivre dans un baraquement avec un rat de rue de L2. » dit-il, imperturbable.

« Maxwell ? » Trowa eut un petit rire. « Dangereux ? »

Heero haussa les épaules. « Plus que tu ne le penses, Barton. » Il redressa les épaules. « Allons-y. On ferait mieux d'aller avec lui sinon on n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler. »

Ils rejoignirent le garçon tressé, enfilant des vêtements confortables, et gagnèrent le terrain d'athlétisme. Il semblait que les garçons de la plupart des équipes avaient décidé de participer, et ils purent facilement faire deux équipes. En fait, ils étaient si nombreux que les équipes qui jouaient les bases devaient faire tourner deux garçons à chaque manche.

L'équipe Wing finit par se mélanger avec trois garçons d'une équipe appelée Annexe, ainsi que toute celle de Jason, l'équipe Clip. Plusieurs des caporaux avaient accepté le rôle de juge-arbitre et surveillants, et endossèrent la position d'entraîneurs pour les équipes improvisées.

Avec le soleil qui brillait dans le ciel parsemé de gros nuages bouffis, c'était une image parfaite d'un bel après-midi.

Comme il n'y avait pas d'abri, les joueurs attendaient de venir à la batte vautrés dans l'herbe de la butte à côté du terrain. C'est ainsi que Duo et Quatre se retrouvèrent confortablement couchés côte à côte, en essayant de trouver des formes dans les nuages quand ils furent interrompus par les applaudissements de leurs nouveaux coéquipiers.

« Hey, c'est Heero ! » nota Quatre, bien que son regard fût fixé sur Trowa qui s'échauffait à côté d'eux.

« Ouais, Mister Perfect a sans doute frappé un home run », soupira Duo. Il se redressa pour regarder quand même. « C'était trop d'espérer qu'il soit une pine au baseball. »

« Mister Perfect ? » Dit Quatre en souriant légèrement. « Est-ce que tu finis par admettre qu'il est ton type finalement ? »

«Heero Je-suis-la-seconde-venue-du-Christ Yuy ? Mon type ? » S'offusqua Duo. « Tu as besoin de te faire soigner, Quat. » Il lança un regard à son ami. « On a dit qu'on en parlait plus » lui rappela-t-il.

« Noooooooon ... » fit la voix trainante de Quatre. « Tu ne voulais pas, mais moi si. Et nous allons en parler. »

« Et j'ai dit 'non'. »

« Et je n'en ai rien à faire de ton avis. » Quatre regardait la première balle voler jusqu'à l'extérieur de la base. « Est-ce que tu sais de quoi Heero a été reconnu coupable ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Il m'a parlé d'agression et de tentative d'assassinat, » dit Duo avec un haussement d'épaules en regardant Heero soulever la batte à hauteur de son épaule à nouveau.

Quatre le regarda avec surprise. « Heero a essayé de tuer quelqu'un ? »

« C'est ce qu'il a dit » répondit Duo. « Et je le crois. »

« J'aimerais savoir qui il a agressé et pourquoi ...» songea Quatre.

« J'aimerais pas être le prochain. » sourit Duo. « Et c'est pour ça que je ne pose pas de question. »

Quatre lui sourit à son tour. « Si tu ne poses pas de question ce ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu es un peu timide lorsqu'il s'agit de notre chef d'équipe ? Je pense que tu l'aimes bien. »

Les yeux indigo s'étrécirent. « Peu probable, Quat. Il est arrogant, sarcastique, fier de lui et porte des jugements un peu trop vite. »

« Tu as oublié beau, musclé et plus chaud que l'enfer, avec des yeux magnifiques, aussi » souligna Quatre.

Duo regarda Heero d'un œil critique. « Ils ont une nuance de bleu étonnante, hein ? » admit-il en soupirant un peu. « Mais tu as oublié une caractéristique très importante ... hétéro. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Ah, la chance Maxwell, mon ami » dit Duo avec désespoir feint. « Ou son absence. »

« Donc tu admets qu'il te fait baver. »

« Jamais ! » Déclara Duo. « Qu'il me fasse soupirer et m'attire, peut-être. Mais je n'ai jamais bavé, même sur des mecs si sexys qu'ils sont l'incarnation même du sexe. »

«Whoa ... le prend pas mal », commenta Quatre.

« Non ! » Duo dévisagea son ami. « C'est une généralisation. Je ne bave pas sur les gars magnifiques ... point. Je ne fais pas spécifiquement référence à Heero. »

A ce moment, une balle rapide traversa les délimitations du terrain et Heero, qui venait de frapper, eut le temps de courir sur toutes bases avant qu'elle ne soit récupérée.

« Bordel, je le hais », soupira Duo.

« Tu veux dire 'le veux'. » Quatre se mit à rire. « L'amour vache ».

« Oh, hé ... va pas par là, Winner ! L'amour ? » Duo secoua la tête avec véhémence. « Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, c'est fantasmer sur lui. L'amour c'est autre chose. Je devrais déjà commencer par l'apprécier. » Il fronça les sourcils, pensif. « On peut parler de toi et Barton pour changer ? »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. »

« Oh, autant que pour Yuy et moi ! »

Quatre renifla. « Ok. Tu crois que je ne sais pas l'effet qu'il te fait ? » Il sourit. « Je suis empathe. »

« Bordel, je te hais aussi » dit Duo sans en penser un mot.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Trowa se dirigea vers la base du batteur, et Quatre se redressa.

Ayant terminé son tour de batte, Heero avança sur la butte et s'assit de l'autre côté de Duo, tira un petit carnet, et commença à y écrire.

Duo s'approcha légèrement du chef d'équipe. « Qu'esstu fais, Yuy ? »

Le garçon japonais ferma immédiatement le carnet avant que Duo ne puisse entrevoir ce qu'il avait écrit. « Je prend des notes » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Je pensais que t'avais ton précieux ordinateur portable pour ça. » commenta Duo.

« Des notes privées. »

« Ooh ... » fit Duo d'une voix traînante, en inclinant sa tête sur le côté et fixant un regard studieux sur son chef d'équipe. « Des notes privées sur quoi ? »

« Si je te le disais, ce ne serait pas privé », fit remarquer Heero en regardant Trowa à la batte.

Duo suivit son regard._ Oh, ce serait d'une ironie... si Heero était bien gai mais qu'il aimait Trowa._ Ce n'était pas la première fois queDuo considérait qu'il haïssait sa vie. « Si tu me le dit » insista-t-il, « je serais une tombe. »

Heero renifla avec ironie en regardant Duo avec une lueur d'amusement flottant dans ses yeux bleus. « Je ne peux pas imaginer que tu puisses garder un secret, Maxwell. »

Duo regarda à travers le terrain de jeu, haussant les épaules. « Tu serais surpris, Yuy. » Il fixa un long regard sur le garçon japonais. « Je t'en dis un si tu m'en dis un. »

Heero secoua la tête. « Non, sauf si je peux choisir celui que je veux savoir. Je veux dire, tu pourrais m'apprendre un secret inutile et stupide, totalement dénué de sens. »

Le garçon tressé le regarda curieusement. « Il y a donc quelque chose que tu veux savoir sur moi ? Quelque chose de particulier ? »

« Hn. » Heero se détourna ostensiblement.

« D'accord, Yuy. Ce n'est pas une réponse. C'est même pas un vrai mot » souligna Duo « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux savoir sur moi ou pas ? »

À ce moment Trowa frappa une longue balle basse au centre du terrain et finit à la troisième base avant que l'autre équipe réussisse à ramener la base. « Tir Hm ... bon, » nota Heero.

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour dire Heero d'aller se faire foutre, et comment il pourrait s'y prendre, mais on appela son nom et il dût aller se préparer à prendre son tour à la batte.

Duo frappa un coup simple, et passa le reste de la manche à passer une base à la fois, jusqu'à ce que Quatre frappe un double qui lui fit terminer son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond finit aussi son tour des bases et remonta la butte pour retourner s'asseoir avec Heero et Trowa.

« Où est Maxwell ? » demanda le chef d'équipe, en levant les yeux de l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait sur les genoux.

« Oh ... là-bas. » Quatre montra l'endroit où le garçon tressé était assis avec Jason et un groupe de garçons d'autres équipes.

Duo causait avec animation, faisant parfois de grands gestes, et semblait provoquer à son auditoire une source ininterrompue de rires. Ils avaient l'air d'un groupe d'amis proches partageant des histoires amusantes.

« Il se fait facilement des amis, » souligna Quatre, en jetant un regard de côté à Heero pour détecter une éventuelle réaction.

« Tu appelle ça des amis ? » demanda Heero avec un léger froncement de sourcils plissant son front. « Lundi matin, à la première heure, ils seront à nouveau en compétition. »

« Cela ne signifie pas qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'amuser aujourd'hui. » observa Quatre.

Heero secoua légèrement la tête. « Maxwell ne prends pas tout ça assez au sérieux. »

Quatre se mit à rire. « Il dit que tu le prends assez au sérieux pour nous tous. »

Les yeux bleus lui lancèrent un regard aigu. « Nos avenirs sont en jeu. Comment ça ne serait pas sérieux ? »

« C'est vrai, mais nous ne sommes pas obligés d'être obsédés par ça à chaque instant. »

« Je ne suis pas obsédé. Je me concentre. »

« Oh, je vois. » Quatre regarda à nouveau Duo qui semblait vraiment bien s'entendre avec les autres équipes. Bien sûr, Austin n'était pas là, sinon les choses auraient été tout à fait différentes.

Plusieurs manches plus tard, Duo n'était pas revenu, mais Trowa s'était assis à côté de Quatre, de sorte que Duo ne manquait pas trop à son ami.

« Je sais qu'on en a parlé l'autre jour, » dit Trowa, rompant le silence, « mais tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi t'as été envoyé ici. »

Quatre leva les yeux sur le garçon aux cheveux châtains un instant, et décida de tenter sa chance en lui racontant toute l'histoire. Après tout, si Trowa pensait que Quatre et Duo étaient peut-être plus que des amis, il avait dû deviner leur orientation sexuelle. « Eh bien, une partie de la raison pour laquelle je suis ici c'est parce que je me suis fait prendre à pirater des bases de données d'un concurrent et que j'ai volé des secrets industriels ... en récidive. » Il eut un sourire un peu penaud. « Ça me distrayait. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Trowa lui porta un long regard. « Gosse de riche blasé ? » demanda-t-il sans méchanceté.

« À peu près. » Quatre regardait distraitement le terrain. « Je suis sûr que les avocats hors de prix de mon père m'auraient sortis d'affaire à nouveau, mais il a refusé de les laisser me représenter. Officiellement, il dit que c'est parce qu'il ne pouvait pas donner l'impression de tolérer l'espionnage industriel. »

« Et officieusement ? » demanda Trowa avec curiosité.

« Il m'a surpris en train d'embrasser le fils du jardinier, » admit Quatre en rougissant.

Les yeux de Trowa s'agrandirent. Il regarda le petit arabe blond pour un moment, puis il se mit à rire aux éclats.

Quatre le regarda en état de choc. « Trowa ? »

« C'est pas pffff-drôle-mais… si, ça l'est ! » arriva à articuler Trowa entre deux rires.

Quatre se mit à sourire. « Je suppose » concéda-t-il. En fait, il préférait être amusé par l'homophobie de son père, plutôt que d'en être blessé. Et il avait été douloureusement blessé. Bien sûr, il savait bien que son père n'approuverait jamais son mode de vie, c'est pour cela qu'il s'était fait très discret pour inviter l'autre garçon ce jour là.

Trowa avait repris son sang-froid, et regarda Quatre avec un sourire. « C'est ironique de constater que ton père t'as envoyé dans un camp de garçons en sachant que, eh bien… tu aimes les garçons. A quoi il pensait ? »

« Je crois qu'il espére que le Camp d'entrainement me durcisse ... fasse de moi un homme pour ainsi dire, » Quatre haussa les épaules. « Et je pense qu'il voulait séparer Haseem de moi ... tu sais, m'empêcher de voir mon petit ami. »

« Eh bien, ça s'est retourné contre lui. » nota Trowa. « T'as rencontré Maxwell dès ton premier jour ici. »

Quatre regarda rapidement l'autre garçon. « Duo ? Tu penses que c'est mon ... »

« Yuy ! Barton ! Z'êtes les suivants ! »

« Oups ... je dois y aller. » Trowa se leva rapidement, suivi par Heero, et ils coururent jusqu'au terrain.

« ... petit ami ? », finit Quatre pour lui-même, regardant Trowa et se demandant si Duo pouvait avoir vu juste au sujet de l'autre garçon.

Le jeu se termina suffisamment tôt pour que les garçons aient le temps de se laver et de se changer avant le souper. Comme ils étaient en train de se regrouper par équipes, Quatre se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vu Duo depuis la dernière manche.

« Hey, Heero ... Trowa ... On a perdu Duo ? » demanda-t-il en marchant vers les autres.

Heero visage se rembrunit. « Qu'il aille se faire foutre! Il se croit invincible putain. Il est probablement parti tout seul. »

« On peut vérifier le baraquement », dit Trowa en haussant les épaules. « On y va de toute façon. »

A ce moment, Duo et Jason apparurent d'un coin de bâtiment en riant d'une plaisanterie.

« Maxwell ! »

Les yeux indigo se réduisirent au ton d'Heero, et le garçon tressé s'arrêta. « A plus tard, Jase. »

« Ouais ... bon jeu, hein ? »

« Super ». Duo sourit à l'autre garçon, puis se retourna et se dirigea vers Heero. « Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe, ô intrépide chef ? »

« Où étais-tu ? »

Duo fit un geste vague. « On marchait ».

« Vous marchiez où ? »

Duo s'arrêta juste en face de Heero, légèrement penché vers lui. « Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire ? »

Heero le regarda. « Pourquoi tout est toujours une sorte de lutte pour le pouvoir avec toi ? Tu ne peux pas me donner une réponse claire ? »

« Putain, on est dans une prison, Yuy. Où crois-tu que j'aurais pu aller ? »

« N'importe où où tu pourrais avoir des ennuis avec Chang » hasarda Heero. « Est-ce que tu essaies de te faire envoyer sur L2, Maxwell ? »

Duo croisa les bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je faisais exactement, Yuy ? »

« Je pense… », dit Heero froidement: « que tu ne devrais pas trainer avec quelqu'un d'une autre équipe. »

« Oh, maintenant tu choisis aussi mes amis ? » demanda Duo, exaspéré.

« Un ami ? Tu ne le connais que depuis ... quelques heures ? T'aurais fait quoi s'il t'avait entrainé dans un piège ? » souligna Heero.

« Je suis un déchet des rues de L2, Yuy. Tu crois que je ne peux pas sentir arriver un guet-apens à un kilomètre ? » le contra Duo.

« Supposons que tu te sois baladé autour d'un coin où Austin et ses gars t'attendaient ? » lui répliqua Heero aussitôt. « Tu serais aussi arrogant maintenant ? »

« Bordel, Heero ... Je peux prendre soin de moi. »

« Pas contre cinq ou six ennemis, Maxwell. Personne ne s'en tirerait bien. » Heero dévisagea le garçon tressé. « Tu penses qu'Austin ne prévoit pas de se venger pour ce coup de poing dans le nez ? »

« Et alors ? » Duo haussa les épaules. « Je peux le gérer. »

Heero fit un bruit entre un grognement et un juron. « Très bien, Maxwell. Prends soin de toi tout seul. Ne viens pas pleurer vers moi si quelque chose arrive. » Il s'en alla, laissant les autres en plan.

Duo haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Quatre et Trowa. Puis une lueur espiègle apparut dans ses yeux indigo. «Tu devrais accompagner notre intrépide chef, Tro. Je vais revenir avec Quat. » Il sourit à l'éclair de colère dans les yeux verts, s'approchant de Quatre et jetant un bras autour de ses épaules. « Allez, Blondie. Je vais faire en sorte que tu rentres en toute sécurité. »

Trowa s'éloigna, et Quatre se tortilla pour échapper au bras de Duo. « Tu l'as fait exprès ! » l'accusa-t-il.

« De quoi ? » répondit innocemment le natté.

« Tu essaies de rendre Trowa jaloux. »

« Eh bien... » Duo sourit. « Tu l'aimes. En tout cas d'après ce que je peux voir. Et je sais qu'il t'aime. Alors, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire avancer un peu les choses ? » Il se pencha en voyant que Trowa regardait en arrière en tournant dans l'angle d'un bâtiment. « Si tu veux vraiment le rendre dingue, fais-moi un gros poutou. »

« Duo ! » Quatre repoussa son ami avec bonne humeur pendant qu'ils marchaient derrière leurs coéquipiers. « Je ne vais pas délibérément le rendre jaloux. Ce n'est pas une façon de commencer une relation. »

« Oh ... maintenant tu veux une 'relation' avec lui ? » demanda Duo en souriant.

Quatre rougit. « Tu sais, Duo, tu peux être une vraie plaie. »

« C'est toi qui a commencé à parler de mecs. » souligna Duo.

« C'est pour ça que tu es parti furtivement avec Jason ? » demanda Quatre en levant un sourcil.

« Je ne me suis pas parti 'furtivement' » répondit Duo. « On a un peu marché autour de l'enceinte. Il est de L2. Pas de mon quartier ... mais bon, il y a des bidonvilles partout dans la colonie. »

« Donc, vous avez parlé de souvenirs ? » demanda Quatre. « Ou c'était dans le but de rendre Heero jaloux ? »

« Fais une pause, Quat, » dit Duo, exaspéré. « Tout ce que je fais n'est pas motivé par ce foutu Heero Yuy ».

« Alors pourquoi tu le cherches à ce point ? »

« Ça fait passer le temps. »

Quatre secoua la tête, et le reste du trajet se passa en silence.

– _à suivre_


	12. Jour de visite

_Titre original: _**Boot camp**_  
Auteur: _**snowdragonct**_**  
**__Catégorie: Drame / Aventure  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1+2, 3+4 pour commencer  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Langage grossier oulàà, et pas qu'un peu, Assez OOC, Violence, ref. NCS_ _  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche; Alors ce chapitre…. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai pris à le traduire. J'adore tout, snowdragon arrive vraiment à jouer avec les sentiments du lecteur, du plaisir à l'amertume. Enjoy et tout et tout._

**Jour de visite... **

Le lendemain eurent lieu les premières visites autorisées au camp Peacecraft, et après la gymnastique du matin et le petit déjeuner, le caporal Carter s'approcha de Quatre et Trowa.

« On dirait que vous avez tous les deux une visite. » dit-il avec un sourire, en agitant la liste que le capitaine Chang lui avait donné.

Quatre sourit ironiquement. « Je me demande quelle sœur ce sera ... »

« Peut-être qu'elles viendront toutes les vingt-neuf, » le taquina Duo tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le baraquement. Il jeta un regard en arrière vers Trowa et Heero. « J'suppose qu'ils savaient pas que t'en avais autant. »

Heero haussa les épaules, n'abandonnant pas son observation sur la façon dont cette satanée tresse se balançait à chaque pas de Duo. C'était extrêmement amusant.

« Trowa ? »

« Comment j'aurais pu le savoir ? » répondit-il abruptement.

Duo regarda Quatre en minaudant. « Quel est son problème ? »

_Comme si tu ne le savais pas._ Quatre haussa les épaules_._ « Personne ne vient te rendre visite ? Et ton amie Hilde ? »

« Nan, elle et Howard ne pourraient jamais se permettre le prix du billet pour venir, » répondit Duo. Un bref sourire passa sur son visage. « Et ils sont ce qui peut le plus ressembler à une famille pour moi. »

« Peut-être que tu pourrais venir rencontrer mes sœurs », proposa gentiment Quatre.

« Une autre fois » Duo haussa les épaules. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Quat ... Yuy et moi allons avoir le baraquement pour nous tous seuls. Y'a plein de place. Il peut s'asseoir avec sa chérie » commenta-t-il, le surnom faisant référence à l'ordinateur portable. « Et je peux me détendre avec un bon bouquin._ » Bien que ce serait beaucoup plus agréable de se détendre avec un chef d'équipe aux yeux bleus magnifiques. _Il soupira.

« Ok, ça ne durera pas longtemps. Peut-être qu'après on pourra aller jouer au basket ou autre chose. »

« Ouais, ça serait cool. »

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur baraquement, Heero s'installa sur sa couchette avec un gros livre, Duo attrapa une bande dessinée que Hilde lui avait envoyée et s'étendit sur sa couchette pour en profiter.

Quatre et Trowa se coiffèrent et firent en sorte de s'habiller correctement avec des uniformes repassés. Et à midi moins le quart, ils étaient prêts à partir.

Quatre s'arrêta en chemin vers la porte. « Ça va aller, Duo ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr » dit le garçon aux cheveux longs en agitant sa main avec dédain, couché sur sa couchette et en train de lire. « Passez un bon moment. »

Une fois la porte refermée derrière Quatre et Trowa, Duo poussa un soupir. Refermant sa bande dessinée, il regarda par-dessous le côté de sa couchette.

« Et toi, Heero ? Tu ne vas pas au centre de visiteurs ? »

« Non », répondit-il fermement en continuant à lire son livre d'histoire et de tactique militaire.

« Et si la jeune fille qui t'écrit sur le joli papier à lettres rose vient ? » Le taquina le garçon tressé.

Duo entendit ce qui ressemblait à un grognement bourru.

Souriant comme une andouille, il essaya de capter le regard de Heero. « Tu n'aimes pas 'Miss Joli Papier Rose' ? » Insista-t-il, appuyé sur le bord de la couchette pour tenter de voir le visage de Heero. Sa tresse glissa sur le bord, manquant de peu l'arrière de la tête de Heero. « Ou peut-être que vous n'aimes pas les filles en général ? » ajouta Duo avec un clin d'œil sournois.

Heero se leva brusquement, une légère rougeur sur ses joues. « C'est pas tes affaires » gronda-t-il.

Duo commença à rire, puis poussa un cri quand Heero saisit la tresse qui se balançait et la tira. Un Duo surpris tomba du bord de la couchette, s'écrasant sans façon aux pieds de Heero.

« Ah merde » haleta-t-il, en essayant de retrouver une respiration régulière. « J'ai bien reçu le message. » Il leva les yeux sur yeux bleus prussiens qui avaient l'air vaguement amusés, et sentit un rougissement maladroit enflammer ses joues.

« Baka », dit tranquillement Heero, sa voix émettant un faible grondement qui envoya des frissons jusqu'à l'épine dorsale de Duo_. Oh ouais-une voix sensuelle._

Duo soupira, démêlant ses pieds et se brossant les vêtements, regardant soigneusement la tête ébouriffée qui était une nouvelle fois penchée sur un livre. « Enfoiré » murmura-t-il sans grande conviction. Décidément, il était difficile de haïr un gars avec ces yeux d'un bleu profond, même s'il s'agissait d'un enfoiré.

Le garçon tressé remonta sur sa couchette, s'étirant longuement et tripotant sa bande dessinée délaissée. « Je m'ennuie », soupira-t-il.

Il y eut un coup sec à la porte et le capitaine Chang passa la tête dans l'ouverture « Yuy-ramenez votre cul au centre des visiteurs-pronto ! »

Heero leva les yeux, surpris. « Je n'ai pas de famille, Chan-euh-capitaine. »

« Mais vous avez un visiteur » dit Wufei avec un genre de sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace. « Relena. »

Duo cria joyeusement, osant jeter un regard sur le côté de la couchette. « Miss 'Joli Papier Rose' elle-même ! Quelle chance tu as, Heero ! »

« J'y serai, Chang » dit Heero en serrant les dents.

Wufei hocha la tête et ferma la porte.

Duo arbora un sourire qui partait d'une oreille pour arriver à l'autre, ses yeux violets dansants avec malice. Il retint un commentaire sarcastique, sachant que son visage transmettait suffisamment le message.

Heero se leva et se tourna, si bien qu'il se retrouva presque nez à nez avec Duo. « Je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois, Maxwell » dit-il d'une voix faussement légère. « Je méprise toutes les choses en rose. Si tu penses même au mot rose à nouveau omae o korosu ! »

Duo cligna des yeux. « Omae o-quoi ? »

« Je te tuerai », traduisit Heero, ses yeux bleus à quelques centimètres de ceux indigo.

« Ah, » dit Duo en acquiesçant. « Je vois ». Son regard chuta accidentellement des yeux d'un bleu intense aux lèvres de Heero, et sa gorge se noua. Il avala sa salive avec inquiétude et se lécha les lèvres. « Plus de-hum-cette couleur » promit-il.

«Hn», répondit Heero avec un petit hochement de tête en se retournant et en fermant le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Duo laissa s'échapper l'inspiration qu'il avait retenue.

Puis, quand Heero commença à avancer vers la porte, il s'arrêta, regardant l'expression un peu figée de Duo. « Tu t'ennuies ? » demanda-t-il, se rappelant la déclaration antérieure de Duo. Il tendit le livre épais au garçon tressé. « Lis plutôt ça au lieu de tes bandes dessinées » lui suggéra-t-il.

Duo avança et prit le lourd volume, le regardant prudemment. « T'es sûr je ne devrais pas avoir moins de mots et plus d'images ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et grave. « Puisque je suis, de tes propres mots, un 'baka', ou un 'idiot'? »

Le scintillement dans les yeux de Heero pouvait révéler de la surprise ou de l'amusement. Et il n'y avait aucune trace de taquinerie dans le regard qu'il adressa à Duo. « T'es pas un idiot. Tu agis comme si tu en étais un, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être dupe. »

Duo prit garde de maîtriser son regard et de masquer son expression quand il se retourna vers l'autre garçon, tout à coup un peu inquiet d'avoir révélé qu'il savait un peu de japonais. Mais il eut l'impression que Heero avait déjà vu à travers son masque de bouffon.

« Chang va me démonter si je ne me dépêche pas. » dit brusquement Heero. Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Hé-Merci » dit Duo en brandissant le lourd livre. « Il a l'air-intrigant. »

« Ouais, tu pourrais apprendre quelque chose. »

« Oh, je vais ...» A peine la porte s'était refermée derrière Heero que Duo posa le livre et sauta hors de son lit. Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre, pour vérifier que Heero se dirigeait vers le centre d'accueil, puis il sourit malicieusement. « Je vais apprendre autre chose. Le temps est venu d'effectuer un petit travail furtif » murmura-t-il avec malice, en tirant un crochet de quelque part dans sa tresse épaisse, et se mettant à genoux devant le casier de Quatre.

Il lui fallut à peine quelques secondes pour crocheter habilement la serrure et ouvrir le casier. « Hey. Le meilleur moyen d'apprendre à connaître quelqu'un-. »

Il fouilla attentivement entre plusieurs uniformes soigneusement empilés ainsi que des chaussettes et des boxeurs, d'un coupe-vent, d'une veste et d'un kit contenant des articles de toilette. En dessous, il trouva une paire de livres... l'un sur la stratégie des échecs et un autre sur des parties célèbres_. Super autre super-militaire dans le groupe._ Il y avait aussi quelques photos de Quatre avec un tas de filles que Duo devinait être ses sœurs, parce qu'ils avaient l'air d'être en famille. Derrière, il n'y avait que des manuels et des cahiers. Mais alors que Duo allait remettre les choses en place pour qu'on ne puisse pas soupçonner une intrusion, il trouva une petite peluche avec un tas de lettres de L4. Il s'arrêta un instant, tenté de lire une lettre ou deux, mais décida finalement de ne pas le faire. Il sentait qu'il connaissait assez bien Quatre et ne savait pas combien de temps ses colocataires seraient absents. Il voulait encore fouiller les deux autres casiers.

Après avoir quitté le baraquement, Heero dut passer par la sécurité, fut soumis à une fouille approfondie, puis admis dans le centre d'accueil.

« Heero ! » S'exclama Relena pleine de joie, souriante, assise de l'autre côté de la cloison. « Oh, on dirait que tu as perdu du poids. Ils ne te donnent pas assez à manger ? »

« La nourriture est bonne » dit-il brusquement. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pour voir comment tu vas, bien sûr. » Elle le regarda avec adoration. « Après tout, nous nous connaissons depuis l'école primaire on est pratiquement de la même famille ! »

« Je vais bien » reprit Heero sèchement. « Et j'aimerais que tu ne me rendes plus visite. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement.

« Parce que nous ne sommes pas de la même famille. Nous ne sommes même pas amis. Nous sommes à peine des connaissances. » dit-il froidement. « Et j'ai des plans et des objectifs à atteindre ici. Cette mission est plus importante que ta visite de charité. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« C'est pour cela que tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Heero plus calmement mais avec un ton plus meurtrier. « La publicité ? Relena Peacecraft visite le camp Peacecraft. Dis-moi que les journalistes ne t'attendent pas dehors pour une interview quand tu sortiras. »

Sa rougeur la trahit. « Bien sûr, puisque le travail politique de mon père était de créer ce camp, ma visite est ici sera médiatisée. » Elle regarda fixement Heero. « Je ne leur ai pas dit qui je venais voir par contre. »

« Je suis sûr que ton service juridique t'a expliqué que parce qu'il s'agit d'un centre de détention pour mineurs, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de ne pas révéler mon nom. » dit Heero avec un léger rictus. « Ne reviens pas Relena. » Il se leva et se détourna, marchant vers la porte et faisant un geste au garde pour le laisser sortir.

Comme le garde le faisait avancer le long du couloir intérieur, Heero regarda vers la ligne de postes de visite et vit Quatre parler à une fille à peu près de son âge (sans aucun doute une de ses nombreuses sœurs) et Trowa qui était en face d'une jolie fille rousse. Le garçon aux yeux verts avait l'air légèrement éteint, renfrogné et secouait la tête quand elle parlait.

« Hn. Je me demande de quoi il s'agit, » pensa Heero en continuant d'avancer.

Mais à peine mit-il le pied dans la cour que Wufei surgit du bâtiment administratif et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. « Venez par ici, Yuy ... nous avons besoin de parler. Il va bientôt y avoir un exercice de survie, et je voudrais avoir votre opinion sur certaines activités. »

Pendant ce temps, au baraquement ...

Duo avait presque terminé de fouiller dans les affaires de Trowa, les trouvant aussi quelconques et banales que celles de Quatre, quand il remarqua une petite enveloppe collée sur la parois du fond. « Bien… bien ... bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ici ? » Il essaya de décoller l'ouverture avec précaution avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était déjà ouverte avec le rabat simplement glissé à l'intérieur. Prenant ça pour une invitation, il l'ouvrit. « Whoa. Bordel de merde ! » Laissa-t-il échapper entre ses dents, déversant plusieurs petites pilules dans la paume de sa main. « Merde. Putain de merde. » Il se dépêcha de les remettre en place, et replaça l'enveloppe avec des mains tremblantes, en prenant soin de s'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas l'air d'avoir été touchée.

Il ferma le casier, le verrouilla puis se rassit, glissant une main dans sa frange. Quel genre de putains de pilules cachait Trowa dans son casier, et pourquoi? Duo n'en avait aucune idée, mais il savait que les ordonnances devaient passer par le médecin du camp, ce qui signifiait que les médicaments étaient illégaux et que celui qui en avait en sa possession pourrait se faire expédier en prison. Le garçon de L2 ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ça. Il ne voulait pas y être mêlé et il décida d'oublier qu'il les avait vus.

Duo jeta un regard sur le casier d'Heero, hésitant. Il avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Il prit un moment pour aller jeter un regard sur la cour par la fenêtre et quand il vit qu'elle était encore vide, et décida de se lancer.

Au-delà des uniformes, des chaussettes et des sous-vêtements, tout ce qu'il trouva d'abord fut une paire de livres, l'un sur les armes modernes, et l'autre sur les mathématiques avancées.

« Chi-ant, » chantonna Duo, en les repoussant de côté et en ramassant le carnet écorné sur lequel il avait vu écrire Heero la veille. « Ah ... que diriez-vous d'un coup d'œil aux rêves secrets de Heero Yuy ? » Il ouvrit le livre pour découvrir que c'était écrit en caractères japonais. Et même si Duo Maxwell connaissait quelques phrases de japonais, il était complètement perdu quand il s'agissait de le lire. « Eh merde. Fallait s'y attendre. » Il s'assit sur ses talons, en souriant avec ironie en passant un doigt dans une colonne de caractères. « Hmm, juste ça. Qu'est-ce que mon gros morceau aux yeux bleus a voulu dire ? Cher Journal, aujourd'hui je suis arrivé au Camp Peacecraft et j'ai rencontré le mec le plus beau, fascinant et intelligent que j'ai jamais vu. »

« DUO MAXWELL ! » hurla une voix aiguë et irritée.

Duo laissa tomber le carnet et tituba en arrière avec un cri effrayé, ne s'arrêtant que quand son dos frappa le mur. Il leva la tête pour trouver Heero dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et une expression tout à fait assassine sur le visage.

« Je-j'étais juste… » Duo balbutia, impuissant, le visage rouge de gêne. « Curieux ! J'étais curieux ! »

« Alors tu fouilles dans mes affaires personnelles pour… quoi ? Tu m'espionnes ? » Heero s'approcha, le dévisageant de toute sa hauteur. « C'est le directeur qui t'as dit de faire ça ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! » Répliqua Duo, l'embarras cédant la place à la colère. « Tu te fous de moi ? K. déteste mes tripes. »

« Ouais, c'est ce que tu dis ... mais je n'en ai pas encore eu la preuve. »

« T'as vu les bleus sur mon visage. K. n'a envie de rien d'autre que de m'expédier sur L2 pour m'en prendre plein la gueule. »

« Et il pourrait, en plus ! » souligna Heero. « Tu viens d'enfreindre les règles du camp, sans parler de plusieurs lois. »

Duo pâlit visiblement. « T-tu ne lui- dira pas ? hein ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Effectivement, dit de cette façon, Duo eut du mal à trouver une raison valable. Il avala sa salive, en essayant de stabiliser les nerfs de ses mains. « Euh ... Passque nous sommes potes ? » dit-il timidement.

Heero renifla avec dérision. « Les potes ne fouillent pas dans les affaires des autres, Maxwell. On n'est pas 'potes'. On n'est rien du tout. » Il y avait une ombre dans ses yeux que Duo ne put identifier ce pouvait être de la peine, de la frustration ou tout simplement de la colère.

Se soutenant contre le mur, Duo se redressa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout, les paumes à plat contre la surface derrière lui. « On est censés être des coéquipiers ? »

« Encore une fois, Maxwell, des coéquipiers ne s'espionnent pas les uns les autres. Ils travaillent ensemble pour un but commun. »

Duo laissa tomber son regard vers le sol. « Je n'ai jamais été dans une équipe, Heero. Jamais. » Il avala sa salive, refusant de lever la tête. « J'suppose que la bande d'orphelins que je fréquentais sur L2 était comme ça, plus comme une famille. L'seul objectif qu'on avait était de chercher de quoi manger... pour rester en vie. Et après leur mort, eh bien, la plupart du temps, j'ai dû protéger mes arrières tout seul -ou du moins essayer. Et ça signifie aussi découvrir ce que je peux sur les gens autour de moi pour pouvoir me protéger contre eux. »

« Blesse-les avant qu'ils te blessent ? » Le ton de Heero était moins venimeux, mais toujours froid.

« Non ! » dit Duo sèchement. « Je ne cherche pas à 'blesser' qui que ce soit- »

« Et ton 'gros morceau' aux yeux bleus? » lui rétorqua Heero.

Duo le regarda avec de grands yeux en rougissant. « T-t'as entendu ? Euh ... c'est une façon de parler ... c'est tout. Um ... ça faisait longtemps que t'étais à la porte?"

« Arrête d'essayer de changer de sujet, Maxwell. » _Etait-ce un soupçon d'amusement dans sa voix ?_

« Quel sujet ? »

Heero leva un sourcil. « Au sujet de ce que je dois faire face à ton intrusion dans mes affaires personnelles. »

Duo tenta désespérément de lire l'expression stoïque du garçon en cherchant un indice pour voir s'il pouvait essayer de présenter les choses de manière humoristique ou non.

_Eh bien, quand tout le reste a échoué, il y avait toujours la sincérité._

« Je suis désolé » dit-il calmement. Il regarda avec prudence l'autre garçon. « Heero- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû toucher tes affaires, peu importe à quel point je suis curieux. Simplement- s'il te plaît-ne le dit pas au directeur. Je-je ne veux pas aller dans une vraie prison. » Ses yeux indigo étaient remplis d'une véritable terreur. « Je ferais n'importe quoi ... mais ne m'y envoie pas. »

« N'importe quoi ? » demanda Heero, le visage toujours impassible.

_Bordel!_ _Ce gars ne montre jamais de sentiment ?_

Duo garda son menton levé résolument. « Ouais, n'importe quoi. » Il n'avait aucune idée de quel prix pourrait exiger Heero pour son silence, mais même comme cela Duo décida qu'il préférait tenter sa chance avec le garçon aux yeux bleus plutôt qu'avec le directeur vindicatif.

Heero s'approcha du garçon tressé qui était encore appuyé contre le mur. Les yeux bleus sondèrent les yeux indigo. « T'as peur à ce point de la prison ? »

Duo hocha la tête, un peu honteux. « C'est bon, Yuy. Regarde-moi. Tu crois que j'aurais la moindre chance ? » lui demanda-t-il franchement, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

« Avec ton cerveau ? » Heero demanda Heero, si proche maintenant qu'il y avait à peine quelques centimètres entre eux. « Tu survivrais, Maxwell. »

Duo ferma les yeux, l'estomac noué avec effroi. « Alors, tu vas le dire_ » _conclut-il, se haïssant pour la façon dont sa gorge serrée et son souffle saccadèrent sa phrase comme un sanglot. _Boys don't cry,_ se rappela-t-il.

« Non » la réponse était si tranquille que Duo l'entendit à peine. Une main ébouriffa sa frange, et des doigts glissèrent sur le côté de son visage.

_Alors c'était ça ... Heero ne dirait rien au directeur ... mais il y aurait ... une compensation._ _Oh, merde, Maxwell, tu le voulais tellement ... Méfie-toi de ce que tu souhaites._

Duo avala sa salive et se força à ne pas bouger. Après tout, il avait dit 'n'importe quoi'.

« Baka », gronda la voix de l'autre garçon.

Et puis le bruit de voix devant la porte les interrompit. Heero recula, se tournant quand Quatre et Trowa entrèrent. Ils firent une pause en regardant la porte ouverte, puis jetèrent un regard interrogateur à leurs coéquipiers.

Duo savait qu'il portait la culpabilité sur son visage, et il se repoussa du mur, s'éloignant brusquement des nouveaux arrivants en prenant la direction de la salle de bains. Quand il passa devant Heero, il s'arrêta. « Un marché est un marché, Yuy. N'importe quoi. Il suffit de dire quand. » murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Les yeux de Heero s'agrandirent et il se retourna subitement pour voir Duo disparaître dans la salle de bains et fermer la porte avec un manque surprenant d'énergie.

« Whoa ... On a interrompu quelque chose ? » demanda Quatre en levant un sourcil.

« Rien » dit Heero d'un air agressif, allant à son casier les bras croisés et réorganisant son contenu avant de le fermer fermement. Puis il se dirigea vers la couchette de Duo, ramassa son livre jeté, et enfin il se ré-étendit sur son propre lit pour reprendre sa lecture.

Trowa regarda Quatre, qui haussa les épaules, et ils se rendirent à leurs lits respectifs, pour s'installer et se détendre pendant un moment.

Dans la salle de bain, Duo ouvrit le robinet afin de couvrir tout bruit, puis il s'assit, le dos au mur, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal ... le sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir été pris à fureter, ou le sentiment qu'il était un lâche à cause de ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour éviter la prison.

– _à suivre_


	13. Autant en emportent les chiens

_Titre original: _**Boot camp**_  
Auteur: _**snowdragonct**_**  
**__Catégorie: Drame / Aventure  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1+2, 3+4 pour commencer  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Langage grossier oulàà, et pas qu'un peu, Assez OOC, Violence, ref. NCS_ _  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche; Après le stress généré par le chapitre précédent, (bon, hein ? comme on passe du gentil flirt à l'angoisse et au questionnement sur les petites pilules…), voici le reste de la journée du dimanche… Un peu plus de Trowa, eeeeenfin.^_^_

**Autant en emportent les chiens... **

Duo ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais quand un coup discret cogna à la porte et qu'il entendit la voix de Quatre l'appeler, il soupira, se leva et ferma le robinet.

« Ça va, Duo ? » demanda Quatre à nouveau.

« Très bien » répondit-il rapidement, tirant la chasse d'eau pour donner l'impression qu'il avait eu une bonne raison d'être là depuis si longtemps.

« Carter nous attend ... pour une randonnée, » dit Quatre à travers la porte. « Heero et Trowa sont partis devant. »

Duo poussa un soupir de soulagement et ouvrit la porte. « Je suppose que la randonnée n'est pas en option ? »

Quatre émit un grognement. « Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit en option ici ? » Ses yeux aigue-marine dévisagèrent son ami. « Tu as l'air malade. Tu te sens vraiment bien ? » Il commença à approcher sa main comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre, mais Duo le repoussa.

« Je vais bien, Quat. » Il se dirigea vers son casier et récupéra son coupe-vent pour l'emporter.

« Il arrivé quelque chose pendant qu'on était partis ? » insista Quatre. Il s'assit sur le bord de sa couchette. « Tu sais que je suis ... empathique. Et là, la -crise- que tu traverses est tout absolument incroyable. »

Duo se raidit et tourna un regard dur vers son ami. « Sors de ma tête, Winner ».

« Je ne suis pas dedans, » rétorqua Quatre. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, Duo. C'est comme si les émotions fortes se bousculaient dans mon esprit, que je le veuille ou non. »

« Désolé » murmura le garçon tressé. Il adressa un regard moins venimeux au blond. « C'est juste une merde typique Maxwell-Yuy, tu vois ? » Il haussa les épaules. « Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Quatre hocha la tête avec compassion. « Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que je suis là, ok ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Duo en lui adressant un pâle sourire. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir envahi la vie privée de Quatre ainsi que celle des deux autres le blond avait été amical et ouvert avec lui dès le premier jour. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de se protéger contre le gentil garçon de L4. « T'es un bon pote, Quatre. »

« Toi aussi».

Duo retint un reniflement sceptique, sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'expliquer. Au lieu de cela, il jeta un bras autour des épaules de Quatre en un geste familier ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Heero et Trowa attendaient avec le caporal Carter près du bureau de Wufei quand ils arrivèrent.

Duo ne regarda pas Heero. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il gardait le regard fixé sur un point neutre, quelque part entre Carter et Heero.

« Bon ... vous êtes tous ici. » Carter jeta un regard vers le bureau. « Le capitaine Chang devrait désactiver vos bracelets de cheville d'un instant à l'autre pour qu'on puisse quitter la prison et faire une randonnée vers le lac. »

Quatre le regarda avec curiosité. « Comment ça se fait que nous puissions sortir ? »

« Chang veut que je repère le terrain pour un exercice de survie, et il a décidé que puisque votre équipe est si prometteuse vous pourriez aider. »

« Prometteuse ? » murmura Duo en levant les yeux sur le soldat. « Carter, je ne peux pas imaginer le capitaine balais-dans-le-cul-Chang utilisant ce mot dans une phrase avec mon nom dedans. »

« Votre nom n'y était pas, Maxwell, » intervint la voix glacée de Wufei, tandis que le capitaine sortait de son bureau avec un timing impeccable. « J'ai mentionné l'équipe Wing. »

Duo fit la grimace. « Fils de p-. Quelqu'un veut bien me tirer une balle maintenant, qu'on en finisse ? » demanda-t-il au bord de l'exaspération. « Je ne peux pas avoir une petite pause ? » Il tourna un regard triste vers l'officier chinois. « Je suppose que ne pas respecter un officier est quelque part sur la liste de règles ? »

« Naturellement », répondit-il doucement, sa voix menaçante. Wufei eut un rictus sauvage, tournant un regard de prédateur au caporal Carter. « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander où Maxwell aurait pu entendre une phrase comme ça. »

Le caporal Carter rougit, regardant Duo qui faisait écho à son malaise. « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, monsieur. »

Wufei le regarda d'un air entendu, puis regarda Duo. « Nous laisserons passer pour le moment, Maxwell. Mais attention à votre langue à l'avenir, ou vous découvrirez des corvées pire que l'intendance. »

« Oui, monsieur», dit Duo, penaud.

« Maintenant, nous allons neutraliser ces dispositifs barbares pour que vous puissiez exécuter mes ordres. » Le capitaine Chang utilisa un appareil de poche pour désactiver le mécanisme de choc sur la cheville, ne laissant que la fonction GPS. « Cela devrait être bon. Ramenez-les avant le souper, Carter. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Et, Carter ? »

« Monsieur ? »

« Ne leur enseignez plus les surnoms créatifs que vous aviez inventés pendant votre camp d'entraînement, hein ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

Wufei retourna à son bureau, tandis que Carter et les quatre garçons se mirent à chemin pour leur périple à travers les alentours.

En milieu d'après midi, ils furent à des kilomètres dans les collines, debout près d'un lac situé au milieu de montagnes boisées.

« Wow, » dit Quatre dans une réelle admiration. « Cet endroit est absolument magnifique. »

« C'est le lac Peacemillion... l'une des étendues d'eau les plus sauvages de l'Etat », annonça Carter, comme s'il lisait une brochure touristique. « Vous voyez ces montagnes de l'autre côté ? C'est là que notre bon capitaine veut que nous fassions la formation d'alpinisme. »

« Et comment on y va ? » demanda Heero, un sourcil interrogateur levé.

« En canoës », sourit Carter. « Je crois que le capitaine Chang prévoit de vous emmener ici, vous faire traverser le lac, puis gravir les montagnes. »

Duo gémit. « Je le savais. Je le savais. Quand on a quitté la route goudronnée j'aurais dû sauter par la fenêtre de l'autobus ! »

Carter lui lança un regard amusé. « T'es pas un amateur de plein air, Maxwell ? »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, j'ai grandi dans les bidonvilles d'une colonie ! » s'exclama désespérément Duo.

« Ça ira », le rassura Carter. « J'étais un rat de rue aussi mais après la formation du capitaine Chang, je pourrais survivre à peu près n'importe où. »

« Il est bon que ça ? » questionna Heero, en se demandant à quelle vitesse Wufei avait acquis une si solide réputation.

« Le meilleur. »

« Mais il n'a que ... que ... dix-neuf ans ? »

« Presque vingt, » le corrigea Carter. « D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il a obtenu son diplôme au début de l'école secondaire, est entré à l'Académie et l'a terminée en deux ans ... il a eu son premier commandement à dix-huit ans ... a enseigné dans le camp d'entrainement pendant un an ... et est devenu le plus jeune capitaine qu'on a jamais eu à dix-neuf ans. C'est un phénomène. »

« Ça ressemble à un sacré monomaniaque surtout » fit remarquer Duo.

« Mais un bon monomaniaque » insista Carter. « Il ne nous demande jamais de faire quelque chose qu'il ne ferait pas. Il travaille aussi dur que ses hommes. »

Heero sourit vaguement en entendant ça. On aurait dit que Wufei n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis leur enfance. Il avait été ambitieux, obstiné, et déterminé à réussir. Et il avait toujours été l'homme le plus honorable que Heero avait jamais rencontré.

Duo remarqua le sourire mélancolique sur le visage de Heero, ses yeux s'étant égarés par inadvertance sur le visage qui le fascinait. Mais quand les yeux d'un bleu profond se retournèrent vers lui, le garçon tressé regarda aussitôt ailleurs, la gorge serrée de nouveau en se demandant quel prix Heero exigerait pour son silence.

_Ouais ... eh bien, tu es le seul à blâmer pour ça, Maxwell._ _T'es un abruti._

« On peut rentrer », déclara M. Carter avec un haussement d'épaules. « J'ai une bonne idée du terrain de ce côté du lac, et le temps de revenir au camp, le souper sera prêt. »

Ils firent demi-tour et reprirent le chemin par lequel ils étaient venus, Carter en premier, suivi par Heero, Trowa, puis Quatre et Duo.

À un certain moment dans la randonnée, Heero ralentit pour marcher juste devant Duo. Il voulait parler au gamin tressé ... pour clarifier leur conversation interrompue. Il se rendait compte que Duo l'évitait. Mais Heero Yuy n'était pas de nature à éviter une confrontation, ou attendre que les choses se tassent. Il voulait régler les choses rapidement.

Duo remarqua la proximité du chef d'équipe et ses épaules se raidirent sous la tension. Il ne voulait pas être si proche de Heero... pas depuis qu'il s'était mis dans cette incroyable merde. Il ne manquait pas de voir l'ironie de la situation. Il avait regardé le garçon japonais, rêvé de lui, et fantasmé sur lui pendant des jours ... et maintenant il voulait juste être aussi loin de lui que possible. Il voulait retrouver son équilibre ... son sentiment de contrôle et de sécurité ... avant de traiter avec Heero.

« Maxwell-? »

Il leva les yeux brusquement en alerte, son regard glissant derrière Heero pour voir que Quatre s'était retourné. _... Ah béni soit le cher petit empathe !_ _Il a dû sentir la ruée de panique de son ami tressé._

« Hey, Heero ? Carter a dit qu'il a entendu quelque chose s'écraser sur des feuilles plus loin », interrompit Quatre.

_Ok, peut-être que l'empathe a raté le signal après tout._ _L'empathie c'est de la connerie de toute façon!_

Heero avança plus vite, retournant à côté de Carter avec Trowa et Quatre, pressés d'apprendre ce que le soldat avait détecté.

Le bruit d'un grognement sourd attira leur attention et tous les cinq s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan, regardant autour d'eux avec effroi.

« A quatre heures et demie, » murmura Heero, se retournant lentement pour faire face à cette direction.

Dressés à l'orée de la clairière se tenaient quatre chiens de garde de la prison, leurs dos hérissés, et les dents découvertes.

« Putain ! » jura Carter à voix basse.

« Etes-vous armé ? » lui demanda Heero.

« Juste un petit calibre dans un holster de jambe. »

« Combien de coups ? »

« Dix. »

« Euh ... Je suis sûr que vous avez une conversation agréable, » intervint Duo dans un murmure, « mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Ne montrez pas votre peur ! » Les coupa la voix Trowa, calme et mesurée.

« Bieeeeeeen. » murmura Duo. « Euh ... comment ? »

« Ne bougez pas. »

Le chien de tête avançait lentement, grognant régulièrement. Il était proche de Quatre, qui regarda Trowa avec de grands yeux.

« Ne pas bouger ? » demanda-t-il dans un quasi-murmure.

« .Pas. » Trowa fit un pas vers les chiens, et la bête de tête se tourna brusquement vers lui en s'accroupissant.

« Si Barton continue comme ça, vous allez devoir prendre votre arme, » dit Heero à voix basse à Carter. « Je vais essayer de gagner du temps. » Il se tendit, s'apprêtant à intervenir si l'animal attaquait.

« Shhh ... » dit Trowa pour l'apaiser, ne détournant jamais ses yeux du chien. Il resta sur ses positions en s'approchant, puis le fixa sévèrement. « Pas bouger ! »

« Il le dit à nous, ou aux chiens ? » demanda Duo à Heero.

« Tais-toi, Maxwell ! »

« Ne bougez pas ... pas bouger ... tais-toi ... » Duo roulait des yeux. « Vous êtes autoritaires les gars. »

« Tais-toi ! » clamèrent trois intenses chuchotements.

Seul Trowa resta silencieux, se déplaçant presque imperceptiblement vers les chiens hargneux. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains tendit la main en continuant à maintenir son regard sur le chien de tête et retroussa sa lèvre, dans un geste qui ressemblait à un grognement. Il grogna faiblement dans sa gorge et arriva à la portée du grand animal. « Assis ».

Étonnamment, le chien recula d'un pas, leva sa tête, et s'assit. Les autres l'imitèrent à contrecœur.

« Bon garçon, » chantonna Trowa doucement, s'installant à côté du chien et qui lui permettant de renifler ses doigts. « Il n'y a… pas de menace ... bon chien. »

Duo soupira fort. « On peut bouger maintenant ? »

« Pas encore », prévint Trowa en grattant le chien derrière les oreilles. « Ils sont formés pour répondre au mouvement. Cours, et ils attaquent. Défends-toi, et ils attaquent. »

« Et respirer, on peut ? » demanda Duo d'une voix basse et sarcastique.

« Bordel de merde, si tu nous fais mordre, je te tuerai moi-même, Maxwell ! » gronda Heero.

Trowa s'était glissé au milieu des chiens, permettant à chacun de bien le sentir, avant d'essayer de les caresser. En quelques instants, les quatre chiens se serrèrent contre le garçon tranquille, la queue remuant légèrement et la langue pendante.

« Je ne le croirais pas si je ne l'avais pas vu- » souffla Carter abasourdi.

« J'aime les animaux », dit Trowa en haussant les épaules, puis il mit un genou à terre en grattant et de caressant les chiens.

Un bruit de voix, un craquement de broussailles et des sifflets brisa le quasi-silence, et des gardiens de prison en train de courir apparurent. Les chiens pivotèrent et a coururent vers leurs maîtres, bondissant joyeusement et aboyant un salut.

Le directeur Kushrenada était avec eux, sa voix s'élevant dans l'agitation. « -Inexcusable! Si ces animaux ont blessés le moindre détenu-. » Il s'arrêta en voyant les quatre garçons et Carter debouts, immobiles dans la clairière.

Carter se présenta tandis que les gardiens passèrent les laisses sur les chiens égarés, et que le directeur se tenait la bouche ouverte d'étonnement.

« Caporal ? Que faites-vous ici ? Quelqu'un a été blessé ? »

Duo se glissa derrière Heero alors que les quatre garçons rejoignaient Carter face au directeur et aux gardiens avec leurs chiens.

« Non, monsieur, » répondit Carter, lançant un regard méfiant aux gros animaux, une paire d'entre eux tiraient maintenant sur leur laisse, comme s'ils étaient impatients d'atteindre les garçons. « Grâce à Barton. » Il fit un geste en direction de Trowa, qui avait marché vers le chien de tête à nouveau et passait la main dans sa fourrure, comme s'il vérifiait quelque chose.

« Barton ? » Le directeur lança un œil sauvage sur le garçon aux yeux verts. « Quoi ? Comment ? » Il fit un geste faible. « C'est un animal formé à attaquer, mon garçon. Soyez prudent ! »

Trowa leva les yeux distraitement. « Ça va. Il sait qu'on ne s'enfuit pas, il n'a donc pas besoin d'attaquer. » Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, face au directeur. « Mais cet animal a besoin de soins vétérinaires, monsieur. Il a d'assez graves blessures sur son cou. » Ses yeux verts lancèrent un regard agressif à l'homme tenant la laisse du chien. «Quelqu'un a utilisé un collier à broches sur lui ? »

« Seulement pour la formation » répondit le maître du chien en lui lançant le même regard.

« Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas censé tirer dessus ? » demanda Trowa. « Ou l'attacher avec ? On dirait que quelqu'un l'a utilisé pour blesser délibérément ce chien ! »

« Ecoute, petit voyou-. »

Le directeur intervint en douceur, en soulevant une main élégamment. « Rentrez, Lorenzo. Ramenez les chiens au chenil et essayez de savoir comment ils sont sortis. » Il repéra l'expression de colère de Trowa. « J'appellerai le vétérinaire moi-même, Barton, dès que je reviendrai à mon bureau. » Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant. « Merci d'avoir attiré mon attention sur l'état du chien. »

Trowa sourit légèrement. « Merci de vous en inquiéter, monsieur. »

Duo fit un bruit étouffé derrière Heero, et le regard du directeur prit une autre direction. Un ricanement déforma les lèvres de l'homme avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Carter.

« Je suis terriblement désolé pour cet incident, Caporal. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que les chiens s'étaient évadés et je ne savais pas quelqu'un était sorti de l'enceinte. »

« J'ai amené les garçons jeter un regard sur le lac », répondit le soldat. « Le capitaine Chang l'a ordonné et désactivé le mécanisme de choc sur la cheville. »

« Ah, je vois. » Le regard légèrement moqueur du directeur s'arrêta à nouveau sur Duo et le garçon le fixa avec une haine non dissimulée. « Je suis content que personne n'ait été blessé. »

_Meeeeeeen…teur!_

Heero jeta un œil sur Duo, fronçant les sourcils à l'expression intense sur le visage du garçon tressé. Mais Duo détourna simplement les yeux, sourcils froncés.

« Vous rentrez au camp, Caporal ? » demanda Kushrenada.

« Oui, monsieur, surtout après ce petit épisode. » Répondit Carter avec un petit rire nerveux.

« Je vais rentrer avec vous. » Le directeur marchait à côté de Trowa, dirigeant la conversation sur les chiens quand ils partirent pour le camp. Ils continuèrent à parler avec animation tout au long de la randonnée.

Carter et Heero étaient au centre, et Duo et Quatre fermaient la marche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses que K. prépare ? » chuchota Duo à son ami.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Quatre avec un froncement de sourcils. « Rien de mal-. »

Duo renifla. « Rien de ce que fait cet homme n'est bon. » affirma-t-il.

« Peut-être qu'il aime les chiens aussi. »

« Kushrenada ? » demanda Duo. « Conneries, Quat. Il prépare quelque chose. » Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce que ce pouvait être. Puis il fit un pas dans quelque chose de spongieux et baissa les yeux avec dégoût. « Oh ... merde ... »

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de glousser à l'expression dégoutée sur le visage de Duo, alors qu'il tentait de s'essuyer les chaussures sur l'herbe pour retirer la merde de chien.

Quand ils atteignirent l'enceinte de nouveau, le directeur s'arrêta, se tournant vers Carter. « Caporal ? Est-ce que Barton doit aller quelque part maintenant ? Il a exprimé un intérêt à voir le chenil. » Il sourit avec indulgence. « Un autre amoureux des chiens, vous comprenez. »

« Yuy ? » demanda Carter.

« Nous allons souper, et ensuite nous retournerons au baraquement pour étudier un peu, » dit Heero en haussant les épaules.

« Étudier ? » s'étrangla Duo. « Le dimanche ? »

« Tant que Barton est de retour avant l'extinction des feux, ça me va.», dit Carter au directeur.

« Je ferai en sorte qu'il revienne pour le souper », promit le directeur. Kushrenada et Trowa se dirigèrent dans la direction du chenil, tandis que Carter et les autres garçons retournaient au baraquement.

« Je vais aller signaler l'incident au capitaine Chang » leur dit Carter pendant qu'ils marchaient. « Il voudra savoir comment les chiens se sont sauvés autant que moi. » Ils s'étaient arrêtés au milieu de la cour, et il fixa un regard pensif sur Heero. « Proposer de distraire les chiens pendant que je récupère mon arme était un plan très audacieux, Yuy. » Il sourit largement. « Je dois admettre que t'as des couilles, gamin. » Il frappa amicalement l'épaule de Heero, puis s'en alla vers le bureau de Wufei.

« Oh, pour l'amour de-. » Duo roula des yeux à l'air un peu béat de Heero. « Remets-toi, Yuy. » Duo reprenait un peu de son sang-froid auprès du chef de l'équipe, surtout quand il s'agissait de le taquiner.

« Au moins je n'étais pas tapi dans un coin » dit Heero en élevant la voix, jetant un œil moqueur à Duo. « Besoin de changer ton short, Maxwell ? »

Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent. « Oh, vas te faire foutre, mec ! » Il commença à avancer vers Heero, avec l'intention de l'étrangler, mais Quatre attrapa son bras.

« Calme, Duo ! Il te taquine seulement. Ne te laisse pas prendre au jeu ! » le mit en garde le blond. Il fit un regard réprobateur à Heero. « Et en tant que chef d'équipe, Yuy, tu ne devrais pas être plus mûr ? »

Heero le regarda à son tour, tourna ses talons, et s'éloigna vers le baraquement.

« Hey. » Duo regarda Quatre avec admiration. « Tu viens de réussir un beau coup, Quat. Merci. »

« Quand tu veux ! »

Ils se promenèrent jusqu'à la caserne, mais s'assirent sur les marches pour que Duo puisse essayer de gratter le reste de la merde de chien qui était restée sur ses chaussures.

Il gratta avec une brindille. « Tu sais, Quat, parfois ma chance est franchement-. »

« Merdique ? » finit Quatre avec la contraction d'un sourire au coin de sa bouche.

Duo lui lança un regard de côté. « Je voulais dire 'pourrie'. Mais je suppose que 'merdique' est plus approprié. »

Quatre sourit, puis ses yeux aigue-marine s'étrécirent en voyant Austin et un de ses copains en marche vers les douches. « Dommage qu'on n'ait pas eu un peu plus de merde pour en déposer devant le baraquement de l'équipe Chase »

« Ah, ouais ... ils auraient marché dedans en courant à la gymnastique du matin, » acquiesça Duo. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent lentement d'une lueur sournoise. « Hey ... Quatre ... J'ai le plan parfait ! »

Quatre le regarda avec méfiance. « Pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à Austin et ses copains. »

« Duo-. » Le ton du jeune Arabe était dévoré d'inquiétude.

« Nan ! c'est parfait ! » insista Duo. Il commençait à être excité par son idée maintenant.

« Tu t'es presque fait renvoyer sur L2 il y a quelques jours, Duo. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de te faire prendre à enfreindre les règles à nouveau. »

« Donc on devra pas se faire prendre ! » affirma Duo.

« On ? »

Duo lui fit un regard suppliant. « S'il te plaît, Quat ? Ecoute moi au moins... c'est parfait ! Et vraiment, on ne rompra qu'une toute petite règle ... et personne ne nous rattrapera, je te le promets ! »

« Je sais que je vais le regretter » soupira Quatre. « Vas-y ... »

Duo lui présenta son plan, complètement, en faisant le guignol et une description vivante, et le blond trouva qu'effectivement ça avait du sens.

« Wow ... tu as pensé à tout, » rêvassa Quatre. « Quand t'es-tu creusé la tête pour trouver ça ? »

« A l'instant, » dit Duo en haussant les épaules, grattant les dernières traces de merde de sa chaussure. Il sourit à son ami. « Tu m'as inspiré. »

Quatre roula des yeux. « Alors, quand exécutons-nous ton plan génial ? »

« Ce soir ... après la vérification des lits. » Duo sourit méchamment. « La lune est moins qu'à moitié pleine, alors nous aurons un peu de lumière, mais pas trop. Et demain matin c'est lundi, personne ne sera parfaitement alerte. C'est le moment idéal. »

Quatre lui rendit un sourire malicieux. « Compte sur moi. »

– _à suivre_


	14. Opération Payback

_Titre original: _**Boot camp**_  
Auteur: _**snowdragonct**_**  
**__Catégorie: Drame / Aventure  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1+2, 3+4 pour commencer  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Langage grossier oulàà, et pas qu'un peu, Assez OOC, Violence, ref. NCS_ _  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche; Ahhh, j'espère que ce chapitre vous arrachera au moins un p'tit sourire. Ajoutez à cela une super interprétation du fameux « i run, i hide but i never lie » que tout le monde connaît et ça peut faire une agréable distraction ^_^. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, j'essaie de répondre à toutes (par contre, je réponds à la publication d'un nouveau chapitre sinon je m'y perds). ++_

**Opération payback... **

Il était minuit quand Duo tomba sans bruit sur le sol, alla sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la couchette de Quatre et posa une main sur son épaule. Les yeux de Quatre s'ouvrirent et Duo mit un doigt sur ses lèvres dans un geste lui intimant le silence. Le blond hocha la tête, sortant souplement de son lit. Les vêtements et les bottes à la main, les garçons se glissèrent vers la fenêtre que Duo avait soigneusement laissée ouverte de quelques centimètres. Il avait également huilé les gonds ce soir-là, avec une noix de beurre qu'il avait emportée de la salle à manger. Ainsi, il ouvrit la fenêtre sans bruit, et le garçon tressé sortit. Quatre le suivi, et repoussa doucement la fenêtre.

Restant contre le bâtiment, ils enfilèrent rapidement leurs vêtements et leurs bottes. Alors Duo saisit le poignet de Quatre et l'emmena dans les ombres des baraquements que créait la lumière pâle de la demi-lune.

_Jusqu'ici, tout va bien ..._

Ils atteignirent la fin des baraquements et se précipitèrent dans l'espace ouvert menant à l'immeuble de l'administration. La clôture d'enceinte bien éclairée était plus loin, mais leur destination se situait entre les deux. Il suffisait tout simplement de l'atteindre sans alerter les gardes des miradors ou la patrouille à pied juste à l'intérieur du périmètre.

Duo se jeta à terre sur le ventre, et Quatre l'imita, rampant péniblement entre les bâtiments, s'immobilisant à chaque fois qu'un gardien passait où qu'il aurait pu les apercevoir. Le blond se demanda brièvement quand Duo avait bien pu étudier la disposition du camp et les horaires des patrouilles, car il semblait savoir exactement où aller.

Ils arrivèrent à la clôture de grillage qui entourait la cour d'exercice des chiens de garde, et Duo bascula sur le flanc, tirant deux sacs en plastique de sa poche.

« Quat ... tu restes ici et tu fais le guet ... Si quelqu'un vient, tu me préviens et tu retournes au bâtiment là-bas. Il te cachera. »

Quatre hocha la tête et regarda Duo tandis qu'un nuage passait devant la lune. Il escalada la clôture de près de deux mètres et tomba dans la cour de chenil. Trouver des tas de crottes en pleine nuit était un peu difficile, et il lui fallut attendre le retour de la clarté. Puis il en trouva un filon dans un coin, et passa plusieurs minutes à remplir un sac jusqu'à la moitié.

Il avait fini et se dirigeait vers la barrière quand il entendit Quatre siffler un avertissement. Se pressant contre le béton du chenil, il s'immobilisa et attendit.

Un garde marchait, s'arrêta à la porte, l'ouvrit, et conduisit l'un des grands chiens de garde dans la cour.

_Merde! Oh merde merde merde merde merde merde merde merde ..._

Le chien s'arrêta, laissant échapper un grognement sourd, et son maître tira la laisse. « Bouge-toi, King. C'est ton quart de travail. » Il sortit le chien dans la cour et Duo respira, se précipitant à la clôture et l'escaladant en vitesse. Il tomba avec un bruit sourd de l'autre côté, et se sauva sur les mains et les genoux dans l'ombre entre deux bâtiments.

Quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule, il sursauta, se retournant pour voir le visage inquiet de Quatre. « Oh, putain ! » lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille discrètement. « Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! » Il était sûr qu'on pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur dans tout le camp.

Quatre sourit, quoiqu'un peu nerveusement, et fit un geste vers le chenil, rappelant à Duo que le garde repasserait bientôt, probablement avec un autre chien.

_Un chien plus affamé, plus éveillé, sans doute!_

Duo hocha la tête pour faire signe qu'il avait compris, prononça le mot 'Chase' sans le dire, et pointa le groupe de baraquements. Les deux garçons se glissèrent dans l'ombre, pour atteindre la partie ouverte entre les bâtiments administratifs et les baraquements.

Quatre fixa les yeux de son ami quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour surveiller des gardes. « Prêt ? » fit-il avec la bouche, en silence.

Duo hocha la tête en levant trois doigts. Trois ... deux ... un ...

Il avait avancé un seul pied lorsque Quatre saisit sa tresse, le ramenant de nouveau dans l'ombre qu'il venait de quitter.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

Duo le dévisagea, puis suivit le regard de Quatre vers le bâtiment administratif d'où le directeur Kushrenada venait de sortir. Il commençait à marcher tout droit vers leur cachette. Le mantra de « oh merde » recommença sa litanie dans la tête Duo alors qu'ils se pressaient contre le bâtiment en espérant un miracle.

Puis une voix salua le directeur, et il se tourna pour répondre à un gardien qui portait une liasse de papiers et qui parlait de quelqu'un qui voulait des jours de vacances.

Duo tira la manche de Quatre, faisant des gestes avec sa tête pour montrer d'où ils étaient venus. Ils revinrent en arrière et tournèrent de l'autre côté du bâtiment, se mettant hors d'atteinte du garde et du directeur. Quand la conversation fut terminée et que le directeur se remit à marcher, il tourna dans l'angle entre les bâtiments, assez loin des deux garçons.

En poussant un soupir, ils coururent à toute vitesse à travers la cour et replongèrent dans l'ombre des baraquements. Là, ils se reposèrent assez longtemps pour calmer le martèlement de leurs cœurs. Puis ils se dirigent vers l'objectif numéro deux... le baraquement de l'équipe Chase.

Duo grimpa avec facilité sur le rebord de la fenêtre, en appuyant une oreille sur le verre pour écouter. Puis il leva le pouce à l'attention de Quatre, sortit une petite bande de métal de sa tresse, et travailla habilement entre le haut et le bas des battants, ouvrant la fenêtre en quelques secondes. Il se glissa à l'intérieur avec une infinie lenteur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent entendre le ronflement régulier des quatre garçons endormis.

_Oh oui, la douceur de la vengeance!_

Duo eut un sourire intrépide, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait s'il se faisait prendre. Il se pencha sur son ami. « Je vais entrer... tu restes ici et tu surveilles ... si t'entends quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur... tu te barres d'ici aussi vite que tu peux. »

« Et je t'abandonne avec les quatre ? » Quatre le foudroya du regard. « Ne me demande pas de faire ça ! »

« Inutile d'être deux à se faire attraper », rétorqua Duo. « Surtout par l'équipe d'Austin. » Il fronça les sourcils au blond. « Je pensais qu'on était d'accord avec ça. »

« Je vais surveiller ... mais si les choses tournent mal ... je viendrai t'aider », insista Quatre.

Duo sourit ironiquement. « T'sais, y'a un petit rat de rue en toi, Winner. » Il cligna de l'œil. « Je regretterais presque que tu sois pas mon genre. »

« Il est temps d'y aller ! » le réprimanda Quatre. « Je surveille tes arrières. »

« T'es le meilleur, Quat. » Duo s'éloigna du rebord et pénétra dans le baraquement sombre, se déplaçant silencieusement jusqu'à la première paire de bottes. Utilisant le sac en plastique de rechange comme un gant, il glissa une poignée de merde de chien bien fraîche au niveau des orteils et au talon. Puis il passa aux paires de bottes suivantes-quatre en tout.

Se félicitant d'avoir parfaitement exécuté le plan, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et se figea quand il entendit un grognement, des gémissements et le grincement des sommiers.

Le mantra de « oh merde » devenait décidément fatigant, décida Duo.

Il entendit un grognement et un juron, et une voix s'éleva: « Jésus-Christ, Mickey, dors ! »

« Vas te faire foutre, Chris ! Ce matelas a les ressorts qui grincent... » Puis il y eut un silence, un moment passa, et enfin les sons des respirations se stabilisèrent, ralentirent, et les ronflements reprirent.

Duo sentait la sueur couler entre ses omoplates en se traînant vers la fenêtre_. Trop proche ... ça a été beaucoup trop proche._

Quatre attendait, pâle d'inquiétude. Son regard plein de questions fut rassuré quand il aperçut la tête Duo et que l'autre garçon passa souplement par la fenêtre. Puis il repoussa et referma l'ouverture, et laissa échapper un long soupir.

« Maison ? » murmura Quatre doucement.

« Maison. » fit écho Duo.

Ils glissèrent avec soin dans les ombres pour rejoindre leur propre baraquement et agirent de la même façon qu'ils l'avaient quitté. Ils se déshabillèrent à l'extérieur, portant leurs vêtements et chaussures à la main de sorte qu'ils puissent ne faire qu'un minimum de bruit une fois à l'intérieur.

Quatre entra en premier, et Duo passa après, refermant la fenêtre doucement puis alla déposer ses bottes à côté de son casier, et placer son uniforme au-dessus.

Il grimpa sans effort sur le bord de sa couchette, en utilisant l'un des montants pour s'appuyer._ Et c'est presque fini._

« Où êtes-vous allés ? ». La question agressive s'éleva de la couchette inférieure.

Duo sursauta tellement violemment qu'il tomba à la renverse sur le sol avec fracas. « Ah! Merde ! » Il étouffa presque de surprise, levant les yeux pour voir un Heero torse nu au-dessus de lui, un air menaçant sur son beau visage.

« Eh bien, Maxwell ? » Heero mit un pied sur la poitrine de Duo. « Où êtes-vous allés avec Winner ? »

Duo reprenait peu à peu sa respiration. « Dehors ? » Tenta-t-il, en essayant de déloger le pied de Heero.

« C'est inacceptable », déclara le chef d'équipe, en appuyant plus fort. Duo se sentait un peu écrasé.

Trowa traîna Quatre aux côtés de Heero, et le blond baissa la tête, l'air terriblement coupable. « Heero, on a juste-. »

« Quatre ! » l'interrompit Duo en donnant un regard d'avertissement à son ami. Il tourna son regard vers celui de Heero. « Ecoute, Yuy. Quat et moi, on a marché un peu. » Eh bien, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Ils avaient marché ... et couru ... et rampé ... mais ils avaient bel et bien marché. « Seuls » ajouta-t-il. C'était vrai aussi parce qu'Heero et Trowa ne leur auraient jamais permis de faire ce qu'ils avaient fait.

« Une promenade », répondit Heero avec une voix aussi neutre que possible.

« Ouep. » Duo essaya de respirer, la pression du pied de Heero rendant la chose difficile. « Tu peux virer ton pied et me lâcher ? »

« Quand je serai satisfait de ta réponse. »

« Bordel de merde, Yuy ! » râla Duo. « On est toujours tous les quatre. Quat et moi on avait besoin d'un peu de temps seuls. »

« Tu veux me faire croire que toi et Winner vous êtes sortis et que vous avez risqué la prison juste pour un peu d'intimité ? », demanda Heero, son visage sombre de colère.

Quatre rougit de gêne en entendant cela, et Duo rétorqua « Je n'ai jamais dit ... hey ... Comment t'as vu qu'on était partis, de toute façon ? »

« Arrête de changer de sujet », gronda Heero. « Et réponds-moi ... Pourquoi êtes-vous partis discrètement ? Où êtes-vous allés, et qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Duo le fixa. « C'est personnel, Yuy. »

« On est une équipe. Si toi et Winner êtes surpris à briser le couvre-feu, on en subira tous les conséquences. » Heero retira son pied de la poitrine de Duo, lui saisissant le poignet avec une main de fer, et le remit sur ses pieds. Les yeux bleu de Prusse étaient enflammés d'émotion. « La prochaine fois que vous voulez aller baiser, faites-le sur votre temps libre et ne mettez pas toute l'équipe en difficulté ! »

La mâchoire de Quatre en tomba. « Ce n'est pas-! » Il s'arrêta quand il vit le regard d'alerte que Duo lui lança.

Le garçon tressé dévisagea Heero. « Tu sais quoi, Yuy? C'est pas tes oignons, où, quand, et qui je baise. Fous-moi juste la paix, bordel ! » Il écarta violemment son chef d'équipe de son chemin et monta sur son lit, tournant le dos aux autres.

Quatre regarda Heero, puis Trowa, les joues encore rouge de honte pour ce qu'ils pensaient. Puis il alla vers son propre lit et se recroquevilla pour avoir au moins une paire d'heures de sommeil avant le réveil de cinq heures.

Le murmure discret d'une conversation à voix basse continua pendant quelques secondes, puis Heero et Trowa allèrent à leurs propres couchettes.

* * *

Les quatre garçons se précipitèrent hors du lit au réveil de cinq heures, en saisissant leurs vêtements et leurs bottes.

Heero ne fit pas d'autres commentaires sur l'excursion de la nuit, mais l'éclat froid de ses yeux et le regard de défi de Duo se croisèrent sur le chemin de la salle de bains.

Ils se rendirent finalement à la porte pour aller à la cour d'exercice.

Il semblait y avoir une forte activité localisée autour du baraquement de l'équipe Chase qui se trouvait sur leur chemin, et Duo et Quatre échangèrent des sourires béats et un pouce levé quand ils arrivèrent et s'alignèrent en rang à la gymnastique.

« Maxwell-. » Heero s'aligna à côté du garçon tressé, son regard interrogateur.

« Vas te faire foutre », murmura Duo, regardant droit devant lui quand le capitaine Chang arriva.

Les garçons de l'équipe Chase arrivèrent en désordre, et des regards perplexes dans les rangs assemblés se transformèrent en ricanements puis en fou-rires quand ils réalisèrent ce qu'ils voyaient.

Austin avait ses deux bottes dans les mains, ses pieds dans des chaussettes encroûtées d'une substance brune. Ses coéquipiers Richey, Chris et Mickey avaient l'air d'avoir eu le même soucis , l'un avec une botte mise et l'autre non, boitant comme s'il souffrait, l'autre avec les deux bottes, comme s'il marchait sur des œufs, et le troisième tenait ses deux bottes et deux chaussettes sales. L'odeur les précédait de plusieurs mètres.

Duo et Quatre se soutenaient l'un l'autre pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire alors que Trowa eut un sourire franchement amusé et que Heero avait l'air simplement stupéfait.

Le capitaine Chang jeta un regard réprobateur sur les rangs effondrés de rires, et se dirigea vers l'équipe d'Austin pour discuter rapidement avec eux de leur… situation.

« Oh, putain, j'arrive pu à respirer ! » haleta Duo, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

« Mec, je t'adore ! » explosa Quatre, appuyé sur lui pour se soutenir. « Toi et ton esprit tordu ! » ajouta-t-il

« Maxwell, Winner-. »

« On se détends, Ro ! » sourit Duo.

« Je devrais vous tuer tous les deux, putain ! » siffla Heero. Mais il commit l'erreur de regarder l'expression perplexe de Wufei et cela le perdit pour ainsi dire son rire jaillit en dépit de ses efforts.

_Bordel ! C'était sacrément bien joué !_

Il fut tenté de les féliciter ou peut-être juste d'embrasser chaleureusement le ô-combien-habile garçon tressé à côté de lui.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que les soldats parviennent à calmer les rangs. Et quand, enfin, l'équipe Chase avait été dispensée de gym pour aller changer leurs chaussures, _(ricanements ... moqueries ...),_ le Capitaine Chang attira l'attention du reste des équipes.

« Maintenant, vous allez le regretter », siffla Heero entre ses dents à ses coéquipiers qui n'avaient pas l'air de le regretter du tout.

« Jamais ! » dit Duo en souriant malicieusement.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous trouvez drôle, Maxwell ? » demanda le capitaine Chang en s'arrêtant devant le garçon tressé. Seul Heero pouvait voir l'effort herculéen que prodiguait Wufei pour ne pas sourire ... il se demanda si l'homme chinois se mordait l'intérieur de la joue comme il avait dû le faire jusque là.

« Euh ... bien ... oui, monsieur. » Duo eut geste d'impuissance dans la direction qu'avait prise l'équipe d'Austin. « Je suis désolé, mais c'était vachement marrant ! »

Le capitaine regarda Duo avec des yeux soupçonneux. « Ce n'est pas très fair-play d'admirer vos propres exploits, Maxwell. »

« Si seulement-! » Duo se mit à rire. « -je pouvais embrasser celui qui a fait ça à Pritchard ! »

Wufei n'était pas un idiot. Ses yeux onyx fixèrent sévèrement les yeux indigo. « Donc vous niez avoir mis les crottes de chien dans les bottes de l'équipe Chase ? »

« J'aimerais sincèrement l'avoir fait », dit Duo en toute honnêteté. Il s'agissait d'une esquive, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus. Il détestait mentir.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que je suis idiot ? » demanda doucement Wufei, de sorte que seuls Duo et ses coéquipiers puissent entendre.

« Pas du tout, monsieur, » dit franchement Duo. « Mais moi non plus. La première chose que vous apprenez en détention c'est de ne jamais rien admettre... jamais. »

« Même si vous avez commis un crime ? »

Duo rencontra le regard noir qui le dévisageait. « Prouvez-le. »

L'officier chinois regarda alternativement Duo et Heero, puis ses yeux prirent une lueur sournoise. Il huma l'air avec précaution. « Levez le pied, Maxwell. »

Duo cligna des yeux de surprise, et leva le pied prudemment. Wufei inspecta la semelle de la chaussure avec soin.

« Maintenant l'autre. »

Duo savait où il voulait en venir, et maudit sa chance à nouveau en levant l'autre pied.

Wufei sourit diaboliquement. « Je vous laisse le soin d'expliquer ce que cette merde de chien fait sur les rainures de votre semelle, Maxwell ? »

« J'ai marché dans une merde au retour de l'excursion au lac, monsieur, » Duo disait la vérité. Il ne pensa pas qu'il était nécessaire de dire au capitaine qu'il avait complètement nettoyé cette mésaventure la veille. Celle-ci devait être de l'excursion de la nuit.

« On dirait qu'elle est assez fraîche », observa Wufei.

Duo lui fit un sourire. « Vous allez la dater au carbone14... monsieur ? »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Maintenant que j'ai un suspect, je suis sûr que je pourrai trouver d'autres preuves. » Wufei lui lança un regard menaçant, le triomphe se lisant dans les yeux noirs. « Nous finirons cette discussion après avoir mené une petite enquête. » Un sourire sauvage traversa son visage. « Je suis sûr que nous avons vos empreintes digitales dans votre dossier, Maxwell. »

Il fit signe à l'un de ses lieutenants. « Dirigez la gymnastique, Pierce ... J'ai du travail à faire. »

Duo soupira quand l'officier partit, faisant un clin d'œil complice à Quatre. « Mission accomplie, Winner. »

« Mais… les empreintes digitales-? » murmura Quatre.

Duo secoua la tête. « J'ai surtout utilisé le dos de mes mains pour monter et descendre de la fenêtre. Rappelle-toi, l'introduction par effraction est-était-ma spécialité. Et vu comme c'était poussiéreux, je doute qu'ils obtiennent quoi que ce soit d'utilisable. »

« Et s'ils en trouvent ? »

Duo eut un sourire intrépide. « Quat-ça en valait _vraiment_ la peine ! »

Ils arborèrent tous deux un large sourire durant le temps de gymnastique et une bonne partie de la course de trois kilomètres.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois sur le chemin de retour au baraquement pour aller prendre les affaires pour leur douche que Heero eut la chance de pouvoir discuter.

Il marchait aux côtés de Duo qui rayonnait pratiquement de joie d'avoir réussi son coup fourré. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Barton et moi ce que t'avais fait avec Winner ? » Son ton était froid ... accusateur.

« Je voulais pas que tu nous fasses tout annuler, » grogna Duo.

« C'est stupide », déclara Heero sans ambages. « Je ne t'aurais pas fait briser le couvre-feu une seconde fois. » Il secoua la tête. « Au lieu de ça, tu nous as fait croire que vous-. »

« -baisiez ? » finit Duo pour lui, grimaçant sombrement. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Yuy ? T'auras ton tour ... »

« Maxwell, t'es un putain d'imbécile ! » râla Heero.

« On parle au figuré, ou littéralement ? » rétorqua Duo.

« Vous savez, tout le monde peut vous entendre à cinquante mètres » intervint Trowa. « C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Demande à Yuy, » murmura Duo, accélérant pour mettre de la distance entre lui et le chef d'équipe. Quatre courut pour le rejoindre.

Trowa interrogea Heero du regard, qui fronça les sourcils. « Laisse tomber, Barton. C'est entre Maxwell et moi. »

« Donc, tout ce que t'as dit sur le fait qu'on est une équipe c'est que du blabla ? » demanda Trowa.

« Ecoute, Maxwell a fait une hypothèse stupide, et il ne me donne pas la possibilité de le détromper, » répondit Heero sèchement.

« Peut-être que si tu le lâches il sera suffisamment à l'aise pour se montrer raisonnable», suggéra le garçon aux cheveux auburn. Il marchait près de Heero, souriant un peu. « Tu dois l'admettre, Yuy ... ça a été une excellente manière de rendre sa merde à Pritchard. »

« Hai », reconnut le chef d'équipe aux yeux bleus, souriant malgré lui. « Et ils ont fait un putain de travail pour y parvenir. »

« Alors, laisse-les profiter du moment. »

« Bien sûr ... jusqu'à ce que Chang ait sa preuve, » Heero haussa les épaules. « Après, je doute qu'ils soient encore si joyeux. »

– _à suivre_


	15. Répression de la criminalité

_Titre original: _**Boot camp**_  
Auteur: _**snowdragonct**_**  
**__Catégorie: Drame / Aventure  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1+2, 3+4 pour commencer  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Langage grossier oulàà, et pas qu'un peu, Assez OOC, Violence, ref. NCS_ _  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche; Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours trèèèèès plaisir ^_^. Alors au menu ce soir… Du Wufei dans toute sa splendeur, un soupçon de Trowa, un zeste de Jason, un extrait de Quatre, le tout saupoudré de Heero sauce Duo. Bonne lecture )_

**Répression de la criminalité... **

Le capitaine Chang était assis en face de son vid-phone dans son bureau, regardant un homme avec de longs cheveux blond platine et aux yeux d'un bleu glacé. « Alors j'ai vérifié la fenêtre et la porte pour les empreintes digitales. Mais je dois avouer qu'il va être difficile d'obtenir des résultats. »

« Tu es sûr que c'était le gamin Maxwell ? »

« Je mettrais ma réputation en jeu, » dit Wufei en haussant les épaules. « Mais en toute honnêteté, je n'en ai pas la preuve, monsieur. » Il se pencha un peu plus vers l'écran. « C'était une opération de camouflage très réussie, Major. »

Le beau visage sur l'écran lui sourit. « Vraiment ? »

« Parfait », admit Wufei. « Si je n'avais pas trouvé la preuve sur sa botte, je suis vraiment sûr qu'il n'y aurait eu aucun moyen de le soupçonner ... autre que l'instinct qui ne m'a jamais manqué. »

« Alors ... il a brisé le couvre-feu ... empiété sur une zone sécurisée de la prison ... fait irruption dans le baraquement d'une autre équipe ... tout ça pour une blague ? » Le Major Merquise secoua la tête. « J'aime déjà ce gosse, Chang. »

« Moi aussi », admit Wufei avec un pâle sourire.

« Nous avons besoin d'hommes avec ce genre de capacités, vous savez. » Le major Merquise regarda son subordonné d'un œil scrutateur. « Vous ne pensez pas le renvoyer, Chang? »

« Il est un peu rebelle, » dit Wufei avec un haussement d'épaules. « Vous savez de nos précédentes discussions que dès le premier jour, il a été puni par le directeur pour insubordination ... »

« Mais vous m'avez dit que vous pensez que Kushrenada a un grief personnel contre le garçon. »

« Oui. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose sur l'assassinat de L2 ? »

« J'ai un homme qui recherche les vieux rapports de police pour connaître les détails. » Zechs fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Ecoutez, Chang ... en mettant l'insubordination de côté, le gamin a des compétences dont nous avons désespérément besoin. Je ne veux pas le remettre au système pénitentiaire, sauf si vous êtes convaincu qu'il ne peut pas apprendre à intégrer notre système. » Ses yeux bleu clair s'étrécirent. « C'est ce que vous pensez ? »

« Non » admit Wufei. « Il est malin. Avec une bonne motivation, il pourrait devenir un excellent soldat Mobile Suit. Je sais que cela signifiait quelque chose pour lui quand on a fait la course sur le parcours du combattant et que je l'ai félicité. »

« Alors infligez-lui la punition interne appropriée pour cette infraction ... _sans_ l'expédier en prison. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Wufei sourit malgré tous ses efforts_. Bordel, mais il était vraiment de devenir dingue du gamin de L2._

« Alors, puisque c'est réglé, dites-moi comment votre ami Yuy se débrouille.», demanda Merquise.

« Il excelle à peu près tout, comme je m'y attendais», dit fièrement Wufei. « Sa seule faiblesse réside dans ses compétences de leadership mais il commence à apprendre à ce sujet. » Il eut un sourire parfaitement diabolique. «Maxwell est l'un des membres de son équipe. »

Zechs se mit à rire. « Oh, comme il doit s'amuser ! »

« Non, mais je pense que ça viendra. » Le chinois se renversa dans son fauteuil. « En fait, je pense que le défi de forger une équipe avec des individus avec un esprit aussi fort peut accélérer le processus. »

« Couler ou nager ? »

« Exactement. Ils vont coopérer ou s'effondrer ... et jusqu'ici, ils n'ont pas échoué. »

« Eh bien ... il est peut-être alors temps de remettre en question leur esprit d'équipe, » suggéra le Major Merquise, une lueur dans ses yeux malicieux. « Essayez de diviser pour régner, Chang ... voyez si vous pouvez obtenir que l'un d'eux dénonce Maxwell. »

« Ah ... menacer de punir toute l'équipe pour son infraction ? »

« Exactement ». Le major haussa les épaules. « Soit il va avouer pour éviter à ses coéquipiers de subir la punition, soit l'un d'eux le dénoncera pour épargner le reste de l'équipe. »

Wufei sourit. « Vous êtes un homme retors, Merquise. » Son sourire se fit terrible. « Je vous raconterai comment ça s'est passé. »

* * *

Les quatre garçons de l'équipe Wing se dirigeaient en classe d'arts martiaux au même moment. Ayant eu la plus grande partie de la matinée pour se divertir, ils formaient de nouveau un groupe soudé.

Duo passa le bras au tour du cou de Quatre, indiquant d'un mouvement de tête l'équipe Chase qui se rendait au sport. « Hé ... regarde, Quat ... »

Heero ouvrit la bouche pour intimer l'ordre d'être prudent à Duo, puis décida d'attendre et de voir ce qu'il allait faire._ Bordel ... il allait lui donner assez de corde pour se pendre._

Duo s'approcha légèrement pour qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'équipe d'Austin, puis le garçon tressé renifla l'air ostensiblement. « Whoa! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? Oh ... hé, Austin ! » Il agita joyeusement la main en direction de l'autre garçon.

Le garçon roux lui lança un regard furieux, les yeux verts à peine ouverts. « Va te faire foutre, Maxwell. »

« T'aimerais bien, » lui rappela Duo en ricanant. « T'as pensé à marcher sous le vent, Pritchard ? »

« Attends un peu, Maxwell, » gronda Austin. « C'est pas terminé. »

« Psh .. ouais c'est ça, » se moqua Duo. « Tu ne me fais pas peur, chien qui aboie ... oh, attends ... chien qui sent la merde qui aboie. » Il rit de sa plaisanterie, faisant un clin d'œil de côté à Quatre.

« Attention, Duo, » murmura Quatre à voix basse. « Ne pousse pas. »

Heero se plaça rapidement devant Duo tandis qu'Austin et les garçons de l'équipe Chase continuaient d'avancer. « Un jour, Maxwell, tu vas devoir apprendre à ne pas jubiler », grommela-t-il, en regardant les garçons s'approcher. « Un problème, Pritchard ? »

Austin montra le garçon tressé derrière Heero. « Ton sextoy devrait apprendre à se taire, Yuy, ou il ferait mieux de faire gaffe qu'on le choppe pas tout seul ! »

« Est-ce que tu menaces un membre de mon équipe ? » demanda patiemment Heero.

« C'est tout à fait ça, bordel ! S'il essaie encore de se glisser dans nos casernes, il vaut mieux qu'il soit prêt à en payer le prix. »

« Et ce serait ? » demanda Heero d'un ton très calme.

Austin était presque nez à nez avec Heero maintenant, ses coéquipiers à quelques centimètres derrière lui. « C'est une putain de L2, Yuy ... il doit s'attendre à ce qu'on le traite comme tel si on l'attrape où il ne devrait pas être. »

La main de Heero s'ouvrit, se refermant fermement autour de la gorge d'Austin. Le garçon aux yeux verts s'accrocha à ses doigts, mais n'arrivait pas à les déplier. « Écoute attentivement, Pritchard. Mettez la main sur un de mes coéquipiers, n'importe lequel d'entre vous, et je ferai plus que mettre quelques merdes de chien dans vos affaires. » Ses grands yeux bleus s'étrécirent. « Tu as eu ce que tu méritais en cours d'arts martiaux, et tu as eu ce que tu méritais dans tes putains de bottes. Alors, laisse tomber et bouge. » Il le poussa assez fort pour faire retomber Austin dans les bras de ses coéquipiers. « Laissez-nous tranquilles. »

Austin avala un peu d'air, son sang-froid ébranlé, et resta debout avec ses amis sans réagir quand Heero et les autres s'en allèrent.

Duo ne dit pas un mot, jetant un regard méfiant à Heero en marchant. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était heureux que Heero l'ait défendu -enfin, ait défendu les membres de l'équipe,- ou ennuyé qu'il n'ait nié aucune des accusations d'Austin. Bien sûr, Duo avait plus ou moins promis d'être le jouet sexuel d'Heero Yuy s'il ne racontait pas au directeur qu'il avait fouillé dans les casiers. Il ne pouvait donc pas tellement réfuter cette affirmation. Mais il niait catégoriquement être une putain de L2. Evidemment, Heero ne pouvait pas affirmer ou récuser une telle accusation ... mais il aurait dû le nier. Mais si on voulait être vraiment technique, échanger des faveurs sexuelles contre le silence de Heero faisait de Duo une putain d'un certain point de vue.

Quatre porta ses mains à sa tête. « Ooooh, Duo ! Stop ! » dit-il en disputant son ami.

Duo leva les yeux rapidement, puis commença à comprendre. « Oh, désolé. J'ai pas mal de trucs qui me travaillent. »

« Ouais, bien sûr, » Quatre soupira en se frottant la main sur le cœur.

Ils s'installèrent dans les gradins pour attendre leur professeur d'arts martiaux.

Le lieutenant Li arriva un moment plus tard, et son regard aigu se posa directement sur Duo, se rappelant leur dernier cours. « Ah, Maxwell » dit-il en tendant un doigt vers lui. « Vous allez être mon mannequin d'entrainement aujourd'hui. »

Duo gémit, se mit debout à contrecœur et marcha jusqu'au tatami. Il leva les yeux vers les gradins pour voir Heero arborer un sourire fier de soi tel qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Ouais, un beau sourire sur ses lèvres parfaites ... Et puis Duo se força à éloigner ses pensées du magnifique chef d'équipe, se souvenant que Heero détenait le pouvoir de l'expédier sur L2 dans la paume de sa main. _Bâtard._

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre quelques vols planés* » annonça le lieutenant Li.

Duo le regarda, incrédule, la mâchoire tombante. « Des vols planés ? »

Le lieutenant sourit d'un sourire mauvais. « Le capitaine Chang l'a jugé utile. »

« Apparemment ».

* * *

Le soleil se couchait quand les quatre garçons revinrent de souper et se rendaient à leur baraquement. Ils avaient eu un long après-midi de cours, de gymnastique et de parcours du combattant, et ils étaient tous fatigués. Le manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente n'aidant pas beaucoup.

« Hey, Duo ! » Jason arriva en courant de son groupe, pour se retrouver à côté du garçon épuisé.

« Hey, Jase, » dit Duo tout en étouffant un bâillement.

« Vous nous avez encore tous rétamés sur le parcours du combattant, hein ? »

« Je suppose. »

« Li a été un peu dur avec toi »

Duo gémit. « M'en parle pas. J'ai arrêté de compter combien de fois il m'a coupé le souffle. »

« Vingt-trois », sourit l'autre garçon.

« Merci de garder le compte », murmura Duo. Il regarda curieusement l'autre garçon, remarquant qu'il semblait ne plus rien avoir à dire. « Alors ... quoi de neuf ? »

Jason ralentit légèrement, pour que lui et Duo se retrouvent derrière les trois autres. « Je voulais juste te féliciter pour la meilleure blague de tous les temps. »

Duo sourit avec lassitude. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Jase. Tu penses que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec la merde de chien dans les bottes de l'équipe Chase de ce matin ? » Il cligna de l'œil en disant cela.

« Bien sûr, ce n'est pas toi » Jason sourit à son tour. « Mais c'était classieux ! »

« Ouais ... » Duo haussa légèrement les épaules. « Si seulement je pouvais m'en vanter. »

Jason se mit à rire sincèrement, et tourna son regard vers son compagnon rat de rues. « Euh, Duo ? »

« Hmm ? » Duo tourna son visage vers lui, l'air curieux.

L'autre garçon s'arrêta, passant son poids avec inquiétude d'un pied sur l'autre. « Je voulais juste ... euh ...». Rapidement, comme pour éviter de perdre son sang-froid, il se pencha et embrassa Duo. « Tu me plais vraiment » lui dit-il en se retournant et rattrapant son équipe qui avait disparu au détour d'un bâtiment.

Duo resta bouche bée sous le choc, et dévisagea ensuite ses trois coéquipiers qui s'étaient arrêtés et l'attendaient. Quand il vit le regard de Heero, il pâlit, et eut un serrement de cœur sur tout le chemin du retour. « Oh, merde. »

* * *

« Puisque je te dis que je n'aurais jamais pu m'imaginer qu'il ferait un truc comme ça, » disait Duo à un chef d'équipe qui semblait s'en moquer royalement. Heero n'avait pas dit un mot au sujet de l'incident avec Jason, il était tout simplement rentré dans le baraquement et avait commencé à travailler sur l'ordinateur. Pendant ce temps, le garçon tressé avait essayé d'expliquer à ses trois coéquipiers qu'il avait été aussi surpris de ce qu'avait fait Jason qu'eux.

Trowa regardait du haut de sa couchette avec un léger sourire, les yeux verts à demi-cachés par sa frange. « Alors la longue ballade que vous avez faite l'autre jour n'avait rien à voir avec ça ? » Oui, la vengeance était douce ... il avait été jaloux de Duo et Quatre dès le début, et le garçon aux yeux indigo avait joué dessus sans arrêt. Il était temps de s'amuser un peu à ses dépens.

« Certainement pas », déclara Duo, enflammé. Il savait que Trowa se réjouissait de son malaise, et lui donna le plus sale regard qu'il pouvait lui adresser.

« C'est bon, Duo, » le rassura Quatre. « Tu ne pouvais pas deviner que Jason aurait eu le béguin pour toi aussi rapidement. »

Duo regardait toujours Heero, un air inquiet sur son visage. « Yuy ... Je ne veux pas que t'imagines des choses fausses. Il ne se passe rien entre moi et Jason. »

Heero leva les yeux, le visage impassible. « Ce n'est pas mes affaires où, quand, ou qui tu baises, Maxwell » dit-il catégoriquement, répétant les paroles que Duo avait prononcées auparavant.

Duo tressaillit mais plissa les yeux. « Coup bas, Yuy. Tu sais très bien que j'ai dit ça pour nous couvrir, Quat et moi. »

« Ah ? » dit-il avec un désintérêt évident. « Alors maintenant, ça me concerne ? »

« Non ! » dit rapidement Duo. « Je veux dire, si ... je veux dire ... t'es le chef d'équipe, et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses une fausse idée. » Il fronça les sourcils sérieusement. « Jason ne m'intéresse pas. Il n'y a rien entre nous. »

« Et en quoi ça me regarde ? » demanda Heero en haussant l'épaule nonchalamment et en continuant à travailler sur l'ordinateur portable sans ralentir sa frappe.

« Parce que ... » Duo fit une pause de frustration. « En tant que chef d'équipe ...» il soupira, ramenant ses bras le long de son corps dans la résignation. « Je ne veux pas que tu penses ... ce que tu penses. »

Heero arrêta de frapper, et fixa un regard froid sur le garçon tressé. « Maxwell ... Je me fiche bien de toi et Jason. Il suffit de ne pas laisser interférer ta vie sociale avec les missions qui nous sont confiées. »

« Zut, Yuy ... »

De petits coups à la porte interrompirent la tirade que Duo était sur le point de faire, et le capitaine Chang entra, un regard serein sur son visage.

Les quatre garçons firent immédiatement un garde-à-vous depuis leurs couchettes, en attendant que l'officier parle.

« Maxwell ... j'ai obtenu quelques informations intéressantes », dit Wufei, bluffant tranquillement en prenant un air important.

« Vraiment, monsieur ? » dit Duo avec politesse, un ton respectueux dans la voix.

« Vraiment ». Wufei marcha le long de la pièce pour aller poser une main sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il jeta un regard narquois par-dessus son épaule, en frottant deux de ses doigts ensemble. « Je n'avais besoin que d'une preuve circonstancielle de toute façon. C'est terriblement pratique que Barton ait passé la plus grande part de l'après-midi d'hier au chenil avec Kushrenada. » Il sourit légèrement. « J'imagine que, par conséquent, il connaît bien la disposition des lieux. » Il regarda Quatre ensuite, étrécissant ses yeux noirs et perçants. « Et vous, Winner, vous passez un temps considérable aux côtés de Maxwell. Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il vous écarte d'un tel projet. » Il adressa ensuite un regard sévère à Heero. « C'est complètement absurde de penser qu'on puisse passer en douce devant vous et passer par la fenêtre au milieu de la nuit sans vous réveiller. » Il se tourna et fixa Duo avec un regard de triomphe. « Quand vous mettez toutes les pièces ensemble, Maxwell, elles énoncent votre nom en lettres capitales. Vous êtes le seul à avoir de la rancune vis-à-vis de Pritchard ... mais vos coéquipiers ont tous aidés dans votre vengeance. » Il tenait une liasse de papiers. « J'ai pris la liberté de préparer les documents pour que chacun de vous soit renvoyé dans la prison de sa colonie. » Il étudia le visage de Duo, guettant une fissure dans le placide masque de calme. « Si j'obtiens une preuve concernant l'un d'entre vous, je vous promets que je vous châtierai tous. »

Duo regarda les yeux de l'officier avec précaution, en essayant de déterminer s'il bluffait ou s'il était prêt à exécuter sa menace. Puis le garçon tressé regarda Heero, s'attendant à ce que le chef d'équipe dise la vérité pour se sauver et sauver Trowa par la même occasion. Mais Heero arborait une expression impassible sur son visage.

Duo regarda Trowa, en pensant que même si Heero n'avait pas rétabli la vérité, le garçon aux cheveux auburn, lui, le ferait. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments entre Duo et lui. Mais Trowa resta sur ses positions, les yeux sur Quatre, et Duo réalisa que le garçon aux yeux verts ne le vendrait pas si cela signifiait trahir aussi Quatre.

Et Quatre ne trahirait pas plus Duo qu'il ne couperait son propre bras. Il était loyal à outrance.

« Très bien », dit sèchement Wufei. « Faites vos paquetages pour demain matin. » Il se retourna et posa une main sur la poignée de porte, prenant juste assez de temps pour permettre à l'un des garçons d'intervenir.

« Attendez ! » dit Duo précipitamment. « Vous savez que c'était moi, Chang. Laissez les autres en dehors de ça. »

Wufei se retourna en haussant les sourcils de surprise. Il s'était honnêtement attendu à ce que ce soit l'un des autres qui lui dise la vérité. « Vous admettez, Maxwell ? Je pensais que la première chose qu'on apprenait en détention... »

« Je sais ! » le coupa Duo « Je sais ce que j'ai dit. C'est des conneries. » Ses yeux indigo s'assombrirent. « Tout comme c'est des conneries de m'envoyer en prison pour une foutue blague. Mais allez-y et faites-le si vous voulez. Les autres méritent pas ça. »

« Encore une fois, vous me prenez pour un imbécile, Maxwell. Je ne crois pas que vous auriez pu vous en tirer tout seul. » Wufei regarda Quatre avec méfiance.

« Croyez-le ! » l'interrompit Duo. « C'était mon idée ... mon plan. »

Trowa et Heero échangèrent un regard, et Duo lança un regard d'avertissement au chef d'équipe._ Ne pensez même pas à balancer le gamin. Pas Quatre._

« Très bien ... » commença Wufei.

« Non ! » dit Quatre sèchement. « Vous ne pouvez pas expédier Duo sur L2 pour quelque chose que je l'ai aidé à réaliser. »

« Quat ! »

« Non, Duo. Je suis aussi coupable que toi. Et tu ne peux pas être le seul à être puni si c'est ce qui doit arriver. »

« Bon sang, gamin, » dit Duo lamentablement. Son sacrifice ne servirait à rien si le blond tombait avec lui. « Tu sais que c'était de ma faute. Laisse tomber ! »

« Uh-uh. » Quatre secoua la tête. « C'était un effort d'équipe, Duo. Toi et moi. »

Duo ferma les yeux, le dos appuyé contre le montant de sa couchette. « Winner ... t'es un imbécile. » Il regarda Wufei avec un air renfrogné. « Ça sert à rien de punir Quatre. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait, sauf pour m'aider à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Austin pour sa connerie. »

« Chang ... » tous les regards se tournèrent vers la voix de Heero. « Si vous punissez les deux, vous pouvez aussi me punir. J'étais au courant qu'ils étaient dehors. J'aurais dû vous avertir. Au minimum, je suis un témoin qui n'a rien fait ... au pire, un complice. »

« Ouais, je suppose que j'en suis un aussi » dit Trowa en haussant les épaules, ses yeux verts obscurcis par la frange auburn.

Duo dévisagea Heero et Trowa. « Vous deux, vous auriez dû rester en dehors de ça, » grogna-t-il. « Il n'y a aucune raison que vous soyez punis ! »

Le regard sévère de Wufei balaya la salle. « Je suppose que vous pensez que si vous êtes tous solidaires, vous échapperez au châtiment. » Il haussa légèrement les épaules. « Ce ne sera pas le cas, mais puisque vous m'avez dit la vérité, je pourrais réduire la sentence. » Il sourit diaboliquement. « J'ai toujours cru à une peine adaptée au crime. »

« Oh, merde, » murmura Duo.

« Exactement ».

Le lendemain matin, tandis que les autres recrues étaient à la gymnastique, l'équipe Wing ramassait les dernières traces de merde de chien de toute l'enceinte. Et après cela, ils furent chargés de nettoyer et laver le chenil, juste pour faire bonne mesure.

« Tu continues de penser que ça en valait la peine, Maxwell ? » demanda Heero, portant un seau d'eau savonneuse dans un enclos sale en ciment.

Duo fit un sourire en coin. « Ouais ... vraiment » dit-il tranquillement.

« Je suis d'accord. » Heero lui donna un de ces rares petits sourires réconfortant et, le reste de la matinée, Duo resta sur un petit nuage. (Enfin…, marcha entre les merdes de chiens incrustées sur le ciment, plutôt.)

– _à suivre_

_

* * *

*throws c'est un mouvement d'art martial qui consiste à faire décoller l'adversaire pour prendre le dessus lorsqu'on est dans une position difficile. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent exact mais n'hésitez pas à taper « throws » dans google et à aller sur l'article de wikipédia, vous aurez une idée de ce que c'est ) ps si vous avez le terme exact en français, je prends volontiers ^_^_


	16. Amitiés

_Titre original: _**Boot camp**_  
Auteur: _**snowdragonct**_**  
**__Catégorie: Drame / Aventure  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1+2, 3+4 pour commencer  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Langage grossier oulàà, et pas qu'un peu, Assez OOC, Violence, ref. NCS_ _  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche; Bon… j'ai eu le temps pour un autre chapitre, mais ne prenez pas de mauvaises habitudes ça va pas durer ^_^. Petit chapitre un peu plus léger avec un Trowa bavard comme jamais il ne l'a été… _

_ps je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai adoré Jason dès sa première balade avec Duo._

**Amitiés... **

Le nettoyage du chenil permit aux quatre garçons de l'équipe Wing d'être un peu seuls, sans la pression du parcours du combattant ou des projets et, à la fin de la matinée, ils maitrisaient parfaitement leur travail. Le chenil de la prison n'avait jamais été aussi propre et même les maîtres-chiens en furent impressionnés.

Trowa profita du moment, enlevant Quatre pour lui présenter quelques-uns des chiens.

« Celui-ci c'est King » dit-il au blond, debout près d'une niche contenant un grand berger allemand. « C'est l'un des chiens les plus vieux. Il me semble que K. a dit qu'il a cinq ou six ans. »

« K ? » Quatre demanda Quatre en caressant distraitement la tête du chien mais en gardant ses yeux aigue-marine sur Trowa. « Tu parles de lui presque comme si tu l'aimais bien. »

« C'est le cas », dit Trowa avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas l'apprécier. »

« Mais ... il a été vraiment sadique avec Duo le premier jour » lui rappela Quatre.

La mention de Duo fit grimacer brièvement le garçon aux cheveux châtains. « Je ne peux pas nier que lui et Maxwell ont des problèmes. Mais il me laisse voir tous les chiens du camp, et m'a même montré les petits nouveaux qui sont en formation. » Trowa lança à Quatre un regard rempli de tristesse. « Tu ne sais pas combien le cirque me manque, Quatre. »

« Je suis désolé », répondit l'arabe blond, tendant impulsivement la main pour la mettre sur le bras de Trowa. « Je ... pense je devrais être heureux que tu aies la chance d'être avec les chiens, puisque tu les aimes tant. » Il haussa légèrement les épaules. « Peut-être que le directeur n'est pas si mauvais que ça », ajouta-t-il, bien qu'il n'y croie pas une minute.

« Merci », soupira Trowa. « De comprendre pour les chiens, je veux dire. »

« Ouais » Quatre se rendit compte qu'il avait encore la main sur le bras de l'autre garçon, et la laissa retomber le long de son corps. « Et le berger allemand blanc là-bas? Quel est son nom ? »

« Ah, elle » le corrigea Trowa « C'est Lily. »

Le chien en question redressa sa tête à l'appel de son nom, et remua sa queue blanche touffue.

« Elle est belle, » dit Quatre chaleureusement, suivant Trowa pour aller voir le chien de plus près.

« Les chiots qui ont commencé la formation sont les siens. Il y en a deux. »

« Je peux les voir ? »

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu pourrais pas », Trowa haussa les épaules. « K. a dit que je pouvais venir ici quand j'ai du temps libre. Les préposés aux chenils savent tous que je suis autorisé à venir ici. » Il prit la main de Quatre. « Viens ... ils sont par là. » Il dirigea le blond le long d'une allée et passa un coin où un enclos abritait deux grands chiens fauves.

« C'est des petits? » demanda Quatre en jetant un regard surpris à son ami.

« Ils ont un peu plus d'un an.» répondit Trowa. « En taille, ils ressemblent aux adultes, mais ils ne sont pas encore arrivés à maturité. »

« C'est quoi leurs noms ? »

« Le plus sombre c'est Rusty, et le plus pâle est sans nom. »

« Sans-nom-? » Quatre le regarda dans la confusion. « C'est son nom ou est-ce qu'il n'en a vraiment pas ? »

« Il n'en a vraiment pas, parce qu'ils ne sont pas sûr qu'il conviendra comme chien de garde. » Trowa haussa légèrement les épaules. Il est terriblement gentil. » Il ouvrit la cage, et alors que Rusty restait sur place à les regarder prudemment, sans-nom tourna autour d'eux en gambadant avant de poser ses grosses pattes sur les épaules de Quatre pour lécher son visage.

« Agh ! Je me noie ! » rigola Quatre en tournant la tête à droite et à gauche pour essayer d'éviter la langue humide.

« Suffit ! » ordonna Trowa, et le gros chien se coucha, se retourna en secouant sa queue une ou deux fois et recommença à tourner autour des deux garçons. Trowa se mit à rire et posa un genou à terre. « Viens ici, Nanashi » dit-il doucement.

Le chiot trotta et vint se blottir contre lui et poser sa grosse tête contre sa poitrine, tandis que le garçon grattait ses oreilles.

« Pourquoi tu l'as appelé comme ça ? » demanda Quatre.

« Je le préfère à l'autre, » répondit Trowa. « Sans nom, c'est ridicule pour lui. »

« Et ça veut dire quoi Nanashi ? »

« C'est une sorte de surnom ... Je trouve simplement qu'il correspond à ce bonhomme-là. » Trowa avait passé les deux bras autour du cou du chien, le visage enfoui dans l'épaisse fourrure.

« C'est un bon nom, » dit Quatre, assis de l'autre côté du chien et passant ses doigts dans son manteau de poils.

« Aw, c'est-t-y pas mignon ? » se moqua gentiment une voix venant de la porte. Duo s'appuya contre le mur, les jambes croisées, Heero debout à côté de lui. « C'est qui ce corniaud ? » taquina-t-il.

Les yeux de Trowa brillèrent, et il se leva. « C'est pas un corniaud. C'est un berger allemand de pure race. » Son ton était bardé de colère.

Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent à la véhémence de l'autre garçon. « Merde, Tro. Je déconnais. Je sais que c'est pas un corniaud... »

Le chien trotta vers Duo, se mit debout sur ses pattes arrière à nouveau, et ses pattes avant s'appuyèrent sur sa poitrine, le clouant au mur tout en léchant son visage avec bruit.

« Ew ! Beurk ! des bisous de chien ! » Gémit Duo en essayant, comme Quatre, d'éviter la langue baveuse en grattant les oreilles du chien.

Heero regarda le chien prudemment, se déplaçant un peu sur le côté.

Avec une lueur dans ses yeux, Duo fit un geste vers le chef d'équipe. « Va donner des bisous à Heero, le chien ! Allez ! Va donner ! »

Le chien transféra obligeamment son attention sur Heero, caracolant autour de lui tandis que le garçon japonais repoussait sa tentative de saut et de bisous baveux.

« Nanashi ! » dit Trowa avec fermeté. Le chien cessa ses ébats ludiques et revint s'asseoir à ses pieds, les oreilles en avant et la langue pendante. « Allez ... retour dans l'enclos avec Rusty. » Il y remit le chien fauve, et referma la porte en s'assurant que c'était solide. Puis il se retourna vers ses coéquipiers. « Je suppose que nous avons terminé ? »

« Hn. » répondit Heero avec sa réserve habituelle.

« Ça veut dire 'oui' dans ce contexte, » traduisit Duo, adressant un regard malicieux à Heero du coin de ses yeux.

« Je sais », répondit Trowa en roulant des yeux. « On doit pas être loin de l'heure du déjeuner. »

« En fait, on a raté le déjeuner, » lui dit Quatre en montrant l'horloge murale.

« Aw ... Je meurs de faim ! » se plaignit Duo. « Ça veut dire qu'on va faire la classe d'armes, le parcours du combattant et la gym l'estomac vide ? »

Heero haussa les épaules. « T'aurais dû y penser lorsque toi et Winner avez fait votre petite balade nocturne. » Il se dirigea vers la porte.

Duo le suivit en imitant son 'T'aurais dû y penser' en silence.

« Grandis ! », grommela Heero sans se retourner.

« Comment y fait ça ? » demanda Duo sans attendre de réponse.

Tandis qu'ils traversaient le chenil pour retourner vers les bâtiments, Trowa s'arrêta vers un réduit et se pencha pour prendre quelque chose sur une étagère. « Ici, Maxwell » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Quatre.

Duo se retourna à temps pour attraper quelque chose que Trowa lui avait envoyé. Il baissa les yeux dessus en marchant. « Un biscuit pour chiens ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Trowa sourit, haussa les épaules, et continua de marcher. « T'as dit que t'étais mort de faim, » sa voix lui parvint vaguement quand ils commencèrent à accélérer le pas pour aller à la classe d'armes.

« Mais ... un biscuit pour chiens ? » gémit Duo en le reniflant avec prudence. Il essaya de décider à quel point il avait vraiment faim. Certes, sur L2 il leur était arrivé de manger ce qu'ils trouvaient dans les poubelles, mais au moins c'était de la nourriture de gens, pas de la nourriture pour chiens._ Enfin, probablement._

« Peut-être qu'on peut faire un saut par la cuisine entre les classes, » suggéra intelligemment Quatre, tourmenté par les divagations mentales de Duo. « Tu connais pas le cuisinier depuis que t'as été de corvée de réfectoire ? »

« Ouais, je le connais. Mais je suis pas sûr qu'il m'apprécie, » murmura Duo en grignotant timidement un angle du biscuit.

« Tu ne vas pas manger ça, Maxwell ? » demanda Heero, son visage affichant un dégoût complet.

Duo leva les yeux d'un air de défi, et en croqua un morceau. « Chais ... » _crunch_ « ... pas ... » _chomp_ « ... chi ...» Il s'arrêta pour avaler le morceau de biscuit sec. « mauvais ... »

« Je crois que c'est la chose la plus ignoble que j'ai jamais vu », se lamenta Heero en secouant la tête.

Duo en croqua un autre morceau, le mâcha avec énergie, et s'approcha davantage du chef d'équipe. « Hey, quess'tu penses d'un doux baiser, Heero ? » Il fit une moue à l'autre garçon, des miettes de biscuits de chien sur ses lèvres. « Allez. »

« T'es dégoûtant, Maxwell. »

« J'essaie » sourit le jeune homme tressé. Il papillonna des yeux à l'attention du chef d'équipe. « Pas de baiser ? »

« Je n'embrasse pas des lèvres qui mangent des biscuits pour chiens, » dit Heero sèchement.

_Hmmm ... et bien, ça pourrait être une manière d'échapper à l'accord qu'ils avaient passé._ Mais Duo songea qu'il n'aurait pas assez de biscuits pour chiens pour éviter Heero à jamais. Et puis de toute façon, il ne savait même pas s'il serait question de baisers pour acheter le silence de Heero. Pour autant qu'il sache, le garçon pourrait juste le jeter contre un mur et le prendre sans manières. Et même s'il rêvait qu'Heero Yuy le prenne, Duo savait que ce n'était pas la façon dont il voulait que ça se passe. Il devint plus sombre à mesure qu'il marchait, regardant le sol, et entendit Quatre gémir faiblement à cause de ses angoisses.

« Désolé, Winner » soupira-t-il, jetant le reste du biscuit dans sa bouche et le mâchant obstinément sur le chemin du cours.

* * *

« Ceci » dit le lieutenant Lareau en tenant un fusil, « est un MS Riffle. » Il jeta un regard sévère sur les garçons assemblés. « Ne vous faites pas d'illusions ... les exercices de tir ne démarreront pas avant une paire de semaines au moins. »

Duo regarda Quatre, articulant les mots « Tir réel ? »

Heero intercepta le message silencieux et, au lieu de répondre, laissa simplement irradier un sourire mortel sur son visage.

_Oh, bordel de merde !_ _Heero Yuy avec un fusil chargé ... quelle image de mort et de destruction !_ Duo fit la grimace, focalisant précipitamment son attention sur le lieutenant.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment faire pour démonter et remonter un de ces bébés ? » demanda l'officier, balayant les rangs d'un regard un peu condescendant.

« Je sais », répondit Heero.

_Bien sûr, le Grand Heero peut !_ Duo dévisagea le chef d'équipe aux yeux bleus.

Le lieutenant Lareau jeta le fusil à Heero qui l'attrapa au vol, le manipulant comme s'il était né avec une arme entre les mains. « Vas-y et montre-nous, Yuy. »

Heero marcha aux côtés de l'instructeur, tenant l'arme en face de lui et posant une main presque caressante le long du canon.

Duo en eut le souffle coupé. Soudain, l'image de Heero Yuy avec une arme meurtrière dans ses mains était devenue plus sexy que l'enfer. Ouais ... le Heero Yuy mauvais garçon était même plus sexy que le bon vieux beau mec Heero Yuy aux yeux bleus. Le garçon tressé soupira, en regardant la façon dont les mains de son chef d'équipe volaient habilement sur l'arme, la démontaient rapidement, déposant chaque pièce sur la table en face de l'instructeur. C'étaient des mains tout à fait talentueuses ...

Quatre poussa Duo du coude, lui adressant un regard très suspicieux. « Tu baves », siffla-t-il à voix basse.

Duo lui jeta un regard assassin. « N'essaye pas de me faire croire que c'était la bave du chien sur ton menton quand tu dévorais Tro des yeux au chenil » lui rétorqua-t-il.

Le regard scandalisé du blond aurait presque fait rire Duo. Il se résolut à tourner son regard vers le garçon montrant comment désassembler et réassembler une arme mortelle en deux minutes. _C'est ce que sexy en diable signifie..._

_

* * *

_Après la classe d'armes, les garçons avaient gymnastique, puis le parcours du combattant. Quand ils s'assirent dans les gradins pour le parcours du combattant, Jason avança pour s'installer juste derrière l'équipe Wing.

« Hey, Duo ... »

Le garçon tressé leva les yeux, rougit, et lançant un regard méfiant à Heero qui semblait être plongé dans le nouveau plan que le capitaine Chang avait distribué.

« Euh, salut, Jase ... »

Jason avait décidément l'air mal à l'aise il regarda Quatre puis revint à Duo. « Je ne sais pas si je dois peut-être faire des excuses ... » commença-t-il.

« Non », lui assura Duo. « Pas du tout. » Il se retourna et monta d'un cran pour pouvoir s'asseoir à côté de l'autre garçon. « Je t'aime bien aussi, Jase ... c'est juste que, maintenant, il y a tellement de choses à faire ... Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de ...» Sa voix s'éteignit, et il haussa les épaules doucement. « J'ai eu tellement d'emmerdes avec K. et Chang, je dois faire sorte de garder mon esprit sur les projets d'équipe, tu comprends ? »

« Ouais », répondit Jason en lui faisant un demi-sourire. « Je comprends que tu essaies de me décourager avec tact. » fit-il remarquer.

Duo cligna des yeux de surprise. Était-il vraiment si transparent ? « Jase… »

« C'est bon » dit l'autre garçon de L2. « J'ai été tellement impressionné par cette blague que je me suis un peu emporté. Ce serait normal si tu voulais que je laisse tomber. »

« Ce serait probablement mieux, » dit honnêtement Duo. « J'aimerais rester ton ami, tu sais. »

« Moi aussi » convint Jason. « Et peut-être que la prochaine fois que tu voudras faire la blague du siècle, tu pourrais nous mettre moi et mon équipe dans le coup aussi. »

Duo lui sourit. « Cela peut probablement s'arranger. » Il adressa au garçon un regard sincère. « Merci pour ta compréhension, Jase. »

« Bien sûr ... »

« Maxwell ! » Le ton cassant de Heero les interrompit et il leva un regard aigu sur le garçon tressé. « Si tu as terminé de te sociabiliser, peut-être que tu pourrais ramener ton cul par ici pour découvrir le nouveau parcours ? »

« Peut-être que je pourrais » répliqua Duo, sarcastique. « A la minute où tu arrêteras d'être un furoncle au cul se prenant pour un dieu. »

Heero lui lança un regard complètement illisible. « Maintenant, Maxwell ! »

Poussant un soupir frustré, Duo se leva et descendit deux rangées, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis entre Trowa et Heero qui avait mis la carte du parcours sur ses genoux.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda immédiatement le garçon tressé en glissant un doigt sur une ligne ondulée indiquant un nouvel obstacle sur le parcours.

Heero sursauta, mal à l'aise, faisant presque tomber la carte sur le sol. « Fais gaffe à tes putains de mains, Maxwell ! » laissa-t-il échapper tout haut, oubliant complètement qu'ils étaient au milieu d'une foule.

Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent, et il baissa les yeux, réalisant pour la première fois l'endroit exact où la carte était placée. Il devint presque aussi écarlate que Heero, mais retrouva ses esprits plus rapidement et se pencha un peu plus près. « C'était agréable pour toi, Yuy ? » lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Heero lui adressa un regard choqué, son visage rouge betterave, puis regarda le capitaine Chang traversait le terrain pour les rejoindre.

Duo laissa échapper un ricanement puis tourna ses yeux indigo vers l'officier chinois en levant la main. « Capitaine Chang ? Je suis sûr que notre équipe veut commencer » se porta-t-il volontaire.

Le regard horrifié sur le visage de Heero fournit à Duo la gratification instantanée qu'il avait espérée, et il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour s'empêcher de rire à haute voix.

« Omae o Korosu » siffla Heero à voix basse.

« Pas de problème ... toi et quelle armée ? » renifla Duo.

« Juste moi », promit Heero, reprenant son sang-froid et lançant un regard meurtrier à la menace tressée. « Plus tard ».

* * *

En fait, 'plus tard' n'arriva pas ce jour-là. A la deuxième course sur le parcours du combattant, une catastrophe les frappa.

L'équipe Annexe était au niveau du troisième obstacle, sur le mur toujours très populaire quand, sans avertissement, plusieurs des panneaux supérieurs s'étaient désassemblés, faisant tomber les quatre garçons sur le sol au milieu des morceaux de bois brisés.

Le capitaine Chang, les soldats et le reste des équipes se précipitèrent pour les aider et trouvèrent le reste du mur en train de vaciller dangereusement.

« Trouvez quelque chose pour stabiliser ce mur ! » Ordonna Chang sèchement, ramassant l'un des garçons blessés et le remettant entre les mains d'une paire de caporaux pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. « Je veux que les recrues se mettent à l'abri du danger. » Il commença à donner des ordres si vite et efficacement qu'au moment où les quatre garçons blessés étaient en route pour aller voir le médecin, le mur était soutenu par des camions des deux côtés et le reste des recrues rejoignait leur baraquement sous la surveillance de leur officier de liaison.

« Carter ? » demanda Heero en trottant à côté de leur caporal. « Comment ça se fait que ce mur s'est disloqué comme ça ? »

« Les termites ? » Suggéra Duo depuis sa position, un ou deux pas en arrière.

Heero lui lança un sale regard par-dessus son épaule, puis tourna son attention vers Carter. « Une idée ? »

« Absolument pas » dit le soldat en haussant les épaules. « On inspecte les obstacles toutes les semaines et à chaque fois qu'on en créé un nouveau. Les boulons doivent être serrés, et je sais que le bois était solide. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda Quatre.

« J'en sais rien » lâcha Carter. « Je suppose que les montants étaient peut-être un peu pourris de l'intérieur, ou des joints se sont peut-être desserrés. Difficile à dire tant que ça n'a pas été examiné. » Il s'arrêta devant leur baraquement. « Vous restez ici jusqu'à ce que Chang envoie un message pour aller souper, ok les gars ? Il ne veut voir personne traîner ou entrer dans les zones d'accès restreint jusqu'à ce que tout soit sécurisé. Clair ? »Son regard s'attarda sur Duo.

Le garçon tressé écarquilla les yeux. « Est-ce qu'il y a une raison pour que tu me regardes en disant ça, Carter ? »

« Il y en a un million ». Carter sourit, secoua la tête puis se retourna et s'éloigna.

« Très drôle, » murmura Duo, marchant péniblement dans le baraquement. « Vous savez quoi ? C'est tout simplement génial ! On n'a pas eu le déjeuner, et maintenant le dîner va avoir du retard. »

Trowa tira quelque chose de sa poche en marchant et le jeta à Duo.

Le garçon tressé examina ce qu'il avait attrapé. « Si je commence à aboyer à la lune, ça sera ta faute », grogna-t-il avant de prendre une bouchée d'un autre biscuit pour chiens.

« Je pense que tu devrais aller sur ta couchette, Maxwell » Trowa sourit. « Couché et pas bouger. »

Quatre éclata de rire en dépit de l'air vexé de Duo. « Désolé, mais c'était drôle. »

« Hilarant », dit Duo d'une voix sarcastique en montant sur sa couchette.

Heero avait ouvert l'ordinateur portable et dit, sans même un soupçon de sourire, « Barton, je te tiendrai responsable s'il n'est pas bien dressé. »

Trowa, Quatre et Heero éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Duo boudait sur son lit en mâchant nerveusement le biscuit.

– _à suivre_


	17. Soupçons

_Titre original: _**Boot camp**_  
Auteur: _**snowdragonct**_**  
**__Catégorie: Drame / Aventure  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1+2, 3+4 pour commencer  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Langage grossier oulàà, et pas qu'un peu, Assez OOC, Violence, ref. NCS_ _  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche; Un p'tit (euh… petit… costaud déjà le petit) chapitre avec la présence de Jason (bah oui, j'en parle puisque vous n'avez l'air de ne focaliser que sur les héros ^_^), un petit peu de Trowa qui s'affirme et un Heero qui a l'air de faire des efforts… si, si, en humour aussi ! Enjoy et tout et tout !_

**Soupçons... **

Le lendemain matin, le capitaine Chang était au milieu des décombres du mur du parcours du combattant avec le directeur Kushrenada à ses côtés.

« La seule explication logique » disait-il, « c'est que quelqu'un ait desserré les boulons. » Le responsable du camp regarda le directeur avec un regard perçant. « Je ne crois pas que les détenus ont les outils pour une telle tâche. »

« Que voulez-vous dire, Chang ? »

« Je veux dire que quelqu'un, ici, dans votre prison, a une dent contre les détenus ou veut voir l'Initiative Peacecraft échouer. » _Je me demande bien qui ça pourrait être ..._

Le gardien se redressa de toute sa hauteur, jetant un regard condescendant à l'officier. « Pour votre information, Chang, l'Initiative Peacecraft échouera toute seule. Elle n'a pas besoin d'aide. Il s'agit d'un projet perdu d'avance. » Il plissa ses yeux fauves. « Et je m'insurge contre l'insinuation que l'un de mes hommes ait saboté votre ridicule parcours d'obstacles. » Il fit un geste vers la caserne. « Vous pourriez davantage soupçonner vos petits délinquants de ce genre de vandalisme ... et croyez-moi, le manque d'outils ne devrait pas les décourager. » Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. « Peut-être qu'ils voulaient casser la routine. »

« Ou peut-être que quelqu'un s'est aperçu des progrès qu'ils faisaient », dit Wufei en une accusation à peine voilée.

« Vous dépassez les bornes, Chang. » Kushrenada le fixa. « Sous-entendez encore que mes gardes ou moi-même avons le moindre rapport avec cela, et je contacterai la Commission des prisons pour leur dire que vos délinquants juvéniles sont ingérables et doivent être envoyés dans une véritable prison où ils pourront être correctement surveillés. »

« Peut-être que dans une 'vraie' prison, les gardiens seront au moins en mesure de garder leurs chiens d'attaque sous une bonne surveillance au lieu de les surprendre en train d'attaquer des randonneurs innocents. », gronda l'officier chinois, les yeux d'onyx étrécis.

« Cette conversation est terminée », répondit brutalement le directeur, tournant des talons et repartant.

Le capitaine Chang soupira, se retournant vers le lieutenant Li qui arrivait.

« Eh bien, on aurait dit qu'il avait avalé des clous » murmura l'instructeur d'arts martiaux en faisant un sourire à son officier supérieur.

« ... Ou les retirer. » murmura Wufei. « A quoi ressemble le reste du parcours ? »

« Rien d'autre ne semble être défectueux, mais ce ne serait pas plus mal de le remonter entièrement. »

« Très bien. Nous allons fermer le parcours du combattant pour le reste de la semaine, pendant qu'on le reconstruira. Je vais envoyer les soldats de liaison emmener les garçons franchir des obstacles 'naturels'. Il y a beaucoup de terrain accidenté pour faire des randonnées et de l'escalade. Ça devrait leur fournir un défi suffisant. Je ferai l'annonce à midi. »

* * *

« Yessss ! » chanta Duo victorieusement quand Wufei eut quitté le réfectoire. « Pas de parcours du combattant pour le reste de la semaine. »

« Tu n'as pas écouté, Maxwell? » demanda Heero avec mépris. « Il ne parlait pas de faire des petites promenades dans la nature... il a parlé de marches forcées et de grimper des flancs de montagnes. » Le chef d'équipe secoua la tête. « Demain tu supplieras qu'on te rende le parcours du combattant. »

« Ha ! » rétorqua Duo. « J'te parie cinq dollars que non. »

Heero le regarda prudemment. « Tu ne devrais pas parier, Maxwell. Tu n'es pas assez chanceux. »

Duo croisa les yeux bleus un moment, puis baissa les yeux, se rappelant tout à coup le pari qu'il avait risqué et perdu quand il avait essayé de fouiller dans les casiers. Et le regard qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir de son chef d'équipe lui suggérait qu'il pourrait réclamer son paiement assez rapidement. Le garçon tressé fixa son attention ailleurs, désireux d'éviter la confrontation. « Hey, Trowa ... tu vas pouvoir voir les chiens d'aujourd'hui ? »

Le garçon aux yeux verts lui lança un regard surpris. « Ouais, pourquoi ? »

« Je ... J'aime bien Nanashi, » dit Duo doucement, presque timidement.

« Vraiment ? »

Il leva les yeux sur Trowa avec un haussement d'épaules. « Vraiment. C'est pas parce que j'ai pas grandi dans un cirque que j'aime pas les animaux. »

« Et leur nourriture, » l'interrompit Quatre avec un sourire.

« Bah ... c'était juste en désespoir de cause, » rétorqua Duo sèchement. « Si t'avais dû trouver à te nourrir dans des poubelles, tu pourrais manger presque n'importe quoi aussi. »

Quatre le regardait avec une expression désolée. « Tu l'as vraiment fait ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Duo hocha la tête, glissant un doigt le long du rebord de son assiette. « Ouais, tu dois trouver ça assez dégoutant. » Il regarda Heero qui avait la mine renfrognée. « Hein, Yuy ? »

« Je pense que c'est triste », dit doucement Heero en se mettant debout en débarrassant sa place.

Duo le regarda, se demandant si c'était de la pitié qu'il avait entendue dans la voix du garçon japonais. Et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ça l'irritait plus que s'il avait fait preuve de mépris. « Que c'est triste, Yuy, ton incapacité à te détendre ! » il continua. « J'ai peut-être grandi dans la rue mais au moins je sais en plaisanter ! »

Heero ne regarda pas en arrière, mais déposa ses plats sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Il essayait d'être sympathique, » lui précisa Quatre.

Duo fronça les sourcils. « Tu penses que je veux de sa putain de sympathie, Winner ? Eh bien, je n'en veux pas ! Okay ? »

« Chouette sens de l'humour, Maxwell » dit Trowa en se moquant.

« Vas te faire foutre, aussi », répondit Duo.

Quatre fonçait les sourcils, détectant un assortiment de sentiments contradictoires en Duo. Depuis dimanche, le garçon était de véritables montagnes russes d'émotions. Il y avait des moments où il était normal, joyeux ... mais un instant plus tard, il était sur la défensive et en colère. L'empathie de l'arabe était un peu frustrée par l'agitation constante. « Hey, Trowa-Duo ! Ne nous disputons pas. Tu ne fais pitié à personne, Duo. Ok ? » Il posa une main sur le bras du garçon tressé, et Duo broncha légèrement, en lui adressant un regard méfiant. « Je crois que Heero n'a jamais pensé à ce que ce serait de grandir sans-abri. Il n'a tout simplement pas su dire la bonne chose. »

Duo grimaça. « Il ne sait jamais dire la bonne chose à propos de rien » murmura-t-il, sa colère revenant légèrement.

« Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas voir Nanashi avec Trowa et moi, » l'invita Quatre.

Trowa jeta un coup d'œil vaguement irrité à Duo, et l'enfant de L2 réalisa que le jeune garçon n'avait pas envie de partager la compagnie de Quatre. Alors, il sourit malicieusement. « Pourquoi pas, Quat, je veux bien. » Il se leva, et passa négligemment un bras sur les épaules Quatre comme il le faisait souvent.

Trowa ramassa juste ses plats et ceux de Quatre et les porta sur le comptoir, sans regarder les singeries du garçon tressé. Il savait exactement ce que Maxwell faisait. Il ne savait pas si c'était le jeu de Quatre aussi, ou si l'enfant blond avait vraiment eu des sentiments pour Duo au-delà de l'amitié. Et cela dérangeait le garçon aux yeux verts plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre.

Lorsque les trois garçons arrivèrent au chenil, un maître-chien travaillait avec Nanashi, essayant d'obtenir du chiot qu'il attaque un homme vêtu d'un costume de formation.

« Vas-y, abruti de chien ! » se moqua l'homme, brandissant un morceau de bois comme s'il était en train d'attaquer le maître-chien.

Nanashi se borna à tourner autour de lui avec précaution et à remuer la queue, la langue pendante.

« Attrape-le, sans nom ! » ordonna le maître-chien. « Allez ! Défends ! »

Le chien se rassit, pivotant la tête sur un côté et se mit à aboyer plusieurs fois comme pour lui demander pourquoi.

Trowa gémit.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas ce qu'il est censé faire, » soupira Quatre.

« C'est à peu près le plus opposé de ce qu'ils cherchent à obtenir » dit Trowa, malheureux.

« Il n'y arrive pas très bien, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Kushrenada, arrivant derrière les garçons.

Duo recula prudemment, les yeux indigo brillants de haine.

Mais le gardien semblait ne pas avoir conscience de la présence de l'enfant de L2 et se plaça aux côtés de Trowa, une main posée sur son épaule. « C'est une chienne adorable, vous ne trouvez pas, Barton ? »

« C'est certain», convint le garçon en secouant la tête.

« C'est une honte qu'elle soit si sympathique. » Il jeta un regard de côté à Trowa. « Peut-être que vous pourriez travailler un peu avec elle. Vous avez entrainé des lions, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Donc vous avez assez d'expérience avec des animaux dangereux et peut-être que vous pourrez trouver un moyen de faire ressortir son caractère protecteur. »

Duo roulait des yeux et retint le regard de Quatre.

« J'aimerais bien essayer,» dit Trowa, les yeux verts brillants en regardant le beau chien.

Le directeur hocha la tête. « Très bien ». Je ferai en sorte que le maître-chien vous fournisse tous les outils dont vous aurez besoin ... et je vais essayer de voir Chang pour qu'il vous permette de disposer de temps libre. » Il eut un sourire désabusé. « Mais je ne pense pas que le bon capitaine m'apprécie beaucoup. »

« Comme ça on est deux, » laissa échapper Duo, incapable de se retenir.

« Maxwell », chantonna Kushrenada en se tournant vers lui. « Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes jaloux des compétences de Barton avec les animaux que vous devez ruiner ses chances. »

Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent à l'accusation. « Ruiner quoi ? En quoi haïr vos tripes a quelque chose à voir avec Trowa ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il ait à choisir entre nous », dit l'homme en haussant les épaules.

« Il n'y a pas de concours, » rétorqua Duo. « Vous êtes un sac à merde et pas moi. »

« Duo, tais-toi ! » l'interrompit Trowa sèchement. Il ne voulait pas que le directeur change d'avis au sujet de Nanashi et de son entrainement juste parce que Maxwell avait une grande gueule.

Vexé par le ton cassant, Duo dévisagea son coéquipier. « Vas te faire foutre, Barton ! Je dis ce que je veux. » Ses yeux se plissèrent. « D'ailleurs, je vais où je veux. Amuse-toi bien avec Quatre ... je serai à la caserne avec Yuy. Il tourna sur ses talons et s'éloigna.

Le gardien secoua la tête tristement. « Voilà un jeune homme très troublé », soupira-t-il. « Barton ... et vous aussi, Winner ... Je veux que vous protégiez vos arrières quand il est dans les parages. » Il eut un sourire indulgent, tandis que Quatre enrageait en silence. « Je sais que Winner aime voir le bien en chacun, Barton. Mais je crains qu'il se soit un peu trompé sur Maxwell. Vous veillerez sur lui ? »

« Oui », acquiesça Trowa, sans oser croiser les yeux aigue-marine qui lui jetaient un regard accusateur.

« Très bien ».

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à mi-chemin du baraquement, Duo s'était souvenu qu'il ne voulait pas plus être seul avec Heero qu'il ne voulait être près de Kushrenada. « Eh bien, merde » murmurait-il, s'arrêtant près du réfectoire et se demandant où aller.

« Hey, Duo ... »

« Jason ! » Le garçon aux yeux indigo lui sourit. « Mec, je suis content de te voir ! »

« Vraiment ? » L'autre garçon lui fit un sourire sincère. « Qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe ? »

« Oh ... Tro et Quat sont au chenil, et Kushrenada est là ... alors j'allais rentrer au baraquement, mais Yuy y est ... » Duo haussa les épaules, impuissant.

« Des problèmes de coéquipier ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. »

« On a arts martiaux dans environ une demi-heure. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on se balade en attendant ? » Duo hésita et Jason se mit à rire. « Je te promets de bien me tenir. » le rassura-t-il.

Duo lui offrit un grand sourire en retour. « Moi aussi. » Mais, voyant la chaleur dans les yeux de l'autre garçon, il était à moitié tenté de jeter la prudence par la fenêtre et de juste aller faire ce que Yuy était sans doute persuadé qu'il faisait de toute façon. La seule chose qui l'en empêchait c'était qu'il savait que les sentiments de Jason étaient authentiques, et il ne voulait pas se servir de lui s'il n'y avait aucune chance entre eux. « Est-ce que je t'ai dit que t'es un bon pote, Jase ? »

« Ouais, je pense que tu l'as dit. » dit Jason, en prenant la direction de la piste où ils avaient passé tant de temps le matin à courir leurs trois kilomètres. « Tu veux me parler de ce qui ne va pas avec Yuy ? »

Duo renifla devant l'ironie de la situation. « T'as vu comment il est, Jase ... sarcastique, arrogant ... impossible. »

Jason se mit à rire en secouant la tête. « Il a de quoi être arrogant, Duo. Il est intelligent, athlétique, beau ...» Il haussa légèrement les épaules. « Si je ne faisais pas une fixation sur les cheveux longs, je te demanderais de m'arranger un coup avec lui. »

La mâchoire de Duo chuta, et il jeta un regard stupéfait à Jason. « Je te plaisais qu'à cause de ma tresse ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement offensé.

« Tu me 'plais'... au présent, Duo » le réprimanda l'autre garçon. « Et non, ce n'est pas seulement à cause des cheveux. »

« Vraiment ? » lui demanda Duo malicieusement. « Mais je n'ai pas les yeux bleus de rêve de Heero… ou sa carrure athlétique ... »

« Ou sa charmante personnalité ...? » dit Jason d'une voix sarcastique. Il eut un petit rire. « J'aurais carrément peur d'approcher Yuy. Si tu regardes bien, il est un peu effrayant. »

Duo sourit en entendant ça. « J'aurais dit 'dangereux' ».

Jason regarda Duo avec des yeux soupçonneux. « Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que je suis pas le seul ici à trouver Heero Yuy séduisant ? »

« Eh bien, merde, qui ne le penserait pas ? » répondit vaguement Duo. « Mais comme tu l'as dit, il peut être intimidant ... » Il fit un sourire. « Qui risquerait sa vie pour seulement se faire baiser ? »

« Par Yuy Heero ? » s'enquit Jason. « Je pourrais. »

« Tu es volage, » le taquina Duo en secouant la tête. « Il y a deux jours c'était moi ... maintenant Heero ... »

« C'est toujours toi » dit Jason, redevenant plus sérieux.

Duo rougit un peu en regardant le sol au lieu de l'autre garçon. « C'est gentil de dire ça, Jase, mais ... »

« Je sais, Duo » dit rapidement Jason. « On a tous les deux besoin de se concentrer sur ce camp. » Il fit un regard en coin au garçon tressé. « Ne sois pas surpris si un jour tu lèves les yeux et que tu te retrouves devant moi sur L2 ... ou en dehors de la prison en tout cas. »

Duo sourit. « Bien sûr, ce serait agréable d'être de nouveau libre, hein ? »

« Tu m'étonnes… »

Ils firent quelques tours en marchant autour de la piste, puis se dirigèrent vers la classe d'arts martiaux.

Duo savait qu'à la minute où il passerait la porte il allait se faire engueuler. Heero, Trowa et Quatre étaient assis dans les gradins et l'attendaient. Il soupira en s'approchant d'eux, attendant la tirade de Heero. Mais le chef d'équipe ne dit pas un mot.

Levant un sourcil interrogateur, Duo s'assit à côté de lui en attendant. Et après que quelques minutes se furent écoulées, il se tourna de sorte qu'il lui faisait face. « Allez, Yuy, vas-y. »

« Vas-y, quoi ? »

« Engueule-moi d'être parti me balader sans te le dire, » répondit Duo.

« Je ne suis pas une baby-sitter, Maxwell, » dit Heero calmement. « Je t'ai dit l'autre jour que si quelque chose t'arrive, ne viens pas pleurer sur moi. »

« Ça risque pas » répliqua Duo. Il regarda Heero puis passa à Trowa. « Bonne visite avec ton grand copain le directeur ? »

« Va te faire foutre, Maxwell. »

* * *

Pendant le cours d'arts martiaux, ils travaillèrent de nouveau sur les techniques d'auto-défense mais, cette fois-ci, le lieutenant Li décida de faire des paires différentes. Duo se retrouva en binôme avec Quatre la première partie du cours, en appréciant le regard envieux de Trowa la première fois qu'il enveloppa son bras autour du blond dans une 'attaque'.

Mais c'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que Trowa travaillait avec Heero, et il ne trouva plus la situation aussi drôle. Heureusement pour Duo, le garçon aux yeux verts ne semblait pas savoir qu'il avait la possibilité de le rendre jaloux.

Il fallut attendre la moitié du cours, lorsqu'ils changèrent de partenaire, pour que Duo réalise qu'il allait se retrouver avec Heero après tout.

« Ah, merde » murmura-t-il à voix basse quand ils se retrouvèrent face à leur nouvel adversaire.

Heero lui fit un petit sourire sauvage. « Tu te souviens de l'autre soir, quand je t'ai conseillé d'apprendre tes leçons, Maxwell ? »

« Ouais, » répondit-il prudemment.

« Tu ne vas pas tarder à savoir pourquoi. »

La première technique qu'ils pratiquèrent fut un simple moyen de bloquer et de contrer un coup de poing. Mais Heero ajouta quelques petits mouvements qui obligèrent Duo à se déplacer et à improviser pour tester ses connaissances en la matière.

« Pas mal », concéda le chef d'équipe, après avoir travaillé plusieurs techniques. « Et celui que t'as raté vendredi ? » proposa-t-il en minaudant et en glissant ses bras autour de Duo. « Si tu fais avec moi ce que tu as fait à Austin, je te balance au sol avec moi, Maxwell » l'avertit-il.

Duo se détendit contre lui, se retournant alors que son visage était à quelques centimètres de son chef d'équipe. « Tu fais ce qu'Austin a fait, et t'auras pas cette chance » dit-il doucement.

« Tu veux dire, ça ? » le taquina Heero, glissant un doigt sur le côté du cou de Duo.

Duo se tendit, mais au lieu de réagir, il inspira doucement, tenté de fermer les yeux et de profiter de la sensation. Seigneur, pourquoi se sentait-il si bien quand c'était Heero ? « Ouais, c'est ... » Il sembla soudain se rappeler qu'il n'était pas censé apprécier l'attaque et commença à appliquer la mesure défensive du manuel.

Mais Heero l'avait prévu, déplaça son emprise et bloqua les jambes Duo en donnant un coup de pied derrière les genoux. Ils atterrirent sur le tapis avec Heero au-dessus et Duo allongé sous lui.

« Oh, putain, Yuy, c'est pas ce que t'étais censé faire ! » grogna Duo d'une voix étouffée par le tapis auquel il faisait face.

« Tu penses qu'un vrai attaquant va s'en tenir à ce livre ? » se moqua Heero. Son humour disparut quand il s'aperçut que Duo se tortillait sous lui et qu'il réalisa leur position.

« Lâche-moi, Yuy » ordonna un Duo un peu tendu.

« Pourquoi ? T'en profites trop ? » lui murmura Heero à l'oreille, juste avant de libérer le garçon tressé et de se mettre debout.

Duo se redressa sur ses pieds, le visage rougi, et était sur le point de répliquer une répartie assassine quand le lieutenant Li leur annonça qu'il était temps de changer d'adversaire. Le garçon tressé se trouva jumelé avec Trowa, et apprit bientôt que le garçon agile du cirque n'était pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère. Il lui en était reconnaissant, car il lui gardait l'esprit occupé et ça l'empêchait de penser à Heero Yuy.

Quelques heures plus tard, après le souper et la soirée à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur Internet, les quatre garçons se traînèrent péniblement au baraquement. Ils firent leur routine habituelle de visite aux toilettes, de brossage des dents et, dans le cas Duo, de brossage des cheveux. Il termina après que ses trois colocataires furent déjà installés dans leurs couchettes, et monta péniblement sur la sienne. Mais en mettant sa tête sur l'oreiller, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose dessus.

Il se redressa brusquement, se demandant si l'équipe d'Austin avait trouvé un moyen de se venger de la farce et qu'il avait commise avec Quatre. Mais il s'agissait d'une barre protéinée encore dans son emballage. Avec un froncement de sourcil perplexe, Duo pris la barre et s'adressa au lit superposé de Trowa et Quatre. « Bon, de quoi s'agit-il ? » Il brandissait le casse-croûte.

Ils haussèrent tous deux les épaules et Duo entendit une toux discrète s'élever de la couchette inférieure.

« Yuy ? » Il baissa la tête sur le côté, sa tresse basculant vers le bas comme elle semblait toujours le faire. « C'est la petite collation de minuit ? Je ne veux pas être ingrat, mais ... »

« C'est pour les urgences. C'est toujours mieux que des biscuits de chiens, » dit Heero doucement, en le regardant avec un regard qui avait vraiment l'air de craindre que Duo se mette en colère.

Au lieu de cela, il le regarda un instant, essayant de déchiffrer l'énigme qu'était Heero Yuy. Ce gars était un parfait trou-du-cul la plupart du temps, et puis il pouvait faire quelque chose de ... eh bien ... gentil. Le garçon tressé poussa un profond soupir, les sourcils froncés. « Merci » dit-il doucement en se couchant sur le dos et en jetant la barre protéinée au pied de son casier. Il s'endormit en quelques minutes.

_

* * *

Duo se réveilla en sentant ses bras maintenus au-dessus de sa tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, par des mains aussi solides que des menottes de métal autour de ses poignets._ _Un corps était couché sur le sien, le poids le coinçant contre le matelas ... il sentait son érection se presser contre lui à travers la couverture emmêlée autour de ses jambes._ _Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais une bouche le fit taire en embrassant ses lèvres assez durement pour y laisser une ecchymose ... une langue se fraya un chemin dans sa gorge et luttait pour dominer la sienne._ _Il ne pouvait plus respirer ... ne pouvait pas bouger._ _Et quand il essaya de se tortiller pour se libérer, le poids qui effleurait son aine le fit gémir dans un mélange de plaisir et de terreur._ _Puis la bouche quitta la sienne, et il essaya de retrouver sa respiration, haletant ... et sentit une rémanence de souffle chaud sur sa joue ..._

« _Tu as dit ... n'importe quoi ...»_

Duo sursauta en haletant, se cognant presque la tête contre le mur sur lequel était appuyé son lit superposé. Il pantelait comme s'il avait couru un marathon, la sueur ruisselait sur son dos et sa frange collait à son visage. _Juste un_ _cauchemar ..._

« Maxwell ? »

_Heero ... merde!_ _Pourquoi lui?_

« Bien ». Sa voix était rauque. «Je vais bien. » Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux humides.

Il y eut le craquement d'un matelas, et puis le sentiment d'une présence solide à côté de sa couchette. « Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien du tout. »

« Je vais bien ! » insista-t-il, sa voix se brisant légèrement sur le troisième mot. « Putain ! » Il jura, balança ses jambes sur le bord de la couchette et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, se cognant un genou dans un des casiers et jurant à nouveau. Il trouva la porte dans le noir, entra et la ferma à clé. Sans allumer la lumière, il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'en éclaboussa le visage, essayant de faire disparaitre le reste de panique en même temps que la sueur. _Juste_ _un cauchemar ..._

Il gardait ses mains sur les bords du lavabo en essayant de stabiliser sa respiration. C'était la troisième nuit d'affilée qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Les autres nuits, il avait été trop agité pour dormir, incapable de calmer le fatras de pensées dans sa tête. Où alors il s'endormait pour se réveiller à peine une heure plus tard, sur les nerfs, à tel point qu'il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir de la nuit. Mais cette nuit ... le rêve. Ç'avait été trop réel pour juste le secouer un peu, et il pouvait presque encore sentir l'emprise écrasante sur ses poignets et le baiser dur contre ses lèvres.

Il appuya sa tête contre le mur, luttant contre un sanglot de frustration._ Imbécile, Maxwell._ _T'es une merde._ _Tu l'as laissé te faire ça, n'est-ce pas?_ _Il t'a chopé à briser les règles, et maintenant il te possède._ _N'importe quoi._ _Tu as dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi._ _Et tôt ou tard, il décidera de te le rappeler._ Il eut un petit rire amer, frappa sa tête sur le carrelage, comme si se frapper pouvait l'aider à recouvrer ses sens_._

Il y eut de petits coups discrets sur la porte. « Maxwell. Ça va ? »

_Va-t'en._ _Il suffit que tu t'en aille._

« Duo ? »

Il ferma les yeux, avalant sa salive avec difficultés_. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça._ _Tiens-toi en à Maxwell._ _Reste impersonnel, Yuy._ _Ce sera mieux ainsi._ _Ne fais pas semblant de t'inquiéter._ « Je vais bien. Laisse-moi juste tranquille. »

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté de la porte et, après quelques minutes, Duo osa espérer que le chef d'équipe était retourné au lit. Il coupa l'eau et chercha une serviette en papier pour se sécher le visage, se sentant plus stable de minute en minutes. Mais il attendit un très long moment avant d'ouvrir la porte et de retourner à sa couchette.

« T'es malade ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Il aurait dû savoir que Heero n'abandonnerait pas à si bon compte. « Non ... c'est juste ... j'arrive pas à dormir. » Il attendit, la voix cynique à l'arrière de sa tête s'attendant à moitié que Yuy dise quelque chose au sujet de leur arrangement. Après tout, ils étaient plus ou moins seuls ... leurs coéquipiers ayant apparemment dormi pendant toute leur discussion.

« T'as besoin de quelque chose ? »

_Ouais, que ma santé mentale revienne._ _Une libération conditionnelle rapide._ _Peut-être le pardon du gouverneur._

Duo soupira. « Non, Yuy. Je vais bien. Je vais aller bien. » _J'ai besoin que t'arrête de faire semblant de t'inquiéter, bordel !_

Il grimpa sur sa couchette, sentant l'humidité de sa sueur sur son oreiller. Il le retourna pour utiliser l'autre côté, et resta à regarder l'obscurité au-dessus de lui le reste de la nuit. Il savait que le sommeil ne reviendrait pas.

– _à suivre_


	18. Pression

_Titre original: _**Boot camp**_  
Auteur: _**snowdragonct**_**  
**__Catégorie: Drame / Aventure  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1+2, 3+4 pour commencer  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Langage grossier oulàà, et pas qu'un peu, Assez OOC, Violence, ref. NCS_ _  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche; Petit chapitre « intermédiaire » avant un gros pavé qui me fatigue rien que de le mentionner. Bonne lecture à tou(te)s ^_^_

**Pression... **

Alors qu'ils parcouraient une piste particulièrement ardue, Duo pensa que même s'il s'agissait d'une escalade mortelle, il aurait gagné ce pari avec Heero. Il faisait cela tous les jours sur le parcours d'obstacles. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de réclamer le parcours du combattant, ni maintenant ni jamais.

D'un autre côté, alors qu'il ôtait un rameau qui s'était pris dans sa tresse posée sur son épaule, il décida que la nature était tout de même pire que le parcours du combattant ... tout du moins dans les conditions actuelles.

Le caporal Carter avait fixé un rythme éreintant, évoluant en toute confiance sur les sentiers accidentés de la montagne aussi facilement que s'il se promenait dans un parc. Mais les quatre garçons étaient en assez bonne forme après presque deux semaines de séances d'entraînement et tenaient le rythme.

Quatre était juste derrière le caporal, posant des questions sur la flore et la faune du terrain sauvage qu'ils traversaient, et Trowa avait fait en sorte de suivre le blond de près. Duo avait été un peu surpris que Heero ait choisi de passer en dernier, pensant que leur illustre chef préférerait aider à établir le rythme. Mais au lieu de cela, le garçon aux cheveux chocolat fermait la marche et regardait autour avec un intérêt manifeste.

Carter décréta une halte près d'une source de montagne quand le soleil fut à son zénith. « Bon, les enfants. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer un peu car c'est notre premier exercice de survie. On va déjeuner et après on montera le camp une fois que je vous aurais montré comment choisir un bon emplacement. »

Duo glissa le lourd sac de ses épaules et le laissa tomber sur le sol. « Merde, on dirait que ce truc est plein de cailloux » gémit-il.

« Comme ta tête, Maxwell ? » suggéra Carter, avec un petit sourire taquin.

« Ha-Ha-Ha, » dit Duo arborant une fausse moue. « T'es un comique ? » Ses lèvres se recroquevillèrent dans un léger sourire. « Tu voudrais pas m'apprendre d'autres adorables petits surnoms du capitaine Wuffles ? »

Carter lui sourit à son tour. « Je crois pas. Pourquoi t'arrêterais pas de pleurnicher cinq minutes pour sortir les barres de rationnement ? »

« Alors, quand est-ce qu'on va faire un repas au feu de bois ? » demanda Duo en fouillant dans son sac tout en continuant à parler. « Tu sais ... griller des brochettes de guimauves ? Se raconter des histoires de fantômes ? Chanter 'Le matou revient' autour du feu de camp ? »

Quatre était mort de rire, et même Trowa arborait un sourire amusé en déchirant l'emballage d'une barre protéinée et en en croquant une bouchée. Heero laissa juste échapper un grognement ironique et s'installa sur un journal, en prenant une gorgée de sa gourde.

Ignorant le petit monologue de Duo jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent tressé se taise et s'assoie à côté de Quatre, le caporal Carter s'installa près de Heero en regardant le chef d'équipe avec l'ombre d'un froncement de sourcils. « Tu as l'air un peu – éteint - Yuy. Quelque chose te travaille ? »

Heero secoua la tête, mâchant stoïquement sa ration. Mais Carter continua à le dévisager, semblant attendre davantage que cette réponse. « Je conserve mon énergie » dit-il enfin dans l'espoir de décourager la discussion avec l'agent de liaison.

« Ah. » Carter s'adossa à un arbre, regardant les quatre garçons qui consommaient obstinément leur ration de midi et buvaient l'eau de leur gourde.

Duo termina le premier, puis il prit un bandana de son paquetage et le trempa dans l'eau pour éponger la sueur qui collait sa frange à son visage. Il écrasa un moustique sur son cou avec irritation. « Tu sais, Caporal Carter. Je pense que j'ai eu assez de 'nature' pour la journée. »

« Mais la rigolade ne fait que commencer, Maxwell. On doit encore trouver l'emplacement du camp, construire un abri, ramasser du bois ... »

Duo gémit, le visage caché dans sa main. « Et c'est quoi le rapport avec le pilotage de Mobile Suit ? »

Heero lui adressa un regard sévère. « Maxwell, les Mobiles Suits peuvent être détruits, désassemblés, ou tout simplement avoir un disfonctionnement. Savoir comment survivre n'importe où, à tout moment, est un élément important pour être un soldat dans l'armée. »

Duo lança à Heero un regard de défi. « Tout comme la collecte de renseignements, Yuy. »

Heero comprit que Duo faisait référence à la fouille des casiers. Ses yeux devinrent glacés. « Il y a une différence entre collecter des renseignements et fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres. »

Quatre et Trowa échangèrent un regard totalement déconcerté. Ils avaient tous deux constaté la tension entre Heero et Duo et son aggravation au cours des derniers jours. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en connaissait la cause.

« Il y a aussi une différence entre survivre et ne pas survivre, » rétorqua Duo obstinément.

« Hé, vous avez l'intention de nous laisser participer à la conversation ? » demanda Carter avec un froncement de sourcils. « C'est quoi le problème ? »

Duo baissa les yeux sur le sol jonché de feuilles, et Heero haussa les épaules. « On a juste une différence d'opinion » dit-il tranquillement.

Carter soupira, secouant la tête. « Il n'y a pas de place pour ça dans une équipe, les gars. Vous avez besoin de dire les choses. Déballez tout et allez de l'avant. » Il haussa les épaules légèrement. « Je sais que ça à l'air tout con, mais c'est comme ça que ça marche. »

« Ouais, on va prendre ton conseil en considération », murmura Duo à contrecœur. Il osa un jeter un regard sur Heero qui regardait simplement ailleurs, la mine renfrognée.

Ils repartirent après leur collation et, en milieu d'après midi, Carter leur avait montré comment choisir un emplacement pour un campement d'après la distance avec de l'eau, les abris naturels, la protection contre la pluie ou les eaux de crue, et sa capacité à être défendu. Pendant que Quatre était allé chercher de l'eau et que Duo était parti ramasser du bois de chauffage, Trowa, Heero et Carter travaillèrent sur la construction d'un abri en branches de pin et bâches.

Duo fut surprit de devoir autant s'éloigner du campement pour trouver une bonne source de bois sec. Ce qu'il avait trouvé à proximité était à peine bon pour faire du bois d'allumage. Mais une fois qu'il eut monté une petite crête et descendu dans une plaine boisée, il trouva des branches mortes qu'il pourrait casser en morceaux utilisables avec un minimum d'effort. Néanmoins, il lui fallut un certain temps pour rassembler une bonne brassée suffisante pour un premier trajet. Connaissant leur illustre chef, il devrait faire davantage de voyages pour assurer suffisamment de bois de chauffage pour toute la nuit.

Tout en ramassant le bois, il s'était assuré de pouvoir encore entendre le bruit lointain des coups de hache qui venaient du camp parce que, comme il l'avait noté dans le bus, il n'était pas vraiment adapté à la survie en forêt. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver s'il était séparé des autres.

Devenant soudain anxieux en songeant à cette éventualité, Duo dépêcha de reprendre le chemin du camp. Il rentra presque dans Heero. Le chef d'équipe le saisit rapidement, attrapant les bras de Duo juste au-dessus du coude et le maintint solidement.

« Regarde où tu vas » le mit-il en garde un ton bourru, sentant la tension dans les bras du garçon tressé.

Duo laissa son regard se poser sur le visage de Heero, cherchant à voir une expression derrière le masque de froide indifférence. Il avait pensé, avant l'horrible incident de la « fouille », que peut-être l'attitude d'Heero s'adoucissait un peu à son égard. Mais depuis, il n'avait rien vu de tel ... ou ne s'était pas autorisé à le voir. Il était tellement en colère contre son chef d'équipe à cause de l'accord qu'ils avaient passé, qu'il lui était dur de se rappeler combien il avait été attiré par lui dès le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Ou du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il songe à cette gentille attention qu'il avait eue en posant cette stupide barre protéinée sur son oreiller pour qu'il ne mange plus de biscuits pour chiens. Et maintenant, avec les pouces Heero qui massaient doucement ses biceps alors qu'ils étaient face à face, il aurait voulu laisser tomber la brassée de bois et se fondre dans ces bras.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne du cauchemar ...

Alors il se tendit, se demandant si Heero avait choisi ce moment pour exiger le paiement de son silence. Le garçon tressé ferma les yeux en soupirant de résignation et se força à ne pas bouger ... à ne pas s'enfuir.

Heero vit défiler les émotions sur le visage de Duo et comprit exactement où la pensée de l'autre garçon l'emmenait. Son emprise sur les bras maigres mais musclés augmenta. « Duo-. » Sa voix eut des intonations plus dures qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention ... tellement il était irrité des hypothèses de son coéquipier.

Duo fit la grimace, adressant un regard effrayé à Heero qui se changea rapidement en regard de défi. « C'est bon, Yuy ! » Il serra les dents. « Vas-y et-. »

Heero laissa sortir ce qui ressemblait presque un grognement de colère. « T'es une putain d'andouille ! »

« Ouais, et qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » rétorqua Duo. « Bordel, tu crois que je serais dans ce stupide camp d'entraînement si j'avais un demi-cerveau ? Sans parler de te servir mon cul sur un plateau d'argent-. »

Les yeux de Heero flamboyèrent et il resserra davantage son emprise tout en combattant l'envie de gifler l'autre garçon. « Bon sang, Maxwell-tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parl-. »

« Heero ? Duo ! » retentit la voix Quatre, et sa tête blonde apparut dans leur champ de vision alors qu'il les rejoignait.

Heero repoussa Duo sans un mot, le libérant de l'emprise étroite au point de lui laisser des ecchymoses sur les bras. Il tourna sur ses talons, rejoignant Quatre en quelques enjambées. « Allons-y » murmura-t-il en passant devant et en se dirigeant vers le camp.

Quatre parcourut le reste du chemin aux côtés de Duo, ses yeux aigue-marine inquiets. « N'essaye même pas de me dire que tout va bien, Duo ».

« Je le ferai pas », répondit le garçon de L2, exhalant une profonde respiration tremblante. Il résista à l'envie de se frotter les bras là où il savait qu'il aurait des contusions le lendemain. Au lieu de cela, il tourna ses yeux profonds et graves vers son ami. « Quand je serai prêt à en parler, Quat, tu seras le premier au courant. » Son ton ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

« Très bien » soupira Quatre, réalisant qu'une confrontation ne servirait à rien pour l'instant. Il sentit l'inquiétude obstinée du garçon tressé, et décida de lui donner un peu de temps pour l'évacuer. « Allez ... Allons faire un feu et voir si on peut remplacer la guimauve par des barres de protéines et du lait en poudre », plaisanta-t-il en commençant à gravir la colline.

Duo fit un bruit d'étranglement feint en entendant ça. « Utiliser des barres de protéines c'est ... hérétique ! »

« Eh bien, elles ont un enrobage au chocolat ... »

« C'est chocolatesquement enrobé avec un parfum synthétique et aromatisé artificiellement » souligna Duo, son humour habituel remplaçant progressivement sa tension.

Au moment de leur retour au camp, Duo semblait être redevenu normal, plaisantant et taquinant ses coéquipiers aussi impitoyablement que d'habitude. Il évita Heero sans le faire ostensiblement, et aida Carter à allumer le feu de camp en feu, ce qui souleva la question de savoir s'il avait jamais été accusé d'incendie criminel. Il sourit et assura à Carter que ce n'était pas le cas ... que c'était juste une compétence peu développée.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à cuire leur repas sur le feu, même si Quatre remarqua que Duo manquait d'appétit. En fait, pensa-t-il soudain, le garçon tressé n'avait pas mangé avec son enthousiasme habituel de toute la semaine, il picorait à peine durant les repas même s'il disait qu'il mourait de faim entre-temps. Compte tenu de son état émotionnel, ce n'était pas surprenant, mais cela inquiéta néanmoins Quatre.

Ainsi, après avoir nettoyé les restes du diner, puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver de quoi remplacer les brochettes de guimauves, Quatre prit un peu de cacao dans le pack d'approvisionnement et le mélangea avec du lait en poudre et l'eau de la cantine pour en faire une boisson apaisante.

Quand ils se roulèrent enfin dans leurs sacs de couchage pour la nuit, Duo fit en sorte de se placer juste à côté de Quatre, et ce petit réconfort l'aida à s'endormir plus rapidement que les autres.

* * *

Le moment du retour arriva vite et, le vendredi midi, les garçons étaient de retour au camp. Après le déjeuner et les douches, ils eurent une conférence l'après-midi sur les bases de l'ingénierie Mobile Suit.

Entre la conférence et le souper, Trowa s'éclipsa pour aller voir sa chère Nanashi et les autres l'accompagnèrent. Même Heero semblait être plus à l'aise aux côtés du grand chien affectueux.

Ils finirent tous par jouer avec un frisbee, Nanashi sautant joyeusement pour l'attraper de temps en temps et les faisant entrer dans une course-poursuite autour de la cour d'exercice.

A bout de souffle et épuisés, ils finirent par se laisser tomber de fatigue et Nanashi fit le tour, réclamant des grattages d'oreille et des caresses de chacun des garçons.

Duo leva les yeux sur la grosse tête du berger allemand, un bras drapé autour du cou hirsute. « Tro ', c'est le meilleur chien du monde, tu sais ? »

« Ouais, je sais, » dit Trowa avec un véritable sourire détendu. « Je voudrais que ce soit le mien. »

« Eh bien au moins tu pourras le voir pendant qu'on sera ici », fit remarquer Quatre.

Trowa fit un tout petit sourire mélancolique. « Ouais, K. a été vraiment super de me laisser passer du temps ici. »

Duo leva un regard méfiant. « À propos de ça, Tro ». Il fronça les sourcils profondément. « Kushrenada ne fait rien sans raison. Il prépare quelque chose. »

Le garçon du cirque roula des yeux. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'arrives pas à t'entendre avec lui, Maxwell-. »

« Je n'arrive pas à m'entendre-? » répéta Duo. « Bordel de merde, Trowa, ce salaud a essayé de m'électrocuter dès la première journée ! C'est un trou du cul vindicatif ! »

« Pas de mon point de vue. »

« Alors peut-être que t'as besoin de changer de point de vue, » rétorqua Duo. « Peut-être que t'as besoin de te rapprocher un peu plus près de la merdique réalité ! »

« Hé, vous deux, arrêtez ! » ordonna Heero avec un regard meurtrier. « Cette engueulade est inutile. »

« Je suis d'accord ! » acquiesça Quatre. « Vous pouvez pas juste laisser tomber ? »

« J'aimerais bien,» dit froidement Duo en grattant encore les oreilles de Nanashi affectueusement. « Mais Tro a besoin d'ouvrir les yeux et pour voir quel genre de bâtard tordu est K. »

« T'es paranoïaque, tu le sais ça ? » grogna Trowa. « Ouais, il t'as utilisé pour faire un exemple. T'as cherché en le provoquant. »

Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent. « J'ai cherché ? Bordel, Trowa, t'as entendu tout ce qu'il a dit ! Il savait qu'il m'en ferait baver à la seconde où il a posé les yeux sur moi. »

« Et pourquoi, Maxwell ? » Trowa lui lança un regard accusateur. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Moi-? A lui? » balbutia Duo, offensé. « La première fois qu'ils m'ont arrêté, ils m'ont tabassé presque à mort, Barton. Et il les a aidés ! »

« Ouais, mais t'as pas dit pourquoi ! » répondit Trowa du tac au tac.

« Parce qu'il pensaient que j'avais tué quelqu'un, ok ? » cracha Duo froidement.

Le silence tomba sur le groupe et Heero et Trowa tournèrent un regard surpris vers Duo. Il baissa son regard vers le sol, mettant ses deux bras autour du chien pour lui faire un gros câlin.

« Et tu l'as fait ? » demanda Trowa froidement.

Duo se raidit à cette supposition.

« Oh, Trowa-, » soupira Quatre dans l'incrédulité.

Duo se leva lentement, les yeux lançant des flammes. Il fit un pas vers Trowa, les poings serrés à ses côtés. « Retire ça, Barton. »

« C'est juste une question, Maxwell. Répond. »

« Va te faire foutre ! » dit Duo en serrant les dents. « Tu crois que j'ai tué quelqu'un ? »

« T'as pas dit que tu l'as pas fait ... est-ce que c'est parce que t'aimes pas mentir ? »

« C'est parce que je voudrais pas accorder de l'importance à cette question en lui donnant une réponse, » grogna Duo.

« Barton ... Maxwell ... » la voix de Heero était basse, d'un sourd ton d'avertissement. « Mettez tous les deux fin à cette querelle inutile. »

Trowa fronça les sourcils, faisant claquer ses doigts afin que Nanashi revienne et se recroqueville à côté de lui. « Je lui cherche pas querelle, Yuy. Je lui ai juste posé une question. »

« C'est une question que tu n'avais pas le droit de poser ! » déclara Quatre, choqué. « Et tu connais la réponse, Trowa. Je sais que tu la connais ! »

Le visage de Duo était rouge de colère et il continuait à regarder agressivement le garçon du cirque. « Non, Barton ... Je n'ai jamais tué personne » dit-il d'une voix basse et froide. « Et tu peux aller te faire foutre ! » Il se retourna et s'en alla, sa fureur se manifestant dans son pas colérique et sa manière de se tenir.

Nanashi commença à le suivre, apparemment pas gêné par la colère et les cris. « Nanashi, viens ! » Le chien se retourna, et trotta s'asseoir à côté Trowa de nouveau.

Quatre se leva précipitamment en jetant un regard incrédule à Trowa. Il regarda Heero en fronçant les sourcils. « Je vais avec Duo » dit-il fermement. « Parle à Trowa, s'il te plaît. »

« Hn. » Heero regarda partir le blond et posa ensuite un regard bleu pénétrant sur son coéquipier. « Pourquoi, Barton ? »

Trowa ne pouvait pas croiser l'intense regard et couvrit son malaise en glissant ses doigts dans la fourrure de Nanashi. « J'ai pas fait ça pour ... pour l'accuser comme ça. C'est sorti tout seul », admit-il calmement.

« T'étais en colère qu'il ait dit du mal de Kushrenada. »

« Je n'y peux rien, Yuy. J'aime être au contact des animaux et K. a été assez gentil pour me laisser faire. » Trowa le regarda avec une expression douloureuse. « Je ne peux pas le haïr comme le fait Duo. »

Heero hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il comprenait. « Mais tu peux pas vraiment demander à Duo de l'apprécier comme tu le fais. »

« Je- ne crois pas, » soupira Trowa. « Tu dois admettre que Maxwell a l'air un peu paranoïaque quand il est question du directeur. Je veux dire, est-ce que t'as réellement vu K. lui faire quelque chose ? »

« Non, mais toi, oui, » souligna Heero.

Trowa rougit à cette remarque. Il avait vu Kushrenada faire approcher Duo de la clôture d'enceinte pour qu'il se fasse électrocuter par celle-ci. Et il n'avait pas été surpris que le bleu sur son visage ait été infligé par le même homme. « Je pense que oui » admit-il.

« Tu ne veux pas que sa rivalité avec le directeur t'empêche de venir au chenil » nota Heero.

« Non » Trowa fit un long regard franc à Heero. « Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi, Yuy. »

« Plus que le respect d'un coéquipier ? » demanda Heero.

Trowa grimaça légèrement. Il n'avait pas voulu commencer à se disputer avec Duo. Mais qu'il ait critiqué le directeur qui avait été assez aimable pour permettre Trowa de passer du temps avec les chiens du camp avait provoqué sa colère. « Je… vais lui en parler ... plus tard. »

« Je pense que tu le devrais » convint Heero. « Peut-être que s'il comprend l'importance qu'a ce chien pour toi il ne considèrera plus ta relation avec le directeur comme une menace. »

« Une menace ? » demanda Trowa avec surprise. « Pourquoi une menace ? »

« Tu devrais le demander à Maxwell. » Heero haussa légèrement les épaules. « Peut-être qu'il est un peu paranoïaque quand il s'agit de Kushrenada. Peut-être qu'il a une bonne raison de l'être. Ou peut-être pas. Je ne les ai jamais vus ensemble. »

« Moi oui. Et ils se détestent réellement violemment », précisa Trowa.

« Evidemment, si Kushrenada pense que Duo a tué quelqu'un, il doit vouloir qu'il soit condamné pour ça. »

Trowa soupira en regardant les yeux bruns de Nanashi. « Mais Duo a dit qu'il ne l'a pas fait, et je le crois. »

« Moi aussi » convint Heero. « Je pense qu'on devrait lui dire tous les deux. »

* * *

« Je peux pas croire qu'il a dit ça ! » Se justifia Duo en allant et venant dans la petite caserne, sous le regard anxieux de Quatre.

« Je sais, Duo. Il ne se rend honnêtement pas compte de combien Kushrenada peut être manipulateur. Je veux dire, il m'a menacé personnellement si je n'arrivais pas à lui trouver quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser contre toi. » Il secoua la tête. « Peut-être que je devrais parler de cet épisode à Heero et Trowa. »

Duo ralentit son rythme. « Je ne sais pas ... Peut-être qu'on devrait. » Il frotta ses mains d'énervement. « Je sais juste que ce bâtard prépare quelque chose. Il n'est pas du genre à se le refuser. » Il se frotta le front, les yeux fermés. « Entre sa merde et Yuy je ... »

« Tu veux m'en parler ? » lui demanda prudemment Quatre. « Tu as parlé de vos merdes typiques Maxwell-Yuy, mais il ça semble un peu plus ... euh ... intense que d'habitude. » Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis d'inquiétude. « Il a fait quelque chose dimanche ? »

Duo regarda Quatre avec angoisse. « P-pourquoi tu crois ça ? »

« Depuis que Trowa et moi sommes rentrés du centre d'accueil, tu as été tendu. » Il fit un signe à son ami. « Regarde-toi ... tu manges à peine, c'est vraiment bizarre pour toi ... et les biscuits de chiens ne comptent pas ... tu dors à peine ... »

« Je-on a eu une engueulade, à défaut d'un meilleur mot. » Il soupira de frustration. « Y'a quelque chose qu'on doit régler, mais ... »

« Fais-le » déclara fermement Quatre. « Si ce n'est pas pour le bien de l'équipe, fais-le pour ta santé mentale, Duo. Tu es une épave. Tu as vraiment besoin de résoudre ton problème avec Heero. »

« Je sais, » concéda Duo. Il ne put réprimer un sourire en coin à la clairvoyance de Quatre. Sa santé mentale risquait énormément si Heero continuait à brandir cette épée de Damoclès encore longtemps. Il espéra juste que l'empathie de Quatre n'avait pas détecté ses cauchemars il ne serait jamais en mesure de les expliquer.

« Et si on allait manger et qu'on s'occupait de tout ça plus tard ? » suggéra Quatre, sentant que Duo avait besoin d'une petite pause loin de tout ce stress émotionnel.

« Et pour Yuy et Barton ? »

« C'est des grands garçons. Ils peuvent nous retrouver à la salle à manger, ou pas. » le blond haussa les épaules et tendit une main invitante. « Allez. Je veux te voir manger un repas décent ce soir. »

Duo soupira, rassemblant un sourire las. « Bien sûr, Quat. Tout ce que tu veux. »

– _à suivre_


	19. Confessions et compréhension

_Titre original: _**Boot camp**_  
Auteur: _**snowdragonct**_**  
**__Catégorie: Drame / Aventure  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1x2, 3x4  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Langage grossier oulàà, et pas qu'un peu, Assez OOC, Violence, ref. NCS_ _  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche; Aaaayé ! voici un long plus long chapitre avec des réponses et une bonne avancée des situations. Un vrai plaisir, mais une plaie aussi parfois, à traduire. Bonne lecture. ^_^ . _

_PS je ne sais pas si tout le monde a eu son mp de réponse à reviews, apparemment mon compte déconnait, je n'avais plus de stats non plus donc il se peut que vous n'ayez rien reçu… mais ça a fait plaisir que tant de monde soit encore 'accroché' à l'histoire. Merci aux lecteurs/lectrices. ^_^_

**Confessions et compréhension ... **

Le samedi matin commença tendu. Duo évitait soigneusement Trowa, et le garçon aux cheveux auburn était silencieux et distant comme d'habitude. Heero ne poussa pas Trowa à se dépêcher de présenter ses excuses, il lui laissait le temps de préparer son approche.

Ce fut lors de leur nouveau rendez-vous hebdomadaire de base-ball que Trowa trouva enfin le moment propice.

Duo et Quatre étaient installés sur la butte, et Heero jouait un jeu proche de la perfection quand le garçon du cirque se dirigea vers ses coéquipiers.

« Hey, Quatre ... est-ce que je pourrais parler à Duo seul ? » demanda-t-il doucement, les yeux masqués par sa frange.

Quatre lui sourit, immédiatement capable de sentir sa sincérité. « Bien sûr, Trowa. Je vais passer du temps avec l'équipe de Jason. » Comme Duo avait présenté le blond à ses amis de l'autre équipe, Quatre ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à regarder le jeu avec eux pour permettre à ses deux coéquipiers de passer un peu de temps seuls.

Duo n'avait pas levé les yeux quand Trowa s'était assis à côté de lui. Ses genoux étaient pliés sous son menton et il avait passé ses bras autour.

Trowa prit une profonde inspiration. « Je peux à peine tout déballer et le dire. Je suis désolé, Duo. J'ai dit des choses hier que tu sais que je voulais pas dire. »

« Comment je pourrais le savoir ? » grogna Duo, toujours énervé par les accusations. « Je te connais pas du tout, Barton. »

« Pareil pour moi, » souligna l'autre garçon.

Duo leva un regard sombre sur son coéquipier. « Je ne suis pas du genre silencieux, Trowa. J'ai tendance à laisser libre cours à ma personnalité. Tu sais quel type de gars je suis. »

« Ouais. »

« Et tu sais bien que j'aurais jamais assassiné qui que ce soit. »

Trowa hocha la tête.

« Mais toi, je connais presque rien sur toi », souligna Duo. « Tu dis jamais rien. »

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains soupira. « Eh bien, il est peut-être temps que je le fasse. » Il s'installa posant ses bras derrière lui et étendit ses pieds vers l'avant. Peut-être que si Duo comprenait pourquoi Nanashi était si important, il comprendrait la position de Trowa. « Si je suis ici, dans ce camp, c'est parce que j'ai attaqué un policier. Je l'ai envoyé à l'hôpital. »

Duo le regarda curieusement, sentant qu'il avait plus à dire que cette simple déclaration.

Trowa soupira. Il allait plus parler qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis une éternité ... probablement depuis sa ballade avec Quatre le week-end précédent. « Tu veux pas savoir pourquoi ? »

Duo haussa les épaules en lui faisant un petit sourire effronté. « C'était un flic ... ça semble être une bonne raison ... mais j'aimerais bien. »

Trowa se détendit un peu, il réalisait que Duo était sur le point d'accepter ses excuses. « L'un des lions s'est échappé. J'étais parti le récupérer ... c'était un vieux lion édenté ... à moitié aveugle. Un des nouveaux avait laissé la porte ouverte pendant qu'il rinçait ses gamelles. » Il prit une profonde inspiration, son visage assombri par ses cheveux, mais la douleur était visible dans ses yeux verts. « Triton était juste allé assez loin pour que quelqu'un appelle la police. Je suis arrivé le premier et j'étais sur le point de lui passer sa laisse quand ce connard de flic... »

« Oh, merde, » dit immédiatement Duo, comprenant comment l'histoire s'était terminée avant même que Trowa la raconte.

« Il m'a dit de me pousser et comme je lui disais d'arrêter, il a avancé et a abattu un vieil animal inoffensif », dit amèrement Trowa. « Il a vidé un chargeur complet dessus. »

« Aw, bordel, Tro. C'est pourri », dit tristement Duo, tendant la main et la mettant sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon sans même y penser.

« Ouais, eh bien ... je suis devenu fou furieux », Trowa haussa les épaules. « J'ai attaqué le flic et tous ceux qui ont essayé de m'en empêcher. » Il leva des yeux torturés. « Je lui avais dit que le lion n'était pas dangereux ... que je l'avais en main. Mais cet imbécile de lâche l'a fait de toute façon. »

« C'est pour ça que t'étais en colère à cause du chien blessé au cou, ici ? » devina Duo en secouant la tête et en laissant retomber sa main de l'épaule de Trowa. « T'es vraiment fou des animaux, c'est ça ? »

« Je n'aime pas voir une créature sans défense maltraitée », expliqua Trowa. « Ils ne méritent pas ça. Ils devraient pouvoir avoir confiance dans leur maître, non ? »

Duo lui fit un sourire rassurant. « Ouais, ils devraient pouvoir. Comme Nanashi, Tro. C'est un chien super agréable. »

« Tu peux comprendre pourquoi je ne veux pas faire chier le gardien et perdre mes privilèges au chenil ? »

« Bien sûr que je peux», affirma Duo. « Mais tu dois comprendre pourquoi je peux pas la jouer cool avec K. »

« Ouais. » Trowa fronça les sourcils, les yeux allant au-delà du talus pour voir Heero les regarder depuis le terrain de base-ball. « Peut-être que ce serait mieux si tu ne venais pas au chenil ... »

« Ça semble pas juste », souligna Duo.

« Je sais, mais j'aimerais que t'évite de te confronter à K. »

« Ecoute, Tro, K. a déjà essayé de convaincre Quatre de m'espionner pour lui ... de lui dire si j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser pour m'envoyer en prison. Comment tu sais qu'il essayera pas avec toi ? »

Trowa haussa les épaules. « Je dirais 'non' de toute façon. Alors, quelle différence ça fait ? »

Duo prit une longue et profonde respiration, puis il précisa « La différence c'est que, que tu le croies ou non, un mot de toi et je pourrais me faire expédier sur L2. Même si tu mens, K. agirait en conséquence. » Il donna un regard franc à l'autre garçon. « Je n'aime pas que quelqu'un ait ce pouvoir sur moi. » Il en était fichtrement sûr, car il n'aimait que Heero ait ce genre de moyen de pression. « Si je dois accepter que tu côtoies Kushrenada, tu devras me donner quelque chose en retour. »

Trowa le regarda sans comprendre.

« Dis-moi comment des pilules ont atterri dans ton casier. »

Les yeux verts s'agrandirent. « Comment tu-? » Puis Trowa fronça les sourcils. « Plus fouineur que jamais, hein, Maxwell ? »

« Me fais pas la leçon, Tro. Heero l'a assez fait. J'ai eu tort et je le sais, » admit Duo. « Donne-moi une réponse claire et on sera à égalité. »

« Tu as fouillé mon casier et je suis censé te faire confiance ? » demanda Trowa avec précaution.

« Tu traînes avec mon pire ennemi », répondit Duo en haussant les épaules.

_Touché._

« Je suis fourni par une autre recrue », admit Trowa. « C'est pour mon épaule. Je me suis blessé il y a moment en faisant une chute et tous les exercices qu'on fait ici ont commencé à réveiller la douleur. »

« C'est juste des analgésiques ? » demanda Duo, une trace de scepticisme dans la voix.

« Ouais ... illégaux. » Trowa le regarda dans les yeux. « Donc, si tu vas voir Kushrenada, je suis sûr que tu pourras me faire expédier vers L3 en un claquement de doigts. »

« Ouais... comme si j'allais aller moucharder, » dit Duo d'une voix sarcastique. « Ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi, Tro ».

« C'est de ça que t'avais besoin ? Quelque chose que tu peux utiliser contre moi ? » demanda froidement Trowa.

« Non ... j'ai besoin que tu me fasse suffisamment confiance pour être honnête avec moi, » répondit Duo. « Hier, tu m'as accusé d'assassinat. »

« Et j'ai admis que j'avais tort. »

« J'ai besoin de mieux te connaître pour vraiment te croire, » détermina tranquillement Duo.

« Je vois. » Après quelques minutes, Trowa adressa un regard interrogateur à Duo. « On est ok maintenant ? »

Le garçon de L2 hocha la tête. « Ouais, Tro, on est ok. » Il jeta un regard sur l'autre garçon du coin des yeux. « Tu veux qu'on se serre la main ou quelque chose du genre? » dit-il en souriant.

Trowa soupira. « Si tu penses que c'est nécessaire. »

« Un gros câlin serait agréable, mais je suppose que je vais devoir m'en contenter », le taquina le garçon tressé en tendant une main.

Ils se serrèrent la main gravement et retournèrent regarder le match.

Quatre, après avoir aperçu les deux se serrer la main, sourit. Lorsque Duo arriva à proximité, il invita le blond à se joindre à eux.

« Tout va pour le mieux ? » demanda Quatre en s'installant dans l'herbe entre Trowa et Duo.

« Ouais ... ça va,» dit Duo, appuyé sur l'épaule de Quatre et regardant derrière sa tête pour voir Trowa. « Hein, Tro »?

Ses yeux verts passèrent de Duo à Quatre en s'étrécissant. « Bien sûr, Maxwell. »

Souriant de sa réaction, Duo se retourna vers le jeu, couché sur le ventre dans l'herbe et grimaçant contre soleil. Il avait une vue parfaite de Heero sur le monticule du lanceur et, quand le chef d'équipe essuya la sueur de son front, le bord de sa chemise se releva pour révéler un estomac parfait. Duo gémit laissant tomber sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Ce n'était pas juste que Heero soit aussi diaboliquement sexy.

Quatre entendit le bruit et regarda Duo avec un petit sourire. « Tu apprécies le spectacle ? » dit-il gentiment.

« C'est une torture », marmonna Duo dans l'herbe. « Une pure torture. »

Heero gardait un œil sur ses coéquipiers entre deux lancers, soulagé qu'ils aient l'air d'avoir réglé leurs différends. Maintenant, s'il pouvait faire entendre raison à Duo et dissiper le malentendu, il pourrait être en mesure d'obtenir que son équipe travaille comme une unité, au lieu d'individualités disparates. Il remarqua que Duo semblait dormir, la tête baissée sur ses avant-bras, et un léger sourire effleura les lèvres du chef d'équipe à l'idée que Duo pouvait s'endormir aussi près d'un jeu de base-ball.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger, les quatre garçons de l'équipe Wing furent rejoints à leur table par l'équipe Clip, le groupe de Jason. Duo fit les présentations même si lui et Quatre connaissaient déjà tout le monde, et les deux équipes sympathisèrent rapidement.

« T'as un lancer d'enfer, Heero, » commenta Jason, placé en face de l'ado aux cheveux chocolat.

Heero leva les yeux avec un grognement peu engageant. « Ben n'a eu aucune difficulté à frapper mes balles. »

Le garçon nommé Ben sourit béatement. « Ouais, mon vieux était joueur professionnel, Heero. J'ai pratiquement fait mes dents sur des balles de baseball. »

« Ça se voit. » répondit Heero. Il jeta un regard de côté à Duo, et surprit le garçon aux yeux indigo en train pousser nonchalamment sa nourriture dans son assiette. « Un problème avec le repas, Maxwell ? »

Duo leva les yeux rapidement. « Non,… rien». Il jeta un oeil autour et remarqua que Jason regardait l'échange, et une faible rougeur se glissa jusqu'à ses joues en laissant retomber son regard sur son assiette.

« Tu ne peux pas vivre de barres de protéinées et de biscuits pour chiens » dit tranquillement Heero, une faible note taquine dans la voix.

Cette fois, lorsque Duo leva le regard, il tomba directement dans les profonds yeux bleu de Prusse. « Je – je sais, » balbutia-t-il, se demandant pourquoi il semblait soudain à bout de souffle.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi », ajouta le chef d'équipe, sans détourner les yeux.

Duo savait que son rougissement devait être évident maintenant et il évita son regard. Il essaya, d'un ton sarcastique : « J'ai grandi dans les rues, Yuy. J'ai fait attention à moi pendant des années. »

Quelle que soit la réponse que Heero voulait faire, ils furent interrompus quand un passant percuta l'arrière de sa chaise.

« Oops, » leur parvint un murmure.

Heero se tourna sur son siège pour croiser à une paire d'yeux gris acier. « Il y a un problème, Norton ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'une personne raisonnable aurait eu l'intelligence de craindre.

Le chef de l'équipe Faction, Kyle Norton, ne faisait apparemment pas partie des 'personnes raisonnables'. « Aucun problème, Yuy, sauf que je pense que t'as fait pas mal de lancers non-règlementaires aujourd'hui. »

« Chaque lancer était dans les règlements, » dit Heero, raide. « Alors, de quoi s'agit-il vraiment ? »

Kyle haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi il devrait y avoir quelque chose ? Peut-être que c'est juste parce que je t'aime pas. » Ses yeux gris et froids se déplacèrent sur Duo. « Et que j'aime absolument pas ta petite tapette de coéquipier. »

Les yeux de Duo brillèrent de colère et il repoussa sa chaise.

« Attention ! » Le prévint Quatre, posant une main sur l'épaule Duo juste à temps alors que le directeur Kushrenada entrait dans la salle à manger.

Le garçon tressé avait été sur le point de se lever et de se lancer sur le provocateur, mais le geste rapide de son coéquipier le sauva de ce qui aurait sûrement été une erreur coûteuse.

Kyle ricana de satisfaction. « Alors ? Rien à dire, Maxwell ? Ce serait une première. »

Heero se leva lentement, son mouvement souple ressemblant fortement à celui d'un gros chat. « Norton, t'as une grande gueule. Et j'ai encore rien entendu de potable en sortir. Je te suggère de te barrer, avant que les choses deviennent … désagréables. »

« Ouais, Norton, » Jason prit la parole, en ajoutant sa voix et celle de son équipe à celle de Heero. « Va foutre la merde ailleurs. »

Kyle regarda Jason avec un regard entendu. « Bien sûr, Carroll ... Je sais déjà ce que tu penses des pédés. »

Le directeur avait traversé la salle et était à portée de voix cette fois-ci, tournant un regard affecté et curieux dans leur direction. « Y a t-il un problème ici ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux fauves fixant Heero et Kyle.

« Non, monsieur, » répondit rapidement Quatre, sachant que la diplomatie n'était pas le point fort de Heero. « Ils étaient en train de discuter du match de baseball d'aujourd'hui. C'était très serré ... très tendu. »

Kyle haussa les épaules au directeur, l'air complètement à l'aise avec la figure autoritaire. « Juste un peu de sarcasmes, monsieur. Vous savez comment ça se passe. » Il sourit aimablement au grand homme.

« Bien sûr », répondit Kushrenada. Son regard parcourut la table, glissant sur Duo sans s'y arrêter. « Restez civils, les garçons. » Il regarda Kyle retourner vers sa propre table, puis continua son chemin, s'arrêtant à Trowa. « Le maître-chien m'a dit que vous aviez bien avancé avec les chiots » commenta-t-il. « J'espère que vous continuerez de passer du temps au chenil quand vous pourrez. »

« Absolument », dit fermement Trowa, lançant un coup d'œil rapide, presque d'excuse, à Duo.

« Bon garçon », ronronna le gardien avant de partir et de continuer sa tournée à travers la salle à manger.

Duo fit un bruit étouffé. « Bon garçon ? Il te parle comme si t'étais un chien, Tro ».

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains haussa légèrement les épaules. « C'est juste une expression, Maxwell. » Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les indigos, et Duo soupira et hocha la tête. Il avait compris ce que voulait dire Trowa.

« Mais bordel, c'est quoi le problème de Kyle ? » demanda tout à coup Duo en se tournant vers Heero.

Le garçon japonais haussa les épaules.

« Kyle est un imbécile », commenta Jason.

« Evidemment, » grogna Duo. « Mais je le connais à peine ... c'est quoi cette attitude ? »

« Je lui ai envoyé trois balles», répondit Heero, se rasseyant à son repas.

Duo regarda son chef d'équipe. « Il est à ce point mauvais perdant ? »

« Apparemment. »

« Mais pourquoi il m'a mis là-dedans ? » demanda Duo. Il intercepta un regard préoccupé de Jason.

« Il s'en fout que tu n'aies rien à voir à l'histoire pour s'en prendre à toi. Bordel, Duo ... il y a plus d'une personne qui m'a vu t'embrasser » répondit Jason avec un haussement d'épaules. « Les gens parlent. »

Duo rougit à l'évocation du baiser, regardant Heero qui achevait méthodiquement son repas interrompu.

Jason lui fit un sourire taquin. « Peut-être que t'aurais dû me gifler. »

Le garçon tressé le foudroya du regard. « C'est un peu tard pour ça, Jase. »

« D'ailleurs » s'exclama Quatre en se redressant à côté de lui. « Ce ne sont pas les affaires de Kyle de toute façon. »

Le regard de Jason vacillait entre Duo et Quatre, avec le début d'une question, et Duo sourit en secouant la tête. « Quat et moi ? Meilleurs amis, Jase. Sincèrement ».

Trowa regarda vivement vers lui en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Duo avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne mentait jamais. Et juste à ce moment, le garçon de L3 espérait que c'était vrai.

Pendant ce temps, Jason avait retourné son attention sur Heero. « Alors, chef d'équipe à chef d'équipe, que penses-tu de vos chances de gagner ? »

Heero leva les yeux de son assiette. « Excellentes », dit-il simplement.

« Whoa ... peux-tu dire 'excès de confiance' ? » laissa échapper Duo.

Le chef d'équipe se tourna vers lui. « Tu connais les forces et les faiblesses de l'équipe presque aussi bien que moi, Maxwell. Crois-tu sincèrement qu'on peut s'attendre à perdre ? »

« Eh bien ... non. Mais je l'aurais pas dit comme ça. »

« Alors comment ? »

Duo regarda Jason, impuissant. « J'aurais dit qu'on a autant de chances que n'importe quelle équipe. »

Un regard de compréhension de Jason vacilla de Duo à Heero, et il rit doucement. « Ouais, vous allez botter des culs. » Il se leva, ramassa son assiette vide et aida Heero. « C'est bon ... laisse-moi faire ça pour toi. »

Duo lui lança un regard aigu, un froncement de sourcils plissant légèrement son front. _Oh, garde tes mains hors de Yuy, Jase!_ _C'est mieux de ne pas flirter tant qu'on est ici._

Heero lui remit son assiette et gratifia le chef de l'autre d'un hochement poli de la tête. « Merci, Jason. »

_Et il utilise son prénom, aussi, bordel !_

Duo entendit un rire lui venir de l'autre côté, et se retourna pour voir Quatre essayer d'étouffer le son avec sa main. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Le blond hocha la tête. « Rien du tout » assura-t-il à son ami. Il se leva et commença à rassembler le reste des assiettes, les sourcils froncés en voyant la quantité de nourriture que Duo avait laissée.

Duo soupira en s'énervant. « Ouais, je sais, Quat. Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi. »

Les autres se dirigeaient vers la porte, tandis que Duo et Quatre allaient poser les assiettes sur la table désignée.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas régler ça ? » demanda Quatre.

« Bientôt. Promis. Je pourrai pas supporter ça plus longtemps, » admit Duo.

« Trowa et moi, on a des visiteurs demain matin», déclara Quatre intelligemment. « Peut-être que ce serait le bon moment pour parler à Heero. »

Duo pâlit. « D-demain ? » balbutia-t-il avec inquiétude.

« Demain ».

Maintenant, il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à dormir cette nuit.

* * *

Pendant que Quatre et Trowa se préparaient à aller au centre d'accueil le lendemain matin, Heero s'installa sur le bureau avec son ordinateur portable devant un Duo agité.

« Maxwell, tu veux bien arrêter de gigoter et prendre un livre ou quelque chose ? » grogna Heero sans lever les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas » dit Duo avec humeur, continuant à parcourir le petit baraquement sans relâche.

Lorsque Quatre se dirigea vers la porte, Duo le rejoignit en un éclair. « Je vais vous accompagner, Trowa et toi, ok ? »

« Eh bien, on va aller au chenil d'abord, » répondit Quatre. « On a presque une heure avant que les visiteurs soient autorisés. »

« Super, ça va me donner une chance de voir Nanashi, » dit Duo avec un sourire sincère. Il regarda Trowa. « Je ne vais pas traîner, Tro, et si K. est là, je reviendrai directement ici. »

« Fais attention, » dit Heero fermement, leur accordant un coup d'œil cette fois-ci. « Ce serait pas trop bon de tomber face à face avec Kyle ou Austin sur le chemin du retour. »

« Pour l'amour du Christ, Yuy-! »

« Maxwell, tu l'as entendu hier. Kyle cherche la merde. Et il a trois coéquipiers. »

« On raccompagnera Duo avant de partir pour le centre des visiteurs, » promit Quatre. « On le laissera pas tout seul. »

« Argh! Vous êtes casse-pieds, » se plaignit Duo, mais il vit qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de discuter.

Les trois garçons sortirent dans le soleil, et se dirigèrent vers le chenil. Les longues enjambées de Trowa lui firent prendre un peu d'avance sur les deux autres et Quatre se rapprocha de Duo. « Tu vas parler à Heero, hein ? »

« Quelque chose du genre, » soupira Duo. Même si ça impliquait un peu plus que de parler, il réglerait la question de sa dette une fois pour toutes ... il l'espérait du moins.

Quatre le regarda avec méfiance.

« Détends-toi, Q-man. Ça se passera bien », lui assura Duo, souhaitant être aussi confiant qu'il en donnait l'impression.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin quand ils virent Kushrenada dans la cour d'exercice du chenil. Duo murmura un juron. « Ouais, je vais rentrer maintenant ... je vous retrouve tous les deux plus tard. »

Trowa lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. « Merci, Duo » lui dit-il franchement.

« Pas de soucis »

Quand il arriva au baraquement, il s'arrêta pour prendre une profonde respiration, la main sur la poignée de porte. _Bon, c'est maintenant ou jamais ..._

Duo rentra dans le baraquement, referma la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla.

Heero leva les yeux de son ordinateur portable, les sourcils froncés en voyant le regard sérieux du garçon tressé. Il leva un sourcil quand Duo marcha d'un air décidé à travers la pièce, s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau après avoir poussé l'ordinateur avec une hanche.

« Tu veux mourir, Maxwell ? » plaisanta-t-il en gardant un visage de marbre.

« Disons que je déteste vivre avec quelque chose qui pèse sur ma tête, » répondit sérieusement Duo. Ses yeux indigo rencontrèrent ceux d'un bleu profond. « Je ne peux plus supporter d'attendre, Yuy. J'arrive pas à manger ... je peux pas dormir ... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? » répondit-il, perplexe.

Duo se pencha plus près jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à quelques centimètres de Heero. « Qu'on en finisse avec ça, maintenant ! » réclama-t-il. « Quoi que tu attendes… quoi que tu veuilles… prend-le maintenant ! » Il porta sa main à sa chemise et commença à déboutonner le col.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Heero en repoussant sa chaise et se mettant debout.

« Tout ce que tu veux ! » Dit Duo un peu exaspéré, jetant ses bras sur les côtés du bureau. « Bordel de merde, Yuy ! Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux et laisse-moi en finir avec ça ! »

Heero ouvrit la bouche, mais il n'arriva pas à trouver les mots.

Duo se leva et se rapprocha, les yeux interrogateurs. « Sérieusement, Yuy ... tu veux me baiser? Ou tu préfères une pipe? Donne-moi ton prix. J'ai dit 'n'importe quoi'. Je pensais pas que tu attendrais qu'il gèle en enfer pour le faire. » Il continuait à déboutonner sa chemise et, quand le dernier bouton fut défait, Heero put voir une poitrine lisse et bronzée qui descendait vers des abdominaux minces et plats. Sa gorge s'assécha et il eut du mal à avaler avant de pouvoir parler.

« Non… Duo ! » il l'interrompit, forçant son regard à revenir sur le visage du garçon tressé. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du souffle de Duo sur ses lèvres et il pouvait voir la colère froide dans ses yeux profonds.

« Merde, Yuy! Tu peux pas continuer à me faire tourner en bourrique. Soit tu prends ce que tu veux maintenant, soit tu dis au directeur que j'ai transgressé les règles et il m'envoie en prison. Je m'en fous maintenant ! » La voix de Duo vacilla sur la dernière phrase, et Heero eut un serrement de cœur de sympathie.

« Je ne veux pas te baiser, Duo-. » _Pas comme ça, en tout cas ..._

« Bien alors. » Duo atteint la ceinture de Heero, mais l'autre garçon lui prit les mains, et les maintint fermement.

« Je ne veux pas ça non plus ! » _Menteur._

Duo le regarda, confus. « Eh bien quoi alors, Yuy ? Tu dois me dire ce que tu attends de moi ! »

« Pour commencer, tu pourrais essayer d'être un peu moins énervé contre moi », répliqua Heero, libérant les mains de Duo et faisant la moue. « C'est pas moi qui ait fouillé dans les affaires des gens ! »

« Ouais, je sais… t'es un putain de mec parfait ! » rétorqua Duo dans la frustration. « Contrairement à moi. Moi je suis plutôt du genre à me faire prendre là où je n'aurais pas dû être. Trop souvent. » Il frotta une main sur son visage, son énervement passant un peu. « Ecoute, je n'arriverai pas à tenir comme ça, sans savoir quand tu vas me réclamer ton paiement. Est-ce que tu veux bien, s'il te plait, faire juste ce que tu veux faire ? Frappe-moi si tu veux. Baise-moi ... en fait... ça m'est égal. » Sa voix trahissait son épuisement ... sa défaite.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Duo » dit Heero, tendu. « Je n'ai jamais-. » Il secoua la tête de frustration, tiraillé entre l'envie d'être en colère parce que Duo avait pensé qu'il pourrait contraindre quelqu'un à des relations sexuelles et le désir de rassurer son coéquipier, qu'il respectait trop pour profiter de lui comme ça.

« C'est bon, Yuy » lui assura Duo en faisant un pas de plus, les bras légèrement ouverts comme s'il faisait une offre. « Honnêtement ... c'est mieux que ce soit toi que la première bande à me coincer dans une prison de L2. »

Les yeux bleus lancèrent des éclairs et Heero fut en même temps émerveillé de la façon inconsciente dont Duo se comportait face au danger. « Whoaa ... comme c'est flatteur, Maxwell » ricana-t-il, couvrant son malaise par des sarcasmes. Il saisit les bras de Duo juste au-dessus du coude, le gardant ainsi à distance. « Pardonne-moi si je ne te saute pas dans les bras après une déclaration d'affection aussi émouvante ! »

Duo cligna des yeux dans la confusion, puis plissa les yeux. « Eh bien, tu t'attendais à quoi ? » répondit-il sèchement. «Tu m'as contraint à un accord comme ça et tu veux que j'aime ça ? » Il se dégagea de l'emprise et fit un pas en arrière.

« Je ne t'ai jamais contraint à quoi que ce soit, espèce de crétin ! »

« Non ? Je ne vois pas beaucoup de solutions pour payer ton silence, Yuy. Et comme je l'ai dit, tout est préférable à la prison. »

« Je ne serais jamais allé raconter le moindre foutu truc au directeur ! » l'interrompit Heero. « T'as fait cette conclusion tout seul ! »

Duo en resta bouche bée. « Mais t'as dit-. »

« Non ! » l'interrompit Heero. « Penses-y, Baka! C'est toi qui as fait cette offre stupide ... quand tu m'as demandé si je croyais que t'avais une chance en prison. J'ai dit que t'étais assez intelligent pour survivre et t'as considéré que ça signifiait que j'allais le dire au directeur. Et j'ai dit que je ne lui dirai pas. »

« Mais t'as ... t'as touché mes cheveux ... mon visage ... » balbutia Duo, fronçant les sourcils dans la confusion. « On aurait dit que tu ... eh bien ... me faisait comprendre le prix de ton silence. »

« J'ai essayé de... te réconforter », lâcha maladroitement Heero. « T'avais l'air si désespéré. »

« Je l'étais, » admit Duo. Il secoua la tête. « Mais, si c'était pas ce que tu voulais dire, pourquoi t'as ...? » Il s'interrompit, se frottant le visage avec une main. « Merde, Yuy. Je pourrai jamais lire ton visage. Je sais jamais quand tu joues avec moi ou quand t'es sérieux. J'ai dit que je ferais n'importe quoi ... et tu as répété 'n'importe quoi' d'une manière très suggestive ... » Il dévisagea l'autre garçon. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Je t'ai taquiné », admit Heero. « Tu avais l'air tellement gêné d'avoir été surpris à m'appeler 'gros morceau aux yeux bleus' que je me suis un peu amusé à tes frais. ... Je suppose que… j'ai peut-être un peu flirté, aussi ... jusqu'à ce que je réalise que t'étais sérieux à mort à ce sujet. Quand j'ai compris que t'avais vraiment peur, je me suis… senti …mal. J'ai essayé de te convaincre que je ne ferai jamais rien pour t'envoyer dans un endroit qui te terrifie. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que je me suis mal débrouillé. »

Duo ferma les yeux en gémissant. « Merde. Pourquoi tout ce qui t'implique se retourne contre moi, Yuy ? Je peux pas gagner. »

« Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de considérer tout ça comme un jeu, tu n'aurais pas besoin de tout calculer en termes de gain ou de perte », souligna Heero.

Duo hocha la tête, toujours incapable de regarder son coéquipier. « Alors ... je peux supposer sans risque que tu vas pas me balancer au directeur ? »

« Oui, tu peux, » affirma Heero. « Et ... eh bien ... il n'y a pas de tarif pour mon silence. »

« Ouais » Duo laissa échapper un faible rire. « Euh ... à ce sujet. Désolé si je t'ai embarrassé. J'aurais dû me douter que t'aurais jamais voulu... » Il s'arrêta, maladroit encore, et fut surpris de la douleur de sa déception. À un certain niveau, il savait qu'il aurait voulu que Heero le veuille… de cette façon. Et ce fut un sérieux coup à son ego de découvrir qu'il avait eu tort. _Wow, vachement vaniteux, Maxwell ?_ _Tu te croyais irrésistible ?_ _Bienvenue dans la réalité._

« Hey Maxwell, » dit Heero, interrompant ses divagations mentales. « Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. » Il s'éloigna avant que Duo en comprenne le sens, et disparut dans la salle de bains.

Au moment où le garçon tressé réalisa ce que Heero avait réellement voulu dire ... ou du moins ce qu'il avait dit ... il était devant une porte fermée.

« Eh ben ... putain. » Duo était plus confus que jamais. Est-ce que c'était censé dire que Heero était intéressé ? Ou est-ce qu'il jouait juste avec lui de nouveau ? Duo gémit. Puis il se souvint que Heero avait dit qu'il avait flirté avec lui, ce qui voulait sûrement dire que le garçon japonais pourrait peut-être ressentir quelque chose pour lui, après tout. Se frottant les tempes avec ses doigts, Duo décida de renoncer à penser pendant quelques heures. Ça ne semblait lui servir à rien d'autre que de s'attirer des ennuis.

Et, embarrassé de s'être ainsi jeté en pâture au chef d'équipe, il décida de sortir discrètement avant que Heero ne revienne. Il reboutonna sa chemise à la hâte, sortit, et se dirigea vers le chenil en courant.

* * *

Il trouva Quatre qui attendait à mi-chemin entre le baraquement et l'intendance, assis sur un banc ombragé.

« J'ai pensé que t'étais au chenil ... »

« Je ne voulais pas plus voir Kushrenada que toi, » admit Quatre. « J'ai décidé de venir t'attendre ici. C'est un endroit plutôt sûr. » Il lui indiqua d'autres groupes de garçons qui se dirigeaient principalement en direction du centre d'accueil ou de l'intendance. « Alors ? tu as réglé tes problèmes avec Heero ? » demanda-t-il en se mettant debout et en s'étirant.

« Euh, ouais, » dit Duo d'un ton las, passant sa main dans sa frange.

« Et-? »

« Et… j'ai été un imbécile, comme d'habitude, » Duo soupira, emboîtant le pas à son ami. « C'était un malentendu. »

« Bien ... et maintenant il a été éclairci ? »

« Ouais. »

Quatre regarda son ami du coin des yeux. « Comment as-tu éclairci ça, exactement ? »

Duo fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Eh bien… tu as boutonné ta chemise de travers, » nota Quatre avec petit sourire narquois.

« Merde. » Duo se dépêcha de remettre sa chemise en ordre en s'assurant que les boutons étaient correctement alignés cette fois-ci. « Ne demande pas ! » grogna-t-il au regard interrogateur de Quatre.

« Jamais de la vie. »

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent au chenil, Kushrenada avait disparu et Trowa jouait dans la cour avec Nanashi et Rusty.

« Hey, comment ça se passe ? » Demanda Quatre en s'arrêtant à la clôture.

« Comme d'habitude, » dit l'ancien acrobate en haussant les épaules. « Nanashi est tout à fait désespérant quand il faut s'entrainer à attaquer. » Il sourit tendrement au gros chien qui courait autour de lui en poursuivant sa queue. « Il n'est tout simplement pas agressif. »

« Ça me parait plutôt cool, » affirma Duo en se rappelant leur confrontation avec les chiens de garde à l'extérieur du périmètre. « Les gentils chiens sont les meilleurs. »

« Pourquoi vous rentrez pas aider ? » suggéra Trowa.

Duo grimaça un peu. « La dernière fois que je suis rentré dans la cour du chenil, je me suis retrouvé avec de la merde partout. »

« En fait, » répondit Trowa. « Il y a un râteau et une pelle, là-bas. Je dois ramasser celles de ces deux là. »

« Je vais t'aider, » se porta volontaire Quatre, se glissant à l'intérieur et rejoignant l'autre garçon avec les chiens.

Duo soupira, appuyé contre la clôture. « Je vais regarder » dit-il fermement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ? » demanda une voix amusée.

Le garçon tressé se retourna brusquement, rougissant en voyant Heero s'approcher. « Je regarde Tro et Quat ramasser les merdes de chiens. J'ai déjà fait ma part la dernière fois. » Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait le courage de croiser les yeux bleus.

Heero s'appuya sur la clôture à côté de lui en regardant les deux garçons se lancer un ballon que les chiens essayaient d'attraper au vol. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois gêné par notre... malentendu ... Duo ».

« Trop tard. », murmura l'autre garçon en se concentrant soigneusement sur les chiens.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas ... que je ne suis pas ... » Heero s'arrêta, réalisant que tout ce qu'il disait ressemblait trop à un aveu de ses sentiments. « Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as sauté à cette conclusion » lâcha-t-il enfin.

« Ouais ... J'ai un ego démesuré, » dit Duo amèrement. « Laisse juste passer, Yuy. Laisse couler l'eau sous les ponts. »

« Tu penses que je te respecte moins parce que tu as fait une mauvaise supposition ? »

Duo renifla. « Moins ? Qu'est-ce qui est moins que zéro, Yuy ? » Il leva les yeux fugitivement. « Tu ne m'a pas respecté dès le début ... Comment tu pourrais me respecter moins ? »

« Tu te trompes tellement », soupira Heero. « Je t'ai respecté dès cette deuxième course sur le parcours du combattant. »

« Eh bien, je pense que t'avais aucune raison de le faire avant, » Concéda Duo. « Je suis passé pour un total imbécile la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés… j'ai réagi comme un con les deuxième et troisième ... et foiré le parcours du combattant le lendemain. »

Heero sourit ironiquement. « Et j'ai été une 'pure tête de con' à ce sujet. »

« Ouais » dit doucement Duo en se rappelant combien le mépris du chef d'équipe l'avait blessé. « Mais t'avais peut-être une raison d'être comme ça. Je suppose que tu attends beaucoup de ce camp. »

« Et toi, Maxwell ? » Heero posa un regard interrogateur sur lui. « Tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose de ta vie ? »

Duo eut un rire amer. « Bordel de merde, Yuy. Je suis un rat de rues de L2. Tous les camps d'entrainement du monde ne changeront pas ça. »

« L'Académie pourrait, » insista Heero.

« Tu veux dire les quatre années de dirigisme et de routine ? Comment tu penses que je tiendrai le coup, hmm ? »

« Aussi bien que tu tiens le coup pendant le camp d'entrainement... sans doute mieux. Ce n'est pas aussi strict que tu sembles le croire. A l'Académie, tu seras libre d'aller et venir en dehors des heures de classe. Tu n'auras pas à rester sur la base tout le temps. T'aurais plus de liberté que tu crois. »

« Pas autant que si je vis par moi-même. »

« Plus », insista Heero. « Penses-y. T'étais libre à quel point quand tu vivais dans la rue et que tu chapardais pour vivre ? C'est vraiment ce que tu appelles la liberté ? C'est vraiment la façon dont tu veux vivre le reste de ta vie ? »

Duo réfléchit quelques minutes, les sourcils froncés. « C'est tout ce que je connais », dit-il dans un quasi-murmure.

« Et c'est tout ce que tu veux connaitre ? »

Duo leva brusquement les yeux, renfrogné. « Merde, Heero ! Pourquoi tu poses ce genre de questions ? »

« Quel genre ? »

« Le genre qui me fait ... douter ... » Duo secoua la tête en regardant ailleurs. « Le genre qui me donne envie d'avoir plus que ce que je peux avoir. »

« Tu veux dire un avenir ? » Insista Heero, sentant la victoire proche.

« Ouais, un truc comme ça, » répondit-il faiblement.

« Quelqu'un aurait dû te poser ces questions depuis longtemps », dit Heero en haussant les épaules. « Tu aurais dû te les poser toi-même. » Fatigué d'avoir davantage parlé en une seule conversation qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis des jours, Heero tourna les talons et laissa Duo à ses pensées.

« Hey, Heero-! » L'appela le garçon tressé.

Il jeta un regard interrogateur par-dessus son épaule, après avoir retrouvé son stoïcisme.

« Merci… de me donner quelque chose à penser. »

« Hn, » répondit Heero avec un de ses rares sourire en continuant à se rentre au baraquement.

– _à suivre_


	20. Nouvelle visite

_Titre original: _**Boot camp**_  
Auteur: _**snowdragonct**_**  
**__Catégorie: Drame / Aventure  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1+2, 3+4 pour commencer  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Langage grossier oulàà, et pas qu'un peu, Assez OOC, Violence, ref. NCS_ _  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche; Après le chapitre tendu, un petit chapitre jouissif… en tout cas moi je l'adore ^_^._

**Nouvelle visite... **

Lorsque Quatre et Trowa se rendirent au centre d'accueil, ils raccompagnèrent Duo au baraquement, comme promis. Il les taquina en les remerciant de l'avoir ramené 'à la maison' et s'engouffra à l'intérieur pour trouver Heero attelé à son ordinateur portable.

« Retourné à ta bien-aimée, hein, Yuy ? » soupira le jeune homme tressé, secouant la tête en se rendant à son casier.

Heero hocha la tête en voyant Duo en sortir une bande dessinée colorée. « De même » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Duo baissa les yeux sur son livre. « Ça ? C'est juste une distraction, Yuy. » Il grimpa sur sa couchette et se pencha sur le côté pour pouvoir voir le chef d'équipe. « Un jour, je te parlerai de mon vrai coup de cœur. », dit-il en souriant.

« Je suis sûr que je ne veux pas savoir », dit Heero fermement, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Il ne prit pas la peine de préciser que depuis que Duo était de retour au baraquement, son écran affichait toujours la même page, incapable de cesser de repenser à ce qui serait arrivé plus tôt.

Duo émit un bruit sceptique, roulant sur le dos. « Bien sûr que tu veux savoir. Admet-le. Tu es du genre curieux, Yuy. Même si t'as l'air blasé, tu veux savoir des choses. »

« Pas ce genre de choses », murmura Heero, se demandant pourquoi il laissait la menace tressée l'entraîner dans une conversation inutile, en premier lieu.

Et puis, comme la semaine précédente, il eut une frappe sèche, sans fioritures, et le capitaine Chang passa la tête par la porte « Yuy ... visiteur ! »

« C'est impossible ! » dit carrément Heero d'un ton glacial.

« Pas pour Mademoiselle Peacecraft » dit Wufei en lui souriant.

« Tu te fous de moi, Chang » dit Heero, dans un moment d'égarement.

Duo gloussa. « Tu dois vraiment haïr Miss 'Joli Papier Rose', Yuy ! »

Heero le regarda avec un air menaçant. « Maxwell ... »

« Dépêchez-vous, Yuy » dit le capitaine.

« Oh, très bien ! » grogna Heero.

Quand Wufei commença à fermer la porte, Heero cria rapidement : « Hey, Chang ! Maxwell peut venir avec moi ? »

Le capitaine leva les yeux sur l'expression de surprise apparaissant sur le visage du garçon tressé. « Je suppose que oui » répondit-il à Heero en haussant les épaules. « Grouillez-vous tous les deux ! »

Il était à la porte avant que Duo ne saute de sa couchette, la bouche ouverte en signe de protestation.

« Chang ! Attendez ! »

« Trop tard, Maxwell » dit Heero avec fermeté. « Allons-y. »

« De quoi ? Non ! » Duo mit ses mains sur ses hanches, debout, les pieds plantés au sol avec entêtement. « Je ne connais même pas Sa-Majesté-Rose. Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu que j'aille avec toi ? »

Heero lui adressa un long regard. « Parce que tu ne resteras pas de nouveau seul dans le baraquement avec mon ... casier. »

Duo rougit légèrement. « Tu penses pas que j'ai appris la leçon ? »

« Je pense… », dit Heero en avançant « …que t'as appris à ne pas te faire prendre, Maxwell. »

Duo eut un faible sourire. « Eh bien, oui ... mais ... et si je te promets d'être sage ? »

Heero était presque nez à nez avec lui maintenant, les yeux bleus prussiens concentrés sur les yeux indigo. « Tu n'as pas vraiment envie d'être à nouveau mon débiteur, non ? »

_Cela dépend ... il lui devrait quoi, exactement ?_

Duo ramena son esprit dans la réalité, se rappelant qu'il avait eu des problèmes plus d'une fois avant. « Euh, je ne crois pas » dit-il faiblement, souhaitant que Heero ne s'approche plus si près, parce que ça bouleversait totalement son processus de réflexion.

« Bon » dit Heero vivement. « Alors allons-y. Tu vas rencontrer Mademoiselle Relena Peacecraft aujourd'hui. » Il attrapa Duo par le bras, le conduisant sans résistance à la porte, et l'ouvrit pour lui. « Passe devant. »

« Ok, ok, m'sieur, » dit faiblement Duo, se dirigeant dans la direction du centre d'accueil.

Il retrouva ses moyens pendant qu'ils avançaient et se retourna pour regarder l'expression sombre de Heero en levant un sourcil de curiosité. « Alors, comment tu connais Relena Peacecraft ? »

Heero soupira. « Nous sommes allés à la même école. »

« Ah, » répondit Duo. « Tu la connais depuis combien de temps ? »

Les yeux d'un bleu profond lui adressèrent un regard irrité. « Quelle différence ça fait ? »

« Une énorme, Yuy. » Duo leva les mains dans un geste d'abandon. « Ce n'est pas grave. Ne répond pas. Je devine. A en juger par le nombre de lettres que tu jettes chaque semaine quand on reçoit le courrier, je dirais que vous vous connaissez depuis au moins dix ans. »

Heero grogna. « Depuis le CE1 », admit-il.

Duo sourit triomphalement. « Je le savais ! » Il regardait le sol en marchant, soudainement assailli par un doute. « Je suppose que c'est ta petite amie ? » hasarda-t-il.

Heero s'arrêta dans son élan, attendant que Duo stoppe à son tour et se retourne vers lui. « Maxwell, le fait que je jette ses lettres ne te dit rien du tout sur notre relation ? »

Duo cligna des yeux, un peu confus par l'étrange formulation. « Euh ... peut-être ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ma petite amie. »

« Bien » dit Duo pensivement, se mordant les lèvres une seconde trop tard. « Je veux dire, je suis sûr que tu peux trouver mieux » se dépêcha-t-il de préciser. _Euuuuh ... _mieux _que l'héritière de l'héritage Peacecraft ..._ Duo fronça les sourcils, un peu confus. « Pourquoi c'est pas ta petite amie ? » demanda-t-il sans détour.

Heero lui lança un regard à faire peur. « Maxwell ... ce n'est pas que ce soit tes affaires, mais je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. »

« Mais elle t'aime-, » devina Duo.

« Je suppose que oui, » concéda Heero. « On peut continuer à marcher, Maxwell ? J'aimerais en finir avec ça. »

« Oh, bien sûr. » Ils reprirent leur marche vers le centre d'accueil mais cette fois Duo resta silencieux.

Alors qu'il avait commencé à penser que Heero pourrait peut-être être attiré par lui, il n'était même pas sûr que le chef d'équipe était gay ... ou bisexuel. Après tout, ils étaient dans une prison, et il n'était pas rare que des gars parfaitement hétéros prennent le sexe quand, où, et comme ils pouvaient le trouver. C'était d'ailleurs la raison la plus évidente qui faisait craindre à Duo le système pénitentiaire pour adultes. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'aurait eu à échapper qu'aux détenus homosexuels... surtout avec les cheveux longs.

Mais là encore, Heero Yuy ne semblait pas être le genre de gars qui en arriverait à ces méthodes. Sachant combien il était concentré et discipliné, Duo soupçonna plutôt que Heero pourrait se passer indéfiniment de sexe.

Et puis, quand Duo avait malicieusement demandé si c'étaient les lettres roses que Heero n'aimait pas ou les filles en général, Heero n'avait pas répondu.

En revanche, lorsque Duo avait ouvertement proposé d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui, il avait catégoriquement refusé, ce qui indiquait probablement qu'il était hétéro.

Et pourtant, il avait admis avoir flirté, ce qui amenait à la conclusion qu'il était au moins 'bi'.

Duo gémit, se frottant le front dans la confusion. Il pourrait éclaircir toute la question s'il avait juste les couilles de demander. Il s'arrêta dans son élan.

«Heero ? »

« Quoi ? » Répondit impatiemment Heero en se retournant et lui adressant un regard exaspéré.

« Pourquoi t'as pas-? » Duo hésita, jouant avec le bout de sa tresse. « Quand j'ai proposé… tu sais quoi…, pourquoi t'as pas pris ce qui était offert ? »

Heero soupira de frustration. « Je pensais que je t'avais expliqué, Maxwell. Ça aurait été abuser de toi ... de me servir de ta peur de la prison pour te forcer à avoir des rapports sexuels. Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter un coéquipier. »

« Donc, ce n'était pas parce que tu… tu n'aurais pas voulu. » Duo s'arrêta, conscient qu'il en avait déjà trop dit. « Oh, merde ... oublie tout ça », dit-il en passant devant Heero et montant les marches menant au centre d'accueil.

Il tenait la porte ouverte, et Heero grimpa lentement les marches, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il atteignit le garçon tressé. « C'était pas parce que t'es pas… séduisant, » dit-il doucement en pénétrant à l'intérieur avant que Duo ne puisse répondre.

Duo attendit juste le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il perdait à chaque fois que Heero lui parlait avec cette calme voix sexy. Et puis un sourire radieux apparut sur son visage en suivant son chef d'équipe à l'intérieur.

_Ouais, séduisant c'est bon._ _Est-ce que c'est à nouveau du flirt ?_

_

* * *

_De l'autre côté de la cloison se trouvait une très jolie jeune dame aux cheveux blonds et lisses et aux yeux bleu pâle. Elle regarda Heero avec un sourire qui se figea quand elle vit le garçon qu'il avait emmené dans la cabine avec lui.

« Heero-? »

« Relena » dit-il froidement. « Je vois que tu as ignoré ma demande de t'abstenir de me rendre visite. »

Elle cligna des yeux dans la confusion, alternant toujours ses regards entre lui et le garçon tressé. « Euh ... Qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Heero jeta un œil de côté à Duo, qui lui adressa un regard tendu. « Oh ... Duo Maxwell, je te présente Relena Peacecraft. »

« Charmé » déclara Duo avec un sourire poli, hochant la tête en direction de la jeune fille.

« Euh ... bien sûr ... quel plaisir de ...» Elle reporta son regard sur Heero. « Pourquoi est-il ici ? » Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« J'ai simplement pensé que puisque tu es sans doute ici sous la pression des médias, tu aimerais rencontrer d'autres recrues participant au camp d'entraînement », dit Heero avec douceur.

« Ah ? » dit-elle sans comprendre. « Mais je ne suis pas ici pour la presse aujourd'hui » a-t-elle insisté. « J'ai volontairement évité toute attention des médias pour cette visite. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda simplement Heero.

« Et bien, ça devrait être évident, » dit-elle dans un souffle. « Tu as semblé très contrarié que ma dernière visite puisse attirer l'attention. Alors, cette fois j'ai fait en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

Heero soupira, en se frottant l'arrête du nez pour cacher sa mine renfrognée.

Duo sourit en adressant un regard sournois à la jolie fille. « Alors, vous devez être ici pour des raisons personnelles ? »

Elle le regarda avec méfiance. « Très personnelles. »

« Ah… » Duo ignora l'éclat mortel des yeux bleus de Heero. « Petite amie ? » hasarda-t-il.

« Oui, » dit Relena juste au moment où Heero disait: « Non ! »

Ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre à travers la vitre.

Le sourire de Duo s'agrandit, et il se pencha plus près de Heero. « Tu veux que je te débarrasse d'elle pour de bon, Yuy ? »

Son coéquipier lui adressa un regard méfiant, puis lui fit un rictus presque invisible. « Absolument. »

Duo se retourna vers Relena, ses yeux indigo s'allumant de malice. « Je crains d'avoir des nouvelles vraiment mauvaises pour vous, princesse. » Il s'installa sur les genoux de Heero, passant un bras nonchalamment autour de son cou. « Vous comprenez ... en étant ici au Camp Peacecraft, Heero a fait des découvertes étonnantes sur lui-même. »

Heero remua, mal à l'aise, sous le poids de Duo, en espérant que le garçon tressé ne remarquerait pas la réaction qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir. Il grimaça en essayant de s'empêcher de gémir à voix haute quand l'autre garçon bougea un peu, se penchant plus près de la cloison de verre.

« Euh ... ce que je veux dire, » précisa Duo en adressant un clin d'œil complice à Relena. « Heero et moi ... et bien ... tous les deux ... vous comprenez où je veux en venir. »

Les yeux de Relena s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. « Ce n'est pas possible-. Ça ne peut pas-. »

« Un peu de mal à finir vos phrases, ma chérie ? » roucoula Duo, sarcastique.

Ses yeux bleus pâle s'étrécirent. « Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle à l'enfant tressé. « Et pourquoi dites-vous des choses comme ça à propos de Heero ? » Elle regarda Heero pour obtenir de l'aide. « Eh bien ? »

« Je t'ai dit qui c'est », dit simplement Heero.

« Et tu veux me faire croire que tu es… qu'il est… que vous deux… »

« Gay, » compléta aimablement Duo. « Le mot est 'gay' ou 'homosexuel' si vous voulez un terme plus politiquement correct, princesse. » Il savait que Heero allait probablement le lui faire payer plus tard, mais ça valait le coup rien que pour le visage outré de la demoiselle très collet monté en face d'eux.

« Mais, tu ne peux pas l'être ! » insista Relena.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Heero.

« Parce que tu… tu es… toi! » gémit-elle avec effroi.

Duo leva un sourcil interrogateur. « Vous savez que ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens » souligna-t-il.

« Toi, tais-toi ! » grogna-t-elle, en lui jetant un regard glacé. « Et laisse mon petit ami ! »

« Votre petit ami ? » Répéta Duo, moqueur. « Je pense que vous avez tout faux. C'est moi qui suis assis sur ses genoux. » _Et qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour rester ici le reste de ma vie ... _

Relena adressa à Duo un regard qui aurait pu faire cailler du lait, mais fit ensuite un regard séduisant au garçon japonais. « Heero, s'il te plaît, dis-lui qu'il se trompe. »

En réponse, Heero enveloppa ses deux bras autour de la taille de Duo en faisant un léger haussement d'épaules à Relena. « Mais il ne se trompe pas. »

Duo n'avait pas à faire semblant de se fondre dans cette étreinte. Il s'appuya contre la poitrine de Heero, se complaisant dans la sensation de ces bras chauds autour de lui. « Alors, vous voyez bien, Mlle Peacecraft » dit-il, un peu essoufflé. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il se forçait à faire. « Et j'apprécierais que vous cessiez d'écrire à mon ami, ok ? » Il lui fit un petit sourire sincère.

Elle se leva, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant un moment en regardant alternativement les deux garçons.

Duo la regarda avec amusement, avec le petit espoir qu'elle demande davantage de preuve de leur relation, comme un joli baiser torride ... mais Heero le tuerait très probablement pour quelque chose comme ça. _Non pas que ça n'en vaudrait pas la peine. Ça le vaudrait laaaaargement._

Au lieu de cela, elle rassembla ce qui lui restait de dignité, lançant un dernier regard de ressentiment à Duo. « Très bien. » Son visage était rouge d'émotion quand elle prit son sac à main sur la table. « J…J'attendrai que tu reviennes à plus de bon sens, Heero. Je sais que c'est juste parce que tu es pris au piège dans ce lieu terrible ... sans compagnie féminine. Lorsque tu sortiras, nous pourrons… parler de tout cela. » Elle étrécit ses yeux, regardant subrepticement Duo qui avait commencé à tournoyer un doigt dans les cheveux de la nuque de Heero. « Je continuerai à écrire, Heero, comme ça tu sauras que je t'ai pas abandonné. »

Quand elle se retourna brusquement et s'éloigna, Duo redoubla son rire silencieux, enfouissant son visage dans le t-shirt de Heero. « Ah, c'était inestimable ... » souffla-t-il entre deux hoquets étouffés.

Heero avait encore ses bras autour de la taille de Duo, attendant que Relena ait effectivement quitté le bâtiment. Il savait qu'elle jetterait un dernier regard, et, en voyant Duo blotti sous son menton, le rouge de ses joues devint un peu plus soutenu qu'avant.

« Elle est partie » dit-il tranquillement, tournant son visage pour porter ses lèvres à côté de l'oreille de Duo.

« Mm-hmm », marmonna Duo, toujours en train de rire.

« Il faut te lever », ajouta Heero, la voix un peu tendue en essayant de contrôler la réaction naturelle de son corps au contact du garçon incroyablement beau sur ses genoux.

Duo se redressa, essuyant les larmes d'hilarité de ses yeux. « Ah, ouais ... pas d'problème. Je profitais juste du moment » dit-il en haletant pour reprendre son souffle. « Son visage était ... » secouant la tête dans un geste d'impuissance, il retira son bras des épaules de Heero. « Euh ... tu vas devoir lâcher prise ...» ajouta-t-il en regardant les bras encore autour de sa taille.

« Oh, ouais. » Heero rougit en ouvrant les bras pour libérer le garçon tressé.

Duo prit son temps pour se relever, et comme il se retournait pour quitter la petite cabine, il se pencha et ses lèvres effleurèrent l'oreille de Heero. « Je parie que ton ordinateur portable ne t'as jamais fait cet effet » lui dit-il, en jetant un œil vers le bas du corps de Heero de manière significative avant de partir.

Le garçon japonais gémit doucement, cachant son visage dans une main et essayant de sauver ce qui restait de son sang-froid, avant de se lever et de suivre Duo.

– _à suivre_


	21. Amis et ennemis

_Titre original: _**Boot camp**_  
Auteur: _**snowdragonct**_**  
**__Catégorie: Drame / Aventure  
Rating: M.  
Paire: 1x2, 3x4  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Langage grossier oulàà, et pas qu'un peu, Assez OOC, Violence, ref. NCS_ _  
Disclaimers: Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis que la traductrice qui essaie de rendre au mieux le texte d'origine._

_P'tite tchatche;__ Ouaouh ça faisait une petite éternité que je n'avais pas posté. Je suis désolée pour tou(te)s ceux/celles qui attendaient la suite et j'essayerai de poster plus souvent. Pardon, pardon, pardon..._

**Amis et ennemis... **

Quand Heero quitta le centre d'accueil, Duo l'attendait, assis sur la première marche.

Au regard curieux du chef d'équipe, Duo haussa les épaules. « Je suis censé aller nulle part tout seul, hein Yuy ? »

Le garçon japonais sourit presque. « Tu me fais peur, Maxwell. Depuis quand as-tu commencé à m'écouter ? »

Duo se leva quand Heero commença à descendre l'escalier. « Depuis que t'as commencé à chuchoter des trucs à l'oreille » dit-il avec un sourire.

Heero rougit vivement, en détournant les yeux avec une moue. « Nous sommes ici pour nous former, Maxwell, pas ... »

« Eh bien, allons-y, formons-nous, » répliqua Duo avec un haussement d'épaules. « Ton précieux ordinateur portable doit se sentir seul de toute façon. » Il s'engouffra entre les bâtiments avant que Heero ne puisse rétorquer.

« Baka » murmura le garçon aux cheveux chocolat, son regard fixé une fois de plus sur le joli derrière et sur la tresse se balançant devant de manière séduisante. « Putain de magnifique baka » ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête et en allongeant le pas pour le rattraper.

Les deux coéquipiers traversaient la cour entre les baraquements quand trois garçons sortirent d'entre les bâtiments et leur barrèrent la route.

Kyle Norton se tenait au milieu, flanqué de deux de ses coéquipiers. Il avait entre les mains une batte de baseball qu'il s'était apparemment appropriée lors du dernier match. « Eh bien, si ce n'est pas le lanceur vedette de l'équipe Wing et sa petite copine » dit-il, sarcastique. « Tous les deux tout seuls. »

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan et, tandis que Heero se dressait face à leurs rivaux, Duo jeta un coup d'œil dans la cour pour voir si des gardes ou d'autres équipes étaient en vue.

« Pas d'aide en vue, Yuy » dit-il tranquillement en se positionnant aux côtés de son chef d'équipe afin qu'ils soient coude à coude.

« Pas besoin », répliqua le garçon japonais en haussant les épaules, une lueur froide dans ses yeux bleu de Prusse. Un soupçon de sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Sûr de toi, hein ? » s'amusa Duo en prenant une position de combat. « J'aime ça. »

Heero émit un rire chaleureux, un son qui sembla à la fois confondre et énerver leurs assaillants. Duo, quand à lui, en fut incroyablement excité.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'amuse, » ricana Kyle. « On va vous apprendre à toi et à ta petite tapette de coéquipier à ne pas tricher au baseball. »

« Et on va vous apprendre à nous foutre la paix. », répondit Heero tranquilement.

Lorsque Kyle prit de l'élan avec la batte, Heero se dirigea vers lui au lieu de rester à distance, esquiva le coup et asséna un coup de poing au visage de l'autre garçon.

Pendant ce temps, Duo esquiva un crochet maladroit de l'un des sbires de Kyle, tourna autour et porta un coup cinglant à la tempe du garçon, le forçant à reculer en étreignant sa tête.

Avec Kyle hors-jeu à cause du coup qu'il avait pris, Heero n'eut aucune difficulté à le soulager de la batte. Mais au lieu de brandir l'arme, il la jeta hors d'atteinte et leva les poings à nouveau.

« Tu en a eu assez, Norton ? »

« Va te faire foutre, Yuy ! »

« A mon avis, t'as pas eu ton compte encore ! », grogna Duo en passant derrière Kyle pour atteindre l'autre coéquipier qui l'avait contourné pour se battre contre le garçon japonais.

Alors que Heero était occupé à se battre avec Kyle, Duo mit le deuxième complice hors d'état de nuire en lui collant un coup de pied à l'arrière des genoux ... un peu comme Heero l'avait fait à ses dépens en cours d'arts martiaux la semaine précédente.

Le reste du combat fut bref quand Kyle prit conscience de la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de Heero et décida qu'il en avait assez. Il commença à courir, abandonnant ses coéquipiers. Dès que ceux-ci réalisèrent que leur chef avait disparu, ils s'empressèrent de l'imiter, apparemment un peu abrutis par la bagarre.

Haletant à peine, Duo, les yeux indigo brillants, se dirigea vers Heero. « Jolie petite bagarre, Yuy. »

« Exaltante, » convint Heero. Il regarda le garçon tressé avec un regard appréciateur. « Comment ça se fait que tu ne te bats pas comme ça en arts martiaux ? »

Duo haussa les épaules. « Li nous fait toujours faire des techniques de son manuel. Ça laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'improvisation. » Il s'approcha, ramassa la batte et la posa sur son épaule. « J' me débrouille mieux quand j'peux improviser. »

Heero lui sourit tout en reprenant sa route. « Hey, Maxwell ... Je pense qu'on devrait passer quelques soirées à combattre. Je me demande si Chang nous permettrait d'utiliser le gymnase à la place de la bibliothèque. »

Le garçon de L2 lui sourit. « T'as vu quelque chose que t'as aimé ? » demanda-t-il, délibérément ambigu.

« Oh bordel, oui ! » répondit Heero.

Duo tendit la batte, les yeux indigo le défiant. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je te le ferai savoir », répondit Heero négligemment, en prenant la batte et en la glissant sous son bras. Ils retournèrent au baraquement sans autre incident.

Lorsque Quatre et Trowa revinrent du centre d'accueil, ils trouvèrent Duo et Heero penchés sur l'ordinateur portable en train d'avoir une discussion animée sur les formes et modèles de Mobile Suit dont ils étudiaient les armes et les tactiques en classe. La batte confisquée était appuyée contre le mur dans un coin, comme un petit trophée des deux garçons.

« Wow, » dit Quatre en haussant les sourcils. « Euh, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Duo se redressa, s'étirant avec lassitude. « Been, Yuy pense que le Mobile Suit W1 est meilleur que le modèle DS2. Il est cinglé. » Le ton de bonhomie de sa voix se démarquait des intonations de défi qui avaient colorées ses dernières discussions avec le chef d'équipe.

Quatre se mit à sourire en voyant la posture décontractée et le sourire sincère sur le visage du garçon tressé. Il était tout à fait remarquable de voir avec quelle rapidité lui et Heero avaient mis leur incompréhension derrière eux. Le garçon blond se demanda brièvement s'il connaîtrait un jour toute l'histoire puis haussa les épaules en se disant que ça n'avait pas d'importance. « Personnellement, je pense que le S4 est le meilleur des modèles Mobile Suit. »

« Pfff, ouais, bien sûr, » se moqua Duo. « Je vous le dis, l'armement du DS2 déchire tout. » Il jeta un regard sur l'arrière de la tête ébouriffée encore penchée sur l'écran. « Comme Yuy. »

« Hein ? » demanda Quatre.

Duo sourit comme le chat de Cheshire. «Notre chef bien-aimé a défoncé l'affreuse petite gueule de Kyle, Quat. C'était beau. »

« Eh bien, t'as battu ses deux comparses », précisa Heero nonchalamment, partageant un petit sourire complice avec le garçon tressé.

« Bah, c'était facile, » protesta Duo en se frottant les ongles sur le devant de sa chemise. « Ils étaient trop confiants. »

« Est-ce que vous allez nous dire de quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Trowa, appuyé sur le mur à côté de son lit et croisant les bras.

Duo posa les deux mains à plat sur le bureau, face à Trowa, ses yeux indigo brillants. « Eh bien, Kyle et une paire de ses potes ont décidé de nous tendre une embuscade, à Heero et à moi, sur le chemin du retour du centre d'accueil ... »

« Quand est-ce que vous y êtes allés ? » l'interrompit Quatre. « Je ne vous y ai pas vus. »

« On n'est pas restés longtemps », déclara rapidement Heero en évitant de regard de Duo.

« Juste assez longtemps pour effrayer la Miss Peacecraft, » précisa Duo. « Espérons que ça s'ra pour de bon. »

« Hein ? »

« C'est une longue histoire ... hors sujet », dit dédaigneusement Duo, remarquant le soupir de soulagement de Heero. _Ouais, cette histoire pourrait être utile plus tard pour du chantage..._ « Mais en rentrant, on a été interceptés par Kyle, ses deux sous-fifres, et madame batte de baseball. » Il désigna la batte dans le coin.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Quatre avec inquiétude.

« Bien ? » répéta Duo. « On a pris plus de plaisir à leur botter le cul que j'en ai eu depuis des mois. »

Heero le regarda avec un petit sourire sincère. « Maxwell devrait vraiment faire un peu de combat libre en cours d'arts martiaux ... il a du talent. »

Duo se mit à ricaner. « Ah, tu me surestimes, Yuy. Kyle a plus eu peur de ton regard assassin et de ton coup bien senti dans sa tronche. »

Trowa et Quatre se mirent à rire, et Quatre finit par exprimer leur pensée. « Qui êtes-vous, vous deux, et qu'avez-vous fait de nos colocataires ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Duo, perplexe.

« Quand on vous a quitté, vous étiez ... eh bien ... »

« Ennemis ? » hasarda Trowa, sarcastique.

« Moins copains ... que maintenant, » réussit finalement à dire Quatre. « Est-ce qu'on a raté une incroyable expérience humaine ? »

Duo perdit toute contenance et redoubla de rire pour la seconde fois ce jour-là.

Heero ferma les yeux et posa une main sur son visage pour cacher la rougeur qu'il sentait l'envahir. Il avait peur de savoir exactement où l'esprit de Duo avait été vagabonder à la question innocente de Quatre et, il devait bien l'admettre, le sien avait suivi le même chemin. « Nous avons compris comment ... à ... euh ... »

Il s'arrêta, frustré. Le mot 'euh' n'était pas dans le vocabulaire de Heero Yuy et il ne pouvait croire qu'il était tombé si bas.

« Oh, Quat, on s'est juste marrés aux dépens de Miss Joli-Papier-Rose, » dit Duo au milieu des rires, sauvant la mise à Heero une fois de plus. Oh, il aurait voulu tout expliquer en détail, comment il s'était recroquevillé dans le giron de Heero, pour ne pas mentionner la euh… gratifiante réponse qu'il avait obtenue. (Oui, 'euh' était définitivement dans le vocabulaire de Duo Maxwell.) Mais il savait que s'il le faisait, ce serait sans doute la dernière fois qu'il serait aussi près de son tellement-sexy chef d'équipe. Le garçon de L2 se força à prendre une expression plus grave. « On a finalement réussi à rigoler ensemble, Quat » dit-il simplement en poussant l'épaule de Heero. « Hein, Yuy ? »

« Ouais, » répondit-il d'une voix calme, presque timide. Le garçon aux cheveux chocolat adressa un regard reconnaissant à son coéquipier et regarda fermement Quatre. « Je pense qu'on a trouvé des, euh… des intérêts communs. »

Encore une fois, l'esprit vif de Duo s'égara dans une direction enthousiasmante, mais il la combattit en grimaçant. Il s'attarderait sur ces 'intérêts' plus tard, quand il regarderait le plafond en attendant de s'endormir.

Heero avait la même expression distraite qu'il masqua en pointant l'écran de l'ordinateur portable. « Je vous le dis, le W1 est de loin la combinaison la plus efficace de l'arsenal ... »

« Vous avez tous tort », intervint Trowa en rejoignant le débat amical. « C'est le H3. Regardez toutes ces armes ... »

Ils commencèrent un débat houleux, comparant les conceptions, les forces et les faiblesses de chaque appareil, tellement absorbés qu'ils en oublièrent presque le souper.

Lorsque, enfin, ils décidèrent de reporter la discussion, ils se dirigèrent vers l'intendance en groupe.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, le réfectoire semblait un peu vide. Bien que ce ne soit pas inhabituel pour un dimanche soir, puisque les équipes entraient et sortaient de la cantine avec des horaires plus souples que les jours de semaine, il était évident qu'au moins trois ou quatre équipes étaient absentes.

« Hé, » murmura Duo en poussant Heero du coude. « A tous les coups Kyle est toujours en train de soigner ses blessures, assassin ».

« Je pense que je l'avais assez prévenu,» dit Heero sans le moindre soupçon de culpabilité en ramassant un plateau et se dirigeant vers les comptoirs proposant les repas .

Duo regarda autour de lui, fronçant les sourcils. « Jase n'est pas ici ... »

Heero se raidit légèrement mais arbora une attitude détendue. « Inquiet ? »

Le garçon tressé le regarda mais sourit au lieu de relever la remarque. « Jaloux ? »

Le reniflement sceptique de Heero sonnait faux, même à ses propres oreilles, et ne trompa pas Duo un seul instant.

« Oh, Yuy ... après ce que tu as fait à Kyle aujourd'hui, personne ne pourrait jamais prendre ta place », le taquina le garçon de L2. Il avait une lueur parfaitement diabolique dans ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour le prouver ? Je pourrais faire ... n'importe quoi ... »

Les profonds yeux bleus rencontrèrent les indigos et la trace d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres du chef d'équipe. « N'importe quoi ? »

« N'importe quoi, » murmura Duo dans un souffle, faisant glisser son plateau à l'extrémité du comptoir et se dirigeant vers une table avant que Heero ne puisse répondre_. _Zut, il détestait quand le garçon tressé démolissait son sang-froid avec un simple murmure_._ Il prit son plateau avec soin, heureux que ses mains ne tremblent pas en le portant à la table, et s'installa sur une chaise à côté de Duo.

Quatre et Trowa prirent les places situées en face afin d'être tous plus ou moins en position de se couvrir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jason et son équipe arrivèrent. Le garçon de L2 scruta immédiatement la pièce, croisa les yeux de Duo et hocha la tête dans un salut avant de se diriger vers la file d'attente.

« Content maintenant ? » demanda tranquillement Heero.

Duo se tourna vers son coéquipier avec un air grave. « C'est un ami, Yuy. Rien de plus. Mais rien de moins. » Son expression était exceptionnellement sérieuse. « Tu sais à quel point j'apprécie mes amis ? »

Le chef d'équipe fronça les sourcils. « Parce que c'est des amis ? Maxwell, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se faire des amis aussi vite. »

Le garçon tressé hocha la tête. « Tu as tort. Je suis sociable mais je ne considère pas nécessairement tous ceux que j'apprécie comme des amis. »

« Je comprends, » Quatre prit la parole, ce qui lui valut un long regard de son ami. « Il y a une grande différence entre amis et connaissances. »

« Exactement », dit fermement Duo.

Trowa regarda le jeune homme tressé. « Donc, quand tu dis que toi et Quatre vous êtes amis ... »

« Meilleurs amis ».

« Bon ... meilleurs amis ... qu'est-ce que ça signifie exactement ? »

Duo sourit au garçon aux yeux verts. « Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? » dit-il subrepticement.

Trowa regarda Quatre puis fronça les sourcils à Duo. « Je veux juste savoir comment tu définis l'amitié, Maxwell ... au-delà de simple connaissance. »

« Des amis », dit vaguement Duo, pas vraiment certain de vouloir donner une totale tranquillité d'esprit à Trowa dans sa relation avec Quatre, « peuvent tout se dire... peuvent parler de tout ... »

« Et peuvent être eux-mêmes, » ajouta Quatre. « Ils peuvent être honnêtes et ouverts les uns aux autres. »

« Ils peuvent rire ou pleurer ensemble, » ajouta Duo. « Ils peuvent faire n'importe quoi ensemble, ou rien du tout, et juste se contenter d'avoir quelqu'un avec eux qui les comprend. »

Quatre adressa un regard chaleureux à son ami. « Ils peuvent partager des pensées qu'ils ne pourraient pas partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ouais, et se barrer en douce à minuit pour avoir des ennuis ensemble », sourit Duo. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Trowa qui avait l'air très heureux malgré son visage usuellement impassible. « Et peuvent parfois échanger un baiser aussi » lança-t-il négligemment, guettant une réaction.

« Duo ! » s'exclama Quatre, choqué.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai, » insista Duo. Il donna un coup d'œil à Quatre qui avait les yeux écarquillés. « Tu m'embrasserais pas si je te le demandais ? »

« Euh ... » Quatre y réfléchit, une expression un peu paniquée sur le visage.

Duo éclata de rire et se pencha sur la table, captivant le regard de Trowa. « Pas de baisers, Barton, » dit-il entre deux rires. « Je laisse ça à quelqu'un qui aime Quat' plus que comme un ami. » Il adressa un long regard significatif à l'autre garçon.

Trowa détourna les yeux, baissant la tête pour en cacher la rougeur. « T'es un connard, Maxwell » grogna-t-il, focalisant son attention sur l'assiette devant lui.

Heero eut un rire silencieux, et Duo retint son souffle. En parlant d'apprécier quelqu'un comme plus qu'un ami ... Il aurait souhaité avoir le courage de le regarder pour voir l'expression sur le visage de Heero.

Il n'eut pas la chance de travailler sur son courage car à ce moment l'équipe Clip les rejoignit à leur table.

Jason s'installa sur le siège à côté de Heero, de l'autre côté de Duo. « Comment ça va ? » demanda-t-il à l'équipe dans son ensemble.

«Très bien, » répondit Quatre en levant les yeux avec un sourire.

Duo se pencha pour surveiller Heero, décidant que si Jason continuait à flirter avec _son_ Heero, il prendrait des mesures pour l'intercepter. « Hey, Jase. »

« Duo ... » L'autre garçon croisa le regard de Heero. « Heero ... »

« Carroll, » répondit Heero, impassible, n'interrompant pas son repas pour le saluer.

_Ha ... on revient aux noms de famille! Maxwell gagne encore!_

Jason fit subrepticement un geste de la tête. « Vous avez jeté un coup d'œil à Kyle ? » lui dit-il de l'autre côté de la table.

« Pouah ... il est arrivé quand ? » demanda Duo, levant les yeux pour voir leur ennemi faire la queue dans la file d'attente. «Whoa ! »

Les autres membres de l'équipe suivirent son regard jusqu'à la mine renfrognée de l'autre garçon qui regardait dans leur direction, une belle ecchymose sur la joue juste sous l'oeil et au-dessus du menton.

« Wow-,» Duo en avait presque le souffle coupé. Il tourna un regard rempli d'une adoration absolue vers Heero. « Moi, je crois que je t'ai-. » Il s'interrompit pour se reprendre. « J'adore ton travail, oh intrépide chef,» le taquina-t-il.

Heero ne fit pas mine de remarquer qu'il s'était repris, mais arborait un petit sourire satisfait. « Je ne considère pas ça comme un travail, Duo,» dit-il d'une voix aussi douce que le miel. « C'est un pur plaisir. »

Et la façon dont il prononçait _« plaisir »_ faisait presque fondre le garçon tressé._ Wow ... ça lui faisait carrément « plaisir »... le son était très agréable ... très, très sexy._ « Je pense que ça t'as beaucoup trop plu ». Lui reprocha-t-il en regardant son coéquipier de côté.

Jason avait regardé l'échange avec un froncement de sourcil perplexe. « Vous voulez dire que c'est toi qu'a fait ça ? »

Heero haussa une épaule. « Je ne dirais pas ça. »

Duo sourit. « Ah, tu apprends ... »

« La première chose que j'ai appris en détention pour mineurs ... de Duo Maxwell, pourrais-je ajouter ... c'est de ne jamais admettre quoi que ce soit ... jamais», dit Heero en souriant.

« Je suis totalement perdu » admit Jason. « Mais si t'as quelque chose à voir avec le joli ravalement de façade de Kyle, Yuy, t'as ma reconnaissance éternelle ... et mon admiration. » Il sourit à Duo. « T'es sûr qu'il est pas de L2 ? »

« Malheureusement, non, » admit Duo. « Y dit qu'il est de L1. Mais peut-être qu'on pourrait faire de lui un rat de rue d'honneur. Il est intéressant ... quand il se bat. »

Les deux équipes partagèrent un rire discret, aux frais de Kyle, et l'ignorèrent soigneusement le temps de finir de manger.

Mais quand le capitaine Chang passa faire sa tournée habituelle, il repéra immédiatement les blessures.

Quatre remarqua l'arrêt de l'officier chinois à la table de Kyle qui se fit discret pour lui parler . « Un problème ? » demanda-t-il en replaçant sa fourchette sur le bord du plateau du garçon.

Lorsque Kyle regarda en direction du garçon tressé, Quatre attira son attention et lui fit un mouvement de tête en direction de Chang.

« Oh ». Duo poussa le coude de Heero, qui discutait Mobile Suits avec Jason et Ben, et le chef d'équipe suivit son regard à travers la pièce.

« Rien d'inquiétant, Maxwell,» Heero haussa les épaules. « Le capitaine Chang ne se laissera pas duper par un mensonge. »

Duo était d'accord. Il savait que l'officier ne s'était pas laissé tromper par ses tentatives de brouillages de pistes lors de l'incident des merdes de chiens. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un mensonge pur et simple, mais il avait poussé la vérité à sa limite absolue.

Trowa finit de manger en premier et se leva avec son plateau. « Quatre, tu veux venir avec moi voir Nanashi avant de revenir à la caserne ? »

Le blond lui adressa un grand sourire. « Bien sûr que oui ! »

Duo se leva et rencontra le regard de Trowa. « Barton ... t'aurais une seconde ? »

« Écoute, si c'est à propos Kush... »

« C'est pas ça. »

Quatre les regarda tour à tour . « Très bien, je vais ranger les plateaux. » Il prit celui de Trowa avec le sien et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

Duo tira Trowa de côté et baissa la voix. « Encore une chose à propos des amis, Barton, » dit le garçon de L2 à voix basse. « Quiconque blesse un des miens, s'expose à une vie d'enfer. » Il fixait ses yeux indigo sur le jeune homme aux yeux verts. « Pigé ?»

Un coin de la bouche de Trowa tremblait dans un quasi-sourire. « Tu veux venir et chaperonner, Maxwell ? »

Duo secoua la tête. « Même si j'ai envie de voir Nanashi, après la démonstration de force face à Kyle de cet après-midi, je peux pas laisser Heero rentrer à la caserne seul. »

Cette fois, le garçon aux cheveux auburn sourit franchement. « C'est sûr que c'est la seule raison ? »

« Et je pensais que nous pourrions nous câliner ou baiser sauvagement sur son lit avant de vous retrouver, » ajouta Duo d'une voix traînante, sarcastique, en donnant un regard cinglant à Trowa.

Avec un petit rire, Trowa rejoignit l'endroit où Quatre attendait, et les deux passèrent la porte.

Avant que Duo revienne auprès d'Heero, le capitaine Chang était arrivé à leur table, les yeux sombres fixant d'un regard perçant le chef d'équipe. « Yuy, je voudrais vous voir à mon bureau. »

« Maintenant, monsieur ? »

« Maintenant . »

Heero regarda Duo, puis de nouveau l'officier.

« Non, Maxwell ne peut pas venir », répondit promptement Wufei.

« C'est juste que je préfère qu'il ne rentre pas seul au baraquement, monsieur, » dit Heero consciencieusement. « Nous avons pour politique d'équipe de nous déplacer toujours par deux au moins. »

« Admirable. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons lui servir d'escorte avant d'aller à mon bureau. »

Jason se leva en ramassant son plateau. « Monsieur ? Mon équipe est prête à partir aussi. Duo peut rentrer avec nous. »

Heero fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant le chef de l'autre équipe, mais la voix du capitaine Chang l'interrompit. « J'apprécie, Carroll. » Ses yeux onyx se fixèrent sur Heero. « Je suis sûr que Yuy est d'accord. »

« C'est ... acceptable », concéda Heero en se levant et emboîtant le pas à Wufei vers l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Duo s'approcha de Jason, le regard perplexe. « Tu penses que Kyle a essayé de balancer Heero ? »

« Je sais pas », répondit Jason. « Et s'il le fait, je suis sûr que vous aurez une chance de redresser la situation. » Puis il sourit à Duo. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ça me permet de faire une promenade avec toi, et je vais pas laisser passer cette occasion.»

Duo rougit et détourna les yeux au loin et vit Kyle regarder dans leur direction. Il lui rendit son regard et détourna les yeux ostensiblement avant de suivre l'équipe de Jason pour aller poser son plateau et sortir.

Wufei et Heero se dirigèrent vers le bureau en silence. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur, la porte fermée et dans le privé que l'officier commença à parler.

« Tu te demande pourquoi tu es ici, Yuy ? »

Heero leva un sourcil. « Yuy ? Je dois avoir des problèmes » lança-t-il sans gaieté. Il regarda son ami de longue date avec circonspection. « C'est au sujet de quelque chose qu'aurait dit Norton ? »

La surprise sur le visage de Wufei lui signifia que ce n'était pas ça. Puis un air entendu apparut sur le visage de l'officier. « Norton n'a pas voulu me dire comment il a eu cette ecchymose. Il a murmuré que ça s'est passé lors du jeu d'hier. » Les yeux sombres s'étrécirent. « Est-ce que tu en saurais plus à ce sujet ?»

« Rien de notable », déclara Heero, en gardant le regard fixé sur son ami.

« Je vais te croire sur parole » répondit Wufei. « Mais je te demande de me dire s'il y a quelque chose qui mérite d'être mentionné. »

« Tu as ma parole, » lui assura Heero.

« Eh bien, alors ... la raison pour laquelle nous avons besoin de parler est de nature un peu plus ... personnelle, » dit Wufei précautionneusement. « Il est arrivé quelque chose lors de la visite de Relena aujourd'hui ? Quelque chose qui t'implique ... avec Maxwell ? »

Le garçon japonais rougit. « Tu sais comment elle est, Wufei. Il était temps de lui prouver une fois pour toutes que je ne suis pas, et ne serai jamais, intéressé par elle. » Il s'assit sur le bord du bureau, portant sur son ami un regard scrutateur. « Qui nous a vus ? »

« Personne. J'ai reçu un appel de son père. »

Heero fit la grimace.

« Hm. » Wufei le foudroya du regard, mais sans réelle méchanceté. « Il a exprimé certaines préoccupations quant à l'environnement ... moral du camp. »

Heero roula des yeux. « C'est une prison, Wufei. Je pense qu'il a plus important à s'occuper que d'éventuelles défaillances morales. »

«C'est vrai,» concéda Wufei. Il adressa à Heero un regard scrutateur. « Voudrais-tu me donner votre version du petit spectacle que vous avez joué à Relena ? »

« Pourquoi? » le ton de Heero était légèrement agressif.

« Eh bien, sa version c'est que toi et Maxwell avez des rapports sexuels tous les soirs après l'extinction des feux. »

« Oh bordel, Wufei ! Tu me connais mieux que ça, » l'interrompit Heero.

« J'aime à penser que je connais assez bien les recrues de ce camp. » Wufei haussa les épaules.

« Il s'est assis sur mes genoux et lui a dit que j'étais son petit ami. Point. » dit Heero sèchement.

« Je vois. » Le capitaine posa ses coudes sur le bureau, regardant Heero par-dessus ses mains jointes. « C'est le cas ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! » _Eh bien, pas pour l'instant, en tout cas._ Heero adressa un regard indigné au Chinois_._ « Nous sommes coéquipiers, Chang. Merde, la moitié du temps on est en opposition. » Il secoua la tête. « J'ai traîné Maxwell au centre d'accueil pour le garder à l'œil et lui éviter des ennuis. Il a tendance à s'en attirer quand on le laisse seul un peu trop longtemps. »

« Comme si je ne le savais pas, » soupira le directeur. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils à Heero. « Dis-moi une chose encore. Est-ce que Maxwell sait que que votre petit jeu était uniquement pour le spectacle ? »

« Pourquoi ne le saurait-il pas ? » demanda Heero_. Et, soit dit en passant, ce n'était pas le cas._

« Parce qu'il est gay, Yuy. Je suis certain que ça n'a pas échappé à ton attention .»

« Non, bien sûr que non, » répondit Heero. « Winner est gay, lui aussi, Chang ... et je commence à me poser des questions sur Barton. En quoi est-ce que ça gêne ? »

« Vous avez été recrutés pour vous entraîner pas pour vous ... sociabiliser », souligna Wufei « Je ne veux pas que des distractions compromettent l'objectif de ce camp."

« Crois-moi, Chang. Rien ne peut me détourner de la mission à accomplir », déclara Heero uniformément. « Maxwell et Winner sont des amis ... pas des petits amis. Et Barton est plus intéressé par les chiens de garde que par n'importe quoi d'autre. En ce qui me concerne, les préférences sexuelles de mes coéquipiers et des autres détenus d'ailleurs, n'ont aucune importance. »

Le Capitaine Chang approuva de la tête. « C'est ce que j'ai dit au père de Relena. J'ai pensé que c'était une sorte de malice de la part de Maxwell. » Il adressa à Heero un quasi-sourire. « Et en dépit de ton étrange sens de l'humour en général, tu as aussi ton compte de farces. »

« Si le père de Relena est tellement préoccupé par mon avenir au camp, peut-être qu'il pourrait empêcher sa fille d'envoyer des tas de lettres ridicules et de perturber mon entraînement avec ses visites impromptues non désirées. » grommela Heero. «Les médias suivent ses moindres gestes, Chang. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont remarqué ses voyages ici. Et je n'arriverai pas à gérer le type de nouvelles à sensation qu'ils sont capabless d'inventer. »

Le sourire de Wufei s'agrandit. « Ah ... ça te gêne si je te cite dans ma lettre au Premier ministre ? J'ai l'intention de demander - avec véhémence - que Relena cesse ses visites. Non seulement c'est une installation pour mineurs, avec l'anonymat que cela exige, mais c'est aussi un camp militaire, où la formation pourrait très bien être classifiée secret-défense. Une personne aussi médiatisée que Relena n'a pas à venir ici. »

« Amen à tout ça, » murmura Heero, renfrogné.

« Encore une chose, Yuy. »

« Monsieur ? »

« La prochaine fois que vous préparez quelque chose comme ça, je m'attends à être invité ... Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir vu sa tête ! »

– _à suivre_


End file.
